


Diversion

by Biblio (Heyerchick)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 133,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyerchick/pseuds/Biblio
Summary: Slash: 	Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.Rating: 	NC-17Category: 	Action/Adventure.  First Time.  Hurt/Comfort.  Romance.Season/Spoilers: 	Season 4.  An AU version of The Light.Synopsis: 	Diversion:   1.  Deceiving your enemies.  2.  Finding another way.  3.  Playing for keeps.Warnings: 	Minor character death.  Violence.  Language.    Intense situations.  Creative and persistent sexual harassment.





	1. Part One

Jack winced and caught Hammond’s eye.  It was time to put an end to all this useless speculation.  He glanced at Carter’s flushed face.  More than time.  “Carter.”

Daniel patted Sam’s arm gently.  “You WILL live it down Sam.  Everyone who knows you respects you…they’ll know you’re ONLY sleeping with Jack for the sake of the mission.  It won’t be held against you.”

Sam’s face softened at Daniel’s evident desire to comfort her.  He was completely wrong of course, but she couldn’t resist the kind sentiment behind the words.  She reached up and squeezed his hand for a moment.  Nobody on base would imagine, for a second, that it was just sleeping.  More like droit de seigneur. Goddamn boy’s club…

“CARTER.”

Sam belatedly picked up on the edge in the colonel’s voice and the look on his face.  She stiffened and returned the look with one of her own.  Maybe Daniel’s assessment had been a little less than complimentary to the colonel but still, he’d only had the best of intentions towards HER.

“Colonel O’Neill and I have already discussed the matter at length, Major, " the general’s voice broke in.  "I’ve made a TACTICAL decision on the disposition of the team for this mission.  Teal’c has confirmed that my decision is the best one for the, er, situation you’ll have to deal with.”

Sam wondered what the hell was going on.  She hadn’t missed that slight stress on ‘tactical’.  Why, exactly, had she and Daniel been excluded from these discussions?  It was a clear breach of protocol, all the more surprising because the general not only knew about it, but clearly condoned it.  Sam stiffened.

Jack and the general exchanged eloquent glances.  Carter was suspicious and getting just a little pissy.  Daniel was obviously bewildered by these undercurrents.  He’d never come to grips with the whole chain of command thing.  Jack sighed.  This wasn’t going to be pretty.  A Goa’uld pleasure palace.  Oy!  Goddamn Tok'ra, he thought bitterly.

“Dr Jackson?” Hammond ‘s face softened a little as it always did when he spoke to Daniel, and his tone was soothing.

Daniel dragged his attention away from the obvious tension radiating from Jack and Sam.  “General?”

“Colonel O’Neill and I have decided that Major Carter can’t be tied to the colonel’s side.  She needs to be able to roam the palace as freely as possible in order to locate the double agent who is selling the list of Tok'ra operatives.  She is the only one apart from Teal’c who can sense the presence of a Goa’uld, and the only one with Jolinar’s memories of the Tok'ra to draw on.  Major Carter has the best chance of identifying the Tok'ra traitor.  She can’t do that unless she takes on the persona of the colonel’s Factor.”

Daniel had to agree that made sense.  It would give Sam the opportunity to run lots of ‘errands’ around the palace on Jack’s behalf and good reasons to be in places a paying guest wouldn’t be found.  He gave a little nod to signify his understanding.

Sam froze. She shot the colonel a hard look and saw him smirk. She knew EXACTLY where this was going.  This was worse.  Far worse.  Daniel obviously didn’t have a clue.  Poor Daniel.  Sam sighed.  He hadn’t lived down the Spacemonkey episode yet and it had been two and a half years.  It was her turn to pat his arm sympathetically.  She reached out to Daniel without taking her eyes from the Colonel.  If he took advantage of this he’d have HER to deal with.  She waited with calm certainty for the boom to lower on their hapless archaeologist.

Hammond was having a little difficulty with this but Jack wasn’t about to touch it with a ten foot pole.  This was why Hammond was paid the big bucks.

“Son…I’ve decided that it’s best if YOU play the part of Colonel O’Neill’s…” Hammond searched for the right word “…er… paramour.”

Jack watched this sink in.

“WHAT?”

He stiffened a little at the sheer horror in Daniel’s voice and on Daniel’s face.  Hey!  Watch it there big guy!  Is the thought of being with me so disgusting…?  Jack realised he was a wandering a little off-topic here, and made a conscious effort to rein in his ego.  Time for the team leader to smooth things over.   “Not like we haven’t shared a tent before, Daniel,” he said jovially.

“This isn’t a tent!” Daniel contradicted him indignantly.

Perversely, Jack was starting to enjoy himself.  It had been a long time since he’d seen Daniel so off-balance.  The Daniel of recent months was far more assured and independent than Jack could cope with at times.  It was like Daniel had grown up all of a sudden and cut himself loose before Jack had even known it was coming.  It wasn't that he wanted Daniel all vulnerable and dependent and leaning on him…not that way at all.  He just thought maybe this new Daniel was a little TOO sure of himself at times.  It was nice to know he could still scratch the surface and shake hands with the old Daniel.

That Daniel was stuttering now.  “You…you…wa…want me to share a…a…BED?  With JACK?  I’ll never live it down.”

Jack happily nailed him. “It’s only for the sake of the mission Daniel," he parroted.  "Everyone who knows you respects you.  You will live it down.  I on the other hand…”

“O’Neill.”

Teal’c’s quiet interjection held just enough warning to freeze the rest of the comment on Jack’s lips.  He settled for what he hoped was an unsettling smirk in Daniel’s direction.  He had damn good reasons for arranging things this way - sound tactical reasons - but still, he could NOT resist the prospect of squiring an inhibited and occasionally shy archaeologist around a Goa’uld pleasure palace for a few days.  Especially one who would have to bite back every sarcastic comment and waspish aside for the sake of the mission.  He could have a lot of fun in public with a meek, co-operative, submissive Daniel.  Enough fun to off-set the fact that Daniel would make him pay and pay and pay for it when they got back.

Sam caught the smug look on the colonel’s face and felt her heart sink.  Damn him and his off-the-wall sense of humour anyway.  Daniel was in for it.  She kept up a steady comforting pressure on Daniel’s arm.  They were a heartbeat away from the classic ‘Daniel in distress’ self-hugging, something they rarely saw these days.  It pained Sam to see it now.  She made a firm mental resolve to take the colonel down a peg or three when the mission was over, whatever it took.

“Why me?”

Daniel’s plaintive question was answered by several people at once, but Hammond silenced them with a firm glance.

“You’re needed to help translate the data device that the Tok'ra traitor is using, so Major Carter can determine if any copying or transfer of the operatives list has occurred before she destroys it," the general said soothingly.  "And I needn’t remind you this is an excellent opportunity for US to get a clearer tactical picture of Tok'ra espionage activities.  We’ve been caught out by their hidden agendas before.  Your role is vital to the success of the mission.  I’m sure you can rely on Colonel O’Neill’s discretion not to make this situation any more uncomfortable for you than it has to be.”

Jack squirmed a little at that.  “Daniel, it can’t be Carter and it can’t be Teal’c, he’s our designated Jaffa bodyguard for this gig.  It has to be someone I know well enough, and who knows me well enough, to make the charade convincing to anyone who’s watching, and by process of elimination, that means you.”

“Jack, have you really thought this through?”  Daniel tried to keep an even, reasonable tone.  “Do you really want this going down in a mission report, going on public record?  That Colonel Jack O’Neill had to sleep with Dr Daniel Jackson on P3X-232?”

Daniel knew that Jack had a lot of baggage from a long and often unpleasant career.  He hated the thought of this being something else Jack would have to live down.    He thought about people like Kinsey and Maybourne salivating over a report like that and felt physically sick.

If he was being honest, Daniel wasn’t only concerned about the damage to Jack’s reputation.  He had earned his place on SG-1 and he didn’t want anybody thinking there was no smoke without fire and concluding maybe he was on the team purely for Jack’s personal pleasure.  Like he was some kind of catamite.

“Daniel, believe me, I’ve done worse things.”

Daniel waited in vain for Jack to mention specifics.  “Well…er…Jack, what about being convincing?” he asked desperately.

“That’s why you’re it, Daniel.  We’ve been friends long enough not to have to work on making it look good.”  Jack realised that might not have come out quite the way he meant it when he saw Daniel’s eyes widen.  “I mean, we’re used to being around each other, we’re comfortable with each other.  We get along fine.”

“Er…not always, Jack," Daniel argued vehemently.  "Some days I can’t string together three sentences without you losing interest and interrupting, we’ve never managed yet to disagree quietly on anything, even in public, and we’re both sarcastic and stubborn.  We just know each other and our faults far too well.”

“Like an old married couple?”  Jack’s voice dripped sarcasm.

Daniel scowled across the table. “And in Jack’s case, you can add condescending,” he said pointedly.

Jack matched him glare for glare.

“And juvenile," Daniel couldn’t resist adding, smiling sweetly at Jack. “I mean…even if we COULD last three days without just being…ourselves…," he went on, "EVEN then I don’t think anyone who didn’t know us would believe I could ever go for Jack.”

Daniel had seen for himself that to people who didn’t know Jack at all he could come off as a mouthy hard-ass, downright arrogant.  If you got on his wrong side, he was a bad enemy to make.  Nobody ever saw through his defences the way Daniel did, and very few people saw the way he reigned back his instincts and training and gave his team room to work when they needed him to trust them.  Trust his COMMAND?  You just had to trust Jack.

He didn’t think Jack would ever be convincing as a guy who just wanted to have fun, not when he was in a room full of Goa’uld; they brought out all his worst character traits.  No.  No way.  “People just wouldn’t believe it.”

Daniel also couldn’t get his mind off the appalling consequences of having to share a bed with Jack.  It was impossible.  The moment his guard went down he’d be cuddled up to Jack like he used to cuddle up to Sha’uri.  He couldn’t help it if he was asleep.  There would be too much material for Jack to work with; he would tease Daniel mercilessly.  Forever.  “He’s too…he’s so…he’s…” Daniel faltered.

Jack stiffened.  “What?  He’s…so…what?  Exactly?” he drawled in a silky voice, glaring at Daniel.

Daniel realised that his distraction had led him to be tactless in the extreme.  Since the only coherent image he had in his mind right then was one of him sprawled decadently all over Jack in a bed, he tightened his lips and refused to answer what he considered to be a very loaded question.

Jack was aching to point out forcefully that plenty of people in the SGC believed he and Daniel were together right now.  Their being an item was more or less the majority opinion.  He’d never let what the gossips thought bother him, and anybody who actually dared to say anything would have him to deal with, so it had never been allowed to bother Daniel either.  He was obligated to protect Daniel from it even now, when it would have done Daniel the world of good to get a little reality check, because…dammit …because the gossip was all his fault.  He’d been so thrilled to see Daniel still alive he’d just rushed in where colonels feared to tread and he SHOULD have known better than to think the whole Space Monkey thing would never come back and bite him on the ass.  Plus the fact the two of them were virtually joined at the hip on and off world.  And he was a tactile kind of guy, more show than tell, and it was easier to hug Daniel, or whatever, than it was to have to say how he felt about him at any given time, or to have to watch the guy hug himself.  It was an unbreakable habit now.  It wasn’t Daniel’s fault all that put Jack into the VERY exclusive and highly visible circle of people with the key to Daniel’s personal space.  It just gave the gossips all the ammunition they needed.  Since he had to keep his yap shut on this one, he settled for just sitting there, simmering.

Hammond’s intervention died unspoken as Teal’c entered the fray unexpectedly, and with all of his usual gravitas.  “It is O’Neill’s contention that you are in fact eminently doable, Daniel Jackson.  In that respect the subterfuge would be acceptable.  In fact…”

The technician at the corner computer console had abandoned any pretence of working.  Everyone waited in the paralysed silence for Teal’c to finish.

They knew Teal’c very well.  A quirk of his eyebrow told them just how much he was enjoying the breathless hush.  He went on serenely, smiling gently at Daniel.  “I would contend that O’Neill’s apparent ability to secure the affections of one such as yourself would make him an object of envy and will indeed greatly enhance his status within the closed environs of the pleasure palace.”  A brief, measured pause.  “However, I do concede that it is less clear what YOU would see in O’Neill.”

A choked gasp from the corner console allowed Jack to vent his slightly irrational fury on a safer target than Teal’c.  A scorching look made the technician subside into a semblance of professionalism as he hunkered down and started to type furiously, Jack’s eyes following him all the way.

Sam quelled an urge to giggle and gave Teal’c a quick approving grin.  As put downs went, that one was sheer perfection.   She watched her affronted C.O. with barely concealed glee.

“’Doable?’”  Daniel’s tone could have etched glass.  Friends? BEST friends for over three years now and the only adjective Jack could find for him was doable?  As in ‘It’s Saturday night at O’Malley’s, I’m hammered, got this itch I need scratching, there’s nobody better on offer so I guess Daniel looks doable.  Hey, I won’t enjoy it but I’ll do it anyway, any port in a storm!’  And even that STILL wasn’t enough to get that image of him and Jack in a bed rooted out of his mind.  Daniel ground his teeth.

“Eminently.”  Teal’c confirmed.

Jack winced.  That was a TAD out of context.  “I only discussed that in a TACTICAL way, Daniel, just within the context of this specific mission.”

The curl of Daniel’s lip told them all that this wasn’t nearly enough to get Jack off the hook.  Not nearly enough.

Hammond decided that Daniel had had enough bad news to contend with for one briefing and dismissed them.  “Colonel O’Neill, I suggest that you and Dr Jackson take some time to define the parameters of what will be acceptable behaviour for the duration of this mission.”  As they all stood, he glanced at Daniel’s stormy face and gave in to an irresistible impulse.  “And you can explain to Dr Jackson your reasoning for disposing the team in this way.”

Aw, crap.  Jack watched as Sam gave Daniel one last little pat on the arm and headed for the door.  She paused and gave him a glare that promised this was all far from over.  He jerked his head at Teal’c and got an incline of the head in understanding.

“I will explain to Major Carter.”

Oh well.  With any luck Teal’c would bear the brunt of Carter’s over-protective ‘big sister’ act.  That just left him with…“Daniel.  Let’s go to my office.”  This was going to be bad as it was without giving his pissy archaeologist the advantage of home turf.

 

* * *

Daniel followed Jack into his office and carefully shut the door behind them.  He refused to sit down when Jack did, choosing to lean up against the wall instead, for whatever meagre advantage that gave him.  Jack seemed to be having difficulty meeting his eyes.  Good.

Daniel ran through the whole interchange in the briefing room and realised that maybe he had more of an advantage than he thought.  Jack’s ego had gotten away from him a little when he’d realised the consensus of opinion on his ‘tactical’ disposition of the team was that it could only be chalked up to Daniel slumming it in the worst possible way.  He called down blessings on Teal’c’s head for helping him salvage some semblance of dignity.  ‘Doable’?  What the hell did that mean to Jack, anyway?  He scowled at Jack.  “Jack?”

“Daniel.”

“Jack!”

“Dan…”

“Don’t start with me, Jack.  I’m not in the mood.  Just tell me what you’re up to.”

Jack projected offended innocence.

“‘Doable’?" Daniel asked, enunciating every syllable with crystal clarity.

Jack looked up at Daniel reluctantly.  He nodded.  “Cute.”

“CUTE? " Daniel’s voice went up an octave.  "That does not in any way palliate using an adjective like ‘doable’.  In fact…”

Jack cut him off before the linguistic tirade could gather force.  “It’s a pleasure palace, Daniel.  Most of the people there will have only one thing on their minds.”  He waited a beat and couldn’t stop himself from joining the dots just in case Daniel didn’t.  “Pleasure.  Sex.  Whatever.  Neither the general nor I would choose to expose you or Carter to that kind of environment, but we have no choice.  The stakes are too high.  However,  I WILL do everything I can to keep you both as safe as possible.”

“Then why are you encouraging Sam to go wandering around the palace on her own?" Daniel demanded.  "She’ll turn every head in the place.  Whereas I could just…”

“As my Factor," Jack ruthlessly interrupted, "Carter will be seen as my property and anybody messing with my property will pretty much get Teal’c in their face.  She’s protected to that extent.”  Jack was dancing around the issue that anybody messing with Carter in that way would have to first deal with the more immediate problem of having Carter in their face at the time.  He just couldn’t bring himself to say that of far more concern to him, Hammond and Teal’c was the fact that if anybody messed with Daniel in that way, the most likely outcome would be Daniel ending up on his back.  The three of them were pretty much on the same page on this one.

This was the very same chasm of exactly how much information to share with Daniel he’d hovered over in Hadante.  He’d seen the danger to Daniel clearly enough, even before Linea had intervened, placing Carter under her personal protection and effectively taking her out of the running.  Both the kids were doable - in context - but Daniel, being Daniel, was far more vulnerable than Carter could ever be.  He wouldn’t even see it coming.  Daniel’s mind just did not go there.

Jack couldn’t bring himself to MAKE it go there.  It was dangerous and self-serving in a way, but after all the disappointments and hurts inflicted on Daniel during his time with SG-1, Jack couldn't bear to add this one.  He’d settled for sliding off Daniel’s glasses and warning him obliquely about the dangers of showing signs of weakness.  Daniel hadn’t even questioned why he’d sent him off with Teal’c to do recon while Jack, himself, had gone with Carter to question Linea.  Teal’c had afforded Daniel the maximum protection.   They tried to be tactful about Daniel needing protection - nobody would ever be cruel enough to tell him he needed protection - but it didn’t change the fact that he was the most vulnerable member of the team.

Jack settled for a compromise.  “Daniel.  Doable?  Stay with me here.  Teal’c can watch out for Carter and given that you’ll be right next to me the whole time…” Daniel stiffened at that unfortunate reminder so Jack hurried on, “yours truly will do his humble best to watch out for YOU.”

“Why are you so insistent that I NEED watching out for?  I’m thirty-five years old, Jack.  Cute…”  Daniel spat that word vituperatively,  “does not apply.  Kittens are cute.  Puppies are cute.  I’m not.  Look at me!”

Jack wasn’t in the habit of eyeing up guys in general and his closest friend in particular.  He cursed the damned Tok'ra for getting him into this. What exactly could he say?  Jack looked up and tried to threat assess Daniel objectively in the context of a Goa’uld pleasure palace.  He looked at the wide-spaced intensely blue eyes, the flawless skin, the perfectly curved lips, the strong clean sweep of the jaw line, ruffled short dark hair and arched eyebrows.  Despite himself, his eyes wandered appreciatively down.   Daniel always looked slight in those fatigues but he had a decent musculature on that slender frame; flat stomach, narrow hips, long legs, nice ass…

Jack absorbed all of this and could only think of one word to describe it.  It wasn’t a word he had previously associated with any man and he hated the fact that he’d had to acknowledge it now, even in his own mind, about his friend.  His threat assessment was - beautiful.  Bewilderingly so.  Jeez.  He wouldn’t admit to that out loud under torture so he settled for a grumpy acknowledgement… “So maybe cute was the wrong word.  Let’s just say you weren’t exactly beaten with the Ugly Stick and then let’s just leave it.”

That crack in the briefing room about people who didn’t know them never believing Daniel could ever go for Jack, that crack still rankled.  It shouldn’t matter.  No way Jose should it matter.  But it did.  What?  Did people take one look at Colonel Jack O’Neill and decide he was a loser?  Jack was certain Daniel didn’t think he was a loser.  They were friends after all.  Daniel wouldn’t hang out with a loser.  He couldn’t help thinking that Teal’c had made it perfectly clear he didn’t think Jack was good enough for Daniel.  Hell, for all he knew, JUNIOR didn’t think he was good enough for Daniel. It shouldn’t aggravate him so much.  It was only an abstract after all.  An abstract that would never have even crossed his mind if not for this mission.

Even when he tried to think of something else, it kept sneaking up on him.  Why the hell wasn’t he good enough?  He could ask Teal’c and didn’t doubt he’d get an honest answer.  He did doubt it would be anything he wanted to hear.  It wasn't like he had a poor self-image or anything but Jeez, that was a pretty stinging condemnation.

Jack brightened a little.  Maybe he just wasn’t Teal’c’s type.  That would explain it.  Yeah.

After a moment’s quiet reflection, it finally occurred to him the only answer he needed, right now, was why he was sitting here speculating about why he did or didn’t ring the bells of his teammates.  Either of them.  He remembered the look on Carter’s face.  Any of them.  He needed to get a grip.   He couldn’t ask Daniel to tell him if he was doable.  There were problems whichever answer he got.

He wrenched his mind back to assessing the all-too-probable impact Daniel could have on the closed society of a pleasure palace.  Daniel had an appalling track record where the snakes were concerned.  Must be pheromones or something.  On a good day they seemed to get off on torturing him.  On a bad day…He just didn’t want Daniel getting Hathored again.

Daniel flushed under that steady, musing regard and was furious with himself for doing it.  Jack and beds. Beds and Jack.  Some sort of freaky word association loop he couldn’t seem to get out of.  He and Jack and beds.  Jack and he in bed.  It was getting worse.

He was furious with Jack too, for assuming he couldn’t cope with somebody making a pass at him, in the unlikely event somebody did make a pass at him.  He was the cultural expert after all, his job here was to communicate.  He could certainly communicate a clear, comprehensible ‘no’ in a tactful manner and a variety of languages and dialects.

Then it finally sank in.  The whole time…right next to him?  They…JACK thought he needed protection.  Sam could wander the palace at will, but he had to be kept right under Jack’s nose, right where Jack could take care of him.  Because he clearly couldn’t be trusted to take care of himself.  Just how pathetic did they think he was for cryin…?  He bit down hard on that errant thought.

Jack was hard enough for him to take in the flesh at times without sidling into his psyche, too.  Speaking of Jack…Jack was still staring.  At him.  This was too weird.  Daniel sincerely hoped he wasn’t staring too.  It was like a veil had been lifted.  On him and Jack and a bed.

“I’ll be beating them off with a stick.”  Jack belatedly realised that he’d spoken that last thought out loud when he caught the frozen expression on Daniel’s face freeze just that little bit more.  Uh oh.  He couldn’t think of any way to explain that remark without digging himself in even deeper.  Time for a diversionary tactic…he decided to go for low cunning.  Daniel was far too tender hearted to refuse outright a plea for help.

“I’ll need you with me.  I’m gonna be the focus of attention and I need you to keep me from making any obvious mistakes.  While people are looking at us, they won’t be looking at Carter.  We’re running interference for her.  C’mon, Daniel.  Cut me some slack here.  We just need to stay close to each other, stay visible and look as if we ARE…er…close.”  That was the nearest Jack could get to stating the obvious.  He’d wheedled shamelessly, knowing Daniel would never let Carter down and he relaxed as Daniel visibly climbed down off his high horse.

“For Sam’s sake, of course.  Er…what exactly do you mean by close?” Daniel asked awkwardly.

Jack shifted in his chair.  He hated talking about this, he knew he could do it, it was just tactics, but God he hated talking about it.  “Affectionate.  Y’know?”  A tiny shrug.

“I DON’T know.”  Daniel didn’t want to know.  His imagination was getting away from him as it was.  Anyway, he’d always thought Jack WAS affectionate.  Suddenly Jack DIDN’T think so? Given the way Daniel’s mind was sliding down into a fluffy pillowed gutter, he wasn’t about to risk any surprises.  He eyed Jack thoughtfully.  If Jack couldn’t SAY ‘affectionate’ to his best friend without getting embarrassed, then Jack wouldn’t be able to DO anything to his best friend; he’d try and he’d choke.  Daniel was certain of it.  He was going to call Jack’s bluff right now.  Daniel had lost enough money to Jack to know he didn’t have a poker face, but he gave it his best shot anyway.

Jack scowled into ingenuous blue eyes and jumped up from behind his desk, rapidly closing in on Daniel.  He reached out and slid his right hand around Daniel’s neck, gently cradling the back of his head.  After pulling him close enough that their breath mingled he then brushed their lips lightly together.  Daniel flinched, and jumped back.

Jack was a little put out Daniel looked so dazed.  He’d assessed Daniel as doable, but from that reaction he guessed it didn’t cut both ways.  Alright already, so he was starting to obsess on that one!

Daniel was getting panicky.  He and Jack and beds and…lips.  Seriously panicky.  He was licking his own lips in…Oh God, it was getting worse and worse…licking his lips in anticipation.   What was wrong with him?  Maybe he should get out more.  No.  That would just mean more Jack.  It was Jack who got him out…he was rambling here and…and Jack was supposed to choke!  For once, couldn’t he just DO what Daniel wanted him to?  Why did Jack always have to…?

Oh God, here it comes again!  Daniel braced himself.

Jack leaned in and kissed Daniel gently again.  “Affectionate, Daniel," he said with as much patience as he could muster.  "Just simple little gestures like that.  We’re FRIENDS, Daniel, so I can kiss you like this and the sky won’t fall.  I’m not gonna stick my tongue down your throat in front of the snakes, if that’s what you’re worried about.   It’s not difficult.  We’re friends; this is just MORE," he coaxed.  "I just have to be able to reach out and kiss you, or whatever, and make it look like it happens all the time.  Which means that you don’t get to jump two feet in the air every time I do it.”  He couldn’t help sounding just the tiniest bit hurt.  “You never jumped like that before.”

“You never kissed me before.”  Daniel’s voice seemed to have to come from quite a distance before he could articulate that response.  He was quite proud he’d managed it.

“Daniel…I would never hurt you.  You’ve got to know that?”

Jack was relieved when Daniel told him vehemently “Of course I do, Jack!”  He still looked a little dazed though.  Jack decided to just hang in there until Daniel calmed down.

Daniel tried to ignore the very large, very warm hand that was cradled around his neck.  It wasn’t easy.  It wasn’t staying still.  It was moving, up and down his neck, in little strokes that were clearly meant to be soothing, but were in fact shooting pleasurable little chills up and down his spine.  Daniel was utterly disconcerted.  People… especially Jack… just weren’t in the habit of rushing up to him, stroking his neck and kissing him.  It just wasn’t the first reaction he usually got.

Being strictly honest here, having JACK stroking his neck and kissing him…well it was probably the LAST thing he’d ever thought of.  None of which changed the fact he couldn’t come up with any strenuous objections to Jack kissing him again.  Right now.  Which meant that he really shouldn’t let Jack kiss him ever again.  For the sake of his sanity, which was definitely teetering on the brink.

Daniel had to wonder if his so-called best friend was telepathic, because Jack suddenly leaned in and their lips met and lingered until Daniel got over the first shock and, somewhat to his own annoyance, relaxed against him.

Jack was worried.  “Daniel!  You yelped!  We’ve got to work on this.  We leave in two days, we need practice.  This has to look NATURAL.”  Daniel was trembling.  Jack frowned.  “Lots of practice.  You’re afraid.”

“I’m not!”  Daniel was.  He was afraid he was starting to enjoy this.

“We’ve obviously got issues of trust to resolve here, Daniel.  I can’t have you yelping in front of the snakes.  This is going to take some work.”  It was certainly no hardship for Jack to have to kiss Daniel.  It was quite pleasant in fact.  Maybe he should expand his repertoire.  Man did not live by kisses alone.

Quite apart from the whole kissing thing, Daniel was still angry with Jack for not trusting him to take care of himself, and this little touch taboo Jack apparently thought he had clearly wasn’t helping his case.  He’d defy any man to just stand there and not react if his friend suddenly pinned him up against a wall and kissed him.  Even a man who suddenly wanted his friend to pin him up against a wall and kiss him.  It had been a bit of a leap from theory to practice.

Daniel realised that he had been quiet a beat too long, and his mouth clicked into gear because his brain frankly wasn’t up to it.  “I did not yelp!”

“You did.”

“Didn’t.”

Jack smiled suddenly.  “Daniel, just trust me.  We’ve got a little lead-in time before the mission.  I’m gonna reach out to you and you’re gonna let me.  Simple as that.  Nothing to worry about.  All you have to worry about is keeping me up to speed on local customs and practices.  I’ll take care of the floorshow.  Okay?”

The hand lingered for one final little stroke of Daniel's neck and then withdrew. Daniel let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding.  “Okay.”   The only tactic he could come up with to counteract this staggering shift in his world view was to give as good as he got, and there was no time like the present to start.  He let Jack get back to his desk while he opened the door and made ready to bolt.  “Jack?”

“Yeah, Daniel?”

“Just keep your hands off my ass.”

Daniel thoroughly enjoyed Jack’s double take and smiled sweetly at the two SFs just outside in the hallway before he headed off towards Sam’s lab. He was sure Sam could provide him with the working definition of ‘doable’ Jack had been so reluctant to divulge.

Jack made eye contact with the SFs just long enough for them to realise that any repetition of that remark could only result in - if they were real lucky - death.  It might shut them up long enough for him to get them quietly transferred to Greenland.  Only when they were gone did he allow his face to relax into a grin.  Maybe the new grown up Daniel wasn’t so bad.  This was gonna be fun.  Daniel had just upped the stakes.

“Bring it on, Danny.  Bring it on.  You’re playing with the big boys now.”

 

* * *

“Ja-ack.  Stop.  Okay?  Just stop.  I don’t want to…We need to…No,” Daniel protested, squirming desperately in Jack's arms.

“Daniel, just relax.  This is the way it has to be, and the sooner you accept that the better it will be for both of us.”

Ferretti eased in front of Daniel’s office door, just enough to get a good view of the unfolding drama.  He was struck dumb for a moment by the inconceivable sight of Colonel Jack O’Neill playfully sticking his tongue in Dr Daniel Jackson’s ear.  It was lucky Ferretti had heard about the mission beforehand, because he could hardly believe his eyes as it was.  The urge to get one up on the colonel was too much for him.  The colonel had his back to the door and he had his hands full - Ferretti winced at his own pun - which gave Ferretti all the advantage he needed to pull this off without the colonel knocking him on his ass.

One moment Jack had a wriggling armful of Daniel Jackson and the next he had a faceful of Daniel Jackson’s desk, a firm hand at the back of his neck and a grip twisting his wrist back at an angle that kept him stock-still if he didn’t want his wrist to snap under the pressure.  Something about the grip told him that whoever was holding him down could happily increase the pressure more or less indefinitely.

“I guess ‘Stop’ and ‘No’ are a little too subtle for ya, huh, Colonel?” Ferretti purred menacingly.

Jack spat out a post- it note that had wandered into his mouth and went for as flippant a tone as he could manage in this very embarrassing position. “Very funny, Ferretti.”

“Um…Ferretti…”  Daniel made a half-hearted protest.  Ferretti winked at him.  Since Daniel wasn’t the one spread-eagled on the desk, he settled back to enjoy this for as long as Ferretti could keep it going.

“The colonel was all over you like a cheap suit, Dr Jackson.  You don’t have to take it.”

“CHEAP SUIT?”

“Did you catch that move Daniel?  Want me to show you again?”

“Ferretti, you know perfectly well I’m helping Daniel with mission prep.  This is getting less humorous by the second,” Jack snapped.

“And you slobbering all over Daniel helps him how exactly?” Ferretti asked interestedly.

“SLOBBERING?”

Daniel was thoroughly enjoying himself.  Jack’s indignant voice was muffled in Pennick’s ‘Pagan book of days’.   Poetic justice.  This was very book Daniel had been reading when Jack decided it was time to start fondling.   Daniel sighed loudly.  “We’re headed to a Goa’uld pleasure palace, Major.  Jack and I…well…we have to…to…pretend…make everybody believe that we’re…y’know…?”

Daniel glanced over at Jack and with an eloquent little hand gesture told Ferretti more than he really needed to know.   “You could show me that move again though,” Daniel asked mischievously.

The pressure on Jack’s wrist and neck was suddenly eased and Ferretti stepped away.  Jack stood up and ostentatiously rubbed his wrist, scowling at Ferretti’s wall to wall grin.

Ferretti turned to Daniel.  “You two really gotta pretend you’re…?”

Daniel nodded sadly.

“Hot damn,” Ferretti commiserated, shaking his head sadly over the tragedy of it all.

Daniel cranked up the noble suffering.

Jack figured he was out of the woods with a molecule of dignity still intact when Ferretti eyed him incredulously and then shook his head with the air of a man who knew this shit was way beyond him.

A moment later, Jack realised he was wrong about the woods thing.

Ferretti saved the unkindest cut of all until he got to the door.  “Jeez, Dr Jackson.  You guys draw straws or something?  You lost, right?”

Jack bitterly regretted not locking the office door when he'd had the chance.  He got a front row seat for Daniel’s best impression of ‘beaten down and victimised’.  Ferretti cast a final, sorrowful glance at Daniel and then he was gone.

Jack eyed Daniel’s smirking face bitterly.  They drew STRAWS?  The LOSER got Jack?  Ha.  Ha.  Ha.  It wasn’t funny the FIRST time, Dannyboy.  Jack could picture Ferretti telling this story in the commissary.  He could picture the punchline, something like ‘You guys hear SG-1 drew straws? Again.  Daniel shoulda known better.  The loser ALWAYS gets Jack’.  A real crowd pleaser.

Jack’s scowl deepened as Daniel fluently picked up his lecture at the exact point Jack had made him break it off.  Jack did his best to tune him out and plotted revenge.  He was gonna get the smug little S.O.B.  AND Ferretti.

Daniel was droning on and on in the background while Jack brooded.  Ferretti felt sorry.  Not for Jack, for Daniel.  Because he had to be…with him.  With him!  Like Daniel Jackson having to be with Jack O’Neill was an occasion for sympathy.  Maybe Hallmark had a card for it?  ‘Sorry to hear you’re with Jack O’Neill’.  Like there was something wrong with him or…something.  Ferretti seemed pretty sure about it.  He was wrong of course.  Well, he was.  Wasn’t he?  Crap.  Now Jack was arguing with himself and losing.

First Teal’c, then Carter, now Ferretti.  Maybe there was a notice up in the commissary?  ‘Jack O’Neill’s ego needs a reality check: Form an orderly line’.  If he got much more of this crap his ego might start believing its own bad press.

 

* * *

Ferretti was gonna have a LONG talk with Carter about this.  He’d been lucky to get out of that office alive.  Jeez, everyone on base who was in the know had heard about this mission, and everyone sympathised with Daniel.  He was up shit creek without the proverbial paddle.  There wasn’t a malicious bone in the colonel’s body but his sense of humour often got the better of him.  When Carter told him that the colonel was pushing this one about as far as it would go and then some, well, he’d allowed himself to be talked into helping tilt the balance a little more in Daniel’s favour.

He’d had all the stuff about drawing the short straw ready, Carter had grinned from ear to ear when she’d suggested that comment, but when he’d actually gotten to Daniel’s office and seen…well, he knew nuzzling when he saw it…and Daniel’s protest…the whole thing had just gotten away from him.  It wasn’t often a major got to put one over on a colonel.  All those provocative comments?  It was only the colonel’s shock at being caught with his tongue in Daniel’s ear that stopped him putting Ferretti on his ass, right then and there.

It might take the colonel a little while, but sooner or later it was going to dawn on the him there was no way in hell Ferretti could’ve taken what he'd barged in on and seemingly broken up at face value.  Not for a minute.  Which meant when the colonel finally connected the dots the major was in for a lot of grief over the strong-arm tactics.  So it seemed only fair to find Carter and share some of it, seeing as how she was the one who had persuaded him to put his ass in a sling in the first place.

He wouldn’t have gotten into this shit for anybody but Daniel.

 

* * *

Sam strutted her stuff around her lab.  She felt a little stupid, but if Daniel needed a sexy walk, he was damned well going to acquire one however stupid she felt in the meantime.  She glanced back hopefully.  Teal’c nodded measured approval, but Daniel looked even more apprehensive.

“You have to give it a try, Daniel,” Sam urged him.

Daniel wavered.  He could see the sense in it but he honestly didn’t know if he could pull it off.  Verbal comebacks were one thing, but this was strictly Terra Incognita, with the emphasis right now on the terror.

“This is a good idea, Daniel," Sam tried the hard sell.  "The colonel is becoming very territorial where you’re concerned.”   Like that was news.  Sam could remember any number of incidences of that particular character trait from the past few years.

“I noticed that too, Sam.”  Daniel’s tone was crisp.  Jack was determined to do what he insisted was his duty with all his usual verve, especially as he was convinced it was for Daniel's sake.  Ferretti’s analogy was quite apt.  Jack HAD been all over him like a cheap suit in the past two days. Especially during the unfortunate moment Ferretti had picked to go walking past his office.  Three minutes into a briefing on formal Greek dining, Jack's boredom threshold had kicked in and he'd decided to switch subjects and go for Advanced Nibbling 101., all the while cheerfully refusing to accept Daniel couldn't talk and be nibbled at the same time.

“O’Neill is becoming most possessive of you, Daniel Jackson.”  Teal’c sounded disapproving.  “You are not his property.”

Daniel thought Teal’c should be telling Jack that directly.  Jack’s interpretation of how their psuedo-relationship should be played out to the audience was not one Daniel viewed with approbation.  Jack’s interpretation was alarmingly reminiscent of his behaviour while infected by the ‘Touched’ virus.

“I think he’s been watching Star Trek again," Daniel said bitterly.  "You know, that one on the space station?  The doctor dreamed of the science officer, and she wound up with some alien duplicate that was all meek and submissive, and just followed him around like a love-puppy.  He’s patently drawing his inspiration from that.  He’s in for a shock though, because I won’t do that for Jack.  I refuse to let him order me around for three days.  He’s been unbearable enough these past two days as it is.”

Sam closed in for the kill.  “Once the roles are established you can’t step out of them, Daniel.  Either of you.  Three days of full on Alpha Male or three days of Platonic older-guy doting fondness?  You both get your jobs done either way and remember this is only your public persona.  The choice is yours, Daniel.  Get the colonel off balance and KEEP him off-balance.”

Sam knew the vague Plato reference would seal the deal.  Daniel liked things to be reasonable and rational.  Colonel O’Neill’s relapse into Alpha Male mode this past two days was anything but reasonable and rational.  He was getting a little too territorial with Sam's favourite archaeologist for her comfort.  Not like he didn’t have those tendencies where the team was concerned anyway, but still, the last thing Daniel needed was Jack O’Neill thinking he had carte blanche to boss Daniel around as he pleased.  And only for his own good, of course, because Jack O’Neill knows what’s best for Daniel Jackson.  Or sure thinks he does.  Hence the reason she’d conned Ferretti into making his little incursion.  It would take her some time to get back into Ferretti’s good books but it had been worth it.

“That is sound tactical advice, DanielJackson," Teal'c agreed approvingly.

“Daniel, trust me," Sam said sincerely.  "This will work.  The colonel won’t know what’s hit him.  You’ll confuse the hell out of him.”  Something Sam wanted ringside seats for.  The colonel was way too cocksure.

Daniel thought it would make a pleasant change from Jack confusing the hell out of HIM.  Jack had some terrifying contingency plans in case their double act looked shaky.  He hadn’t only been watching Star Trek.  Daniel hated Adam Sandler with a deep and abiding passion right now, thanks to whose movies Jack was very taken with the concept of ‘church tongue’ and ‘porno tongue’.  Daniel wasn’t ready for either.  Some of Jack’s Alpha Male tendencies were actually very nice when he was on the receiving end of them, far too nice for him to want to get used to them.  Jack’s approach for the past two days had been ‘resistance is useless’…more Star Trek…and he was right.  All of Daniel’s resistance had just melted away.  Hence his trip to Sam’s lab.  He needed coping strategies.  Jack had found that the surest way to shut him up was to kiss him.  It worked like a charm, every time.  Daniel couldn’t hold his own verbally if Jack wouldn’t let him talk.

“You came to us for assistance, DanielJackson.  This is the assistance we are offering.  You would be wise to accept it,” Teal'c said smoothly.

Sam beamed as Daniel looked up with a distinctly wicked gleam in his eyes.  “Show me that walk again, Sam?”

 

* * *

“Dad!” Sam darted up the ramp the moment her Dad was clear of the event horizon.

Jacob’s grin was ear to ear.  He came forward to hug Sam and kissed her soundly.

Sam was reminded all over again that his becoming host to Selmac had opened him emotionally in ways she’d never dreamed when they’d taken those first terrible steps.  Selmac had saved more than Jacob’s life.  He’d saved their relationship, too.  She wasn’t afraid to hug back, even though there were eyes - and cameras - on them here in the gateroom.

“I couldn’t resist, Sam," Jacob chuckled.  "I’ve always thought O’Neill was fun to be around but this…this is something else!  Even by O’Neill’s standards.  He’s really going to go through with this?” he asked incredulously.

“Yep.”

“Poor Daniel.  O’Neill will eat him alive.”

Sam ducked her head and stifled her grin.  She and Teal’c had done enough to get Daniel a level playing field, but there was no doubt in her mind that the colonel would rise to the challenge and retaliate in ways it would do Daniel no good whatsoever to worry about.  He had some confidence in his ability to carry this off, and that was the best they could hope for.

“I brought all the necessary gear and clothing with me.”  Jacob shot Sam a twinkling look. “Anise picked out the wardrobe for Jack and Daniel.  I want pictures, Sam.  LOTS of pictures.  Gonna be a Kodak moment.”  Jacob’s grin was pure evil.  “Anise feels there should be some kind of formal gifting ceremony for when Daniel is handed over to Jack as his property for the duration of the feast.”  Jacob waited a beat. “Y’know?”  Sam looked puzzled and Jacob couldn’t resist pushing it that little bit further.  “Like a present,” he hinted.

“Dad?”

Jacob’s voice shook with suppressed laughter.  “I think Anise has some…personal…issues where young Dr Jackson is concerned.  She’s having him gift-wrapped.”

 

* * *

Daniel looked earnestly at the team gathered around the briefing table.  “We need to be very clear about this.   We’ve got exactly three days, from midnight on the first day to midnight on the third day.  The neutrality required by the festival expires promptly.  We have to be out of there by midnight or…”

“All bets are off?”

Daniel was halted in mid-flow by Jack’s laconic interruption.

“We get the picture, Daniel.  Move it right along,” Jack ordered impatiently.

If ever Daniel had any doubts about the wisdom of taking Jack on, all it took were little moments like this one to remind him EXACTLY why he was doing it.  “We’ll be using names we’re familiar with," he went on, ignoring the interruption.  "Sam will be Thera, Jack will be Jona, I’ll be Carlin, Teal’c will be…”

“I do not care for the name Tor, Daniel Jackson.  It has no meaning.”

“Ah yes.  Good old P3R118," Jack bitched.   "‘It’s my honour to serve' my ass.  Why can’t I just be Jack?”

Daniel ground his teeth.  Counting to ten never helped because he only sniped more after the enforced wait.  “As in hi, I’m Jack of the Tau’ri, please shoot me?”

“Neutrality remember?  They can’t shoot me,” Jack drawled.

“Jack?  In your case, I’m sure they’ll be happy to make an exception.”

Jacob was losing it, so Selmak stepped in.  “It is unwise to draw unnecessary attention," Selmak's resonant, metallic voice compelled everyone’s attention.   "These other names are nondescript enough to pass for Rigan.  Riga is not under the control of the System Lords and is sufficiently far from the trading routes to ensure that no Goa’uld who does not know you personally could identify you with the Tau’ri and not with the Rigans.  Colonel, Doctor, your presence at the festival as mates will not in itself be remarkable, and the Rigans would not make the journey from their system for any lesser trading opportunity.  The neutrality required by the festival will protect you from molestation, as will your status as the designated Rigan traders.”

“Will the snakes really be interested in trading for these baubles?” Jack sneered at the vulgar display spilling out of the casket onto the table.

Daniel sighed.  There he goes again; Jack O’Neill, intergalactic goodwill diplomat.

“Those ‘baubles’ could ransom a small planet, O’Neill," Selmak’s tone was even chillier.  "They are amongst the rarest precious gems and metals in the galaxy.  They are intended only to provide the traders with a taste of what Riga can offer them.  We expect them to be returned to the Tok'ra at the conclusion of the mission.”

Jack shrugged.  “Whatever.”

“Questions, people?”  Hammond looked carefully around the briefing room.  “SG-1, you have a go.  Departure at 00.00 hours.  Dismissed.”

Sam headed straight out the door with Jacob in tow.

Teal’c paused for a moment in front of Daniel.  “I do not care for this deception, DanielJackson.  I must hide my face and endure a name with no meaning.  It is not an honourable way to fight.”  He bowed and walked away.

“I think I should have a little talk with Teal’c.”  Daniel’s vague move after Teal’c was halted by Jack’s hand curling around his arm and drawing him back to Jack’s side.

“Teal’c will be fine.  It’s you who needs a little talk,” Jack informed him coolly.

“Me?”

“Better get all that sniping out of your system while you can, Daniel.  When we get to the pleasure palace you’ll have to co-operate or this thing will blow up in our faces.”

Daniel was stung.  “I think I can manage to be professional," he snapped at Jack.  "Define 'co-operate'!”

“Obey my commands.”  Jack’s tone was as facetious as ever as he smiled sweetly, slid his hands into his pockets and strolled out the door without a backward glance.

Daniel was speechless with indignation.

 

* * *

Janet knocked politely on Daniel’s office door.  She wasn’t exactly sure why she was here if Daniel wasn’t sick, but he needed her help and that was enough to fetch her.  The fact she had to knock on his door was telling.  She frowned.  Daniel usually left his door open.

Daniel asked her in.  He was hiding out behind his desk and even in the dim light of the computer screen she could see he was blushing.

“Daniel!  Are you okay?" Janet asked, concerned.  "Look, if you’re having second thoughts about this mission, just say so.”

“It’s not that, Janet," Daniel said miserably.  "I have to go on the mission.  I need some help with…er…”

Janet stepped forward.  “Help with what, Daniel?  You can tell me,” she coaxed gently.

“These.”  He held up the problem.  “They’re skin tight, Janet.  Literally.  I can’t get them on without help, and God knows how I’m going to get them off again.”

He gave her that helpless little boy lost look that generally melted her resistance to anything he wanted, short of avoiding requisite medical treatment.

“If you don’t help me, I’ll have to ask Jack.  It’s bad enough knowing he’s going to have to do it when we get to the pleasure palace, but here on base?  I can’t, Janet.  I just can’t.”

Janet caved.  “You did the right thing, Daniel.  I’m your doctor.  There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”   She put in a call to the Infirmary for talcum powder to be double timed straight up to Daniel’s office, inspected the pants he held out to her, and tried to work out the path of least resistance to get Daniel into them.  She fingered the material carefully.  It looked like leather but was clearly a fabric of some kind.  There was some give.  They’d be reasonably comfortable once they were on, but they would fit Daniel like a second skin.

When the talcum powder had been delivered, Janet kept a tactful distance as Daniel dusted everywhere he could reach and got the pants up to about knee height on his own.  A small voice called her over, and between them they managed by main force to get the pants the rest of the way up.  Daniel had to lie down to get them fastened, but after that he got up and was able to bend over quite freely to pull on the knee high boots.  Janet adhered rigidly to her usual calm, professional manner and Daniel seemed to find it comforting.

The waistcoat was of the same material as the pants, and fit just as snugly.  Daniel buttoned it on and Janet carefully pulled in the lacing at the back until it fitted like a glove.

Daniel finally felt covered enough to switch on the light.

“Oh my!”

“Janet?”  Daniel gave her a shy look.

“You look just fine, Daniel.  Decently covered.  You’ll pass muster,”  Janet said briskly, lying through her teeth.  More like indecently covered was closer to the truth.  Talk about less is more!  Woof!  “Keep the talc handy and I’ll pass on instructions to Colonel O’Neill.  It’ll be fine.  Just fine.”  As long as she kept him away from any mirrors.  She took another look, swallowed and offered to walk him to the gateroom.

Daniel tried very hard indeed not to notice the heads turning as he slunk through the hallways in Janet's wake.  Not being able to wear his glasses helped.  The blur was comforting.  He glanced down at Janet.  She had the same look on her face that Jack got right before he shot something.  Nobody was messing with 5.2” of solid, ‘in your face’ attitude.  Not a word had been said to him, even though he knew perfectly well he looked like somebody who quoted you an hourly rate before you could spend quality time with them.  Teal’c couldn’t have done a better job as escort.  They were going to make it.  Just a few more minutes and he'd be safe.

Carter was saying fond farewells to Jacob, Teal’c was talking to General Hammond, and Jack was just hanging, waiting for Daniel.  Jack glanced up casually as Janet rolled into the gateroom obviously locked and loaded for bear, and then he got an eyeful of Daniel just coming into view behind her.  “Jesus, Daniel!  If you bend over in those pants one of us could get arrested!”

“Sir!”

“O’Neill!”

“Colonel O’Neill!”

“Sir!”

“Colonel O’Neill, I singularly fail to see the humour in that remark.”  After glaring at the man he was reprimanding, Hammond turned to Daniel. “Colonel O’Neill has the officer part down pat, Dr Jackson, but he needs a LOT of work on the gentleman.  I’ll be making some time to help him with that when you return.”  He gave the colonel another glare before turning back to Daniel.  “Good luck, son, ” he said softly, patting Daniel consolingly on his regrettably bare shoulder.  Hammond suppressed a sympathetic sigh.  As if Jack in this mood wasn't enough, poor Daniel had to walk around dressed like…like…words failed him.

Jack subsided in the face of universal condemnation, and settled for an apologetic look that fell on very stony ground.  Daniel pointedly stalked over to the farthest side of the ramp from him with Carter and Teal’c radiating disapproval between them.

Janet tugged on Jack's arm and he dragged his attention away from Daniel to look at her.  She stretched up to whisper in his ear.

“Please try and restrain yourself, Colonel.  Don't embarrass Daniel.  This is very difficult for him.  He needs help getting into those pants.  So HELP him.  Use the talc. And be nice.  Or else…”  Her face was unforgiving as she stepped back, leaving the unspoken threat hanging for his imagination to do its worst.

“Daniel?” Jacob’s voice rang clearly around the gateroom.

Daniel turned reluctantly to look at Jacob.

“If the colonel annoys you again, shoot him.”

Daniel’s face softened slightly.

Jacob shot a sidelong look at O’Neill.  He couldn’t resist adding to the overall effect. “Aim low.”

Daniel’s sudden smile was dazzling.

Jack figured he’d taken more than enough crap for one night and it was time to get going. The atmosphere in the gateroom was colder than the wormhole.  “Carlin?  You’re with me.  We go through the gate together, remember?  Thera, you’re last.  Tor, you head through first as the honour guard.”

“Your wish is our…co-operation, Jona," Daniel said sarcastically.

“Carlin!”

 

* * *

Jack watched as Daniel prowled around the palace gateroom sneering at the entablature.  The pissy purist in him had taken instant exception to the ornate and lavish decoration.

Jack decided it was in his best interests to be supportive. “Not so much Classical Greece as Classic Caesar’s Palace.”

That earned him the warmest look he’d received from Daniel since the ‘pants’ moment in the gateroom.  Admittedly, it was barely above freezing point, but it was a start.

Daniel sighed.  “And it can only get worse.  Vulgar…ostentatious…just look at that architrave!”  He gestured at the offending feature, shuddering.

Verbal communication!  Jack eased a little closer to Daniel, and went out on an architectural limb.  He started by looking up at what he figured was more or less the right place, and offered a tentative suggestion. “It should be undecorated, right?”  He was relieved to see faint signs of thaw.  He threw in a double whammy with a literary reference. “Not my idea of Xanadu.”

Daniel was looking puzzled, obviously waiting for some punchline at his expense if he responded to that comment seriously.  Jack decided any reference to Olivia Newton John on roller skates could only get him in deeper at this point and elaborated.  “Always figured Kubla Khan to be the austere type.  This isn’t anybody’s idea of stately.”  Home run.  Definite signs of warmth, there.  Thank God for the Discovery Channel.  He and Daniel were both on the same page here, and without any embarrassing mention of Coleridge out loud.

Sam watched the colonel’s attempts to charm his way back into Daniel’s good graces with mixed feelings.  Daniel was so tender hearted he wasn’t able to stay angry with anyone for long and was utterly incapable of bearing a grudge against anybody who wasn’t a System Lord.  The colonel’s decidedly insouciant charm would melt him just like it always did and then he’d be back to square one.  Give O’Neill a three-day pass into Daniel’s psyche and he’d want to take up permanent residence.  All of those frustrated nurturing instincts just begging for an outlet would get the better of him without him even realising it.  Daniel winked at her suddenly and Sam felt a whole lot better.  He was going to kick Jack ass or kill the colonel in the attempt.  Go, Daniel!

Oh.  Showtime.  The Palace Factor himself was hurrying into the gateroom, full of apologies for keeping them waiting.  The tiny, insignificant looking jewel Teal’c had selected as payment had done the trick royally.  The Factor was almost salivating.  He was a Jaffa, not a Goa’uld.  Not a pretty specimen, and she didn’t like the way his eyes kept roaming over Daniel.  Ah.  Neither did the colonel.  He stiffened and the resulting blast of sheer arrogance fired at him point blank should have nailed the Factor to the opposite wall.  Biting down a laugh, Sam scurried forward in response to an imperiously beckoning hand.

“How may I serve you, Honoured Master?”  That sounded good.  Servile.  Sam tried not to shudder too visibly at the sound of her own voice saying those things.  The Rigans couldn’t have come up with a better form of address?  The colonel was lapping it up too, just look at him.  They were going to have their hands full when they got back.

“I have no patience for this," Jack sneered.  "Deal with this lackey and prepare our rooms.  Tor, you will accompany us to the feast.”

“Honoured Master.”  Teal’c inclined his masked head.

That had been her idea too.  After all, it had worked perfectly for Apophis on Netu.  Out of all them she had the best deal for clothing.  Lovely light grey pants and robe that reminded her of the way Vietnamese girls dressed. Teal’c’s chain mail was lighter and looser than his Serpent Guard armour, but still looked hideously uncomfortable.  The colonel looked absolutely magnificent in jet black - well, the closest she could come to the material in Earth terms was velvet.  At least he had a decent tunic, kind of knee length, with a high mandarin collar.  The tunic was split to the waist on either side and tied around the waist with a sash.  What with the skin-tight pants, and the knee high boots completing the ensemble, for some reason she kept thinking of pirate kings.

As for Daniel…the colonel was right.  Sam knew several states where he could get arrested just for walking down the street in that outfit.  It left just enough to the imagination to be positively indecent.  They were lucky Daniel hadn’t had a good look at himself because he was likely to drop on the spot when he did.  The colonel had been speechless when she’d told him who had picked Daniel’s outfit.  She still wanted to get to the bottom of his comment about Anise being interested in Daniel on an intellectual level.  Neither of them could imagine what she’d do to him on the carnal level if this was 'intellectual'.  Her Daniel was dressed from head to foot in stellar skin tight navy-blue leather looking fabric, which did amazing things for his eyes and clung distractingly to his body.  Suited Daniel just fine on both counts!  Turned out the way he was, when she looked at Daniel the only thing she could think of was jailbait.

Sam suddenly realised that the Factor hadn’t budged an inch.  He was petrified to speak to the colonel directly so she stepped in.  “I’m Thera, my Lord Jona’s Factor.  Why are we being kept waiting in this manner?”  Sam wasn’t any happier with my Lord Jona than she was with Honoured Master.

The Factor fearfully confessed that bodyguards were not permitted in the Banqueting Chamber.  Only the High Born could attend the Festival Gatherings.  They’d already known that, but it gave the colonel the chance to squash the Factor even further underfoot. “Lord Jona” promptly went ballistic, launching a tirade that would leave the entire palace with no choice but to believe that the man currently shooting his mouth off was about as High Born as they came.  Sam saw first hand the benefits of being an opera buff; a perfect blend of histrionics and sheer volume flavoured the invective.  She and Teal’c were to be escorted to their suite of rooms, the very best the palace had left to offer, where their first job would be to sweep the rooms thoroughly for surveillance devices.

Having annihilated the Factor beyond all possibility of his being able to recover, the colonel summoned a slightly distracted Daniel to his side.  The vulgar friezes were clearly playing on Daniel’s mind.  Sam noted with interest that Daniel didn’t get the imperious summons, just a gentle “Carlin?  Ready to leave now?” and a hand held out to him that, when he was in reach, slid around the small of his back and settled comfortably on his hip.  After the tiniest hesitation, Daniel slipped his arm around the colonel’s waist.  Without a backward glance, they followed the Factor into the palace proper at a stately pace, heads held high.

Sam wished them luck, even though she knew luck had nothing to do with it.

 

* * *

Jack realised he was in severe difficulties the moment his arm went round Daniel. This was not a good time for an epiphany of any kind, let alone a heart-stopper like this one.  His head was fighting his hand.  It wanted to be on Daniel’s ass; was kinda insistent on it, as a matter of fact. His hand was currently behind…he cut that thought off at the knees …on points, but only just.  He was personally going to kill Anise with BOTH his own two hands next time he laid eyes on her.  He’d known those pants were just asking for trouble the moment he’d laid eyes on them.

He guessed he’d been pathetically slow on the uptake.  It had only taken him what?  Three and a half years to figure out his closest friend and confidante was doable in the abstract, and about three and a half days to make the leap from the abstract to actuality.  Daniel didn’t just look doable, he looked absolutely edible.

Which was a bit of a bummer after forty-five years of life, and a long and colourful career of heterosexuality.  Try as he might, his mind kept roaming into places that could get him actual jail time.

Daniel’s arm around his waist was not helping him to think this through rationally in any way.

Where was he?  Oh yeah.  Jail time in the future, and probably a swift knee to the balls in the here and now if he tried any of the moves he was thinking of.  Although, this being Daniel, he might have to first make sure Daniel understood he should knee first and reason later.  Much later.  And from a safe distance.  He could picture that training session.  'Hey, Daniel.  Gonna teach you how to knee some goomba in the balls.  Why, Jack?   You’re looking right at that goomba, Dannyboy'.

Daniel WAS looking right at him.  Looking a little anxious, there.  No wonder.  Maybe he’d been a little too-off-hand about this mission.  There were Jaffa and Goa’uld everywhere.  Jack squeezed Daniel a little closer to his side and smiled.  Then he cringed.  God, he thought pleadingly, PLEASE don’t let that come off as doting!

As he surveilled the palace hallways, memorising the layout and tried to establish possible escape routes, Jack realised Daniel was right, the architecture was getting worse.  Jack looked up at the friezes and could only be glad Daniel didn’t have his glasses on.  Those friezes could get jail time too.  Speaking of which…he had a little treat for Daniel.  If Carter gave them the all clear from visual surveillance he was gonna give Daniel the pair of glasses he’d sneaked into his personal luggage.

“It’s just awful.”

Jack promptly sympathised. “Should the colours be this garish?  And so many of them?”  Jack winced reflexively.  Carter was gonna eat him alive if he couldn’t bring himself to stop Daniel from talking about ceremonial rocks, cracked pots and holy places while they were on missions, or, even more unnerving, he started talking back to Daniel about them.  It would be painfully obvious he had a crush the size of the planet on his archaeologist if he wouldn't let Carter get a word in about the sciencey stuff while he encouraged Daniel to whitter on.  Jack hoped this was a temporary aberration that would wear off.  Quickly.  A man could only watch so much Discovery Channel before a Doctor of Archaeology called him on it.

“The colours should be simple," Daniel sniffed haughtily.  "Natural stone in the ashlar masonry and orthostates, stone peristyle columns,  plus stone or, in a rich temple, marble columns; earth tones and black in the entablature, and terracotta in the roof and acroteria.  Clean, pure and simple.”

Jack knew he was in a bad way because even though Daniel had lost him completely after ashlar, he hadn’t tried to shut him up.  Poor Daniel.  He had to put up with a Jack who was both horny and infatuated.  A truly terrifying prospect.

With all the nightmare scenarios he’d imagined Daniel needing to be protected from, why had it never crossed his mind that Daniel might need protection from him?  Dear God, don’t let him get drunk.  After the past two days, he was already way too touchy feely with Daniel for his own peace of mind.  He wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off the off-limits parts.  Which tragically included Daniel’s ass.  He could not imagine what would happen if he tried a little lip lock on the big guy now.  The two of them kissing was just friendship, only more?  The Nox wouldn’t fall for that one.  No wonder Daniel had been looking so dazed.  The two of them kissing was just hot sex; gimme more!

Probably faint dead away.  Daniel might too.

Jack almost stopped in his tracks as he remembered The Pants.  The talcum powder.  Thank Anise this tunic was knee length or he’d embarrass them both.  For Daniel’s sake he’d have to be good.  He would not allow himself to take advantage.  He hoped.

As they walked at a majestic pace through the interminable hallways of Caesar’s Palace on LSD, Jack desperately tried to recall all the Very Good Reasons compelling him not to try anything.  Ever.  Jail time was a biggy.  His career going down the tubes was right up there.  The inconvenient fact that he was straight.  He thought about Daniel’s ass again and decided to quit while he was behind on that one.  He was Daniel’s C.O.  Team leader.  Closest friend.  All good and sufficient reasons, but still not enough to outweigh the lush curve of his friend's delectable ass under those damnable pants.

Teal’c didn’t think Jack was good enough for Daniel.  He wasn’t alone in that.  Jack thought about all the people giving him attitude about HIS attitude the past two days.  Carter, Ferretti, Fraiser, Jacob and the general, to name but a few, were all right behind Teal’c.  If he was serious about Daniel, he wouldn’t have time to worry about the ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ policy.  If they found out, the mood his friends and colleagues were in right now, they’d probably settle for tarring and feathering him, then riding his ass out of the SGC on a rail.

Much more importantly, what was wrong with him?  Daniel said he was ‘So’, he was ‘Too’.  So what?  Too what?  He had three days of Daniel’s undivided attention to identify exactly what was wrong with him, determine if it was fixable and whether it was WORTH fixing in order to get Daniel to go for him, right now.

How come everyone knew what was wrong with him except him?

If he had to make a list of reasons why Daniel would never find him doable he guessed ‘on a good day you can be a little flaky’, and the never to be sufficiently regretted 'Plant Boy' would loom large.  Along with geek, dweeb, shut up Daniel, etc, etc, and the many other instances when he’d treated Daniel like a wilfully fractious child.  The whole, shameful, ‘couldn’t relate not much of a foundation to the friendship’ thing was probably right at the very top of that list.  Daniel wasn’t one to bear a grudge, thank God, but that stuff had to imprint on the psyche somewhere along the line.

The friendship thing was the ONLY thing that outweighed his need to put his hand on Daniel’s ass, and indeed on many other parts of Daniel.  His mind was pretty much in his shorts right now, or would be if he was wearing any, but he had enough fizz left in his synapses to figure out that he couldn’t make a pass at Daniel.   Either Daniel would turn him down flat or worse, infinitely worse, he’d allow himself to be sweet-hearted into it because he was enjoying the physical contact he hadn't had for so long, because he had such a hard time refusing anything Jack wanted as a friend.  After all, Daniel had put up with Jack for the past two days, and let’s be painfully honest about it, here…he’d been full of it.  It would drive him nuts not knowing why Daniel was with him.  The only way to play this was to make himself so irresistible to Daniel that Daniel would throw himself at Jack.

Jack couldn’t pass, but he would be more than happy to receive.

Oh yeah.  Right.  Like that was gonna happen.  He’d been passing as hard as he could for two days and Daniel’s regrettable independence of mind and general flakiness of spirit had let him go so far and no further.  If Daniel had any hidden longings they were just that.  Hidden.  So what was it going to make him hurl himself into Jack’s waiting, if inexperienced, arms?  He couldn’t think of anything.  He tried, but he couldn't.  Not a single goddamn thing.  Sweet.  Jack O’Neill, catch of a lifetime.

Jack cut off that gloomy thought and tried to pay more attention to their surroundings…Maybe if he just gave Daniel a HINT…like ‘Hey, Daniel, wanna get naked and horizontal with me?’  God.  That was a thought.  Okay.  Nothing fancy, horizontally, until he had a chance to work out the mechanics.  He’d rather have ‘Yes, Jack, yes’, than ‘Jesus, Jack, get off me, do you know what you’re doing?’  Which was much more likely given his current position on this particular learning curve.

His gut tightened.  A whole buncha snakes were milling around up ahead, doing the snake equivalent of networking.  They hadn’t been ribboned yet, so maybe being a Rigan was better than being a Tau’ri.

One of the snakes was eyeing Daniel up.  Jack slowed their pace and gave her a Look he’d perfected in his Special Ops days.  BD.  Before Daniel, when he was still a loveless bastard.  He’d tried the loveless bastard routine on Daniel when they’d met, but the first cracks in the façade had appeared in the briefing when Daniel had proved his theory about the Stargate.  Only two weeks before, he’d been ready to eat his gun and Daniel, just being Daniel in a room full of clueless military types and jealous geeks, had forced the tiniest of tiny smiles out of him.  More of an upwards lip twitch than a smile.  Lasted about a nanosecond but still, he should have realised then the writing was on the wall.  Even that little smirk was more than he’d been able to offer Sara.

Whaddyaknow!  He was quite pleased that the Look worked on junior miss snakes too.  She was backing off.

Daniel had completely lost interest in the disappointing and…he eyed the frieze tentatively…disturbing architecture.  Jack’s face was worth a thousand pictures right now.  My Lord Jona seemed to getting away with shit that would have gotten Jack O’Neill charred on the spot by any self-respecting Goa’uld.   That female one had just WILTED and backed-off.  Daniel didn’t know exactly what she’d done that Jack had taken such strong exception to.  They were just walking along a hallway after all.  And now there seemed to be some sort of…well, argument…going on in Jack’s head.  Daniel wasn’t sure who Jack was arguing with or why but Jack seemed to be getting the worst of it.  Daniel was fascinated.  He tentatively squeezed Jack and got Jack’s familiar shit-eating grin right back, along with a little squeeze of Jack’s hand.  The one curved over his hip.  The one that was almost in a pre-defined off-limits area.  It was VERY distracting, as if he didn't have enough on his mind already.

The Factor was ugly.  Daniel didn’t like him one bit.  He was spiritually ugly, had none of the sense of honour, however misguided, that characterised the warrior caste Jaffa.  Teal’c would think the Factor was beneath contempt.

The palace was huge.  They’d been walking for ten minutes and hadn’t reached the Banqueting Chamber.  He wasn’t looking forward to it.  It was likely to be the most objectionable room in the whole palace and not just because of the architecture.  He hoped they weren’t going to run into any orgies, but from the little he’d been able to pick out on the frieze, he wasn’t ruling it out either.

Jack glanced again at the man clasped to his side.  Daniel was off to see the wizard again, totally lost inside his own head as they walked along.  It was taking so long he should maybe gate back and get his truck.  Be quicker.

He had to figure that Daniel absolutely could not do worse for himself, if you kept the snakes out of the equation, whereas Jack O’Neill…Dammit.  Jack O’Neill really couldn’t do better than Daniel.  So what were the odds Jack O’Neill will ever get the chance to do Daniel?  Astronomical, to use exactly the right word.  He’d have to check that out with Carter.

Carter.  That pretty much summed up the whole sexual orientation debate right there.  Daniel was always Daniel, no matter what the circumstances, even during their…vigorous…exchange of views in front of those intergalactic Nazis bent on global annihilation.  Even when he kept beaming up to the Gad-Meer space ship although he KNEW Jack was going to blow it up.  Independence of mind didn’t begin to cover it some days.  Daniel was always Daniel.

Carter on the other hand was always Carter, even in the zanax brain drain thingy, he still called her CARTER.  Even in his most mushy, brain drained moments, she was Carter.  That pretty much said it all.  The last hetero gasp.  He’d resigned and kissed her once, in the time loop fiasco.  All those loops, just the one time, just as the loop was resetting.  In front of Hammond and everyone else.  Whoop de doo.  Hadn’t exactly gone for the tender private moment there, had he?

Maybe he was just brainwashed by all those alternate realities where him and the civilian Carter got it on.  All those?  Well, being strictly accurate, BOTH those. The ones where, coincidentally, he was dead.  Hard not to draw conclusions from that.   Like maybe he and Carter together were the kiss of death for the whole planet. Still, on the upside, if there were billions of them, well maybe there might be a lot more alternate realities where he and Daniel were getting it on, maybe even right now.  This minute.

Jack cheered up a little.  The prospect was kind of cool.

Damn.  That whole time loop fiasco?  What a wasted opportunity.  He could have tried the ‘church tongue’ on Daniel.  Kind of a trial run, try before you buy, no pressure thing.  If it worked out, ‘porno tongue’.  There had to be alternate Jack O’Neill’s out there with more smarts than him who figured this shit out in time to make the most of all those loops.  Daniel would have been none the wiser.  What had HE done with Daniel?  Let him get knocked on his ass a coupla times.  Learned Latin with bad grace.  Did some translation with worse grace.  Juggled.  Rode a bike, worked on his back swing and did a little pottery.  How sad was that?

Maybe he didn’t need anybody to tell him what was wrong with him.  The evidence was stacking up just fine, all on its own, thank you.

The Banqueting Chamber doors seemed to have snuck up on him.  And once they’d been ushered through them with due ceremony and announced, well, all things considered, the last thing Jack was prepared for was Daniel slipping out from under his arm and sauntering off into the crowd the moment they were settled.

What the…?  Where in hell did Daniel…DANIEL…learn to walk like that?

Jesus, Mary and Joseph!


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash: Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Category: Action/Adventure. First Time. Hurt/Comfort. Romance.  
> Season/Spoilers: Season 4. An AU version of The Light.  
> Synopsis: Diversion: 1. Deceiving your enemies. 2. Finding another way. 3. Playing for keeps.  
> Warnings: Minor character death. Violence. Language. Intense situations. Creative and persistent sexual harassment.

The Banqueting Chamber was infinitely worse than Daniel had been prepared for.  The light was dazzling, reflected back by a vast expanse of multi-coloured marble.  The glare was cutting at his eyes.  There were numerous low slung tables recessed into wells in the floor, every table draped with heavily scented flowers.

Lots of intimate alcoves and recesses were set into the ‘O’ shaped perimeter wall, with columns strategically placed to ensure a modicum of privacy.  Daniel’s heart sank.  He hadn’t wanted to believe it but the evidence was mounting up.  The 'O' layout was a classic constituent of Mycenean architecture.  Here, it was a mockery, like everything else Daniel had seen in the palace.  A bastardisation that replaced purity of form and simplicity of design with garish excess and a cacophony of clashing colours.  It offended him to see a beautiful and elegant culture exploited this way, by a Goa'uld with neither taste nor feeling for the past.  Wherever he looked, Daniel could see how far this caricature fell short of the reality.

The Tok'ra hadn't been able to provide them with much information about the Goa'uld who ruled this tiny world of Eleusis.  Demeter belonged to the Greek pantheon as the goddess of agriculture, health, birth and marriage.  She was a minor goddess in the Earth pantheon, as well as amongst the System Lords.  Demeter was the daughter of Cronus.  In mythology, the enmity between Cronus and his offspring was legendary.  He had killed them to preserve his own power.  There were echoes in reality too.  From what Selmak had told him, Daniel was absolutely confident the only Goa'uld they wouldn't run into on Eleusis was Cronus himself.  Demeter secured her precarious position in Goa’uld society by hosting these feasts in her exalted father's honour, and tithing him all the profits from the trading.  Cronus had absolutely no other interest in, or use for, her continued existence.

Demeter was in fact a useful choice for this humble role, as there were numerous feasts and festivals associated with her.  The Haloa, the Chloia, Prerosia, Thalysia, the Thesmophoria and the Skirophoria were the major ones.  Each recessed table was decorated with a sheaf of corn, confirming this festival was indeed based on the Chloia, the spring festival of sprouting corn.  Daniel looked around the room contemptuously.  Very LOOSELY based.  He was totally unimpressed with Demeter's style, or more accurately, her lack thereof.

Daniel noticed there was a pattern to the table wells.  The raised walkways between them radiated out from a kind of raised dais in the very centre of the room.  The dais was surrounded by a throng of guests.  He couldn’t see clearly who or what was there, but he deduced this was where Demeter must be holding court.  Now he’d seen the palace, Daniel wanted to avoid Demeter if he could.   He might not be able to contain himself.  Giving Demeter his considered opinion on her crass and tawdry imitation of an admirable culture she didn't have the wit or grace to appreciate would be very satisfying, but wouldn't exactly contribute to the success of their mission.

Daniel's lip curled.  The tables groaned with food.  It was a little shocking to see such excess.  Yet another contradiction.  Gluttony was frowned upon in Mycenean society; hosts weren’t expected to provide more than they could comfortably spare, and guests who asked for what wasn’t offered risked it being construed as a deliberate insult.  It was a difficult balancing act.  This excess looked like a deliberate statement to Daniel.  He took another look at the decadent display and averted his eyes, shuddering.  It was appalling.  More like 'Lifestyles of the obscenely exploitative and genocidal' than classical Greek culture; a dubious display of wealth and extravagance to convince the rest of the Goa'uld and the other guests that Demeter was still a force to be reckoned with.  Daniel looked and saw a pathetic caricature of power and dominance.

He decided now was as good a time as any to start civilising Jack and compile an unofficial ethnographic ‘snapshot’ of Goa’uld social structure at the same time.  Given that Daniel’s entire research staff for this mission was Jack, perhaps his best option to steer his unwitting colonel into his new role was just to head into the throng surrounding the dais and start circulating.  He slipped out from under Jack’s arm and barely remembered in time to sashay as Sam had taught him.

He found almost instantaneously that you couldn’t achieve much in the way of forward momentum when you had to sashay.  Bits of him were moving more emphatically than he was used to.  He didn’t like it, but a few heads had turned his way, so he supposed he had to resign himself to it.

“Such beautiful eyes.”

Daniel did a double take, not sure he’d heard that correctly.  A humanoid who seemed to be as broad as he was tall was staring intently in his direction.  Stone faced.  Rather like a mobile mountain.  Daniel checked cautiously over his shoulder.   There was nobody behind him but Jack.   ME?  He then made a terrible mistake.  He made eye contact.  Apparently that was more than enough encouragement, because the Alp was headed right for him. Rapidly.  Daniel braced himself and stood his ground.

The Alp came right up to Daniel and grasped his shoulders firmly.  Daniel met the Alp’s gaze and realised he’d been in danger of jumping to conclusions.  The Alp wasn’t actively hostile, quite the opposite.  His stone face was deceptive.  Daniel was fascinated by his eyes; the pupils seemed huge in comparison to the leonine golden iris.  His vision must be far superior to any human.  Daniel went with the expression in the Alp's eyes and didn't make a fuss about the hands on his shoulders.

“I am Brin,” The Alp said gently.

"Carlin," Daniel bowed slightly.

“You have such beautiful eyes," Brin admired sincerely.  His gaze shifted past Daniel.  "Your friend?" he asked.  "Have I your permission to solicit his company?”

Daniel was astounded.  All that fretting about HIS safety and ability to deal with the casual pick-up?  He knew for a fact Jack had never covered this scenario in the mission prep.  Daniel had to sternly repress a desire to just leave Jack to it and see how he fared with an ardent male admirer.

Brin suddenly released his grip and took a couple of steps away from Daniel.

Daniel was attempting to formulate an adequate response when a warm, familiar hand reached around him from behind and cupped his jaw, turning him into an embrace.  He found himself looking into Jack’s warm brown eyes for a second before his own closed.  Maybe Jack was thinking their act was already looking shaky because a moment after his lips met Jack’s, Jack’s tongue met his.   Curled sweetly around, gently stroking.  Didn’t rush.  Encouraged Daniel’s tongue to do a little stroking of its own.  Melted Daniel’s bones.  Daniel managed to force his eyes open for a second.  Jack was melting Brin’s bones, too, from the looks of it.

All too soon, Jack had to force himself to ease back from the kiss and let Daniel go.  He felt slightly guilty.  So much for him not doing the passing.  That noble resolution lasted all of… what?  Ten minutes?  Jack assured himself some of it was Daniel’s fault.  It would be much easier - well, one iota easier, anyway - to stop kissing Daniel, if Daniel would just behave himself, stop being so damned kissable and stop kissing back.  As it stood, Daniel was doomed.

Run, Daniel, run!

Jack turned and made eye contact with the Neanderthal who’d DARED to lay hands on HIS archaeologist.  Jack had done just enough to be sure he’d established his territorial rights over Daniel.  Staked his claim.  Now, he let his body language deliver the rest of the message: if you touch him again, I’ll kill you.

Daniel wasn’t surprised when Brin backed off.  Not with Jack standing there exuding sheer, deadly menace.  Daniel was still blissed-out from Jack’s kiss, could still taste Jack’s lips on his.  He was deeply shaken by the depths of his attraction, had barely begun to come to terms with it when Jack just had to go and ruin the moment for him, dragging him abruptly out of his reverie.

“He belongs to ME.”  Jack’s voice was as possessive as the hand that curled around Daniel’s neck.

He BELONGED to Jack?  So, he was just supposed to meekly hand over his pink slip and let Jack do the driving for the next three days?  No way!  He wasn’t about to tolerate Jack’s attempts to be masterful for a second.  Jack had broken their agreement on acceptable behaviour two minutes after they’d walked in the room.  Time to bring 'Alpha Jack' to heel.  Daniel deliberated as Brin kept shooting Jack increasingly admiring glances, obviously enjoying the full-on Alpha Male display.  Daniel realised that Jack just wasn’t seeing the sexual connotations of his behaviour patterns at all.  This could prove to be a very effective way of making Jack realise he NEEDED Daniel.  It also promised to be very entertaining.

Daniel shook off Jack's hand and stepped up to their new friend, who seemed delighted by his proximity. “Brin, you have my permission,” he said graciously, smiling sweetly at Jack.  ”I’ll just leave you two alone, shall I?” he whispered huskily.

Then Daniel swiftly withdrew to a discreet, safe distance, leaving Jack to deal with his ardent admirer.  The ensuing entertainment was all he could wish for.  When Jack tried to follow him, Brin reached out and took his arm.  Jack turned on Brin, and then Brin obviously solicited the dubious pleasure of Jack’s company.  Jack’s jaw dropped.  Then he went red.  A lot of words were exchanged.  Very rapid, heated words.  Jack forcibly removed and held Brin’s hand away from his arm, then realised abruptly that left the two of them HOLDING hands.  He threw down Brin’s hand like it was a cobra.  He stepped back.  Brin stepped forward, still speaking earnestly.

Daniel realised he was too far out of earshot to pick up on the good stuff so he sneaked closer and continued to watch the unfolding drama with conspicuous, regrettably complacent interest.  He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

“I KNOW you want me.”  Brin’s voice was flirtatious.

“I want you alright," Jack snarled.  "I want you to leave me alone!”

Brin was confused. “But your friend gave permission for us to mate.  And your own behaviour…”

“I don’t mate outside my species!” Jack interrupted forcefully.

Daniel waited patiently for what he knew would come.

After a brief, but visible struggle with himself, Jack, being Jack, demanded, “What about my behaviour?”

“Your display of sexual mastery over this beautiful boy was provocative, calculated to arouse and attract another dominant male.”

The 'beautiful boy' stiffened, glaring indignantly at both interested parties.

Brin looked thoughtfully from Jack to Daniel and back again.  “I see that I have fallen into error," he apologised regretfully.  "I did not mean to offend.  It is not my place to judge your ways.  We can include the boy in the mating, if that is what you desire.”  He bowed his head respectfully towards Daniel.  “It would also be MY desire.  He is exquisite.  Those eyes!  The skin!  Flawless.  As to the lips?" Brin kissed his fingers in extravagant tribute.

Daniel blushed furiously.   
"As it does not offend your laws, I will be happy to mate with you both," Brin offered happily, beaming at them both.

Daniel heroically stifled the hysterical laughter bubbling in the back of his throat.   He’d have sold his soul for a video camera.  The expression on Jack’s face was priceless.  He looked like he'd been stuffed.

Jack was struck dumb for a moment by the image of a single gender, inter-species threesome, but then he rallied slightly from his stupefaction. “I’m one of those bad things that happen to good people," he drawled ominously.  "I’m sure you’re good people.  You should go.  Now.  Before I happen to YOU.”

“As you wish." Brin's reluctance rang in every syllable.  "And only for now.”  Brin gave Jack a final, hot, stripping look.  “If you decide to accept my proposition, be assured I stand ready to accommodate you both.”  Then he bowed and swaggered back into the crowd.

The effect on Jack could only be described as incendiary.  It was causing Daniel actual physical pain to outwardly suppress his amusement.  He’d never seen Jack so at a loss.

Jack gave Brin the evil eye until he was out of sight, then turned his smouldering gaze on a worthier target.  Daniel.  His own personal cross to bear.  “Why me?” he asked of the universe at large.

“I guess he likes a guy with spirit," Daniel said innocently.

That was too damn much!  Jack was fuming.  The little S.O.B. had done that to him on purpose.   Jack closed in on Daniel vengefully. “I'll SHOW you spirit!"

Jack grabbed Daniel's ass, got a good grip, and before Daniel could so much as whimper, used it to yank Daniel close enough for a deep, frenzied kiss that made their teeth clash as Jack tried to achieve a tonsillectomy using only his tongue.

Jack worked hard to stay mad, but the glorious curves of Daniel's ass and Daniel’s astonished little moans of pleasure disarmed him completely.  Jack worked even harder to ignore the insidious little voice inside that told him he was a bastard for taking advantage when he’d promised himself he wouldn’t.  He fought it, but the voice got louder and more insistent, and in the end he caved and tried to pull away.

Fortunately, Daniel wasn't having that for a second.  His hands shot out and grabbed Jack behind the ears, dragging him right back to where he'd started.  Jack's knees were going from oxygen deprivation as Daniel's tongue enthusiastically plunged towards HIS tonsils.

Jack had just enough presence of mind to steer them erratically towards the nearest marble pillar for support, turning them at the last minute so he could keep his hands on Daniel's ass.  He was reeling, primarily because most of his corpuscles were plummeting down to give their all to an organ that needed them far more than his brain did right now.

He could only hang in there and rely on Daniel to keep then upright.  As Daniel clung ever closer to him, keeping them locked in a searing, ecstatic kiss, Jack could tell Daniel's corpuscles were also giving their all from the heat and hardness enticingly writhing against him.

Daniel didn’t ease off on the kissing until Jack was aroused beyond the capacity for rational thought, and wheezing so painfully from lack of oxygen he HAD to pull away.  It was that or CPR.  Daniel gave a tiny growl of displeasure and reluctantly tore himself away.  The heat they’d been generating, Jack was amazed the marble hadn’t melted around them.

Jack stayed put against the pillar as he tried desperately to catch his breath and see past the spots in front of his eyes to take in Daniel's reaction.  The look on Daniel's face sobered him.  Hell.  Not good.  Crappy, in fact.  Daniel’s eyes widened, then narrowed, then widened again as a tidal wave of red washed over his cheeks.  And then his face shuttered and he backed away.  Aw, crap.  Pack your bags, Jack, Daniel’s goin’ on a guilt trip.

Daniel’s heart was beating so hard it felt like it was in the back of his throat, and not just from the aftershocks of that AMAZING kiss.  He could not believe he’d just done that.  With Jack.  TO Jack.  Right in front of everybody!  What the hell was wrong with him?  He was miserably conscious the cat was well and truly out THAT bag.  If Jack had any doubts about whether or not Daniel was enjoying being kissed, his shameless display had just buried them six feet under.  He couldn’t bring himself to meet Jack’s eyes.  He’d never felt so humiliated in all his life.  And the worst thing was, it was self-inflicted.  He would have cheerfully welcomed death at this point, just to get him out of the explanation Jack would no doubt demand from him the instant they were alone.

Oh God!  He couldn’t…he could NOT spend the night with Jack.  He wouldn’t be answerable for the consequences.  Maybe he could bunk up with Teal’c instead?  Or sleep on the floor?  Anywhere.  Anywhere but with Jack.  His face burned as he thought about Jack helping him take off his pants in the aftermath of that kiss.  Oh God. Oh GOD!  Was it possible to actually die of embarrassment?  He wasn’t sure, but his body was giving it a damn good try.

Daniel turned blindly and headed off into the crowd.  He didn’t get two feet before he remembered the walk.  Perfect.  Just perfect.  Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to slow down.  Trying to manage a sexy sashay at a dead run was a little beyond his capabilities at the moment, but if he had to learn how to do it sprinting full out he'd give it his best shot.

Jack was all too aware of his god-given talent for Fucking Things Up.  So he kept his yap shut and allowed Daniel to blaze a trail toward the mass of snakes in the centre of the room.  Jack sniggered.  Maybe smoulder a trail was more accurate.  It wasn't hard to catch up to Daniel because he wasn't making a lot of headway, on account of The Walk.  Daniel was avoiding his eyes.  And conversation.  Jack didn’t mind at all.  His libido was doing a smug little happy dance.  Daniel had clung to him and kissed him back.  Actively participated; growled in disappointment when Jack had been faced with the choice of passing out or pulling away.  Daniel now couldn’t think of a single thing to say that would explain away his reaction other than he’d been having a damn good time, and had wanted to have it for longer.  Just like Jack.  Neither of them could get away with the ‘tactics’ excuse.  Lips and tongues hadn’t been the only body parts having a good time.  Jack was better off in that respect.  He had this wonderful tunic.  Daniel was drawing even more admiring glances than he had before.

Jack knew it was dangerous to make assumptions.  Daniel enjoying kissing him was a long way from Daniel wanting to have sex with him.  You could chalk the kissing up to the fact that Daniel was only human, and since sex hadn’t played a large part in his life over the past few years, other than under duress, his resistance was probably quite low.  Jack's conscience smote him.  Alright, already!  So you could chalk his taking advantage of that up to the fact he was a bastard, and he didn’t have any resistance at all where Daniel was concerned.

Daniel wasn’t the recreational sex type.  Not like he'd been keeping tabs on Daniel's sex life or…okay, okay, he HAD been keeping tabs on Daniel's sex life.  No.  That wasn't balls-on accurate either. He'd figured the guy hadn't needed any more complications in his life.  Especially after the way a one-night stand with the Destroyer of Worlds had him stepping up to the plate to slug it out with Ja…with the SGC, over her future. The Destroyer of Worlds, for Chrissake!   Daniel was way too susceptible, he felt things too deeply.  It was up to Ja…to his friends to look out for him. So he'd neatly filled up all of Daniel's down time, and not left him enough spare time to have a sex life.   And, okay, maybe it WAS a little selfish of him, because it was easier on his nerves when he had Daniel where he could keep an eye on him.  Mostly, he'd only been trying to look out for his friend.  Mostly.

So, Jack had been a good friend to Daniel, that went without saying, and now he was determined to be more.  Much, much more.  He knew the sex would only come if Daniel admitted to himself that he was attracted to Jack, and only if he could be convinced their friendship wouldn’t suffer.  Jack freely admitted that his version of convincing was strictly X-rated.  That would have to wait until they were alone.  For now, he’d settle for not giving Daniel time to think or panic any more than he already had.  Time to make a start.  He fed Daniel a line.  “I told you I wasn’t gonna stick my tongue down your throat in front of a room full of Goa’uld.  I lied.”

Jack got his reward as Daniel automatically snapped out a comeback.

“And won’t I make you pay for it later, Jona.”

“Promises, promises.”  Jack watched smugly as his lecherous drawl made Daniel shiver.

 

* * *

Jack figured his overwhelming contempt and loathing for the Goa’uld - especially Goa’uld only out to have their equivalent of a good time - was rounding out his My Lord Jona act nicely.  He let just a little of it show in his body language, in tightened lips and crossed arms.  He was quite content to follow Daniel through the crowds, cranking up the hostility every time Daniel’s attempts to engage the guests in ethno-whatsit conversation were met with what he deemed to be inappropriate enthusiasm.  Jack looming up behind Daniel like an avenging angel and adding a little comment or two tended to cut the conversation stone dead.  It was quite gratifying.

Jack was dragged out of his self-satisfied contemplation by Daniel planting himself in the way.

“Jona!”  Daniel was aggravated.

“What?”  Jack knew what. He tried to look wounded at the edge in Daniel’s voice.

“Jona, how are we supposed to gather enough information for the…trading…to go successfully, if you keep going for, oh, not so much the mot juste as the mot juggernaut?”

“What?”  Jack was tempted to tell Daniel not to be such a killjoy.  He always took things so seriously.  Why was he fretting about snake social structure when he could be doing something much more enjoyable?   Like…kissing his close and wanting to be closer friend Jack, for example.

“Conversation crunchers,"  Daniel said crisply.  "You’ve managed to bring every attempt to find out more about Goa’uld ethnographic social structure absolutely gasping to its knees within seconds.  Back off.  Give me room to work.”

Jack was entranced by the fine sparkle of temper in Daniel’s beguiling blue eyes.  He decided he REALLY had it bad, and that discretion was by far the better part of valour.  Daniel could stay in a snit for days and he was quite capable of making Jack sleep on the floor.  Jack wasn’t planning on SLEEPING anywhere.  “Okay,”  he agreed grudgingly.  Which translated as ‘No, Daniel, N-O’.

Daniel kept a wary eye on the activity in the room.  The lighting had been lowered and more and more couples were entwined in the table wells and alcoves.  They didn’t have too long before it became obvious he and Jack weren’t participating.  The crowd on the dais had thinned noticeably, and some couples were even starting to head out the door.  A few people were leaving with different partners than the ones they’d started with.  This whole festival was a weird meshing of Saturnalia and Bacchanalia.  It was disturbing.   The Chloia was supposed to be a simple festival in honour of the growing vegetation, propitiating the Goddess to ensure the success of the crops.

Daniel wandered over to the nearest pillar and leaned against it.  When they’d been briefed on this mission, he’d been interested to see Demeter, and what she would make of the Chloia.  To his jaundiced and frankly disappointed eye, it seemed all she’d made of it was a high class orgy.  Along with a fortune for Cronus from the Gifting Ceremony that concluded the festival, of course.  A tithe from all the trading.   The whole thing was a mockery.  Dross, like everything the Goa’uld touched.  Daniel sighed and let his mind drift off.  Despite his dread of the inevitable scene with Jack, he just wanted to get out of here.  He hoped Jack would let them quit soon.

A sudden gap in the crowd left Daniel with his first clear view of the Queen of Kitsch herself.  Demeter in the flesh was nothing like the mild matron portrayed in the Earth pantheon.  She stood coolly in front of a statue of Cronus.  It was the only statue Daniel had seen so far, and that alone told him exactly where the true balance of power lay.  The statue was a cruel and constant reminder to Demeter that she ruled here by sufferance.  It was also subtle.  The Goa'uld maintained their power by the fear they inspired and the worship they demanded as Gods.  How could this Goddess inspire that fear when the only god her people were allowed to see was Cronus?  It was difficult to rule from a position of weakness.   Daniel would bet any amount that Demeter’s temple was the only place on Eleusis where you could find images and statuary dedicated to her.  Demeter decorated her palace this way deliberately.  The vulgar excess and garish display were a feint to draw the eye, to overwhelm the unwary and minimise the impact of this solitary statue and all it stood for. Even her protected status was the gift of Cronus.

He saw Demeter's decision to stand as an overt act of defiance.  She dwarfed her exalted god and father by a head.  She had to be taller even than Jack. She stood proud, and her face was as cold as a winter sea, all planes and angles, with dark auburn hair and glacial brown eyes.  Daniel stared, and couldn't help but recall some of the darker epithets applied to her.  Erinys, the Avenger.  Melaina, the Black One.  He realised suddenly that Demeter was staring back at him, matching him look for assessing look.

Daniel thought about the way she had pillaged and parodied the past in this palace, to suit her own petty needs, and his own eyes hardened.  He held her gaze for a moment and then deliberately turned away, allowing a little of the scorn he felt for her show.  Demeter stiffened and he glimpsed the fury that blazed in the suddenly glowing eyes before she turned her back on him, impatiently summoning the hapless Factor to her side.  Daniel could tell she was grilling the Factor about the 'upstart' Rigans from his fearful, obvious glances.  Demeter gave Daniel a last icily appraising look and then withdrew to her own luxurious bower.   Maybe it would have been better if he'd just smiled at her through gritted teeth, rather than trying to avenge his lacerated sensibilities.  He hadn't made a friend there.

Jack could see the sudden tension in Daniel’s shoulders.  He was thoroughly enjoying the view from back here, but he closed the gap and pulled his resistant archaeologist into another enjoyably intimate embrace.  Jack wasn’t the only one doing a bit of snuggling.  They’d been amongst the last to get to the Feast because they hadn’t dared to arrive on world before the official amnesty started.  The atmosphere around here was getting WAY too relaxed.  He had a feeling the scales were tipping towards the ‘make your own entertainment’ portion of the evening.

It wouldn’t be difficult to simulate uncontrollable passion, he was pretty much in that neck of the woods already, so he’d be taking Daniel to bed very shortly.  They’d needed to be seen to establish their cover and they’d done that.  The real test was tomorrow, when they had to start trading.  The Tok'ra didn’t seem worried about what would happen to the Rigans when all these deals fell through, so he wouldn’t worry either.  Daniel probably would.  Speaking of Daniel…He let his lips and teeth roam all over Daniel’s neck and murmured in the general vicinity of his ear, “Miss me?”

“How can I miss you when you won’t go away?”  Daniel said sourly.

“Be nice, baby,” Jack whispered.

“BABY?" Daniel snarled, outraged.  "What am I, two years old?”

It was almost impossible to achieve a scathing whisper, but then he’d always said Daniel was very articulate.  He had a lot of other endearments to try out, just for the entertainment value.  Daniel would hate them ALL.  Jack owed him something for The Walk, which Daniel definitely seemed to crank up a few notches every time he got in front of Jack.  He nibbled a bit more.  Yep.  Shoulder tension easing nicely.  An entirely different kind of tension building up.  Jack was getting a real kick out of the undeniable effect he was having on Daniel.  The Daniel he'd pulled into his arms was irritated and confused, but after a minute or two of concentrated 'comfort' hugging, he turned all pliant and yielding.

“Ass.”  Daniel palliated that by clinging slightly closer.

“Be nice, Carlin.  What’s frosting your cookies?”  Jack obligingly tightened his grip.  If Daniel needed Jack to make him feel better about wanting Jack, well then, Jack was here for him.

Daniel gazed into Jack’s eyes and reached up to take Jack’s earlobe between his teeth.  Then he bit it.  Once he was sure he had Jack’s full attention he whispered, guiltily, “I think I've upset our hostess.  I didn't mean to, but, honestly, this place is GRATING on me. ”   Not wise.  Not wise at all.  He bit his lip, and then confessed,  "I…I gave her ATTITUDE."

Jack wanted to bite those luscious lips too.  He managed to look disappointed, and of course that made Daniel feel even guiltier.  And of course that made Daniel cling even closer, to show Jack he was sorry and he would be good from now on.  Jack allowed himself to be persuaded, but gave Daniel a stern lecture.  “Just keep a lid on the righteous archaeological attitude, Daniel.  We've got a lot of ground to cover here.  We don't have time for these little sideshows.  Just stick with the programme and forget about the architecture.”

Daniel bit his lip again and Jack decided instantly he'd been overly harsh, and clearly needed to give Daniel some reassurance he'd been forgiven.  Immediately.  Allow ME, Dr Jackson!  He leaned forward and sucked Daniel's lower lip into his mouth, nipped at it delicately until Daniel rewarded him with a tiny, needy moan.

Jack was transfixed by the soulful blue eyes raised to his, or he'd have been a bit more wary.  As it was, he assured Daniel there was no harm done, just be more careful.  Daniel brightened up a little, and swiped his tongue across a rather damp lower lip.   A double whammy, what with the eyes and all.  He dimly heard Daniel's offer to restrict his activities to his survey, and maybe, um, maybe Jack could help with that?

Jack realised he was beyond help almost instantaneously, because his mouth kicked in a beat ahead of his survival instinct, and he clearly heard his own voice tell Daniel he'd be happy to help if it kept Daniel out of trouble for two minutes.  In point of fact, he’d gladly take root canal surgery over this god-awful ethno-whatsit survey Daniel had his heart set on, but it was too late now.

Jack wondered if Daniel had done the biting and the licking on purpose, just to get him going?  He hoped not.  Daniel gave him a hard enough time in the field as it was.  If Daniel worked out he could lead Jack around by his dick, he would be IMPOSSIBLE.

Jack flashed Daniel his best shit-eating grin. “I think our work here is done, big guy.  Time for me to take you to bed.”

Daniel was annoyed with himself when he blushed.  He hadn’t had a moment to think about that kiss or just what he could say to Jack to rationalise his reaction to it.  Jack had noticed he was aroused.  In these pants, half the ROOM had noticed he was aroused. It was just the friction, Jack.  Maybe I need to get out more, Jack, whaddaya think?   His enjoyment of Jack's…feasting…on his lips probably hadn't gone unnoticed either.  Or the way he was wrapping himself around Jack like a second skin, every single chance he got.

Jack glanced at Daniel’s flushed face and couldn’t resist taking him out at the knees. “Or we could just do the show right here.”

Daniel allowed Jack to tow him towards the doors without a whisper of protest.  His face was red hot, and he thought, a trifle petulantly, that all these irresistible double entendres Jack kept coming out with were just making it that much harder on him.

 

* * *

Jack did his best to balance libidinous speed with majestic Rigan dignity, but dignity was losing.  Badly.  His objective was to get Daniel out of his clothes and into his bed ASAP.  Daniel was worrying that kissing Jack was a Bad Thing.  Jack needed to convince him that ENJOYING kissing Jack was a Damn Good Thing.  The Best Thing in fact.  They needed to run the gauntlet of Carter and Teal’c, but then he could start convincing Daniel.  Getting him out of those pants would be a good icebreaker.

 

* * *

Sam and Teal’c were sure their quarters weren’t bugged.  They’d painstakingly swept every part of the suite with the Tok'ra device Jacob had given Sam and had found nothing.

“It makes sense," Sam said thoughtfully.  "Not bugging the rooms.  This is one of very few low risk trading venues.  A lot of money and goods will change hands tomorrow…”

“…This morning.”  Jack’s voice was as grumpy as he felt.  Daniel hadn’t so much run the gauntlet as curled up on the cushions next to it and engaged it in conversation.  Classic avoidance.  I don’t think so, Dannyboy.

“Whatever.”  Daniel shrugged off Jack’s interruption.  “The Goa’uld and the non-aligned humanoids wouldn’t risk it if every word they said could be used against them later.  And Demeter wouldn't risk doing anything to stop the flow of trade.  That would affect the tithe she sent to Cronus.”

Jack wasn’t enthused about anyone on his team at the moment.  Carter and Teal’c had lured Daniel down onto the cushions between them, leaving Jack odd-man out on the other side of the seating area.  Carter and Teal’c had then gently questioned Daniel about the evening’s events, every question a variation on the same tired theme.  Basically, had Jack behaved himself like a gentleman?  As the answer to that was a resounding no, Daniel had just blushed and hung his head.  Then Jack got to be the one who’d actually run the gauntlet.   His 2IC and his comrade-in-arms and alleged 'brother' had pulled a version of a pissed-off parental double act that had been used on him throughout his teenage dating years.  Didn’t work any better now than it did then.

He was sure Teal’c’s presence on the cushions RIGHT next to Daniel was purely tactical.  Trying to psych Jack out for being a Bad Boy.  It was NOT working.

“Are you sure that Cronus will NOT be present at this festival, DanielJackson?”  Teal'c’s voice was baleful.

Daniel was quite aware Teal'c wanted nothing more than a chance to avenge the death of his father and he could only be glad the answer to that was affirmative.  They had enough on their plate as it was.  "I'm sorry, Teal'c," he said, as sympathetically as he could.  "Cronus won't be attending.  Demeter is just a cash cow.  He has no interest in her otherwise."

"I must agree with your assessment, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c sounded regretful as he reluctantly concurred.  "Demeter has never taken a place among the System Lords.  She is insignificant outside of this world."

"She's pretty insignificant here, too," Daniel sniffed.  "There isn't so much as a statue in her likeness.  She may rule, but it's on sufferance."  Daniel thought about the Myceneans, and decided it was no more than Demeter deserved for exploiting them.

Teal'c extracted himself gracefully from the cushions.

Jack couldn’t help but notice the way Teal’c rested a hand on Daniel’s shoulder for just a moment, and the way he seemed to be speaking to Daniel alone.  Teal’c’s voice was a low, almost…intimate...rumble.

"I will retire to my room now.  I have much need for Kel’No’Reem. "  He paused at the door to his room. “I will remain vigilant, and guard our quarters if necessary.”

“Thank you, Teal’c.”  Daniel smiled up at him and was pleased when Teal'c smiled back.  He settled himself more deeply in the cushions.

Jack scowled after Teal’c.  Then he brightened.  At least Teal’c would be out of the way for a while.  One down and one to go, Daniel.

Sam sighed.  It had been too much to hope that the colonel and Daniel could spot a potential suspect in a huge crowd of people.  She and Teal’c were just going to have get out into the palace and beat the bushes. They had an itinerary for the trading.  The Tok'ra couldn’t just waltz in and trade up the information, it would give the game away completely.  The traitor would have to trade something for something.  She’d talk to Daniel and Teal’c about it in the morning, try to narrow down the venues she should try.  She was too tired to think straight now.

“We got lucky with our quarters.”

Daniel's quiet voice brought Sam out of her brown-study.  “Daniel?”

“Sorry, Sam.  Just thinking out loud.  The colours are still too bright, but at least they don’t clash.”  Daniel loathed the architecture he'd seen so far.

“Purist!”  Sam teased.  “I like all these shades of blues and greens.  And the bath is SUMPTUOUS.  Like a small swimming pool.”

“I don’t think servants are supposed to use it.  It’s only for the High Born.”  Daniel said complacently.

“Snob.”  Sam had every intention of using the bath whatever Daniel said.  It looked like a once in a lifetime opportunity to wallow in unashamed luxury and decadent comfort.

Jack was going to explode if he didn't get Daniel into bed soon.  God.  Was Carter NEVER going to bed?  Daniel was getting a second wind.  He’d be here all night if Carter gave him half a chance.  He was fairly motivated to start with.  Jack wondered if a display of sheer outraged silence would force Carter to take the hint and get the hell out of there.  God help him, but Daniel was gearing up for a lecture.

“It’s not really classic Mycenean.  Designed in an ‘O’ shape, certainly, but the private rooms should be on an upper level, not surrounding the communal area.  Richer dwellings did have a terrace, it’s true, but that blue-green mural you like so much would start a feud.  The Myceneans hated inappropriate painting whether inside the dwelling or out.  In fact…”

“I’m going to bed now, Daniel," Sam said hastily.  "It’s late and I’ve got a long day tomorrow.”  She struggled out of the embrace of the sinfully comfortable cushions, tried to ignore Daniel’s reproachful eyes, nodded vaguely at the colonel and headed off.   Sam chuckled as she closed her bedroom door.  The colonel’s face had been a picture when Daniel got started on the Myceneans.  Like they didn’t have anything better to worry about?  She thought the shock alone would kill Daniel if any of them ever let him get to the end of a lecture without interrupting.  Keeping Daniel grounded without hurting his feelings was a tricky business.  She was too tired for it.  She was happy for once to leave him in the colonel’s capable hands.  No one could ground Daniel quicker.

Gloating, Jack turned to his wayward archaeologist, eyes alight.  Showtime!  “BED, Daniel.  NOW.”  Mine.  All mine.

 

* * *

Daniel followed Jack into the master bedroom, literally the master’s bedroom in this case, and closed the door behind them.  Sheer white drapes fluttered between the archways that led out onto the terrace.  Sam and Teal’c were on the hallway side of the ‘O’.  Turquoise shaded to deepest aquamarine on the walls.  The floors were rich marble floors, with foliage cascading everywhere and the soothing murmur of water filled the room.   The dark, oiled wood on the cabinets was chased with what looked like gold.  The bed was large, d low and ornate.  He reached out a hand and touched the figured silk that covered it.  It reminded him of cloth of gold in design.

“Let’s get you out of those pants, Daniel.”

Jack’s voice brought him back to reality.  Daniel wasn’t sure how to react to that cheerful comment.  Or the dreadful leer that went with it.  Jack’s level of subtlety was on par with the moustache twirling villains of silent movies.  Daniel was tired of wondering what Jack meant.  He always knew what Jack meant.  At least he had, until Jack had kissed him.  Two days ago he could have finished a sentence off for Jack without even thinking about it.  Could have read Jack’s mood just from looking at him.  His perceptions had slipped so badly, he was questioning everything they both said and did.  At any given time they were either too close or not close enough.  His mind was in turmoil, trying to work out which it was.

The sexual connotations were colouring Daniel’s perceptions and affecting his reactions.  He wished to God this veil had never been lifted.  His mind was commanding him to stay in control, his body wanted desperately to finish what he’d started tonight with Jack.  He wanted all the kisses and the touching to matter.  “We changed the rules,” he muttered.

“So we have to learn new ones.”  Jack was quiet and for once, quite serious.

“Jack…I’m not sure I want to,” Daniel admitted sadly.

Jack sighed.  He was in the unusual position of having Daniel not knowing what was going on in his head.  Maybe he hadn’t given that kiss in the Banqueting Chamber enough gas? What did it take?  If he’d hung on any longer he would have needed CPR.  If Daniel couldn’t work out what Jack wanted, then Jack was going to have to put his ass on the line and spell it out for him.

He wrapped his arms around Daniel and let his own weight and gravity take them down to the bed.  Daniel’s hands were resting on his shoulders, neither pushing nor holding, and his eyes were enormous.   Jack held that gaze and slowly lowered his head until he could take Daniel’s lips.  Nothing to be afraid of, Daniel.  Trust me.  Let me in.  Let me in.  He pulled back and for one of the longest moments in Jack’s life it all hung in the balance.

“Oh.”  Daniel’s voice was wooden.

“I was trying for ‘Wow!’”  Jack risked sneaking sarcasm into his tone.  See, Danny?  It’s okay.  We’re okay.  We’re still us.

Daniel suddenly smiled up at him. “I refuse to pander to your ego, Jack.  It’s already big enough for the both of us.”

Jack was still trying to come up with a snappy comeback when Daniel’s hands slipped up to hold his jaw, and Daniel was raising his head, kissing Jack, welcoming him in.

This was definitely the best yet.  Daniel’s lips were firm and they had that perfect, kissable curve to them.  They were also very warm and extremely talented.  Jack allowed his weight to sink Daniel back into the pillows and gave as good as he got.  Tongues clashed until they each stopped trying to lead the kiss and simply shared it.  Jack had butterflies in his gut, hadn’t had them since he was about fifteen.  An irritating male archaeologist-cum-linguist was giving him butterflies.  A day could be a long time in gate travel.

Daniel had an aching memory of Sha’uri, of the last time he’d felt passion this way, and then he lost himself in Jack and the here and now.  Jack’s kiss was tough and tender all at once, and Jack’s warmth was reaching him bone deep.  When he started having difficulty breathing he pulled back, as far as Jack would let him, which turned out to be not very far, and gasped out, “We kissed and the sky didn’t fall.”

Jack was breathless, too.  “I think the earth moved, though.  You’ve been holding out on me.”

“Ja-ack.”

It was more of a sigh than a complaint.   Jack was happy to take it as a compliment.  He rolled them until they lay side by side on the bed, arms settled comfortably around one another.  He stared into Daniel’s eyes, and gave him the simple truth.  “I want you, Daniel.”

Daniel’s imagination had no true frame of reference for this, no prior experience to draw on.  He didn’t have a clue what Jack would be like as a lover, didn’t have a clue what Jack would make of him as a lover.  He knew he wanted Jack, too.  He’d never wanted a man before, but now he wanted Jack.  He could hardly deny it, it had only taken Jack two days to turn all his previous convictions about his sexuality on their head.  He’d been in trouble since the first kiss in Jack’s office.

“Can I touch you, Daniel?”

“Please.”

The grave tone and the incongruous answer made Jack smile.  Daniel never avoided the hard stuff but he also never resisted pontificating about it.  That was unusually short and sweet.

“I’m sorry, Jack.  I just can’t see myself screaming ‘Take me, Jack!  Take me!’  Can you?”  Daniel screwed up his face and gave an artistic mock shudder.

Jack tried and failed to picture that, and started to laugh a little.

“How about, ‘Jack, Darling’?”

“It would make a nice change from ‘Jack, don’t be an ass’!”  Jack entered into the spirit of it.  “How about a nickname for when we’re in the throes of ‘graphic, X-Rated, steaming the windows, shaking the floor, screaming the place down’ passion?”

Daniel gave that careful thought and consideration.  His primary reference sources in this area were severely limited.  What would Jack hate?  Daniel stared up at Jack consideringly.  “Pookie.”

As Jack’s face dissolved into an ear-to-ear grin, Daniel decided to give it his best shot,  “Er…Honey Lips.  Love Bear. Snuggle Bunny.”  He faltered for a moment, and then came up triumphantly with, “Stud-muffin!”

Of all the things Jack ever expected to hear out of Dr Daniel Jackson’s mouth that had to be the very last.  Jack burst out laughing.  “Jesus, Daniel, what have you been watching?" he gasped when he caught his breath.  "I thought you and the Discovery Channel were going steady!”

“Not when I’m at YOUR place, Jack.”  Daniel looked like butter wouldn’t melt.

“MY place?” Jack’s voice failed him for a moment as he ran a guilty mind over his channels, and then rallied, “I do NOT subscribe to those porn channels!”

Daniel opened his mouth to retaliate and got as far as “VC….ah…” before Jack pounced and stuck his tongue down Daniel’s throat.  It was like WWF with tongues.  Daniel pushed Jack’s shoulder back so hard they nearly fell off the edge of the bed as he rolled on top.  Kissing became complicated as they were both still laughing while refusing to part lips.

Jack had never laughed with his tongue in anybody’s mouth.  He liked the little gusts of Daniel’s breath, warm against his palate, then the tongue still valiantly trying to extract his tonsils followed by the little gusts of breath again.  They stayed that way for a long time, laughter feeding laughter, kisses feeding kisses, Daniel’s fingers curled in his hair, his hands stroking the back of Daniel’s head and neck.  He loved the feel of Daniel’s hair under his palm, loved sifting through the silken strands, the softness slipping through his fingers, loved the way it clung to his calluses.

When Daniel finally lifted his head he conceded. “Okay, that was worth a 'wow'.”

Jack gave him an evil smile. “And that wasn’t even ‘porno tongue’, Spac…Mmmmph.”

Daniel kept his hand over Jack’s mouth, tried to ignore the fact that Jack had promptly worked his tongue free and was licking his palm hungrily.  “I swear to God, Jack, if you ever call me Space Monkey in bed you’ll sleep on the floor for a week,” he promised fiercely.

Jack’s eyes promised to be good so Daniel cautiously removed his hand.

“My place.  My bed.  My rules.  No floor.”  Jack was gloating inside.  It seemed like Daniel was going to throw himself into this whatever it was they were doing with all his usual passion.

“Why do you assume it HAS to be your place?”  Daniel sounded snippy.

“I’ve got that huge backyard…”

“So?”  Daniel was suspicious.

“So…there’s plenty of room between me and the neighbours for…”

“For?”  Daniel prompted.

“For…when we’re doing all that X-Rated screaming.”  A long, tempting pause to hook Daniel in.  “And…”

“And?”  Daniel just had to ask.

 “And…” Jack’s voice was dulcet.  “…so you can get surround sound on all those porn videos you’ve been watching.”  Jack’s laughter got away from him again as Daniel’s face lit up, acknowledging the hit.

Then Daniel was deadly serious once more.  “ I can’t share your bed, Jack,” he said sorrowfully, hanging his head.

“Wha…why the hell not?”  Jack was stunned.

Daniel oozed sincerity from every pore. “Jack…Your bed points to evil.”

“EVIL?”

“I’ve seen your bedroom.  All that negative Sha Chi energy flowing around, we’d never get it up…”

“I’ve always managed to get it up JUST fine, Daniel!  One time I even…” Jack scowled into Daniel’s affectedly innocent, wide-eyed stare.

“Even…?”

Daniel’s ‘little boy lost’ voice wasn’t about to lure Jack into finishing that thought.  No point just handing Daniel ammunition.  “Daniel, have I ever mentioned you talk too much?  Way too much.  It annoys the crap out of me.”

“I'm multi-skilled, Jack.  I can talk and annoy you all at the same time," Daniel said helpfully.

“Well shut the hell up and come HERE.” Jack sighed as his hands settled once more on Daniel's ass.  His murmured, “Thank God.”  was heartfelt.   His fingers worked into the muscles, kneading them rhythmically.  Daniel started to lick his ear, which felt good, and he was squirming a lot, which felt even better.  Jack wanted skin.  Now.

Jack promised to play nice and Daniel graciously consented to reversing their positions.  Jack went straight for the O’Neill Touching Masterclass.  Jack needed more skin to play with so he reached for the top button of Daniel’s waistcoat.  When he had it unbuttoned, he decided his sense of taste was being sadly neglected too, and pressed a kiss to the hollow of Daniel’s throat.  Then he licked it.  Daniel didn’t object so he moved on to the next button.  Kissed the skin there.  And then onto the third button.  Kissed the skin there too.  Daniel was making encouraging noises so he unbuttoned and kissed his way down Daniel’s chest and belly until he hit the bottom button.  Then he pushed the waistcoat back off Daniel’s shoulders.

Jack was drinking in the sight of all that flawless, creamy skin.   Smooth and warm and jumping a little wherever he was touching.  Muscles clearly defined beneath that delicious, silken surface .  Not the six pack stomach of a guy who worked out, just the muscles of a man whose body fit his needs perfectly.  Sufficient to the purpose.  With his fingers, he tracked the lines of those muscles backwards and forwards over Daniel’s abdomen until Daniel gasped out a shaky protest.

“Jack!”

Jack pulled back as if he’d been stung.  “Too much, Daniel?”

“Not enough.”

Jack looked down.  Well, whatever he was doing, it was working for both him and Daniel.  With two guys, there wasn’t much guesswork involved.  If you did it right, you got visible results.  He glanced down again, appreciatively.  Very visible.   “Just let me get you out of those.”  He unfastened the pants and hesitated.  It seemed voyeuristic for Daniel to be naked and for him to still be fully dressed.  “Just give me a second,” he said as he jumped up.  He wrestled off his boots and shucked his clothes without a second thought, accustomed his whole adult life to communal dressing.  He folded and piled everything ready to hand in case he needed his clothes at short notice, and only then became aware of Daniel’s fascinated eye on him.  "What?”

“Playing hard to get?”  Daniel was enthralled by the sheer utilitarian speed Jack had shown.  Subtlety wasn’t Jack’s strong suit.

“Want me to leave you in those pants?  No?  Then let’s have less of the sarcasm, Spa…” Jack caught Daniel’s glare and went on without a beat, “…Dannyboy.”

“Dannyboy really isn’t any better, Jack.  In fact, it’s an unsubtle attempt to…Mmmm…”

Jack hung in there until he was sure his breathtaking kiss had definitely taken Daniel’s breath away, and then he tackled the pants.  Not so much romantic unpeeling as a good solid yank that brought Daniel down the bed with it, and made them both laugh helplessly.

Jack realised that this was the first time he'd ever heard an honest to goodness belly laugh out of Daniel.   As he tried to help Daniel back up the bed his hands hit a sweet spot just below the ribcage that made Daniel gasp and curl up.  Ticklish.  Daniel was ticklish.

Jack grinned devilishly and started a journey of exploration.  His reflexes were much better than Daniel's and he got under Daniel's defences every time.  He found sweet spots everywhere his hands roamed, making Daniel squirm and curl up, giggling helplessly under the onslaught.  Below the ribs.  Under his arms.  The nape of his neck.  His spine.  Jack tickled until Daniel begged for mercy, barely able to gasp the words out for laughing.

They lay entwined together in a warm, tangled heap, and Jack took a good look at Daniel's face.  Joy.  He saw pure joy in the flush on Daniel's cheeks and the sparkle in those alluring blue eyes.  Jack had never seen Daniel come close to the happiness that blazed out him as he lay in Jack's arms, still trembling from the merciless tickling, grinning like an idiot.

A pang of fierce, answering joy blazed right through Jack.  Daniel had never been more open to him than at this moment, gazing up at him, sweet with trust, giving Jack that fluttering in his gut again.  Or maybe it was in his heart.  Even for an old guy, he was getting goddamn sappy.

Daniel rubbed his cheek against Jack's, and grinned.  “Do you get the feeling we’re not taking this seriously enough, Jack?”

Jack agreed.  “This is way too much fun.  We must be doing something wrong.  This is meaning of life stuff.  We should be miserable and existential.”

“Existential?”

“I know what I mean.”

“And I want to know if YOU mean the same thing I m…Mmmm.”

Definitely porno tongue this time.  Daniel had an armful of naked colonel trying to climb inside him via his tonsils while the naked colonel got a death grip on the pants, dragging them down to knee height.  At which point the naked colonel used his foot to get them the rest of the way off Daniel and onto the floor, along with most of the bedding.  Then the naked colonel had a very specific handful of the newly naked archaeologist.

Jack made a ring between thumb and forefinger and slid that ring right up the length of Daniel’s shaft and back again.  He settled the velvety heat into the palm of his hand, letting Daniel get used to being held so intimately.  He needed to get used to the feeling of holding another man this way himself.  Then his hand started moving in the old, familiar dance every boy learned to pleasure himself with, hesitantly at first, Daniel getting hotter and harder with each stroke, starting to move against Jack’s hand, sighing his pleasure.  Jack was ridiculously pleased.  It was all down to hand-eye co-ordination.  He could do this.  He could definitely do this.  Wait a minute.  Small point of order, here.  Why was he the only one doing this?

“You could return the favour, Daniel.”  Jack complained.  "Get with the program."

“I’ll hold it for you, Jack, but don’t expect me to move it around.”  Daniel’s wicked eyes belied his words, and then those elegant white fingers curled around him, forefinger carefully exploring the sensitive head, his touch getting more certain as Jack swelled against his hand, groaning at the sensations he was creating.

Jack needed more, needed to be closer.  He rolled onto his side and Daniel came eagerly to meet him. He kissed Jack, tongue swiping the roof of his mouth and running over his teeth, eating him alive.  They clung together, heated skin sliding against heated skin, muscles colliding with muscles, delicious friction building as erections brushed each other.

Daniel pulled Jack towards him, wanting more of the friction that was shooting white hot pangs of pleasure straight through the core of him, and Jack obliged, tipping him over onto his back and nudging his thighs apart.  Jack moved up his body until their erections were trapped together between them and lowered his full weight.  Daniel gasped at the sensation.  It was so intense, so unlike anything he’d ever felt before.  Jack was so hard and heavy and strong and needing.

It was awkward; they kept clashing, and nothing seemed to fit properly, but they gave it their best shot.  Their loving was punctuated by the occasional yelp and muttered apology as they strove for a rhythm that wouldn't cause actual bodily harm.  The kissing was good.  They could both do the kissing.  And they both liked the deep, slow, lasts-for-three-weeks style of kissing.

Daniel was going to die.  Pure and simple.  Jack was moving his hips powerfully against Daniel’s, but wouldn't rush.   The slow, deliberate brushing of Daniel's erection against Jack’s, and Jack’s against his, Jack's hands cupping and kneading his ass, the sheer weight and reality of him, god, it was maddening.  He wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and lifted his head to deepen the kiss, couldn’t stop the moan that was building up in the back of his throat.  He needed to be closer, lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jack’s back, crushed Jack to him.  Realised that Jack liked that, oh, he liked that just fine.

Jack would not be hurried, and he wouldn’t let Daniel stifle that moan of pleasure unless it was in his mouth.  They were both slick with sweat and breathing hard, but Jack was intent on driving Daniel slowly out of his mind.  Jack was held spellbound by the rapture glowing on Daniel's flushed face, echoed wantonly in the moans he couldn't contain.  He loved the way Daniel's face nestled into his shoulder whenever he released Daniel's lips.  Jack wanted to give Daniel all the loving he craved, and he wouldn't rest until he'd pleasured Daniel out of his senses.

Tremors were running through Daniel every time their hips ground together, the heat in his groin spreading up through his body.  A steady pulsing pleasure echoed his heartbeat until it seemed to hit his brain, too, then he buried his face in Jack's neck and closed his eyes.  He wrapped his arms tight around Jack’s broad back, dug his fingers into the tense muscles and surrendered to the dizzying ecstasy that rippled up through him in wave after wave.  Jack brought them to the brink of orgasm, and then stopped.  And again.  Daniel was beyond reason, beyond anything but need.  He moved urgently against Jack, dragging his nails down the full length of Jack’s spine.  He felt Jack actually quiver under his fingers as his control snapped, his rhythm lost in a frenzied rush to climax as Daniel ravaged his mouth in a feverish kiss.

Jack convulsed, crying out.  "Ah, CHRIST, Daniel!"  He reached between them, closed his hand around Daniel’s throbbing shaft and jerked once, hard, bringing Daniel with him over the edge into slow, shuddering  orgasm, Daniel almost sobbing from the force of his release, the hot semen pulsing on and on between them.

Onto their sides, clinging together as erratic breathing gradually slowed and skin cooled.  Daniel’s face rested in the curve between Jack’s neck and shoulder.  Jack’s heart was pounding.  He kept his eyes closed because he still felt giddy, aftershocks still shuddering through him.  Goddamn, what a rush!

Daniel burrowed his face deeper against Jack’s warm, sweat-slickened skin, and sighed.  Dear God, he’d never felt anything like that in his life.  Two firsts.  He’d made love with a man and he’d made love with someone who had WAY more experience of sex than he did.  And, boy, did it show!  Daniel felt like all his bones had melted.  He wanted to open his eyes, say something to Jack, but his body insisted he wouldn’t make it.  Didn’t have the energy.

Daniel also wished he hadn’t been quite so uninhibited in his responses.  Abandoned.  Blatant, even.  And he couldn’t have warned Jack beforehand if his life had depended on it.  It was TOO embarrassing.  ‘By the way, Jack, the screaming is a real possibility…’ Daniel kissed Jack’s shoulder. “I should have warned you about the moaning.  I…I make a LOT of noise," he mumbled guiltily.

“Strictly motivational, Daniel.  Kinda like a horizontal Mexican wave.”

Jack felt the heat bloom against his skin. “No point hiding your face, Daniel.  I can FEEL how much you’re blushing.”  Jack hunched his shoulder gently until Daniel shifted up and laid his head on the pillow.  Daniel’s face was rosy and sated, with kiss-swollen lips, dampened tendrils of hair clinging to his brow, and a languid glow in his eyes Jack had never seen before.  He did that.  He did that to Daniel.

“I can’t TELL you how smug you look, Jack.”

Daniel looked like he wanted to make something of it, so Jack promptly pulled his head down and settled it back in the curve of his neck.  Daniel made a few token protests, but every time he started, he wound up with a mouthful of Jack’s skin and got distracted.  Jack got himself comfortable and hugged Daniel in close, allowing a gentle hand to roam up and down his back.  Knowing Daniel as he did, Jack figured Daniel needed the closeness more than he’d needed the sex.  And Daniel had needed the sex a LOT.  He had his reward when Daniel wrapped himself around him,  a leg thrown possessively over his, pulling him in tight.  That was fine by Jack.  Daniel was bonelessly content, cuddled up against him, getting sleepy.  “Good?”

Daniel sighed, and he sounded half a world away. “Oh, yes, Jack, yes.”

Daniel had given him exactly what he wanted to hear.  Jack kissed the hair caressing his chin and let him drift away.  Tried to process the wonderful thing that had just happened to him.  It had all been so easy in the end.  He and Daniel knew each other too well to be able to bullshit.  He’d just made love with his friend, had some of the most intensely pleasurable sex of his life.  He’d lost his wife, and then he’d gained the best friend he'd ever had, and now it seemed he had a lover.  HE was Daniel’s lover.  He wasn’t about to agonise over THAT.  It felt too good.  Why sweat it when he could just enjoy it?   As often as he could manage it.

Jack liked to take his time and for once his age was a help, and not a hindrance.  He had a lot more experience than Daniel.  Daniel seemed to have missed out on one of the fundamentals of college life, and had apparently wasted quite a lot of his time on getting an education.   Jack wasn’t about to call him on it.  Daniel was passionate and responsive.  And vocally appreciative.  Daniel hadn’t needed to formulate a single recognisable word for Jack to know how good he’d made him feel.  Jack felt obscurely proud, like he’d been promoted right into the realm of Things That Excited Daniel.  For Daniel, it was going to be Jack AND Linear B, every step of the way.

Jack didn’t have to fret about finding the right words for Daniel.  If he got too mushy, Daniel would nail him for it.  Just like he did when Jack got too pushy.  It was a relief because Jack wasn’t sure just what you were supposed to say to the man you were sleeping with.  He wanted to stick with the sublime and avoid the ridiculous.  He’d have to work out the etiquette along with the mechanics.  The thought of being inside Daniel, being the first, Christ, it was primal, but he wouldn’t even attempt it until he knew exactly what he was doing, and until Daniel wanted it.  Daniel wasn’t a child, so Jack figured he’d have to return the compliment.  It wasn’t fair to ask Daniel to give him that pleasure and then refuse to offer it back.

It was a steep learning curve.  Precipitous, even.  He’d have to do some serious research when they got home.  Why his bed was pointing to evil, that would be a good place to start.  He could do the touching and the kissing, no problems there.  Hand jobs?  One thing you did get good at in the military.  Skin on skin?  Kinda shaky, their first time out, but they’d got it together in the end.  He felt a little less sure of himself when it came to contemplating oral sex, but penetration was the biggy.  That had to hurt like hell until you got used to it.  Daniel was a virgin.  Whoa.  Rewind that.  HE was a virgin, too.  A forty-five year old virgin.  Christ.  He was just gonna impress all hell out of Daniel, gonna be inept coming AND going.  He needed to find out about this stuff, and fast.

A bookstore?  General Hammond would probably turn up in the line behind him.  One of those educational videos?  He had a nightmare vision of handing it over to Ferretti instead of some hockey game he’d expected.  Jack sighed.  He’d just have to get his kicks off the internet like everybody else.  Maybe Daniel could come up with one of those Boolean things that worked so well.  He ran that conversation through his mind and decided to muddle through without it.  Daniel would never let him live it down.  Speaking of whom…

Daniel was sound asleep, sprawled all over him and happy as a clam.  Jack hated to break up the party, but his bladder had nine years experience on Daniel, too.  He had to go.  He carefully disentangled himself and slid out of bed.  He had to smile, too, when Daniel’s blissful little half smile was edged out by a frown.  How had Daniel lasted this long without somebody to sleep with and cuddle up next to?  He was starved for affection.  Jack stroked the hair back from Daniel’s brow and he settled again, reassured by the touch.  A lot of the bedding had hit the floor with Daniel’s pants.  Jack extracted the last corner of the sheet from underneath Daniel’s foot and then lapped it around his waist.  He could smell Daniel on himself and the odour of drying semen was unmistakeable.  They’d check out that bath first thing in the morning.  After Thera and Tor hit the bricks.

Jack slipped out the door and headed through the communal area.  The wall sconces were guttering.  It was almost completely dark.  The silk sheet he’d wrapped around himself was dragging, so he tightened his grip and hoisted the excess up over his arm.  Then promptly jumped two feet in the air when Teal’c’s voice rang out just behind him.

“O’Neill!”

“Jee-zus!”

Jack spun around and almost lost his grip on the sheet along with the grip on his temper.  Teal’c was…sniffing.  Jack was… blushing.  This morning he’d been a hard-assed United States Air Force Colonel.  Now he was a forty-five year old virgin who blushed.  Go figure.  Hell.  Teal’c was STILL sniffing.

“I scent Daniel Jackson on your skin, Colonel O’Neill,” Teal'c said coldly, his voice as disapproving as his chilly eyes.

Jack scowled.  “Ya think?”

And he just could not believe he was having to stand here at 4am and justify his sex life to a disapproving Jaffa.  Maybe he should just yell for Carter and take all his licks in one go.  He didn’t have time for this.  He needed to take a leak, and he needed to get back to Daniel.  He shot an anxious glance at the bedroom door.  “Keep it down will ya, he’s getting some decent rest for a change, " he hissed.  "I don’t want him waking up to the Spanish Inquisition.  He was happy ‘til I got out of bed.  I’d like to keep him that way for a while longer, if you DON’T mind?”

“I do not mind.  I see your strategy clearly now.”  Teal’c’s voice was suddenly a whole lot warmer.  He gave Jack his usual subtly amused look.  A special quirk of the eyebrow and a twitch of the lip that in anyone else would have been a belly laugh.  “I have observed the antagonism between you both for some months now, O’Neill.  It began when you withheld your trust from Daniel Jackson and SG-1, and pursued the traitor Maybourne on your own.  Since then I have seen you repeatedly try to impose your will on Daniel Jackson when he has stood apart from you, observed your displays of anger when he fails to bend to your will.  I have neither helped nor hindered.  I am happy to see that my interpretation of your motivation for this pattern of behaviour is the correct one.”

Teal’c sounded smugly sure of himself.  Jack had never wanted to hit him as much as he did right now.  That was NOT a good idea when he was stark naked under a silk sheet.  Hardly optimal combat conditions. “And just what the hell is it you think you see, Teal’c?”

“I see that you have pursued DanielJackson until he caught you, O’Neill.”

Jack was a little spaced out from hot sex and lack of sleep.  It took a while for the other shoe to drop.  His jaw dropped with it.  “Whaa…?”  He tried again,  “Whaa…?”

“You initiated a mating ritual, O’Neill," Teal’c explained calmly.  "I believe the earth term for your behaviour towards DanielJackson is foreplay.”

With that, Teal’c turned on his heel and strode off to his room.  He paused at the door for a moment.  “My OWN strategy was also successful.  I had only to show you that you did not deserve DanielJackson in order to make you want him.  That is called reverse psychology.  I am pleased with the efficacy of this tactic.  I will use it again.  I have learned MUCH from viewing Jerry Springer.”

Teal’c’s face softened.  “I am glad you are no longer in denial, O’Neill,” he said kindly.

For once in his life, Jack O’Neill was speechless.


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash: Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Category: Action/Adventure. First Time. Hurt/Comfort. Romance.  
> Season/Spoilers: Season 4. An AU version of The Light.  
> Synopsis: Diversion: 1. Deceiving your enemies. 2. Finding another way. 3. Playing for keeps.  
> Warnings: Minor character death. Violence. Language. Intense situations. Creative and persistent sexual harassment.

When Jack got back into the bedroom, Daniel was under the covers.  Even his head.  Jack was disappointed.  Daniel rarely reached out to touch Jack, it was mostly the other way around, and he’d been thoroughly enjoying having Daniel sprawled wantonly all over him.  Now it looked like business as usual.  He shouldn’t push it, Daniel had been shy and self-conscious about his body for far longer than he’d been wanton with it, so…

“Shake your tail, Fly Boy, and get over here.”  Daniel’s sultry voice derailed his train of thought.

A corner of the bedding was held up invitingly.  Jack dropped his sheet where he stood, it was suddenly constricting him as his blood flow raced to follow Daniel’s direct order, and nose-dived.  Jack picked up the pace and double-timed it over to the bed.  Daniel lifted the covers up higher so Jack could dive in and then cocooned the bedding over their heads.

Daniel snuggled up in Jack’s enthusiastic embrace and dotted kisses along his jawline.  He delicately traced Jack’s lips with his tongue, taste and touch blending into one sweet sensation.  He kissed Jack and withdrew, teasing, when Jack tried to deepen it.  Kissed him again and again, tiny kisses running into one another.  Jack sighed as Daniel trailed his tongue along a cheekbone and around to Jack’s ear.  Jack moaned as Daniel bathed that ear with his tongue, and then Jack was pulling him into a searing kiss.  Jack’s arms locked around the small of Daniel’s back as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and worked his fingers into the soft hair at the nape.  Daniel lost himself in the sheer pleasure of kissing.  Jack’s lips were compelling him and yielding to him at the same time, their heads constantly shifting position as each led the kiss and was in turn led.  Tongues traced teeth and swiped at sensitive palates, then settled back to a slow, gentle stroking that mesmerised Daniel.

He ran his hands down the length of Jack’s spine, and then settled them possessively on Jack’s butt.  He squeezed and Jack jumped, breaking off the kiss.

Jack grinned.  He was thoroughly enjoying the new, assertive Daniel.  Fly Boy, huh?   “Talk dirty to me, Daniel.”

Daniel gave Jack a filthy smile. “Your fuselage is long overdue for inspection,”  he murmured suggestively.

Air Force smut!  Cool.  Jack decided he was in for a rare treat.  Subject:  Dr Daniel Jackson on the aerodynamics of sex.

Daniel nudged Jack until he obediently lay flat on the bed and then straddled him.  He started by kissing the hollow of Jack’s throat and then licked his way down through the light dusting of chest hair.  He swiped his tongue over and over first one nipple, then the other, and was pleased when Jack gasped and arched involuntarily when he lifted his head.  When Jack would have spoken, Daniel placed a finger on his lips and shook his head.  Only Daniel was to speak.

“Got to pay close attention to your undercarriage.”

Daniel matched action to the lascivious words and ran his tongue down Jack’s taut belly to his navel.  He dipped his tongue into the sensitive hollow and smiled as Jack sighed.  Then he took little swirling swipes that led him across to Jack’s hip.  He traced the bone and laved the whole area, around and around while his hand stroked the contours of the other hip, Jack arching into his hand, trying to increase the pressure of skin on skin.  Daniel pressed a kiss into Jack’s hip and then kissed his way along the gentle swell of belly below the navel.  He found a spot in the centre, low down, that made Jack jump when he pressed his lips to it, so he increased the pressure, burrowing his face into that spot.  Jack groaned.  Daniel could feel the fierce heat of Jack’s arousal, and when he glanced up for another confirmation that he was doing okay, Jack’s pupils were so dilated with desire his eyes looked black.  Daniel was gratified to find that he could have such an effect on Jack.  It wasn’t all one way, then.

He took a deep breath and then took his first good look at exactly what had given him so much pleasure a few hours ago.  Oh my!   Only one analogy came to mind.   “Jack and the…”

Jack was trembling with a fifty-fifty split of molten desire warring with determination not to do anything that might spook Daniel.  Like throw him down on the bed and ravish him.  Daniel was giving this his best shot, and so far he was pretty much weapons hot all the way, but the few remaining functional synapses circling the drain in Jack’s brain hadn’t missed all the anxious little looks Daniel was casting his way.  Dr Jackson was suffering from acute performance anxiety.  He didn’t know what the hell he was doing, and even then he didn’t know if he was doing it right.  Jack was goddamned sure he was doing it exactly right, but nothing short of getting Teal’c and Carter in here with a scorecard each for technical difficulty and artistic interpretation was gonna convince him.  Jack was doing his best to boost morale, with an assortment of enthusiastic sighs, moans and groans, any one of which could have got him a solid 6 for artistic interpretation.  It seemed to be working so far, but morale boosting at the level Daniel currently needed it was very noisy.  Which explained why Jack wasn’t sure if he’d just heard that mutter correctly.  Beanstalk?  Nah.

He let it go and groaned again, and not for effect, as Daniel tentatively licked the head of his… Jack joined the dots, raised himself up on his elbows and stared down at Daniel in disbelief.  Beanstalk?  Hell.  He was never gonna get that out of his head now, not ever.  Just like he was never gonna let Daniel out of his bed.  Daniel seemed heartened by the moaning and really, it wasn’t taking any effort at all to crank up the volume as Daniel’s mouth suddenly enveloped his dick and he began to suckle.  Jack whimpered and told himself it was only part of Daniel’s positive ego reinforcement therapy.  And that it was working so well it bore repeating.  Again and again.

Daniel broke off and gave Jack a shy little look that melted his heart and his embarrassment completely.  And then a hand curled around him and started to stroke firmly.  Magic fingers rather than beans but there was definite growth and added girth to play with.  The fluttery feeling Jack had been getting in his gut every time he’d looked at Daniel tonight was edging up the Richter Scale.

“As I need to determine if your thrust capabilities…”

Jack took the hint with alacrity and made a mental note to praise Daniel for his stunning grasp on aerodynamics.  Jack rocked his hips against the hands cradling him.  Oh Christ, that felt good!  He could feel the sweat standing out on his brow, gathering in the hollow of his throat, gathering like the seismic activity in his groin.

“Are directly proportional to the increased drag factor…”

Daniel got a good grip and started to pump Jack for all he was worth, tightening his grip and sliding his hands down, as Jack thrust his hips up, a wicked little squeeze somewhere in the middle…Oh Christ!  Daniel!  Jack found himself growling incoherently and thrust even faster.

“To ensure you achieve escape velocity…”

Filthy voice and ingenious hands managing to push hard against Jack and squeeze him tight at the same time, and the force of the orgasm crashing up through Jack’s entire body lifted his hips clean off the bed and he came and came, biting down hard on his knuckles to stifle the howls that wanted out of his throat.

“And attain orbit.”

Daniel was sweet as sin, purring his satisfaction as he harvested every last drop from Jack’s wilting beanstalk.

 

* * *

Daniel was deeply asleep in Jack’s arms, snuggled up to him as close as he could manage without actually being inside Jack’s skin with him.  Jack touched Daniel’s upturned face with gentle, wondering fingers.  After giving Jack an orgasm blowing the top right off the Richter Scale, Daniel hadn’t wanted Jack to reciprocate.  He just wanted Jack to hold him.  Daniel was more embarrassed to want to ask Jack for simple tenderness than he would have been to ask for a blow-job.  Classic Daniel.  Out for all he could give.

Jack hadn’t made him give voice to the request, he’d simply lain down and nestled Daniel’s head against his shoulder, just where Daniel seemed to like it to be.  He hadn’t settled for just holding, he’d cosseted Daniel with touch and lips, enjoyed himself lulling Daniel off to sleep.  Jack was certain that he’d given Daniel every bit as much pleasure as he’d given him.  Jack was in a win-win situation.  He was ahead on points because he got the pleasure of a rematch, on his terms, as soon as he got the chance.  And because he’d managed to beat Daniel at the giving game.  He hadn’t just given Daniel back pleasure for pleasure.  He’d also managed to give him peace.

 

* * *

Daniel forced open one slitted eye, shuddered at the sight of a world so obscenely early in its day and screwed his eye tightly shut again.  He hoped Jack wouldn't take it personally.

Jack didn't.  The warm pressure on Daniel's mouth persisted, then intensified.  Daniel just wanted to sleep, but his lips had other ideas, parting invitingly of their own accord.  Jack's tongue slid sweetly in and curled around his.  Then Jack's weight settled comfortably on top of him and the dreamy kiss deepened.

Great.  Just his luck to get stuck with colonel up with the larks morning sunshine.  Daniel was right with Jack in body, there were certain insistent stirrings he was finding damned hard to ignore, but his spirit was having nothing to do with it. He was whining miserably in the privacy of his own head.

Ja-ack.  Too early.

Jack's weight shifted.  Maybe he was getting the message.

Love you, but it's too damn early for…get back to me after lunch.  When the world makes more sense.

Although Daniel's pouting, and scrunched up, resistant face were adorable, Jack had needs to be addressed.  Immediately. If coaxing didn’t work…Time to take extreme measures.

He slid rapidly down the bed and homed in on his objective.  Time to expand his repertoire and give Daniel a kickstart into his day a gallon of coffee couldn’t match.  He glanced up and grinned.  Daniel’s eyes were still resolutely closed but they’d been joined by a puzzled, slightly suspicious expression.

Let’s see if you can sleep through this!

He settled down and took Daniel’s dick firmly into his mouth.

"Jack!" Daniel yelped, reflexively curling up.

Jack smirked around his warm, intimate mouthful of archaeologist and happily tried a little gentle nibbling.  Yep.  Things were firming up nicely.  He swirled his tongue around the sensitive head.  This time the 'Jack' had a little gasp in the middle of it.  Jack decided Daniel was in need of a bath so a considerate lover should him one.  Well, he did have this perfectly good tongue already in the right neighbourhood, surely he could give it something better to do than just hang around in his mouth?  Daniel's next 'Jack' was abandoning reproachful, striking out strongly towards ecstatic.

Jack risked a glance up.  Head thrown back, neck arching off the bed, Daniel had his arm over his eyes, bottom lip firmly between his teeth, trying to suppress those little moans of pleasure Jack loved so much.  He was flushed, head and neck and shoulders moving constantly. All that delicious tension, building up nicely.

Daniel was writhing under him, pale creamy skin beginning to sheen with perspiration.  A ludicrously long, lissom leg lifted and carefully curled around his back.  He settled himself and started to suckle Daniel gently, wanting to make it last, make it special, trying to learn from Daniel what felt good for him.

"Oh God!  Jack!  OH!"

Oh yeah…Pretty much everything he did seemed to feel good for Daniel.  After years of comfortable Friday night sex with Sara plus a couple of incidents around the galaxy where he got hammered and his hormones got the better of him, he wasn't used to feeling this kind of white-hot can't get enough passion.  Like he'd been bumped right back to his twenties.  Damn, it felt GOOD to have this kind of rush, again.  Felt even better to give this kind of rush, again.

A bitter taste in his mouth, now, from Daniel’s weeping dick.  He drank in the taste and the heady musk of arousal.  Felt a fierce satisfaction.  Daniel was so responsive, so open to him, nothing held back.  He hoped to god nobody had ever made Daniel feel this way before, he wanted this, wanted Daniel.  All for himself.  Wouldn't share.

Daniel's foot was massaging his back, heel pressing into his flesh, sweeping up and down his spine.  Daniel was moaning continuously, trembling in every limb, losing self-control, trying to thrust, barely stopping himself as Jack flinched back.  Jack heard a murmured apology and reached up to pull Daniel into a wild kiss.  "Don't sweat it.  Just OJT." At Daniel's perplexed look, Jack explained patiently, "On the job training."

Daniel pulled a face at the metaphor, but when Jack resumed the OJT he curled up and buried his face in Jack's hair, wrapping his arms softly around Jack’s shoulders.  Jack was impressed.  He had every intention of thoroughly testing out Daniel's enticing suppleness in future sessions, especially when he got to expanding the training programme into the fancy stuff.

In the meantime, the agitated gasps, moans, and incoherent ‘oh Gods’ and ‘oh yes, Jacks’ told him Daniel was about to graduate summa cum laude from this particular phase of his education.  Jack clamped his hands onto Daniel's hips and held him steady as he sucked hard, over and over, until Daniel's back arched and he came.  Daniel’s hands flew to his mouth to muffle his screams while a braced and ready Jack rode the convulsive release, steadily swallowing the hot, viscous salt-tasting flood.

Shaking, Daniel collapsed back onto the bed, hands still clamped over his mouth, eyes closed.  Jack licked his lips, savouring the now learned and never to be forgotten taste of Daniel dancing on his tongue and warm in his throat.  He was smugly pleased with himself.  He did GOOD.  For a beginner.  Jack of all trades was certainly mastering this one.

He stretched out beside Daniel, propping himself up on his elbow, started to massage Daniel's abdomen, soothing away the after-orgasm tremors.  He leaned in and slid his tongue into Daniel's mouth, amused when Daniel stiffened as he realised he was tasting himself in Jack's mouth.  He guessed that had been a first for both of them.

Daniel’s eyes stayed closed as his breathing evened out, so Jack took an opportunity to do some exploring.  He mapped every delectable inch of Daniel’s body with his eyes and slow sweeps of his hands.  He was enjoying himself so much it took him a while to realise Daniel was looking mighty relaxed.  WAY too relaxed.  Jack snapped upright and scowled at his erstwhile lover in disbelief.

“Wake up, you sonovabitch!"  Jack gave Rip Van Daniel an indignant prod. As if it wasn’t bad enough his life had turned into some kinda Harlequin romance without love’s young dream there making it patently obvious it was a solo effort.

"Just resting my eyes, Jack," an innocent voice explained.

“How 'bout the snoring, Dr Jacks…?”

Jack’s second volley trailed off into silence as Daniel lifted his head just enough to allow him to direct a sweet, soulful look up at Jack from under his lashes.

"Sinuses,"  Daniel insisted defiantly.

A shy smile from a face full of mischief completed the rout of Colonel Jack O’Neill.

Jack replayed his conversation with Teal'c again and finally saw the light.  He was a bastard.  A manipulative, conniving, underhanded, lecherous bastard.  Worse than all that put together, he was a clueless bastard.  He stopped Daniel having a sex life for Daniel’s sake and his own convenience?  Jesus.  Yeah.  Right.  Got a bridge I’d like to sell ya while I’m at it.

What's more, Teal'c had connected the dots right from the 'day one' moment.  Right where it had started, ground zero in the corridor outside the gateroom.  The whole damnable drawing straws thing.  Teal’c’s pause and that knowing, amused, sideways look.  Right then.  The S.O.B knew right then.  He had seen Jack floundering in Daniel’s wake and knew exactly what it meant.

Daniel had thrown down the gauntlet and Jack had picked it up without even realising it.  He HAD chased Daniel.  Relentlessly.  Tirelessly.  Tried every friggin' tactic in his not inconsiderable playbook while Daniel had remained infuriatingly obtuse about the whole damned thing.  He hadn't even suspected it was coming until Jack had laid him flat out on the bed and made him come.

Daniel was lying here right now and still didn’t know Jack had fallen in love with him.  He was as clueless about that as Jack had been until about a minute ago.  Teal’c knew what a bastard Jack had been, knew exactly why…approved even.  Jack was with him on this one; great minds were definitely thinking alike.  Jack might be a bastard, but he was the perfect bastard for Daniel.

Daniel snuck some surreptitious peeks up at Jack.  He would be the first to admit he wasn't good at mornings in general, and without his glasses his observational skills weren’t up to par, but even he couldn't miss the fact that Jack looked…electrified, as if some new connection had been made, some current was shooting right through him in a powerful emendation of everything he thought, and knew, and felt, the impact so profound Daniel could see it happening.

Daniel's own expectations of waking up this morning, Après Sex, had veered wildly between finding Jack beating his head against a wall for colossal stupidity and hoping if he'd done a decent enough job, Jack might just want to make love with him again.  Or could be persuaded to…wouldn't object…wouldn't mind that his technique wasn't so…So sex wasn't his area of expertise!  Given half a chance, he knew he could get better with practice.  Jack's early morning wake up call had been evidence enough to convince even him that he'd be getting PLENTY of practice in the near future.  As much practice as he could handle.  He glanced at Jack's rapt face again.  His eye travelled down.  Maybe more than he could handle.  Daniel couldn't help but blush at Jack's very evident admiration.

Even with this heartening reassurance, he still wasn't sure why Jack was looking at him…the way he was looking at him. He couldn't quite work out where this hunger for him had come from.  He was the same damn person he had been last week, last month, last year… However, Jack hadn't been eyeing him like he should come with a side order of fries and a coke until last night.

The heat in Jack's velvety eyes was hypnotising him.  He couldn't think…couldn't…he was breathless and his heart seemed to be doing some kind of Mexican hat dance.  Higher brain functions fled altogether as Jack reached out and took his right hand, lifted it to his lips and tenderly kissed the veins showing blue through the fragile skin at his wrist.  Daniel had to swallow a sudden lump in his throat.  In his wildest dreams he could never have imagined the intensity Jack - JACK of all people - was looking at him with right now.

Jack stared at Daniel's beautiful, flushed face, at his hopeful eyes and his wanting-to-but-still-not-quite-believing-it expression. He didn't know what the hell he'd done to deserve the sweetest of all possible sweet guys in the world falling in love with him, but it seemed he'd managed it just the same.

He didn't see in himself what he could see blazing back at him in Daniel's eyes, but then that cut both ways.  Jack realised he’d been staring without saying, a little too long.  Those beautiful blue eyes were dimming now from hope to resignation. Insecurities kicking in, wait for it, wait for it, any time…Now.  Daniel eyes were wide and defenceless, looking almost desperately at him.  Pleading for a convincing grand gesture Jack had no hesitation in delivering.  "That I should love a bright, particular star," he said slowly and meaningfully, holding Daniel’s gaze with his own.

"Whaa…?"

Jack bit back an urge to laugh as Daniel strove for an adequate response, and could finally only achieve looking adorably confused.  Jack sympathised entirely.  Having to deal with a Jack O'Neill suddenly quoting Shakespeare at him without provocation must be unnerving enough for Daniel, let alone a Jack O'Neill unexpectedly making an exceptionally romantic and totally appropriate - if he said so himself - declaration of love to him.

MUCH better than an arduous 'Talk' convincing Daniel this wasn’t just about sex.  Daniel desperately needed some pointed object lessons in self-worth which Jack would be very happy to deliver.  In the meantime, he decided to keep the upper hand for a bit longer, addressing Daniel in a provocatively patient tone.  "I SAID, I love you, Daniel."

"Whaa…?  But…Why?" Daniel asked blankly.

"'Cause," Jack said cryptically, gloating inwardly.   Cool.  Romance could be tactical as well as tactile.  Jack smirked at a now hopelessly bemused, incoherent Daniel.   He had the best of both worlds here.  He got to be as romantic as he liked, with minimal embarrassment to himself and maximum confusion to Daniel.  Jack watched with considerable interest as Daniel pulled himself together and in a small, tentative voice, earnestly addressed a point on the ceiling somewhere over Jack’s right shoulder.

"Oh.  Well…I…er…I…I…" Another of those endearingly helpless hand gestures, "…y'know…" Daniel broke his fearless eye contact with the ceiling, hung his head and mumbled in the general direction of the door, "…you too. "

"I know," Jack said complacently.

Daniel stiffened.  "You KNOW?"  There was a slight edge to his voice.

Jack refused to be drawn into a fight.  "Don't be stupid, Daniel," he said equably.  "After the way you were with me last night, AND just now, of course I know you love me."

Not surprisingly, after this pointed reminder of his totally uninhibited enjoyment of Jack's blow job, Daniel was even more off-balance than before.  Consequently, Jack got to enjoy the sight of him deliciously embarrassed and blushing furiously.  Practically everywhere.  Jack closed in for the kill.  "Oh, and, Daniel?  About the love thing?" Jack murmured in honeyed, siren tones.

"What?" Daniel muttered sullenly, giving an inoffensive armoire a scorching look that should have stripped the patina.

"Just remember who said it FIRST."  Jack lay back down on the bed, arms comfortably pillowing his head, gloating.  Daniel made a growling noise that reminded him irresistibly of an infuriated puppy while storming off the bed towards the door in what was perilously close to a flounce.  He let Daniel actually turn the handle and start to pull the door open before he sang out a minor detail his bewildered beloved had overlooked.   "Naked, Daniel."

Daniel froze, shot him a hateful look, slamming the door shut again with unnecessary force.

Jack was left absolutely victorious on the field of love.  He didn’t have so much as a twinge of conscience.  Mission accomplished.  All's fair in love, yadda yadda.  Daniel knew Jack loved him.  Jack knew Daniel loved him right back.  Jack hadn't been embarrassed.  Daniel had been confused.  All in all, a very satisfactory outcome.  Jack had gotten over some very heavy emotional ground as lightly as he could, which was just plain good tactics.

Daniel leaned back against the door and deliberated.  Jack had used shock tactics on him.  Just announcing…IT…that way?  On purpose, just to cover up the fact Jack Loved Daniel.  Loved him so much, he was, allegedly, Jack's bright, particular star?  Well…okay, being fair, that was pretty damned wonderful, a wow in anybody's book.  A man would have to be made of stone not to appreciate being thought of that way, even if it was only a matter of time before Jack came to his senses and Daniel was demoted right back to just being Jack's particular cross to bear.

Jack realised, a little belatedly and somewhat regretfully, that having annoyed Daniel as much as he just had, he would not be getting any.  Not any time soon.  His archaeologist was leaning against the door looking fetchingly haughty and ruffled, a myriad thoughts and feelings chasing each other across his expressive face.  Jack waited and watched while Daniel thought it through.  As long as Daniel didn't mind thinking it through in his current state of undress, Jack had no real objections to raise.

Daniel felt strongly Shakespeare could be made to cover a multitude of sins around linguistically susceptible archaeologists.  He needed more empirical data before he could accept that Jack loved him.  This was too much of a coup de foudre for Daniel to just accept it without question.  He couldn’t understand what it was about him that suddenly got Jack so excited.  He wasn’t Helen of Troy, for heaven’s sake.  Although…that being said…it was probably less of a coup to get a thousand ships out of Menelaus than it was to inspire eight words of Shakespeare out of Colonel Jack O’Neill.

He thought there was a distinct  ‘hail the conquering hero’ edge to Jack’s body language.  A certain something suggesting he was the victor in this little fight and Daniel should just haul ass over to the bed, now, so Jack could enjoy his spoils at leisure.  In short, Jack looked insufferably pleased with himself.  Daniel viewed this latest manifestation of not so much Alpha Jack as ‘Master Of All He Surveys Jack’ with the strongest disapprobation.  He was more than ever resolved to bring Jack to heel.  Now, if he could just figure out what the hell he had he been doing to inspire the declaration in the first place…

He hadn’t been doing anything, just lying there, looking up at Jack…looking…Looking?  His eyes?  His eyes turned Jack on?  His EYES?  You’ve got to be kidding!  It couldn’t be that simple.  No way!  If it was that simple, Jack was TOAST.  Daniel decided he needed to test his theory.  What, exactly, had he been doing when Jack had…?

He dropped his head, trying to make eye contact with Jack while looking up through his lashes.  Hmm.  He'd been feeling somewhat shy at having to face Jack in the morning after The Night Before.  Daniel ruefully admitted to himself looking shy wasn't much of a dramatic stretch for him.  Ah!  Gotcha.  Jack sat up slowly.  Daniel added a tiny bit of hurt and sadness to the mix and just kept on staring.  Apparently it wasn’t coming off as a squint even though it felt like one.  Jack was riveted.

Daniel realised it was the looking up through his lashes aspect getting Jack going for the ‘shy little last puppy in the shop’ look he was being given.  It was mind-boggling.  How could a hard-assed tough guy like Jack be snared by a pair of myopic, common or garden variety, one size fits all, blue eyes?  Jack must be pure marshmallow beneath the military crust.

He wasn’t exactly sure how to turn up the heat but as Jack was definitely not critical in this respect it probably wouldn’t matter.  He did his best to smoulder in what he hoped was a ‘come hither’ fashion and awaited developments, which came sooner than he expected.  Um, Jack was definitely coming thither, crossing from bed to door with such rapidity he didn’t seem to engage any point in space between them.  The Tollans could learn a thing or two.

Two large, warm hands were pressed flat to the door on either side of his head and Jack’s eyes were liquid with desire as he leaned in close, just touching his lips to Daniel’s…

“O’NEILL.”  Teal’c’s voice boomed right outside the door, making them both jump like scalded cats. “DANIELJACKSON.  It is time to arise.  Major Carter has left our quarters to direct the kitchen staff in the preparation of the morning meal.”

“I’m going to kill Teal’c!”  Jack buried his head in the warm hollow of Daniel’s neck, snarling. Then his face softened.  “If you don’t kill me first, love.”

Daniel was so overwhelmed he let the ‘love’ pass without comment.  “You love me,” he whispered shakily.  Jack did.  He really did.

Jack’s attention was torn between Daniel and the vigorous pounding Teal’c was giving the door.  “Jesus, Teal’c!  Lower the volume, will ya?  I’m up, I’m up!”

“Not…completely.”  Daniel said thoughtfully.

Jack followed Daniel’s significant look downwards, a grin lighting his face. “You have a filthy mind, Dr Jackson.  Hold that thought, willya?  And…yes.”  Jack shrugged.  “I do.”  What the hell, he’d come this far, why not go further?  If Daniel needed to hear the words, he’d get them.  “Got my heart set on you, if you must know," Jack said cheerfully.  "You’re doomed, Daniel.  Nowhere to run.  Nowhere to hide.  The curse has come upon you.”

Daniel was all wide-eyed innocence. “A couple of times.”

Jack started to laugh. “Try to drag your mind out of the gutter, young man.  I give you fair warning.  Your ass is MINE.”

Daniel’s eyes widened. “Really?" he breathed.  "Would you?  I mean, could we?  Y'know?”  He looked down shyly. “I do want to, Jack…I wasn’t sure if…if YOU…I don’t want to dis…” Daniel bit down on his lip, and on the word.

Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead tenderly against Daniel’s, caressed their cheeks together. “Disappoint me?" he murmured gently.  "Not possible, Daniel.  Not possible.  I do want you.  But…not now, not here.”  Jack took in the clenching of Daniel’s chin and the mutinous eyes.  “And no amount of pouting…” his stern lecture faltered slightly. “Or batting of eyes is going to change my mind.”  Damn, damn and double damn.  Daniel knew EXACTLY what a dose of the eyes did to him.

Despite his best intentions that limpid sapphire gaze worked its magic and despite himself, he softened. “Jeez, you’re going to be a rare handful," Jack acknowledged wryly.  "I may be new to this stuff, but even I know I shouldn’t let you have your own way all the time just because you’re so gorgeous I could eat you with a spoon and I’m crazy about you.  It’ll be bad for both of us.”

Jack found it even harder to resist the coaxing hand Daniel was stroking up and down his chest.  He was in deep shit here.  Daniel was excruciatingly aware of his comparative inexperience, much more so than Jack had realised.  He wasn’t wholly convinced Jack found him desirable.  Something told Jack Daniel was going to keep pushing the envelope until he WAS convinced.  It was going to be difficult to steer them through this minefield.  One disastrous, rushed experience before they were both ready would impact just as heavily as a perceived rejection. Unfortunately, he wanted to make love just as much as Daniel did.

Plus Daniel definitely had no intention of playing fair.  Soft, silken strands of hair were now being nuzzled invitingly into the hollow of his shoulder Daniel was getting so fond of.  The man was shamelessly using Jack's fantasies against him.  Which meant Jack was absolved of having to feel any guilt whatsoever over acting out his 'little Dannyboy lost' fantasies whenever he felt like it.  He would also be able to use Daniel using those fantasies against him as a cover to spoil Daniel rotten whenever he could get away with it.

An archaeologist was never going to outmanoeuvre a Special Ops trained Air Force Colonel. A gentleman would tell his beloved up-front this charade was completely unnecessary.  From Daniel's point of view anyway.  From where Jack was standing it was vital.  He was getting off on it.  As General Hammond had observed, Jack was no gentlemen.   He couldn’t make a liar out of his commanding officer, now, could he?  He snuggled Daniel in enthusiastically and played a hunch. “You get my ass first.”

Daniel’s head snapped up.  Jack realised ruefully that particular scenario had never crossed Daniel’s mind and smoothly pressed home his advantage.  “Unless you don’t want this wrinkly old ass of mine? Or the creaky knees?  Or…” he said sadly.

Daniel interrupted hotly, emphatically. “You are NOT old!  I HATE it when you put yourself down like…Of COURSE I want…Prick.  You are such a prick, Jack!  You’ve got all the subtlety of a blow to the head.  You’re trying to divert me again.”

Jack grinned, but stood firm.  “I’m serious, Daniel.  We’re not rushing into that side of things, no matter how much we want to, and believe me I DO want to.  Not until we’re ready.  Not until we know what we’re doing.”

Jack correctly interpreted the gleam in Daniel’s eye, “NO asking anybody about it while we’re on this mission.   That would blow our cover sky high, so I’m making that an order.” He eyed a stubborn pout with deep foreboding.  “And, yes, Daniel, that does include asking Teal’c.  He knows way too much about my sex life as it is.”  Jack said that with real feeling.  "I'm not handing Teal'c any more ammunition than he's already got to use against me.  I don't need a Jaffa amateur psychologist lecturing me about the difficulties inherent in generationally divergent relationships."

Daniel, bless him, looked puzzled.  "Cradle snatching,"  Jack explained succinctly.  He'd caught some of that Jerry Springer show and wasn't giving Teal'c ANY opening to use it against him.  The age gap shit was cyclic. Anybody sick enough to try exploring the age gap between the teens and anything else from about twenty on up deserved jail time as well as grievous bodily harm in his humble opinion.  Moving it on up a decade, between twenties and thirties was just fine and dandy.  A whole lotta fun in fact.  Get in line.

Probing the experiential disparity between thirties and forties was…painful.  Daniel, for example, got to just be and act his age while looking heart-stoppingly beautiful and young.  Whereas Jack had hormones insisting he was in his twenties again, fighting against a body that KNEW it was in its forties and just plain wasn't up to it.  Plus knees insisting they were in their sixties more often than not. Along with his hair. If anyone should be having the heebie-jeebies over being desirable it should be him. He knew he looked…lived in…

Daniel did Jack’s dirty old man's heart proud.

"You're only as old as you feel, Jack!" he insisted indignantly, hugging Jack protectively close.

Jack's hormones told his knees to eat shit and die as he reached out, pinching Daniel's butt hard enough to make him yelp.  He gave Daniel his very best leer, smacking his lips. "Or WHO you feel, Dannyboy!"

 

* * *

Sam was already tired of being a servant.  She could understand the hierarchy; her whole professional life was focused on serving within a hierarchy.  She was comfortable with structure and rules.  The kicker was your PLACE in the hierarchy.   Between Sam Carter and Thera there was a world of difference.

As Major Doctor Samantha Carter, 2IC of SG-1 and Stargate physics expert she was pretty near the top of the SGC hierarchy.  Plenty of people had rank but she had PULL.  Sam hadn't even recognised the distinction until today, or known how much she had gotten to depend on it.  Not until her notion of service had been redefined by Thera.

As Thera, she was property.  As a slave, she literally lived to serve.  Sam chose to serve, Thera HAD no choice.  Almost everybody she met had rank on her and she had no pull whatsoever.  She got to consult on beverage choice and suitable condiments.  Whoo.

She was quite unconsciously expecting the deference due Sam Carter and it was ticking her off she wasn't getting it.  Sam had an audience.  When she spoke, people listened, ASKED for her to speak and valued her opinion.

Thera had her hands full trying to get the kitchen staff to let her have plain boiled water.

It wasn't even for her.  It was for the premium organic Colombian roast she'd snuck into her hand luggage to console Daniel in his hour of need.  She wanted to see the sweet surprise and gratitude on his face as much as anything.  Daniel expected little of life and asked for even less.  He LOVED presents of any kind.  It wasn't hard to give him that small happiness, and he usually made the giver feel pretty damned good too.

As bad as Thera’s lot was, Daniel’s was infinitely worse.  Sam could barely suppress a shudder when she thought of the lucky escape SHE’D had.  As a woman, she empathised with Daniel.  Three days where your sole function was to be ‘doable’, the onlookers not caring what…or even if…you think or feel.  Just so long as you are pretty and pleasing.

Been there.  Done that.  Bought the t-shirt.  Welcome to our world, Daniel.

Sam was going to compare notes with Daniel when they got home.  See how he’d enjoyed the view, being on her side of the glass ceiling for three days.  Daniel was sensitive as well as very perceptive.  He was already quite aware that his position as a civilian in a military dominated organisation was analogous to her position as a woman in a male dominated world.

It was one of the main reasons why she couldn’t imagine not being military.  She’d had trouble enough in the early days of the Stargate project. It still rankled she hadn’t been allowed to go through the gate to Abydos on the first mission. She had more than recouped the lost ground, and established her position, on the second Abydos mission but still...

Being a woman and a civilian would have made her position untenable.  She had conclusive proof from two alternate selves she would never have been on SG-1 if she hadn’t been Air Force.  Opportunities like SG-1 made submission to the command structure a more than acceptable trade-off.  Between SG-1 and a desk job there was no comparison.  She truly had the best of both worlds, all the action and research opportunities she could wish for.  The command structure protected her status, made her gender secondary to her rank, allowed her to serve to the best of her ability. She wouldn’t give that up for…for anything.

She was heartily glad she was able to take the active role in this mission, to be useful, to be DOING…

Poor Daniel.  As if having to be the colonel’s eye candy twenty-four hours a day wasn’t enough for him to contend with, he also had to endure three interminable days of the colonel himself, at very much his most resistible.  She had a sense of humour - certainly she did! - but the colonel’s sarcasm and off-colour quips often tried her patience to its limit.  She sometimes found it hard to reconcile Colonel O’Neill, the best officer with whom she’d ever had the privilege to serve, with ‘Jack’ O’Neill, de facto juvenile delinquent. It was the latter O’Neill persona who was in the driver’s seat at the moment, having a very good time giving Daniel a very hard time, she was sure of it.  Daniel hadn’t been able to stop blushing when she’d asked him about the colonel’s behaviour last night.   He was sure to be in a worse state this morning after having to rely on the colonel to undress him, let alone having to share a bed with him.

Goodness knows what the colonel’s fertile imagination had him getting up to by way of entertainment at Daniel’s expense.   Daniel was bound to be stressed out after a night of the colonel pushing every button he had.  If only Daniel could be a bit harder on the colonel.  He just asked for it sometimes, and of course the colonel was always happy to give it to him.  The colonel teased her too, whenever he could get away with it in point of fact, but Daniel was always his butt of choice.

Daniel had started the mission well, getting the colonel off-balance, giving as good as he got.  Sam was sure Daniel was holding his own against the colonel, even though he was being as outrageous as only he could be.  Daniel just needed to keep the momentum up, and not go soft on the colonel again.  She was confident Daniel could drive the colonel crazy if he was given enough encouragement and support.

She rarely got to give Daniel the big stuff, the emotional stuff, the colonel pretty much had that all sewn up, since day one, Abydos mission.  She was more the big sister, moral support and scientific cheerleading section.  Like everybody else who REALLY knew Daniel, and with Daniel knowing was synonymous with loving, Sam did for him everything he would let her do.

Coffee, she could do.  Looking out for him, she could do. Although she managed it without being a pathological mother-hen about it, unlike the colonel.  Her eyes lit up.  Pancakes with that lovely golden fruit compote stuff she would also do.  Pancakes were the perfect consolation prize for a poor abused archaeologist suffering from a surfeit of provocative colonel.

Sam sallied forth and did battle with the chef.

 

* * *

"'Oh yes I do,' the lady replies, 'You think that bucket you're holding has a bottom in it!'."

Sam realised from Teal’c’s stoic silence she’d just walked in on the punchline for one of the colonel’s more surreal jokes.  The colonel was in jocular mood, he’d thoroughly inspected the sybaritic sunken bath and now, apparently, they were going to be treated to a series of off-colour jokes about the joys of SG-1 skinny-dipping, on the theme of the team that played together stayed together.  Oh joy.

The only reason they were tolerating the colonel at his worst was because Daniel was laughing.  More than laughing.  Teal’c was watching Daniel with a kind of gentle wonder as the colonel kept him in a ripple of amusement.  It was so rare to see Daniel without the weight of the world on his shoulders, Sam couldn’t bring herself to spoil the mood, even when the colonel made it apparent he did indeed want them all to share the bath.  The meaning of this joke was just too obscure for her to fathom.

The colonel’s face lit up when Daniel hesitated and then shyly agreed.  Ah.  The joke was only to be at Daniel’s expense, then?  Some kind of sight gag no doubt.  Hidden camera, possibly.  Evil intent towards the commissary notice board or Daniel’s screensaver.  Sam was ready to step in when Teal’c neatly called the colonel’s bluff and agreed blandly four in the tub was indeed an excellent idea and he would join them.  The colonel’s face just…froze.  Three was DEFINITELY a crowd for whatever the colonel had in store for Daniel.  Score one, Teal’c.

Teal’c’s tone before the bathroom door slammed behind a sullen, pointedly solo colonel seemed…critical.  Sam was distracted by the arrival of their breakfast and wasn’t sure she’d heard right.  No ducks?

 

* * *

Sam was headed purposefully for the Hall of Agriculture while Teal’c checked out the Hall of Medicine.  They’d talked long and hard about their plan of attack during their prolonged breakfast, and in the end they’d all agreed to go with Daniel’s suggestion.

She felt a smile break out.  Daniel had been thrilled with the coffee and with the glasses the colonel had insisted on putting on him, with some crack about caffeine deprivation tremors. The pancakes went over with a bang too, well worth the effort it took to get them.  The colonel had surprised her with a warm look, and he’d been almost indulgent with Daniel.  Trying to make up for his bad behaviour, she supposed.

That had been one of the best meals they’d ever had together.  She hated being sentimental, but honestly, sometimes Daniel was just like a warm hug.  They’d all basked in that warmth, enjoying the regrettably rare sight of him happy as long as they could.

They’d brainstormed about the best way to proceed.  Daniel was convinced they needed to be in the lesser trading venues, where there was less attention focused by the powers that be, with consequently lower security.  Daniel wanted them to concentrate on trades of information, schematics, formulae.  Any kind of data transfer that could be used as a carrier for the Tok'ra database.  Data was the only commodity that would physically change hands during the festival.  It was logical and it certainly shrank that haystack they were looking in.

The database was simply too complex a file structure to be transmitted in a simple exchange of trade contracts.  After checking the Register of Interests, Sam was able to confidently rule out almost everything going on in the Hall of Weapons and the Hall of Technology.  A few potential leads there, but only the terminally stupid sold the schema for weapons when they could corner the market in selling the weapons themselves.  Plus, security was at its tightest around those venues and the High Hall, where the colonel and Daniel got to play Secret Agent Man with the other high rollers.

That left them the Hall of Medicine, the Hall of Agriculture and the Hall of Culture, which was Daniel’s favoured choice.  The colonel accused him of bias.  Daniel was rather taken with the idea of the festival and rules of amnesty being used to allow a black market trade in the written word and other cultural taboos to flourish right under haughty and impotent Goa’uld noses.  He wasn’t alone in that opinion.  Teal’c was a firm second.

Sam had a feeling Daniel would be correct about that venue being the logical place for an exchange of information, too.  It certainly had the lowest security.  The Goa’uld all looked like they’d smelled something bad whenever the Hall of Culture was mentioned.  However, the colonel was adamant they couldn’t afford any mistakes.  They only had today to single out their suspects, tomorrow to narrow the choice and the day after to put the traitor down.  Every venue had to be checked as thoroughly as it could be.

As soon as Daniel had swallowed the last mouthful of compote, the colonel had firmly escorted him back to their room to dress, explaining airily that they might be some time, those damn Pants took enough effort even without all the pancakes Daniel had just packed away.

Sam was quite taken aback by the colonel’s reaction when she’d had to disturb them a short time later.  She’d remembered that he hadn’t yet had a chance to memorise the suitable trade exchange list Teal’c had drawn up for them.  He looked flushed and impatient.  The Pants must have been fighting back.  Or, more likely, the colonel just didn’t have Janet’s touch with Daniel.  He couldn’t argue that he needed to know what jewel or metal he could trade for whatever piece of technology or weapon, but he acceded to her reminder with an ill-tempered grunt, almost slamming the door in her face.  He came out a short while later in a similar outfit to yesterday’s ensemble, but in a glorious deep wine colour this time.  He looked majestic and aggravated all at the same time.

When a fully dressed Daniel emerged quite a while later from the same room, they could all see what it was…or rather wasn’t…about this particular outfit that made The Pants of yesterday look conservative in comparison. And why Daniel hadn’t dared to wear it at the SGC.  Dove grey shot silk shimmering with silver threads every move he made.  What was more, Daniel Jackson’s navel was a sight a red-blooded American woman simply never got to admire often enough.  Not NEARLY often enough.  Along with a fair bit of abdomen on both sides.  Strangely enough, Daniel didn’t look shy.  He shot the colonel an almost challenging look while the colonel let slip the data pad from a suddenly palsied grip, then put his head in his hands, groaning piteously.

It took her some time to persuade the colonel that Zatting anybody who so much as looked at Daniel wasn’t permissible, no matter how attractive or necessary it seemed, even though she privately agreed Daniel was a living, breathing inducement to sin as he was.  The colonel couldn’t look at Daniel without shuddering, but Daniel refused to allow an amused throughout Teal’c to help him change back into The Pants.  He insisted he had his reasons and refused to change, with a stubborn set to jaw and shoulders they knew all too well.  Teal’c insisted they let him be.

A soft footfall in the hallway behind Sam triggered her radar, dragging her unpleasantly back to the present, that never quite dormant watchfulness warning her of danger.  She slowed automatically, knowing she was right to be wary when the softly padding feet behind her slowed too.  Either this was someone higher up the food chain than she with entertainment on their mind, or their enemy knew a hell of a lot more about them than anyone had been prepared for.  Either way, this needed to be handled now.  She had enough on her plate without having to look over her shoulder for three days.

Sam stepped up her pace, angling away from the Hall of Agriculture.  She needed some privacy, in a hurry, for what she had in mind.  It was taking a considerable effort not to let the tension she felt show in her posture or movements but she was rewarded when she headed off down a quiet side corridor and her admirer was suddenly right behind her, closing in rapidly.

When an arm reached around her throat she was ready, slamming her head back hard into the face behind her, hearing the satisfying crunch of a breaking nose.  Her forearm was already insinuated between her throat and her attacker’s arm, which she promptly levered away.  Pulling his arm down with her as she stepped forward, she rammed her elbow hard into the man’s solar plexus, thrusting her butt back to knock him off balance, then flipped him smoothly over her shoulder.

She stepped back smartly as he crashed to the floor in front of her.  He was winded but she took no chances, a solid kick in the ribs lifted him onto his side, another to the shoulder took him over onto his front.  She knelt down on his back, knee pressed into the fragile vertebrae at the nape of his neck.  With his wrist twisted back at an acute angle, he wasn’t going anywhere until she let him.

“Talk.  Or you lose the arm.  Why were you following me?” she snapped.

 

* * *

Jack’s actinic glare and ominous body language were casting a pall over the whole room.  The rest of the traders were salivating over their casket of jewels and precious metals, but Jack’s sarcasm, roiling impatience and magnificently undisguised disdain for the whole process weren’t leaving them much room for negotiation.  Jack’s approach was solidly in the ‘pay up or fuck off and die’ school of negotiation.  It was working so far.  They were making a fortune.  Jack was extorting the traders for every shekel they had AND leaving them with the impression they were lucky to be getting away with their lives.

Daniel’s own reprehensible behaviour had contributed significantly to Jack’s current state.  Jack had been consistently thwarted in his desire to spend quality time with Daniel’s inner child this morning.  He was smouldering with frustration, and Daniel, try as he might, couldn’t resist fanning the flames.  He couldn’t understand where this dangerously, irrepressibly irresponsible mood had come from, but try as he might, he couldn't help being, well, naughty.

Currently, he was nestling comfortably on his colonel’s lap like he owned it, his legs firmly enclosed by Jack’s thighs, both of Jack’s arms around him.  The strength of Jack’s grip strongly suggested escape was currently not an option.  His colonel liked him just fine right where he was, thank you very much.  So long as he didn’t try to do anything stupid, like move a quarter of an inch further away from Jack than he currently was, everything was red-rosy in the garden.

Jack was alternating between doting on him, murmuring a variety of sweet nothings and appallingly lewd suggestions into his ear, and terrorising everyone else in the room.  Daniel was having the time of his life and he suspected Jack was, too.

Daniel was getting in touch with his inner sadist.  He writhed a little against a very sensitive part of Jack’s anatomy, hearing his sharp intake of breath with profound satisfaction.  Funny how Jack’s creaky old knees didn’t seem to be bothering him at all, even though they were supporting Daniel’s not inconsiderable weight.

“Knock it off, you little shit, before I embarrass us both.”

Daring me, Jack?  Oh dear, whatever shall I do?

Daniel decided to up the ante, peeled Jack’s hand from his thigh and slid the index finger into his mouth.  He started to suckle on it gently - don’t mind me, just keeping it warm for you - …and met Jack’s outraged eyes without so much as a pang of guilt.

“I swear to God, you don’t give the torture a rest, I’m going to throw you over my shoulder and carry you out of here, bodily,” Jack said conversationally.

Daniel had been practising the shy little puppy look on Jack all morning.  Now he could manage a look from under his lashes that could melt stone as well as ridiculously susceptible Air Force colonels. Jack was toast every time he did it.  He had no sympathy.  Served Jack right for being so obstinate about making love.

He allowed Jack to pull his finger free, biting the end just before letting it go.  Jack slid that finger into his own mouth, sampling Daniel’s taste on his skin with such gusto Daniel almost asked him if he wanted the House Special Jackson to go,  Jack all the while maintaining the most unconvincing leer in recorded history.

Daniel took refuge in sarcasm.  “If you’re going to insist on pulling the Dick Dastardly act, what does that make me?  Penelope Pitstop?”

“I’d go more for Muttley myself," Jack observed thoughtfully, looking Daniel over.  He then closed his eyes and settled back in the chair with an air of ineffable, not to say insufferable superiority.

Daniel's mood was in no way improved by the salacious smile that was spreading across Jack's face. He applied an elbow vigorously to Jack's ribcage.  Jack stirred but refused to open his eyes, licking his lips with relish.

"Just having an IPM, baby.”

That was obviously some Air Force jargon he’d never heard.  “What’s an IPM?” He demanded suspiciously.

“An introspective pornographic moment, baby."

Well, ask a stupid question…“Stop calling me baby.”

“Stop acting like one.”

He was ready to annihilate Jack verbally when a familiar granite countenance hove into view.  A worshipful look crackled across the room.  Daniel was sorely tempted.  Another glance at Jack's self-satisfied smirk encouraged him to virtuously decide it was ONLY polite to acknowledge their new friend.  He offered up a very welcoming smile, allied with the same look that worked so well on Jack.  Hmm…just in case he was being too subtle, perhaps a beckoning hand gesture wouldn't go amiss, either.  There.  That should fetch him.

Jack firmly suppressed Daniel's attempt to get up, lazily opening his eyes just in time to see wonder boy, all bright eyed and bushy tailed, beaming up at Mr.Couldn't-BE-More-Wrong, the mate that just won't quit.  Even with the death threats.

He fully appreciated Daniel's unscrupulous tactics…Daniel was way more fun when he was playful.  Jack gleefully realised almost instantaneously that Daniel had bitten off more than he could chew as Brin eagerly lifted the outstretched hand to his lips, kissing it lingeringly in a gracefully courtly gesture.  Daniel had rather overlooked the "exquisite" comment last night. Jack's grin turned evil as Daniel's smile congealed.

Guess you were going more for the hearty, manly handshake, huh, Danny?

"You are looking exceptionally lovely this morning, dear Master Carlin, in the midst of all these depraved and insatiable beings."

Daniel carefully avoided looking at Jack.

Jack was insulted.  Depraved?  That was kinda extreme.  Still, he was on a mission to annoy Daniel just now, compelling him to add his own two cents. "Truly a rose amongst thorns," he agreed sagely.  "Casting my pearl before the assembled swine."

Brin got the analogies if not the exact meaning.  He brightened visibly.  Jack remembered, belatedly, anything short of shooting the guy was seen as an active come on.  Shit.

Daniel tugged gently, but Brin refused to relinquish his hand, an expression of doting fondness on his face. "Dear heart," he murmured.

Daniel stiffened.  DEAR HEART?  Dear God, JACK heard that.  He could feel tremors from behind him as Jack tried to suppress his laughter.  Too much to hope that one wouldn't be deposited in the situationally apposite nickname bank to be used in evidence against him at a later date.  Damn.  He wriggled but Jack still wouldn't let him go.  He tried a sharp elbow-to-rib interface but Jack just grunted as he tightened his grip.  Damned special forces training.  Jack's pain threshold was too high.  He abandoned his colonel as a lost cause, trying another dignified tug on his hand.  Brin tightened his massive grip slightly, too.  Daniel’s hand was completely lost,  Brin’s hold on him was gentle enough, but also…persistent.  Protracted.  Prolonged.  He wriggled again.

Jack shot Brin The Look, indicating he should let go of Daniel's hand REAL soon if he didn't want figurative death to be become literal.  It was time to stamp his authority on the situation.  He maintained The Look as he went for another MINE! MINE! ALL MINE! moment, whispering lasciviously into Daniel's ear. "Mmmm...Yeah, baby.  Just there.  Just there."  Oh, that wriggling felt NICE, too nice to waste, maybe they could recess for lunch or something?  He'd earned a break from the horse trading, what with the exchange rate he was getting, and the getting better by the second wriggling told him Daniel wanted out too.  His beloved was trapped between a rock and a very hard place.

Brin could get his own archaeologist.  Wouldn’t be anything like Daniel of course, but Jack wasn't about to share.  Dammit, Brin COULDN'T take a hint, because the moment he released Daniel's precious hand after a final kiss and fondle he turned his attention to Jack.

Ah.  So.  But.

Daniel got courtly love and romantic gestures while he got the XXX-'pay per view' adults only version.  He didn't know which was better... worse.  Worse.  Whatever.  A tiny insidious part of him was...flattered was too strong a word...he didn't go in for that sort of thing, no way.  Well.  He only went in for that sort of thing with the sole, gorgeous, desirable, heavenly exception to this otherwise carved-in-stone rule currently wriggling so nicely on his lap, and then of course he went for it in the biggest way.  Jack abandoned a mental thread getting way too tangled for his peace of mind, telling himself firmly he was not lapping up the attention.  Not.  No.

"Have you perhaps rethought your position on our LIAISON, Lord Jona?"

The sheer blistering lust in the look accompanying the throaty growl of 'liaison' beggared description.  Was it getting a little hot in here or...?  Hot.  It was definitely getting hot in here.  Hotter by the minute.

Why'd he bother wearing clothes?  Brin's eyes were getting him out of them faster than he'd managed to get himself into them this morning.

He HATED to admit it, but...maybe...just maybe...Daniel wasn't the only one in over his head, here.  Brin was a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen.  Just a matter of time.  At least where Jack was concerned.

Six and a half feet of romantic mush where Daniel was concerned, thank God.  Although that put him firmly in the majority in this voting district.

"My position is...er...it's unchanged."  Even Jack knew his voice lacked the requisite conviction.  It was quite hard to string a coherent sentence in the face of everything  going in Brin's eyes and...his eye was dragged down against its will... elsewhere.  Zatting wouldn't take the edge off this guy.  WAY too much going on...down there.  A direct missile strike maybe, but Jack wouldn't bet the farm.

Brin didn't look in the least disheartened.  Jack realised he was now officially in the 'playing hard to get but hot enough to be well worth the pursuit' bracket.  He wasn't up to dealing with it.  He had his hands full with his newly-beloved Daniel as it was.

He zoned back in to the here-and-now just in time to catch the aforementioned beloved little shit holding his hand out to Brin AGAIN - which was accepted with undignified alacrity - while saying sunnily he'd meet him in the gardens later.  He wanted to hear ALL about the FASCINATING customs on Brin's homeworld.

Brin was thrilled, accepting the blatant invitation with shameless enjoyment plus promises of native delicacies guaranteed to tempt any lover's flagging appetite.

ShitdammitalltohellDanielhowcluelesscanyouGETforchrissake!

No FRIGGIN' way was Jack letting Daniel go romping solo through the verdant groves. Sometimes Daniel's hail-fellow-well-met naïveté utterly appalled him. He knew exactly what fascinating customs Daniel had in mind.  He also knew it would never cross Daniel's mind he could be in danger for a moment.  No.  Just because he was nestled on some picnic blanket in a shady nook, being fed what were no doubt aphrodisiacs and enthusiastically comparing mating rituals with a man who was taller by about eight inches and outweighed him by about a hundred pounds.  A man who had already indicated enthusiastically he thought Daniel was beautiful and wanted to have sex with him.  Who was plainly in urgent need of a galaxy strength bromide guaranteed to stop all hard-on's dead, or your virtue back.  Why, oh why, would Daniel have ANY reason whatsodamnever to believe he had cause for concern? The danger was plain enough for everyone to see EXCEPT Daniel, to whom it would never occur that Brin might be tempted to do some hands on demonstrations.

All of which kinda proved Teal'c's point: a sweetheart like Daniel REALLY needed a bastard like Jack to take care of him.  As subtly and tactfully as possible.  Fortunately for all concerned, Jack was well up to the task.  He was going to drag Daniel back to their room, turn him over his knee and spank that gorgeous ass cherry red.  Daniel wouldn't be sitting down anywhere, anytime soon, let alone snuggling up to Brin in that shady nook.  Hey.  Whatever works, O'Neill.  Remember, the objective is to keep Daniel's virgo very much intacto a while longer.

And he was joining in that picnic too; given the satisfied smirk on Brin's face, that would not be a news at eleven moment.  They were BOTH gonna be lucky if they got out of the long grass un-ravished.

As Brin swaggered away into the crowd, Jack turned incensed eyes on an angelically innocent, SO going to get it, wilfully defiant amateur xeno-sexologist.  Actions spoke louder than words.  They certainly had last night.  He pounced.

It was breathtaking, tongue-twisting, teeth clashing, taste all you want, Daniel a la mode all over again.  Heaven, forcibly extracting his tonsils by suction.  Clinging to him like crazy glue, arms in a simply could not get close enough death grip around his neck.  Daniel was sort of draped over the side of the chair, supported by Jack's right arm.  The other had lifted Daniel right across his lap and was roaming possessively up and down a long, lithe silk-clad thigh.  Not quite XXX-pay per view, but definitely adults only.

All in all, not a good time to hear the never particularly bell-like tones of his 2IC.


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash: Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Category: Action/Adventure. First Time. Hurt/Comfort. Romance.  
> Season/Spoilers: Season 4. An AU version of The Light.  
> Synopsis: Diversion: 1. Deceiving your enemies. 2. Finding another way. 3. Playing for keeps.  
> Warnings: Minor character death. Violence. Language. Intense situations. Creative and persistent sexual harassment.

“My Lord Jona!”  Carter’s voice was cutting.

Jack’s mind ran rapidly through his options, vis a vis his career, his reputation, certain policies that could make this very hairy for him, weighed them all against Daniel.  Then he made the mature, informed, inevitable choice.

Fuck it.

Every goddamn time Daniel relaxed and let his guard down, allowed a tiny bit of fun to sneak past his serious façade, it blew up in his face.  Every single goddamn time.  NOT this time.  Vile seducer that he was, Jack stared into apprehensive blue eyes, winked and kept up the lip lock until they reached what he considered the natural break in any Jack-Daniel interface.  Unconsciousness beckoned.

He had a cover to maintain after all.

Daniel’s eyes sparked fire at him for a moment.  Jack winked again.  Then they turned demurely to face Carter.  Together.

“Thera,” Jack drawled.  An imperious hand instructed her to get on with it.

“My Lord, I must request that you return to our quarters immediately.  I have news to impart.”  Carter got out the respectful request impeccably but her eyes were flinty.  She looked like she was going to choke.  “Master Carlin.”

Hmm.  Voice and eyes noticeably warmer when she addressed Daniel.  Vile seducer obviously wasn’t far from the mark in Carter’s eyes.  For Chrissake, how old did she think Dear Little Daniel was?  This was going to be very entertaining.  Scratch the major’s professional surface and the big sister – or was it mama - came out fighting.

Jack refused to be daunted by Carter’s unflattering conclusions about his morals, but how could she think for a SECOND Daniel was so naïve he’d meekly allowed himself to be seduced by the wicked colonel? Jack was one hundred percent behind the ‘little archaeologist lost’ part of Daniel, was currently getting as much fun out of it as Daniel was, but, hell, it was only a very small part of a brilliant, complex, subtle whole.    Daniel’s only concern had been reading the signals wrong.  He couldn’t get naked fast enough once Jack had offered appropriate tactile reassurance.

Jack didn’t dare look at Dear Little Daniel, whose outrageously provocative behaviour had gotten them into this fine mess in the first place.  After his first shock at being caught by Carter while writhing with unmistakable enthusiasm all over his team leader’s lap, not to say his tongue questing down said team leader’s throat, Daniel had stiffened alarmingly.  The seducee was pissy as hell.  He clearly wasn’t pleased with the passive role he’d been assigned in the ongoing melodrama or that Jack was the only one in the doghouse here.

Jack figured if they were all spoiling for a fight, he should get his kids somewhere private, toot sweet, so they could enjoy it to the full.  Carter was in for a shock and a half before those protective instincts could be stuffed safely back into the maternal closet.

He lazily untangled himself from Daniel, who seemed as angry with Carter as Jack had ever seen him.

Fully cognisant that Sam’s standing so rigidly and correctly to attention was masking a multitude of strong feelings she couldn’t give expression to, Daniel waited until Jack was on his feet, then held out a defiant hand.  Jack’s eyes warned him to behave but he took the hand regardless.  Jack was setting them a leisurely pace, almost a swagger, which allowed Daniel to do the languorous saunter he was beginning to master.  He cranked it up a bit for Sam’s benefit.  She really should have all the pertinent facts.  It might set her straight on one or two points regarding his putative innocence and allegedly stolen virtue.

What exactly did she think had gone on?  This mission might have changed his perceptions of Jack as surely as it had changed Jack’s perceptions of him, but that was all.  What they had chosen to do, they had done consciously and together.  Jack had not seduced him, and was in fact being infuriatingly stubborn about certain physical needs he should be doing his utmost to address as a matter of urgency.

To whit, the minute they were alone, he was going to do HIS utmost to convince Colonel O’Neill that Doctor Jackson should be right at the top of his To Do list.

They proceeded in companionable silence to their quarters, Daniel taking his cue from Jack and refusing to behave as if he had anything to apologise for.  They were doing their duty as best they could, were indeed flawlessly grasping the intricacies of their new roles.  Everything else was personal.  As well as being extremely compelling primary source evidence from which to extrapolate certain traits which could only enhance their performance in the field.

Speaking of which – were grey silk jammies acceptable apparel for alfresco colonel torture?

Jack waved both his kids into their quarters, closed the door gently behind them and sauntered over to join the combatants with unimpaired calm and good humour.

Daniel was haughtily subsiding into the pillows when the bright sunlight streaming into their quarters allowed him to glimpse for the first time the tiny droplets of blood beading Sam’s hand. Startled, his eyes flew to her face.   A bruise at her temple?  Sam!  Abandoning all thoughts of teaching his snippy ‘big sister’ a lesson, Daniel bounded to his feet and took Sam’s hand between both of his, guiltily meeting her eyes.  “Sam!  You’re hurt!”  He gently investigated the graze.  “What happened?” he asked anxiously.

“Carter?”

“I beat the crap out of somebody,” Sam told them flatly.  She glanced apologetically at the colonel.  She was angry but – duty first.  Always.  “My mistake.  He knew a move I didn’t.  I relaxed my grip for a second and he was out from under me.  GOOD training, sir.  Very good.  Had my hands full.  For a while.”  Hands, feet AND teeth.

As Daniel’s fingers skimmed over the already purpling bruise on her forehead, Sam smiled reassuringly.  “It’s nothing, Daniel.  Just head butted him.”  She flushed at Daniel’s obvious admiration and allowed herself to be drawn over to the fountain so he could bathe the hand.  She loftily ignored the colonel’s hoot of “Way to go, Carter!” as he sank down into the pillows and watched them indulgently.

Sam had to know.  She grasped the hand supporting hers.  “Are you alright?”  she asked in earnest, hushed tones.  Sam realised Daniel has misinterpreted her concern when his eyes widened with shock.  “Oh!  I didn’t mean that!  I know the colonel would NEVER – Holy Hannah!  Can’t say right for saying wrong here.”

Daniel felt the last shreds of his anger melting away.  “Just say what you FEEL, Sam," he urged softly.  "We’ve always been able to talk.  I won’t take offence, promise.”

Sam hesitated, then took the plunge, just hoping it came out right.  “Have you been so unhappy, Daniel?  Lonely? How could I miss that? I thought you were fine, coping.  I’m so sorry.  If you’ve been reduced to THIS…“

“I should make it clear Daniel was only speaking for himself when he promised no offence would be taken,” Jack cut in crisply.  Carter’s scorching look told him she hadn’t gone completely girly and sympathetic on him.  The look promised faithfully the owner would be dealing with HIM momentarily.

Sam stared anxiously into Daniel’s gentle eyes.

"Believe me, Sam, it isn't like that at all," Daniel smiled wryly as he considered his answer.  'No matter how it looks to you, this is just as much my idea as it is Jack's.  I LOVE him," he declared with painful honesty.  "I always have, I just didn't realise it until last night.  It was an internal truth - something existing within me I never even suspected.  It was just there, a part of me, like a language I didn't even know I could speak.”  Daniel thought about the past four years, about all the time he and Jack had been together, unknowing.  He offered Sam the best explanation he could. “Immersion is the best way to learn a language, you know.  Mastering the rules of grammar and syntax, vocabulary, correct usage and pronunciation  -  it's just not enough.  To really be able to speak a language, you have to hear it, use it, see it, until you can think in it, FEEL it.  Until it becomes a part of you.  That's the way it is with my feelings for Jack.  I always knew he defined 'friendship' for me, but he means so much more than that, he means LOVE.”  Sam’s hand tightened fiercely in his. “Getting ready for this mission forced me to think of him in a way I'd never considered before, and when I got  beyond the comfortable parameters of our friendship, it was just - there.  HE was there."  He shrugged helplessly.  "He's - he's JACK.”  He saw tears in Sam’s eyes. “Oh, Sam, no.  No.  I  - we – never meant to hurt you.  I’ll transfer off the team, soon as we…“

"NO!" Sam was horrified. “No.”

“No way, Daniel.  If anyone goes, it’ll be me.  Consistently voted most replaceable member of SG-1.”  Jack’s voice was gruff.  Daniel was an absolute menace.  He had to be stopped from making eloquent public declarations of love if his team leader was to have ANY credibility.  Carter wasn’t the only one feeling disgustingly girly and sentimental here.

They both turned to Jack.  The absolute astonishment in two pairs of earnest blue eyes made him flush.  “Plenty more fish in the sea.  Air Force colonels are a dime a dozen.  No special skills or knowledge whatsodamnever.”

Sam beat Daniel to it by a hair.  “You can handle Daniel, sir!”  She could have cheerfully bitten off her tongue as the colonel laughed and Daniel blushed to the roots of his hair.  She glared her C.O. down.  “Don’t underestimate that, sir.  Colonel Makepeace didn’t have a CLUE how to handle Teal’c, let alone Daniel.  He looked at Teal’c and saw an alien, not a man who was once First Prime of Apophis, a man who COMMANDED a sophisticated and technologically advanced army, a man who is skilled in all forms of combat.  We know Teal’c has not only chosen his place on our team but worked at it.  He respects the chain of command and everyone on the team, just as we respect him.  Makepeace didn’t see it that way at all.  Every suggestion or independent action was seen as a challenge to his authority and treated accordingly.  And as for Daniel…“

“’Fine’ is what you said to me, Daniel.  ‘Just fine’ in fact.  I do recall asking SPECIFICALLY if you had ANY problems with Makepeace.”  Jack’s voice was ominous.

“I didn’t.  Nothing worthy of comment.”

“He did.”  Sam said firmly.  “He got a new nickname that week.  DMZ.”  She watched that sink in and a tiny edge of her anger with the colonel softened.  Daniel was obviously in for a severe grilling on this fruitful topic at the colonel’s earliest convenience.  After a measured pause, in which Daniel blatantly avoided eye contact, she added dryly, “Because I wouldn’t let Teal’c and Makepeace fight over him.  The point is, Sir, while there may be many Special Ops colonels out there with your training, they do NOT have your attitude.  Makepeace couldn't lead SG-1 because he was rigid and inflexible.  He couldn’t adjust to us or think outside the box.”

Jack noticed Carter made no reference at all to how Makepeace had treated her, but decided not to push it.  The answer was all too likely to have something to do with reproductive organs.

“I’m not difficult to handle,” Daniel insisted, a trifle petulantly.

Jack and Carter’s turn to avoid eye contact.  “I don’t know how this will affect the team dynamic, Carte," Jack admitted seriously.  "I care about all of you, way more than I’m supposed to.  We stick together and we get by.  I promise you, if there is any sign this changes, if I ever put Daniel’s life above yours or Teal’c’s, I walk away.  No question.  Sit at home, watch day time dramas and eat bon bons at Daniel’s expense.”

“I walk away too,” Daniel insisted stubbornly.

“You can’t, Daniel,” Sam soothed.  “YOU do have unique skills and knowledge. “

Sam knew she was brilliant, there were maybe half a dozen physicists in the world who could do what she did, but she could be replaced.  Daniel was unique.  A true genius; a brilliantly intuitive, original thinker. The Air Force had already tried Daniel’s ‘half a dozen’ peers before they sent for him, and none of them could do what he did.  Couldn’t even come close.  Fifteen years they’d struggled and failed, closed the gap every day for sure.  Daniel came along and unlocked the mysteries of the gate in two weeks.  He’d done it over and over, beaten her to the punch in her own field of expertise on occasion.

Sam was, by instinct and training, a logical thinker.  Her strength lay in deductive reasoning, and in the application of empirical methods which brought her to a solution – often - almost as quickly as Daniel. Sam looked for rightness, for the best approach, whilst Daniel looked for richness, for generating as many different pathways to a solution as possible.  His methods were unorthodox or even illogical to her at times, based as they were on a willingness to look at seemingly unconnected factors and use them to open up new lines of thinking.  If asked, Daniel would simply say the solution was ‘obvious’.

Daniel could in fact be the poster boy for lateral thinking, for reasoning based on altering perceptions.  Sam analysed a problem and suggested a hypothesis, moved smoothly from point A to B, from B to C.  Daniel CHALLENGED the hypothesis, wanted to know more, jumped from point A to point E, then worked back.  So often, Sam had caught up with Daniel only to find he had already leapt ahead, reached the next conclusion, solved the next problem.  Even the colonel wryly acknowledged that Daniel was ‘always right’.

Daniel was also instinctively a parallel thinker, his willingness to look at a problem in new and different ways co-ordinating with her own more critical, analytical thinking.  He cared not a whit about competition, perhaps not even realising he was IN competition.   He was instinctively generous, would unstintingly support her work, supplying the right questions if not the answers.  Sam found her own competitive instincts harder to control.  She was heartily ashamed of the occasional flashes of resentment she felt as Daniel thought rings around her yet again.  She tried always to appear professional and just worked that much harder with Daniel, rather than against him.  Sam realised she couldn’t do without him, not now.

“We have to try this.  The SGC needs SG-1, and SG-1 can’t function without you and the colonel.”  She smiled and held Daniel’s hand for a moment.  “Don’t let it worry you so.  I guess we’ll all have to work together, we all have to adjust and regain our balance.  It’s a matter of trust.  Teal’c and I will have to trust in you to do your duty, and you’ll have to trust us to behave toward you the way we always have.”  Feeling a little awkward, she added carefully, “What happens in the team, stays in the team.  My word on it.”

Jack respected her word.  Carter was near the top of a very short list of the people he trusted unconditionally.  There was no question.  “I have absolute faith in you, Carter.”

“Oh yes, Sam, of course.  That goes without saying.  And in Teal’c.”  Daniel said emphatically.

“Teal’c knows?” Sam’s voice was a little cold.  Last but not least, huh?

“You won’t believe how much Teal’c knows or how long he’s known it,” Jack said feelingly.  A lot of that stuff still rankled.  “You have my word I’ll try my utmost to repay the faith you’re putting in me, BUT…” Jack held her gaze. “I will walk if things look sticky.  I won’t wilfully put anybody at risk because of personal feelings.  I won’t knowingly fail in my duty to the team.”

Sam nodded.  It was the best that could be managed, situated as they were.  Her mind just kept shying away from the concept of the colonel and Daniel having sex.  Whatever Daniel said he was feeling, whether it was mutual or not, the colonel had overstepped the mark in her judgement. Daniel was vulnerable, he’d been alone for such a terribly long time.  She simply couldn’t accept the colonel hadn’t taken advantage.  He’d pushed and pushed the physical side of things in the mission preparation.  Implicit trust in the colonel was warring with her affection for Daniel.  It might do her no credit, but she couldn’t rest until she knew the colonel’s motivation for pushing Daniel so relentlessly into this physical awareness of him and then taking advantage of it so completely.  Not something she felt an overwhelming urge to discuss in front of Daniel.  He was a little sensitive about her perception of him as it was.

First things first.  “Sir, I was able to extract some information from the goon who jumped me.  I’m no nearer to knowing who the seller is, but I can tell you we have some competition in the search.”

Jack was instantly alert.  “Somebody trying to save the price of admission?”

“No, sir.  Somebody after the BUYER.  There's a rival team here; military, just like us.  They come from a world called Arvonne.  The authorities have been after the buyer for quite some time, but Arvonne has a very rigid code of honour that spills over into the way they deal with criminals.  Justice can be determined in trial by combat, that is the right of every defendant, but the case at law must be answered first.  Their rules of evidence are equally strict and they’ve never gotten enough on the buyer to bring him to trial.  Apparently, the government won’t sanction assassination or banishment.  It’s innocent until proven guilty.  Their response has been to bring in the military.  They’ve tasked the Arvonne equivalent of a Special Forces team to catch the buyer red handed.  They aren’t taking any chances.  The team is being led by a general.  He’ll be the plaintiff in the court case, and therefore the combatant if it goes that far.”

“You seem to have covered a lot of ground with this guy.  How do you know any of this is true?” Jack asked suspiciously.

“I’ve met the general.  He graciously consented to fill me in on the background but wouldn’t divulge the name of the buyer.  In fact, “ Sam’s voice hardened at the memory, “he had a lot to say about amateurs blundering around ruining precision sting operations.  All but patted me on the head and told me if I was a good little girl and played nice, he’d scoop up the seller and hand him and the list over once they’d served their purpose at trial.  They’d already identified Teal’c, Sir, and he was being followed too.  The general himself has being running the surveillance on you and Daniel.  Said he knew a Tau’ri when he saw one, so of course he investigated.  He put it all together terrifyingly quickly, Sir.  I didn’t tell him ANYTHING.”

Sam was heartened to see the colonel take that without a blink.  “He had a LOT to say about amateurs," she added bitterly.  "He was quite amused.  If we interfere, he’ll learn to live with the crushing disappointment of being deprived of the pleasure of your company and will have us forcibly incarcerated in a place of safety for the duration.”  This next part was frankly painful to admit. “I don’t doubt he could do it.  He’s impressive as hell, Sir.  Mind like a steel trap.  He was particularly amused that however easily he penetrated your cover, you clearly hadn’t penetrated his.  I can only suggest that you see what you can get out of him this afternoon.”

Sam eyed the colonel in bewilderment as he first blushed furiously and then went deathly pale.  She took a hasty step forward as he collapsed into the pillows.  “Sir?”  The colonel pulled a pillow over his face, pitifully moaning ‘no’ over and over again.  Sam turned to Daniel.  To gleaming eyes, quivering lips and some frankly adorable little chokes of laughter.

Sam went on cautiously. “Sir, he said to be sure you knew just how much he was looking forward to the field manoeuvres.  He’s aware you’ll try to extract information from him but is confident he’ll be able to penetrate your defences and extract what he wants from YOU.  He keenly anticipates countering any defensive moves you choose to make, and to seeing your flexibility and resourcefulness in action.”

Jack was hoping against hope. “General who?”

“Brin,” Daniel supplied promptly.

“I’m talking to Carter!”

“Brin,” Daniel said emphatically.

“Carter?” Jack asked piteously.

“Daniel is correct, Sir," Sam responded, bewildered.  "General Brin.  He’ll send an escort for you.”

“Can’t we blow his cover?” Jack whined.

“Not without blowing ours, Sir," Sam argued.  "I believe the best course of action is to use any means necessary to ensure the general will hand over the Tok'ra traitor and the list to us at some point, and enforce confidentiality until then.  I’d have to say I have no doubt he’ll succeed.  He strikes me as a man who achieves his objectives.  With your permission, I’d like to find out what Teal’c knows about Arvonne and see if we can’t put Brin’s team under a little subtle surveillance.  We might catch a break, see who the buyer interacts with.  It’s a long shot, but it’s the best we’ve got.”

“Any means necessary.  Dear God.”

The helpless comment was too much for Daniel; he went off into peal after peal of hysterical laughter, dropping limply to the pillows and clutching his aching ribs helplessly.

Sam made a mental note to find out what was so damn funny, later, and took advantage of Daniel’s distraction.  “Sir, I’d like a word in private," she asked coldly.

Jack pulled himself together and led his 2IC through the bedroom and out into the terrace.  Any means necessary?  He couldn’t take it in. He couldn’t stop thinking about all the sinister sexual connotations in that innocent statement.  He also couldn’t work out how to avoid intensive field training in the very technique he’d been refusing to practice with Daniel.  His ass was grass, although he sincerely doubted it’d be green for much longer.

“Spit it out.”  He winced and then finally clued in he had more immediate problems than Brin.  Right in front of him.  Magma Carter. Jeez.  Those EYES were…

“Permission to speak FREELY, sir?”  Sam enunciated with cutting clarity.

Jack stifled a cowardly impulse to say no.  Best to take it like a man.  Best to stop thinking now, if he was going to keep on thinking things with…undertones.  “Always.”

“Sir, was it your INTENT to seduce Daniel?”

“Intent?”  He was astonished.  Frigging clueless was closer to the mark. “What do you think I am?”

“I don’t know," Sam snapped.  "I know what you were!  Now? You pushed so hard. HE would never have…“  she said fiercely. “It isn’t right.”

“You think I lured him into bed and seduced him?”  Jack finally clued in Carter was as upset as she was angry.  She loved Daniel.  Now all that offended cuddly big sister love desperately needed an out.  Carter shouldn’t have to just suck it up because it was her C.O. who’d upset her, while he needed his 2IC with a clear head while they were in enemy territory.  He was the one who’d gone over the line here.  He’d burdened her with his personal life and she should have the chance to react at least once without fear or favour. It would do her good to vent.  He could take it.  He tapped his chin and ordered, “Plant one here, Carter, that’s an order.   Get it off your chest.  Clear the air.  If that’s what you think of me, I des…“

“Sir, yes, Sir!”  Sam stepped lightly back and kicked her C.O. smartly on the shin.

“OW!  Jeez-US, Carter!”  Jack howled, staggering over to the wall for support.  He clutched his throbbing shin.  “I said here!”   he snapped indignantly, jutting out his chin for emphasis.

“First thing they teach you in basic.  Surprise is the essence of attack.”  Sam fought it, but the sight of her C.O. hopping painfully on one foot was just too funny.  “And…“ there was a definite quiver in her voice.

Jack saw signs of thaw.  “And?” he prompted.  He grinned suddenly. “It hurts more, right?  Right?”

Sam was conscience stricken.  This was not the mature, professional discussion she’d intended. “Sir, I…“

“Don’t ruin the effect, Carter, for God’s sake.  And don’t tell me how many times you’ve WANTED to do that.”  Jack watched her do battle with a wicked grin.  “Out of respect for you I’ll tell you.  I had no idea, let alone intent, until we got here.  You get that?”

“I’ve got that.  I knew – it’s just – Daniel.  You know.”

“I know.  Nobody better,” Jack told her dryly.

“This won’t be easy, Sir.  You do realise that?” Sam said seriously.

“I didn’t fool myself for a second.  I knew the consequences going in.  I think he’s worth it.”

“So do I,” Sam was clear on that.  “If anybody deserves some happiness, it’s Daniel.  He’s living proof the worst things happen to the best people.  They keep right on happening, too,”  she added innocently.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Jack said witheringly.

“I’ll do what I can to protect you.”

“You won’t compromise yourself.  That’s an order.” Jack told her crisply.

“Yes, Sir!”  Sam was just as crisp.  She’d make her own way, she always had.  The important thing was the team, the sense of belonging, the synergy, the way they flowed and worked together.  It was worth fighting for.

“Are we okay?”

“I think we will be, Sir.”

“Then get out there and find Teal’c.  I’ve got some slick strategising to do, if I’m going to get the upper hand with Brin.”

Sam grinned.  “I’ve got every faith in your abilities, Sir, but I think the best you can hope for in this case is an ‘if you show him yours, he’ll show you his’ deal.”

 

* * *

“I chose to accept the interdiction, O’Neill.  I was not concerned with these ones. “ Teal’c gestured at the two quiet men who had escorted him back to their quarters, then closed the door on them as they took position outside.  “I was concerned with the ones I could not identify.”  He calmly removed his mask.

Sam was seething with frustration.  “They plucked me right out of the crowd.  Sir, it’s all up to you.  You have to negotiate us a way into this operation.  There must be something we can offer, something Brin wants.”

“Excuse me for a moment.”  Jack smiled sweetly at Carter, reaching out a menacing hand towards a sniggering Daniel.

“O’Neill.”

Jack subsided, trying to look as if it had nothing to do with Teal’c’s warning.

“Teal’c, do you know anything about Arvonne?” Daniel asked intently.

“Very little.  Apophis never engaged in commerce or war with that world.  The people are reputed to be subtle, patient and honourable.”

“Subtle?”  Jack could hardly believe his ears.  Being lusted after was one thing, being LAUGHED at and lusted after was quite a goddamn ‘nother.

“DanielJackson?  General Brin sent a gift for you.”

Jack stiffened.  “For Daniel?”  Just Daniel?  Er…he caught himself up on the thought.

“Starting to believe your own publicity, Jack?” Daniel asked sweetly as he accepted the box from Teal’c and carefully untied the ribbon.  When he lifted the lid he found a card and…“Clothes?”  he asked blankly.  Brin had sent him clothes.  He read the card.  “I don’t understand.  He says…“ Baffled, Daniel handed the card to Jack.

Jack read the card out loud. ‘There are eyes upon you, child.  You would do well to draw less attention and go nowhere without protection.  Heed my warning and accede with good grace.  I cannot always watch over you.”  He ignored the embarrassing stuff about Brin being, more or less, ready-willing-able to perform other more 'personal' services for Daniel.  He knew deliberate provocation when he saw it.  Now he’d been kindly told what to look for.  Fuck.  Brin was GOOD.  Then he fumed. “Watch over you?  What am I?  Chopped liver?”

Then an incredibly evil thought snuck into his mind. He wordlessly handed the card to Teal’c, rigorously suppressing Daniel’s indignant protests.

Teal’c read the card impassively. Jack waited with bated breath.  He didn’t want to have to BEG, and it wasn’t like they would have anything else to do unless he could secure their participation in the operation.  Having Teal’c along for the ride would smooth out a lot of the humps and bumps he was expecting during the negotiations.  Teal’c’s eyebrow was rising.  Please, please.

“A commendable sentiment.  However, if DanielJackson requires a guard, I will suffice.”

Jack supposed that was designed to put him in his place.  Who the hell cared just so long as..

“I will accompany you to the assignation.”

YES!

“DanielJackson.  You will do as instructed.  If you require assistance…“

“I can take it from here, Teal’c.” Daniel said sunnily as Jack snarled, “I can take it from here…er…“

Sam ruthlessly took advantage of the confusion.  “Why don’t I help you pick something out, Daniel?”  She beamed when he just nodded helplessly.  Served certain colonels right for not allowing their 2IC to join the reading round robin.

“What are you going to do this afternoon, Sam?”  Daniel asked as they headed into the bedroom.

Sam pounced on the box and started laying out garments.  “I’m going to destruct test all the features of that bath.  Might as well enjoy my gilded cage while it lasts.  I’m sure the colonel will get his way with Brin.”

“That’s not what he’s afraid of,” Daniel drawled dreamily.

Sam froze.  She looked up disbelievingly.  “No!”

Daniel nodded.

“You’re NOT serious?”

Daniel nodded again, his grin rather getting away from him.

“The COLONEL?” Sam hooted incredulously.

Jack was pained to hear peal after peal of hysterical laughter rolling out of the bedroom.  What were those two DOING in there?

“O’Neill.”

Jack frowned at the bedroom door.  Maybe he should just…

“O’Neill.”

“Hm?  Yeah?”  What?  Oh.  Pull yourself together, O’Neill.   This is pathetic.  Jack dragged his eyes away from the door with an effort.   “Yeah.  What is it, Teal’c?”

“I wish to speak with you about the bees and the bees.”

 

* * *

Jack stalked towards the water meadow.  Could this day get any worse?  First Daniel, then Brin, then Carter, then Brin vicariously, then Teal’c, now Brin AND Daniel.  Again.  Jesus wept.  And he STILL hadn’t had ONE second alone with Daniel to relieve his frustration.  Not a single minute.

His ears were still burning from that little talk with Teal’c.  He hadn’t been so embarrassed since he was about fourteen, or so helpless in the face of the informative.  He had NO idea how come Teal’c knew all this stuff, and given what he too now knew, he didn’t want to know how.  Whoever said ignorance was no defence wasn’t frigging kidding.  Teal’c had more than given his mother a run for her money, even with the comfort of a thirty year gap.

All that stuff about impot – performance anxiety.  His mother certainly hadn’t gone into that, not in such excruciating detail.  Now he couldn’t get it off his mind.  If he didn’t get in some practice, SOON, there was a very real possibility his equipment wouldn’t function within normal operating parameters.  Maybe ever again.  The weight of sheer embarrassment could overload some delicate circuitry.

Teal’c had saved the worst for last.  He’d just HAD to tell Daniel that O’Neill had been FULLY instructed.  The O’Neill in question had to add in the privacy of his own embarrassment, and then some.  Daniel had already signed up for the next slot in Teal’c’s schedule.

And what was on Carter’s mind?  He was getting a pretty fair idea of what she and Daniel had been discussing all alone.  Had to have been that.  Why else would Carter’s parting shot as they headed out the door have been ‘Bottoms up!'?  He didn’t buy the fruit punch she’d merrily waved at him.  Not for a second.  The timing was way too suspicious.

Jack was getting a sinking feeling his team would be cutting the man a hell of a lot less slack than they cut the colonel.  Carter and Teal’c were going to give him attitude every time Daniel so much as pouted.

The guard pointed them silently to a spot by the babbling brook winding its way through a sea of wild flowers.  Jack also knew deliberate pastoral provocation when he romped through it.  The sonovabitch was stretched out on the ground, lazily enjoying the sunshine.

Brin demonstrated impressive alertness, lazily opening his eyes then rising fluidly to his feet long before they reached his side.  He bowed. “I see your position has finally changed, Lord Jona," he said huskily.  "I believe I still stand ready to accommodate you both.”

Hot eyes stripped Jack where he stood.  Jack tried valiantly and failed miserably to picture Hammond coming on to him like this, or even teasing the shit out of him by coming on to him like this.  His mind simply couldn’t go there.

“Child…“Brin’s voice deepened suddenly.  He stepped lightly forward and bowed over Daniel’s hand, kissing it with far more respect than he’d shown earlier.  He looked over Daniel’s comparatively demure cobalt blue tunic with grave approval.  “Your obedience and good sense do you credit.  Sit you down.”

“I’m not a child.” Daniel announced crisply.

Brin eyes held a distinct gleam. “We are a long lived people.  By our standards you are indeed a child.”

“Ours too.”  It was out before Jack could stop it.  He looked an apology as Daniel deliberately sat as far away from him as he could get.  The likelihood of Daniel being receptive to any kind of bootie call was getting more remote by the second.

Brin turned to Teal’c. He inclined his head, gravely.  “Tor.”

Jack had a feeling Brin knew exactly who they all were.  He might not have at the start, but sure as hell knew now.  Good instincts AND resources.  Not to be underestimated in ANY way.

Teal’c raised his arm to touch the centre of his chest in formal salute and bowed with profound respect.  Then, being Teal’c, he cut right to the chase.  “I wish you to apprise me of the source of the threat to Carlin.”  There was nothing in Teal’c’s manner to suggest this was a negotiable demand.

“Look to my lady Demeter.”

“Woah!  Time out here.”  Jack shouldn’t have been surprised.  What the hell was it about Daniel and the Goa’uld?  “Daniel dissed the décor is all.”

Brin looked pained.  “I observed the confrontation between Master CARLIN and the lady Demeter.”

Jack was annoyed at his own slip of the tongue.  “Well, I was right there too, bud, and I didn’t see any…“

“I’m a professional," Brin interrupted sweetly.  "A trained observer.  Surveillance and reconnaissance are part of my function as a military officer.“

Jack loftily ignored the less than flattering comparison of his skills and pounced. “So it’s okay for you to blow your cover here, but not for me to blow Carlin’s?”

Brin, an expert fencer, slipped under his guard.  “I KNOW it is safe.  You did not.”

Daniel decided to lie down and enjoy the show.  It was obvious battle was fairly joined.  He had more than a sneaking suspicion Jack O’Neill might have met his match.

“I believe the nature of my participation in this mission has changed,” Teal’c calmly advised O’Neill.  “It would be as well for Thera and I to find out all we can about Demeter and her proclivities.”

“Beware, Tor," Brin warned.  "You’ll hear nothing good of the lady, if you hear anything at all.  She plays with her toys until they break. She has the voracious appetites of the Goa’uld, allied to the paranoia and tenacity of the weak.  Every sign of independence is perceived as a challenge, and the child threw down the gauntlet in front of all her small, petty world.”

Teal’c schooled himself to absolute stillness for a moment as he processed the ramifications.  He bowed again. “I then do charge you to guard this man’s honour with your life.  So must it be," he commanded.

Brin glanced down at the recumbent Daniel, eyes assessing. “You know something at least of the honour code.”

“You are honour-bound to protect the innocent.  Of that I am certain.”

There was an indignant snort from the innocent in question.

“There are many intricacies to be observed, as well as duty to be done.  You appreciate this?”

Teal’c inclined his head.  “I do.  Still, I charge you.”

“Then, so it will be.  All will be done that MAY be done, my word on it.”

Teal’c considered the man before him.  “I accept your word.”

Brin turned back to Jack, brightening visibly.  “And now to less weighty matters.  I am afire to see the assets the good colonel brings to my negotiation table.”

Jack had a sinking feeling that wasn’t a metaphor.

Teal’c inclined his masked head and turned to Jack.  “I leave you in safe hands, Lord Jona.  Master Carlin.”

“Be careful, Tor.”  Daniel answered promptly.  “Don’t get into trouble on my account.  I can take care of MYSELF,” he emphasised for the benefit of any know-it-all colonels who might be listening.

Jack couldn’t believe his ears.  Teal’c was just leaving him?  Them.  “Get back here!”

Teal’c froze.  “For what purpose do you require my assistance, Lord Jona?”

I want you to stop this guy letting his fingers do the talking, that’s what!

“Er…make sure Thera asks all the questions and make sure you ask the right people.”  Lame, really lame, O’Neill.  “Be prepared to report back before we have to go back to the Banqueting Chamber.  We might be able to follow up…”  Jack became aware that Brin had stretched out in VERY close proximity to Daniel and there was a lot of animated whispering going on at ground level. “Just use your own judgement,” he said distractedly.

“That was never in question, Lord Jona,” Teal’c said dryly.

Jack watched him go, prey to some very bitter feelings.  He was a military officer, Special Ops trained, had no qualms about doing a lot of shit it would do Daniel no good to ever hear about or do him any good to remember.  He still couldn’t bring himself to cheerfully accept he was going to have to let this guy paw him – or worse - for two hours to get in on the sting.  Jesus.

Better him than Daniel, that was it, that’s what he should remember.

Daniel lay on his side facing Brin, staring into those amazing eyes.  Kind eyes.  Very soft as they looked at him.  He let a finger trace the intricate geometric pattern on the blanket, lowered his gaze and asked a serious question. “Do you really want to – er – “

“Lie with you?” Brin asked cheerfully.

“Yes.”  No point sugar coating it.

“Indeed.  Which is not at all to say I would, nor that I any longer could.  Your friend Tor has effectively made me guardian of your honour and I must perforce guard against myself.  This will not in any way prevent me from admiring or…“

“Teasing me mercilessly?”

Brin laughed, a deep, warm rumble.  “Indeed.”

“And Jona?”  Daniel couldn’t help but laugh at the predatory grin that lit Brin’s eyes to wildfire.

“No such pledge binds me.  I shall have no mercy,” Brin gloated.

“Give him hell.” Daniel encouraged.

"I have much to give, Carlin,' Brin said with relish as he cast a complacent eye in his own direction.

“Want to make a start?”  Daniel leaned closer to a very receptive ear and whispered a few choice Tau’ri colloquialisms, carefully selected with Jack in mind – or more accurately, carefully selected to drive Jack OUT of his mind.

“Carlin!”  There were all kinds of warnings in Jack’s voice as he loomed over them.

“I’ve been asking Brin if he’s going to help us, Jona, that’s all.”

“And?”

“He’s not willing to help.“

Jack snorted.  Shocker.

“Unless you – er -“

“’Put out’.”  Brin bit off each word with obvious relish, rolling onto his back and patting the ground beside him invitingly. “You may of course put forward a counter proposition," he offered smoothly.  "I am not at all averse to trading you up for Carlin, who, besides youth and beauty, has charm and wit to commend him.”  He pretended not to hear the choked giggle from behind him.

Jack sat down stiffly beside Brin, fighting his instincts every inch of the way.  He’d never backed off from a fight in his life but – Hey!  “What the hell does that make me?  The Anti-Carlin?”  Jack submitted with an ill-tempered grunt to the huge hand gently urging him to get horizontal.  Greater love hath no colonel than he get laid for the sake of his friends, huh?

Brin considered this loaded question carefully.  “If I may use the colourful idioms of your world, I would have to say Carlin is the ‘sweetie’.”  He gave Jack a lingering, comprehensive once over. "YOU are the ‘hottie’,” he added with amused malice.

Jack snapped bolt upright, snarling. “Daniel Jackson," he mouthed viciously, "I SWEAR to GOD I am going to kill you the MINUTE we get back!  Right there in the gateroom.”

Daniel laughed up at him, quite unrepentant, eyes filled with mischief.  Jack could no more resist than – he sighed.  He hadn't had a minute alone with his wilful lover ALL day.

Brin was equally captivated.  He sighed too and reached out a gentle finger to stroke Daniel’s cheek.  He sighed even more heavily when Daniel’s sweet little smile snuck up on them both.

Jack had the measure of the man in that instant.  “You meant it.  That stuff about dying.  You actually meant it.”

“The pledge was neither lightly asked nor lightly given.  Your friend Tor commands the utmost respect.  I will honour my word.”

Jack had not a shadow of doubt that was the god’s honest truth.  He guessed maybe this respect thing could cut both ways. “Just so we’re all clear on this?  Any part of you that touches Carlin, you don’t get back.”  Jack lay down.  “Brin?" he asked pleasantly after a minute or two.  "Move it or lose it.”

Daniel sat up and peered over Brin.  A large hand was settled comfortably on Jack’s thigh, not noticeably adjacent to the knee.  Brin smirked at Daniel.  Daniel observed with intense amusement he took quite a long time to co-ordinate the withdrawal, seeming to make contact with quite a lot of Jack before the hand worked out which way was up and out.

“Jona!  I’m shocked at your lack of commitment to the success of this mission,” Daniel reproached his colonel.

“As am I.” Brin seconded sadly.  “This is not the Arvonne way.”

“Shouldn’t you just lie back and think of the Tok'ra?” Daniel suggested.

“I am flexible on the subject of position.” Brin offered eagerly.

“Bite me!” Jack snarled.

“Thank you.” Brin was deeply moved.  “Such generosity.  Do you have a preference for where?”

Jack was as surprised as anybody when he burst out laughing.

Brin stretched out his arms suggestively.  “If my arms had something to hold, my hands might not then be so busy.”

“I’m not going to lie here in broad daylight and let you cuddle me.” Jack said flatly.  “And neither is Carlin,” he added hurriedly as Brin turned his enquiring gaze on Daniel.

“On my world, soldiers will huddle together for warmth.  It is a matter for survival, no?  Is this not the custom on your world?”

“Oh, yes.  Yes, it is.  Jona's done that a lot.”

“Thank you for your priceless tactical contribution, Carlin.”  Jack was withering.

“I am cold.  We must huddle.” Brin informed them defiantly.  “It is for survival and not to be confused in any way with this cuddle you speak of.”

Daniel looked around the water meadow, at the wild flowers and the butterflies, at the three of them, all basking in the heat of the sun.  Huddling and cuddling.  Yep.  He could see how easy it was to mistake two entirely different activities.

“My world is VERY hot.”  Brin explained kindly.  “I am VERY cold,” he added plaintively.

“Not as cold as my heart.  Answer’s still no.” Jack refused heartlessly.

Brin opened his eyes very wide and smiled straight at Jack.  “Lie down, Jona, and we will speak of your participation in my operation," an unmistakeably authoritative voice ordered.  "If you wish to play, you play by MY rules.  We are not overheard but we are under observation even so.  I will not permit you to jeopardise the lives of my men or the success of my mission.  I will act out my role.  You have insinuated yourself into my charade and you will submit to my terms or you will be removed from the game.  You are a military officer and you must recognise this as a tactical necessity.  Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal.  Put out or ship out, huh?”  Jack was annoyed to see Daniel shift up to let an eager arm slide beneath him.

Brin smiled at Daniel indulgently and dropped a light kiss on his hair.

Daniel ignored the kiss and coaxed his obstinate friend.  “Lie down, Jona.  Brin’s right.  We knew what this entailed coming in.  The illusion has to be maintained.  Brin's involvement materially improves our chance of successfully completing the mission.  I think we can trust Brin to help us catch the traitor and keep the list safe until they can both be returned to the Tok'ra.”

Jack sighed heavily.  “I’m merely establishing my role as ‘hard to get’ while yours is ‘UTTERLY off-limits’, Carlin.”  He lay down with a very welcoming arm nestled around the nape of his neck.  And lips in his hair.  Christ.  At least this way even Brin’s impressive reach was marginally contained to the more or less PG-13 parts of his anatomy.

“This is NICE,”  Brin smiled warmly, snuggling them both to his side.  “Assisting you in this matter does not interfere with my primary mission objective, nor do my people have any cause to impede the Tok'ra resistance.  We are not friends to the Goa’uld.  The traitor I pursue does not share our aversion.  Once he has this list, he will auction it to the highest bidder in return for military assistance in toppling the government.  Neutrality is fragile when your world lies within the grasp of the System Lords, as the people of the Tau’ri well know.  I will use any and all means necessary to prevent this from happening.  Be assured that had you not been willing to play with me, I would still have done my utmost to prevent the list from falling into Goa’uld hands.”

Jack had a fair idea what any and all means necessary meant.  Been there, regrettably done that all too often.  He shifted slightly and Brin turned to him, leaning in.

Jack read his evil intent. “Don’t even think about it," he hissed.  "No tongue.”  He impatiently endured the lips pressing lightly against his.  “If we’re not under observation right now I’m shooting you dead stroke of midnight, day three, soon as the amnesty is lifted," he whispered savagely as soon as he was freed.  "Got that?  All else fails, you gonna send through a bomb?  Explosive device?”

“Indeed.  Dear Jona, would I lie to you about spies just to steal a kiss?”

Jack thought about it for a millisecond.  “Yes, you goddamn would!”

Brin’s eyes were tragic.  “I am deeply saddened by your lack of faith in my integrity and shall endeavour to do my utmost to live down to your low expectations of me.  Next time, I shall indeed tongue.”

“That would require me to escalate.” Jack said smoothly.

“I didn’t catch that,” Daniel complained.  “Was that escalate or osculate?”

“Copulate,” Brin said lightly.

“Jona, Jona, how could you?” Daniel mourned, “You’re cheating on me ALREADY?”

 

* * *

Sam sat in a barren, cold room not even the late evening sunshine could warm, staring into the bleak, resistant face of the woman they’d finally tracked down after hours of cautious questioning.

Maya.  The housekeeper, second only to the Factor in the servants’ hierarchy.

Sam had been dancing around the issue; they could still walk away from here, cover intact.  Not a trader alive wouldn’t want to know as much about potential customers and their – needs – as possible.  Simple economics, supply and demand.  Sam had to weigh up protecting their cover against their need to assess the risk to Daniel, and the overriding concern to do all they could to secure an escape route if the mission went south.  Even between them, the colonel and Brin couldn’t field enough men to fight their way out of here if it came down to it.

Sam was very aware of Teal’c’s warm, solid presence at her back.  She had no doubt he would respect her right to make this decision, even if he didn’t agree with her. Sam didn’t pretend to be the judge of character the colonel was, nor did she have Daniel’s innate empathy for others.  Science was easy.  People took work.  Still, she was aware of a very human need to offer what little comfort she could to this woman.

Taking a deep breath, she went with her instincts.  “No parent should outlive their own child.”

Maya flinched like she’d been slapped, cold eyes heating with a pain Sam knew she didn’t fully comprehend.  Before the woman could give utterance to the refusal Sam could see gathering on her face, she went on, “My Lord’s only son died.” Inspiration came.  “Master Carlin has come to be his whole world.  Lord Jona would be lost – AGAIN - if any harm came to Carlin.  Surely you can…”

Maya’s face tightened.  “Do YOU have children, who dares to speak to me of this?” she spat.

Teal’c took a calm step forward and rested his hand on Major Carter’s shoulder.  He removed his mask and stared into the woman’s eyes.  He accepted the risk as fully as Major Carter.  The potential gain did indeed outweigh the risk.  He saw Maya's eyes widen as she took in the mark of the serpent.  “I am a father, and I know what it is to suffer the loss of a child to the Goa'uld.  Fortunately, thanks to these, my son was returned to me.  I grieve for your loss while I honour it.  I would also ask you this.  Would you wish to inflict the pain YOU feel on another, or allow the one he loves to come to harm when you had the power to prevent it? I offer you the opportunity to give your loss meaning by helping us ensure such a tragedy does not occur again. I beg you to help us.”

“I couldn’t save my son,” Maya whispered.

“We’ve all suffered our own losses, Maya," Sam said gently.  "Parents, wives, friends; perhaps Carlin, most of all.  We, his friends, his FAMILY," she corrected herself, "Would do anything we could to keep him from harm.  All we ask of you is that you tell us what you know of Demeter’s intentions towards him.  We don’t ask you to endanger yourself.”

“I have responsibilities," Maya replied with quiet dignity.  "The body servants – my lady won’t waste Jaffa lives unnecessarily.  We human slaves are more easily replaced after sating her displeasure.  I have to keep an eye to my girls, for no one else will.”

Sam was horrified.  There was more deadly menace in all that was left unsaid than what was said.  People weren’t replaceable.  Every living being was unique; you couldn’t just throw them away.  You shouldn’t.  The servants were less than nothing to Demeter, they weren’t real to her.  Disposable!

“I will not decide now.  Nor will I speak of this," Maya assured them quickly.  "I will attend my lady shortly and find what I can about your Master Carlin.  Then I will attend YOU, and see for myself if this boy is worth the risk.  If it were for myself – but it is not.  If my lady has any eye to him, I am sorry for him and for you.  She had an eye to my Adras, and he did not survive her passion for him.  I’d not willingly put your lord through my loss, but I’ll not risk my girls for a stranger. Talking might not be enough, might be DOING.  You understand?”

Sam felt they could do nothing but accept her offer.  It was painfully honest, and she knew this woman would not be moved once she made her decision, for them or against them.  “We accept. We do respect your caution.”  She added carefully, “We’re placing our trust in you, too, NOT to speak of this.”

Maya laughed, a sound with no amusement.  “Trust is it?  We may serve a beast but we do not ALL do her work.”

Sam knew herself to have been rebuked.  Goodness knew what the colonel would make of it all.  She’d gone a lot farther than either of them had intended.  She stood when Maya did, hoping to God this wouldn’t blow up in all their faces, unable to shake the feeling they needed all the help they could get.

As soon as Teal’c had again donned his mask, they walked slowly back towards their quarters.  “The way becomes less clear with every step.  I believe it falls to us to deal with Demeter,” he said quietly.

“Agreed.”  Sam nodded.  “Lord Jona and Master Carlin have their hands full with Brin and the – um – trading.  If Maya lends her support, we can keep track of Demeter’s movements, run interference and stop her if necessary.”

Sam would stop her DEAD, if she had to.

 

* * *

Jack was well over the boredom event horizon and accelerating.  Demeter had begun the evening’s festivities earlier than expected.  All the guests had been summoned back and directed to the open air theatre for a dramatic entertainment before the evening’s feast.  Sitting on a hard stone seat was numbing his butt as much as the alleged drama was numbing his brain.  Entertainment only in its loosest possible sense, it seemed.  It was boring.  So terrifyingly boring even DANIEL was bored.

Jack had Daniel sitting chastely between him and Brin.  Several very trying hours in the sylvan glade while Brin pushed the sexual harassment envelope had revealed Daniel at least was safe from Brin’s outrageous advances.  Jack was using him shamelessly to run interference.  He was also cursing his own sense of humour for getting the better of him.  Despite his best intentions, he was starting to enjoy all the sparring.  The wrestling he could definitely live without.

Daniel leaned over. “It sucks," he whispered confidentially into Jack's ear.  "On every conceivable level.  Content, delivery, pace, style, historical accuracy, dramatic impact, lyricism.  It has NONE of these things and more.”

Jack enjoyed the little snuffs of breath against his ear.  Closest he’d gotten to Daniel all day.  He wasn't sure of the etiquette.  Was it permissible to kiss the shit out of his archaeologist during a deadly, interminable – what was the word Daniel used? - paean of praise to the Host With The Least?  It was a matter for survival, no?

Jack gave up on the onstage inactivity and started Daniel watching instead.  He wasn’t the only one.  Brin couldn’t drag his eyes from Daniel’s expressive face.  They were both sorely tried by the myriad of fleeting expressions reflecting the ongoing war between enervating boredom and Daniel’s lacerated sensibilities.  Demeter’s version of her own story apparently bore no resemblance to the one Daniel knew, or even to what they knew of Cronus.  Daniel also couldn’t see the action very well, resulting in an adorably scrunched up face as he tried to force his disbelieving eyes to disprove the evidence of his disdainful ears.

Jack figured he was going to have a fight on his hands when they got to bed that night.  He had to convince Daniel it wasn’t permissible to have sex and critique at the same time, and his only hope was Daniel could be persuaded to table the critique and not the sex.  He wouldn’t bet his pension on it.

At the conclusion, Daniel crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest, refusing to dignify the travesty he’d just witnessed with any kind of response.  He was rather looking forward to meeting Demeter.  Hostility was not the way to go, if Brin was to be believed.  A series of innocently phrased, very loaded questions might be much more efficacious and entertaining.

Servants were scurrying here and there with torches, interspersing themselves amongst the guests, tactfully leading the way back to the palace.

Jack took in Daniel’s distraction with deep misgiving.  He was wandering dreamily after the servant, leaving Jack and Brin to bring up the rear, which they both did with embarrassing alacrity, enthralled by the swaying rear in question.  The languorous stroll was a little easier to manage than the out and out sashay but was just as sexy.  Rather too many people were still enjoying the view.

“Perhaps a robe.”  Brin suggested ruefully.

“Bag over his head,”  Jack agreed equably. They enjoyed their view of Daniel from the rear.  “No.”

“No.  I apologise.  My intent was good, but in light of the…“

“Embarrassment of riches?”  Jack suggested.

Brin chuckled.  “Indeed.  In light of the embarrassment of riches, he continues to draw as many covetous eyes as before.”

“Yes.” Jack said tautly.

“This has given you cause for concern in the past, I think?” Brin enquired seriously.

“Let’s just say Demeter wouldn’t be the first to take an interest in Carlin.”

“The galaxy is filled with predators, my friend.  Walk softly and…“

“Carry a Mark 5 tactical nuke.”  Jack sighed.  “He’s plotting something.  He’s not the type to go scurrying for cover just because it’s the sensible thing to do.”

“Wilful.”

“You know it.  Like we didn’t have our hands full already.”

“We tread a maze, it is true, but I think between us we may yet bring our people clear.” Brin’s tone was without it’s customary teasing note.  “I will introduce you to my prey tonight.  If Carlin is willing, we will keep one trouble from his door and let him fence lightly with another.  I suspect my traitor will see much of interest in the child.  It is rare to meet so clever or perceptive a man.  There are many who would value your gentle scholar as highly as you, and envy you your good fortune.  My traitor among them.”

“Carlin has some very inconvenient ethics and morals right there in the mix, along with a stubborn streak a mile wide.  You can ask him to talk to your traitor but even I can’t tell you what he’ll say,” Jack admitted with perverse pride.

“Do you trust him to do what is right?”

Jack ruefully recalled a few telling examples of Daniel’s need to do the right thing, all designed to put Jack into an early grave. “You have NO idea.”

“Then I too will take the risk.”

“Are we starting to get along?”  Jack contemplated Brin’s emphatic response to his cautious question.  “I ASK you; was there ANYTHING in that to even SUGGEST I wanted you to put your hand on my ass?”

 

* * *

“Oh – here – let me help with those.”  Daniel grabbed a huge pile of linens from a tiny sparrow of a woman entering their quarters, just as they started to slip from her grasp.  He smiled reassuringly as she fussed, trying to take them back from him.  “It’s fine.  I’m D – Carlin.  These are my quarters.  Where would you like me to put these for you?”

Cool brown eyes warmed as he kept up the reassuring small talk.  It had occurred to him that anybody whose very life depended on the whims of a mistress such as Demeter had good reason to be afraid of giving offence.  “Who are you?”

The woman bowed respectfully.  “If you please, my Lord.  I am Maya, the housekeeper.”

“On our world, Maya means mother.  My name means God is my judge,” Daniel chattered as he led the way.

Jack sauntered over.  “Just out of curiosity, what DOES my name mean?”

Daniel realised Maya couldn’t take her eyes off him.  She seemed to be weighing him up, her earlier fear replaced by something he couldn’t quite read. “God gives,” he supplied absently.

“He was not well named then.  He does not give out,”  Brin said bitterly, closing the door behind them.

Daniel grinned.  “Put out.”

Sam was watching Maya watch Daniel, but, bearing in mind the fascinating conversation she’d had that afternoon vis a vis the colonel’s irresistible charms, was COMPELLED to ask. “Put out?”

“Irritated,” Jack insisted with great conviction, just as Brin closed in purposefully, ruining the effect.  Jack dodged and snarled. “And getting more irritated by the second.  Back off!”

“Do you require assistance?”  Teal’c watched with amused interest as O’Neill neatly sidestepped Brin.

“Yes.”  Brin’s eyes were snapping with glee.  “He will not remain still long enough to…“

Sam wished with all her heart for the video camera.  There were people at the SGC who’d give a year’s pay for the privilege of seeing Colonel Jack O’Neill forcefully fending off a tenacious love struck alien with a truly wicked sense of humour.

“I see all that training paid off, Sir!  Lovely move,”  she marvelled as the colonel dodged with inches to spare, finally taking refuge behind Daniel, who was laughing so hard he was losing his grip on the linens.  She was distracted by a hand tugging gently at her sleeve, looking down warmly into Maya’s face, hoping.

“I will help.  I’ll see no harm come to him that I could prevent.”  Maya took a deep breath and plunged on.  “My lady has an eye to the boy.  He has no fear of her.  My Adras was just such a one, quicksilver, but knew his own mind for all that.  She likes to break them of this.  First she will ask.  Try to trade for him.  Your Lord must refuse, strong as he can.”

Sam was aware she was now the centre of attention.  The colonel strolled over, casual as ever, but she read the signs.  NOTHING got past the colonel when it came to their safety.  When he reached out his hand, Maya put her shaking one into his and allowed herself to be drawn over to the seating area.

Jack didn’t know how this woman was involved, but she was obviously known to Carter and Teal’c.  He had faith in Carter’s judgement and didn’t waste any time on the whys and wherefores.  “Just how strong do I need to be in my refusal?”

He motioned to Daniel, who sank down onto the pillows on the other side of this – Maya, was it? – took her hand and held it between both of his.  She mustered up a smile for him.

“The cost of the boy should be set at her life.  Anything less, she might meet.  She’ll not risk the amnesty for fear of our God’s wrath.  Cannot raise her hand directly during the festival.  Let there be no misunderstanding she can use to her advantage.  It might be enough.”  Maya’s voice told them clearly how strongly she doubted this. “She should pay with her life.  All in all, a life is what she is looking to take.”

Jack was thinking furiously. “The extraction.”

“Always the point of vulnerability.  There was never any doubt of that.  We may have to fight our way clear.  I stand ready to assist.”  The teasing note was again gone from Brin’s voice, it rang strong and true.

“We go together?”  Jack knew there was no damn way just the four of them could make it out of there with Demeter’s Jaffa baying for their blood.

Brin thought a moment then nodded briskly.  “It will be so.  I gave my word.”

“How many men do you have?”  Jack asked.

Brin’s eyes weighed up Maya.

“She can be trusted.”  Sam was going with her gut on this one.  If Maya was with them, she would be with them all the way.

Jack nodded briskly at Brin.  He trusted Carter’s judgement.

“We number ten.  Although I must say, after Thera’s display this morning, only nine are currently capable of active duty.”

Daniel grinned up at Sam, who flushed at the unexpected praise.

“Even combined, our forces are little enough,”  Teal’c commented.  “It will be hard fighting, if fight we must.”

“We have the Zat guns.  How are you fixed for weapons?”  Jack turned to Brin.

“’Zat’ gun?” Brin queried.

“Zatnikatel.” Teal’c supplied.

“I am familiar with these weapons.  My own men will be armed with energy weapons significantly more powerful than the Zatnikatel or a Goa’uld staff weapon, with greater range and destructive capability.”

“I want to see those weapons and your men in action.  I won’t go into the extraction blind.” Jack wasn’t about to risk his team without cause.

Brin nodded gravely.  “I believe we can arrange demonstration under the guise of trade.  We will speak more of this, you and I.”

Maya turned then to Daniel, anxiety plain. “Spend no time apart with my lady.  Understand me?  None.  She – none.”

“Maya lost her son to Demeter.”  Teal’c imparted gravely.

Jack stilled.  Maya caught the movement.  They exchanged a long wordless look of completely private empathy and understanding. Then she made a shaky move to her feet.  “I will keep watch.  What I learn I will tell Thera, as soon as may be.”

Jack took her hand in a strong clasp.  “Thanks.  Thera,” he called.

At the colonel’s nod, Sam escorted Maya out.

“Maya?” Daniel remembered their earlier conversation. Perhaps Maya might let down her guard enough to allow Sam to demonstrate she more than lived up to her own name. Maya paused on the threshold.  “Thera’s name means listens well.”

Maya’s sudden smile lit her face.  “I didn’t need her name to know that.  Perhaps we can talk again, she and I.”

“Count on it.”  Sam said warmly.  Maya stroked her hand for a moment and then hurried away.

Jack snuck closer to Daniel, hoping Carter wouldn’t call him on it. “Not gonna happen, Daniel," he promised.  "No way.  No how.”

“I know.”  Daniel supposed he should be afraid, but he found it almost impossible to take a threat from someone with such execrably bad taste seriously.  At least this way, if the gloves were off, he could have some fun at her expense in the meantime.  He also thought they had far better concentrate their attention on the mission, not worry about intentions that might never come to fruition.  “I’m certain I can deal with Demeter on a one to one basis.  There’s no cause for undue alarm.  As for the extraction – I have every confidence in the team.  We’ve been in worse situations, and at least we have back up.”  He smiled sunnily at Brin.

“You will enjoy my world, Daniel, as much as we shall enjoy you.” Brin beamed right back.

“Wh – what?”  Jack was so caught up in assessing extraction scenarios he almost let that one sneak past him.

“The sooner the case is proved against the traitor Nereus, the sooner the list of Tok'ra operatives and the person of the Tok'ra traitor can be returned to you," Brin answered him calmly.  "If you are witnesses, the case at law will proceed most expeditiously.”

Daniel was delighted.  “I’d LOVE to see your world, Brin.”

“Time out!  Why your world?” Jack demanded suspiciously.

Brin looked reluctant.  “You would wish me and my men to come to your world?  Our mission takes precedence.”

“I disagree. I…“ Jack protested.

“Very well.  I submit,” Brin interrupted.

“What?” Jack was thrown by the rapid submission.

“I would be delighted to pursue our acquaintance on your world, dear Jack.  I am sure your comrades at the SGC would fully appreciate the warmth of understanding that exists between us already,” Brin smiled broadly, obviously dwelling on an enticing prospect.

Jack could clearly picture JUST how much comrades like Ferretti would appreciate seeing him chased around the gateroom.  And enjoy seeing him get caught even more.

Daniel took pity.  “We’re always on the prowl for new allies, Jack.  I’m sure General Hammond would say this is an opportunity not to be missed.”

Jack allowed himself to be persuaded and made a solemn, silent promise not to say no again if Daniel wanted to put out.  Just by way of a little thank you.

Brin managed to look utterly crushed.  He sighed and looked reproachfully at Jack.  Then he winked at Daniel.  “You will be my honoured guests.  Meanwhile, I have a request to make of you, Daniel.  I require your assistance.”

Daniel leaned forward earnestly. “Anything I can do to help, of course.”

Jack had a feeling he was losing control of his own team.  Teal’c and Daniel were already falling in with Brin’s machinations and Carter was definitely wavering.

“If you are willing, I would like you to try your hand at drawing out Nereus.  He is the only one who knows the identity of the Tok'ra traitor.  He needs information about the Goa’uld.  Who will trade with him in good faith, who will rob him and kill him.  Teal’c can supply the detailed tactical information he may ask about, but your own knowledge is impressive.  I believe he will respond if you draw him out subtly.”

Daniel shook his head. “If Nereus is as smart as you’ve been telling us, he won’t believe I’m acting in good faith for a second. I’d need a hook, something to draw him in.”

“You need only be as wilful and defiant as you please, child.  Your beloved will be safe in the arms of another.”

Sam froze mid way in her descent into the embrace of the pillows then dropped down with a thump, giggling helplessly at the paralysed horror on the colonel’s face.

Jack was furious.  “This afternoon?  That whole damn thing.  You set me up!”

Brin opened his eyes to their widest and most ingenuous.  “But of course.  Did I not warn you if you play in my game, you play by the rules I set?  And did I not also warn you we were observed?”

“Yes and yes.  Definitely.  Absolutely.  No question,” Daniel pointed out clearly, in the spirit of inter-planetary co-operation.

“Daniel does not have to pretend to a broken heart, merely the insufferable boredom of a doting older lover who cossets him endlessly.  Any diversion is better than that.  It is subtle enough for Nereus.  Any pretence at a broken heart would be seen through in an instant," Brin warned them.  He turned to Daniel, grinning.  "Well, child, can you convince the world you are bored with a doting lover who never listens to a word you say nor yet understands?  Forcing you to seek rational, intelligent companionship wherever it may be found?”

Daniel gave this due thought.  “It’s a stretch, but I might just be able to pull it off," he said brightly.  "It’s not like I’ve never had any practice.”

Sam was in agonies of suppressed laughter.  She’d never seen the colonel so enraged.  She couldn’t decide if it was telepathy or X-Ray vision, but Brin could see right through him.

“As for dear Jack and myself, we shall be observing you closely from a discreet distance.  I was most impressed by the lengths to which you were willing to go to establish your cover.  I feel I can do no less.  Utilisation of the 'seating' arrangement you treated us to this morning will be adequate to the purpose of convincing Nereus we are otherwise occupied.”

“I’m NOT sitting on your lap.” Jack spat.  He glared at his hysterical team with freezing disapproval.  Teal’c’s left eyebrow alone was enough to get him up on charges of insubordination.  “Daniel, Carter, Teal’c; I swear to GOD! “

“I said nothing, O’Neill.”

Brin reassured, “I will do my utmost to be as convincing as you were with Daniel this morning.  Be assured I paid the closest attention to how it should be done.”

“No!  I’ll never live it down.”  Jack said bleakly.

“You will live it down.  Everyone who knows you respects you, Jack.  They’ll know it was only for the sake of the mission.”  Daniel offered soothingly.  “We’ll be sure to say so in the mission report, won’t we, Sam?”

"Absolutely," Sam agreed cheerfully.

“No!”  The volume was rising.

Sam smiled sweetly at her seething C.O. “Sir, it won’t be held against you.”  She ignored the dagger look she got in return. Ah.  Looked as if it already had been.

“NO.”

Brin assured, “Trust me, Jack.  I will not make things hard on you.”

Teal’c regarded his petrified team leader thoughtfully, commenting musingly, “In space, no one can hear you scream.”


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash: Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Category: Action/Adventure. First Time. Hurt/Comfort. Romance.  
> Season/Spoilers: Season 4. An AU version of The Light.  
> Synopsis: Diversion: 1. Deceiving your enemies. 2. Finding another way. 3. Playing for keeps.  
> Warnings: Minor character death. Violence. Language. Intense situations. Creative and persistent sexual harassment.

“Our understanding of Goa’uld societal forms is that they are characterized by great disparities in wealth and status, ascribed social ranking, and a stratified system of classes running from slave to divinity which is virtually impervious to social mobility.  The Goa’uld administer their socio-economic relations through coercion and violence.”

Daniel paused in his informative little lecture to gauge the impact on his captive audience of two.  He was quite heartened.  Colonel Just Say No looked like he’d been stuffed and Brin’s eyes were glazed.  Daniel took a deep breath and plunged merrily on.

“Furthermore, Goa’uld society grows rich through plunder, not investment. They resort to war when they think they might gain; they expect their neighbours to do the same.  Yet they claim a higher moral ground for fighting, that of divine right. That such policies are amoral cannot be doubted, though our own practices are seldom more idealistic.”

Daniel was sorely tempted to laugh as Jack and Brin sidled closer together in an unmistakable posture of defence.

“The government of Goa’uld society is dependent on the institutionalisation of centralized leadership. That leadership, in developing its administrative functions for the maintenance of a diverse, geographically scattered and combative society, grew into an assumption of divinity – an apotheosis of the ruler, if you will. The nascent bureaucracy's military, economic and religious functions developed to serve and enforce this assumption of divinity.”

Jack exchanged an agonised look with Brin, and didn’t make an issue of the hand clutching his thigh with increasing fervour.  It wasn’t so much lust as self-preservation.  He leaned in close.  “This was YOUR idea,” he hissed, “so show some backbone, man.”  He eyed Daniel bitterly. “I have to LIVE with that.”

Brin was watching Daniel in horrified fascination.  “How can one so very beautiful be so…so…“

“Exactly,” Jack agreed sadly.

“You are tied to this child for LIFE?”

Jack nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

Brin took his hand in a comforting clasp, eyes sorrowing for the tragedy which had overtaken Jack’s life.

“Thus the Goa’uld legitimises itself in its role of maintaining the whole society on these precepts.  Ironically, considering the state of internecine war in which the Goa’uld exist, the peoples the Goa’uld rule need stronger mechanisms of integration - symbols - and more stable leadership.”

Daniel toyed with them, waiting demurely until Jack started to relax, clearly thinking the worst was over. “Which brings me to the sarcophagus.  The perfect allegory of…“

Jack could take no more.  He jumped up and closed in purposefully on Daniel.  It had occurred to him a little late in the game that in addition to Daniel’s beautiful face, acres of flawless creamy skin, perfect body and the sweetest of natures, you also got…Daniel.  Or rather you got ‘Dr Jackson’.  Jack could foresee night after night of informative little talks in his future and the only tactic he could come up with to stem the all too probable tide was defensive sex.  No time like the present to make like King Canute.

Jack pounced on his indignantly bridling lover and went for the ‘Gone With The Wind’ in kisses, a swift, smooth turn and dip leaving Daniel draped back in his arms and clinging on for dear life.  Perfect.  Jack ignored the smouldering blue eyes and concentrated on slipping his tongue between the delectable lips parting for some withering come back or other.

“Ja - Mmmph –  prick - mmm – mmm.“

As Daniel’s tongue enthusiastically curled around his, Jack could only regret he couldn’t use similar tactics in the briefing room.   This was probably going to get him illustrative slides in the future, of which ‘Dr Jackson’ was all too fond, but hell, he was going down happy in the now.  Blissful, even, as Daniel’s arms twined around his neck, and Daniel sighed softly, surrendering up the sweetest kiss Jack had ever dreamed of, a tender, potently disarming adoration of all things Jack going straight to his knees like wine, while the teasing, darting tongue flickering against his slammed most of his blood supply straight down to his groin.  His senses were swimming in Daniel, the supple…the…the hands pushing him away.

Jack backed off, a little hurt, as Daniel frowned at him.

“You just don’t take me seriously, do you, Jonah?” Daniel sighed, doing his best to look thwarted and hopelessly in love at the same time.  He had the distinct impression Jack had forgotten just what they were trying to accomplish, if the glazed eyes and flush of mortification were anything to go by.  It seemed Jack wasn’t finding the bewildered, besotted lover any kind of dramatic stretch at all.  “I love you dearly, but would it hurt us to have a conversation for once?” he prompted hopefully.  He was quite touched when Jack abruptly jerked back into character, brightening visibly for a second, then going all out for doting fondness.  Again, NOT much of a challenge there.

“Why would someone as beautiful as you waste his time on rumours, myths and fairytales, Carlin?  You have everything you’ll ever want and need right here,” Jack said simply.

“I don’t need to be taken care of, Jonah,” Daniel chided, giving an unrepentant Jack a hard look, “I choose to be with you because I love you.  I just wish…I wish you had more respect for me, that’s all.”  He shrugged a little, turning away sadly before Jack could come up with anything to ruin the fine dramatic flow he had going, and drifted aimlessly towards the buffet to have a good sneer at the obscene opulence of the festal offerings.

It wasn’t remotely difficult for Daniel to look haughty and – he hoped – disdainful as he picked his way through the offerings for something simple.  The quest for anything resembling an apple brought him to a shuddering stop in front of Cronus’ symbol ostentatiously rendered in various colourful and suggestively shaped indigenous fruits.

“Bull,” Daniel snarled.

“Indeed,” a velvety, laughing voice breathed behind him.  “I take your meaning well.”

One may smile and smile, and be a villain, was Daniel’s first involuntary thought on turning to face the man, whose only betraying feature was possession of the same light-filled eyes as Brin, because otherwise there was nothing to connect them as the same humanoid species.  Brin was clearly extraordinary even among his own people.  This man was tall enough to annoy Jack, but he was slender in physique and Daniel supposed quite attractive, with the raven tresses, etcetera, etcetera.  He sensed that this would also annoy Jack.  He glanced across and then blithely turned his back on two identical, scorching scowls.  It was INFURIATING both Jack AND Brin.

Ah well, into every life a little rain must fall.  Daniel nodded casually at the man hovering intently at his side and helped himself to the least offensive looking fruit, heart beating a little quickly.

“Come now, surely your friend will not object to a little meeting of minds?” the voice coaxed.  “I am Nereus of Arvonne, a trader by calling.”

Daniel summoned up a smile.  “Carlin of Riga,” he offered softly.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nereus.  I am…“ he managed a self-conscious glance at Jack and chewed his lip a little for effect, “Or rather I was a student of the past and of other cultures.”

“Was?” Nereus mirrored his glance to a visibly seething Jack and winced sympathetically.  “Perhaps I should leave you.  I see I was mistaken in what – or rather who - your friend would find objectionable,” he said humorously.

“I like to live dangerously,” Daniel said agreeably, nibbling cautiously on his apple wannabe.  More de terre than pomme, unfortunately.  “But then it’s not me he’s likely to kill,” he added placidly, the unspoken challenge crystal clear.  Another tantalising little glance to Jack  - who was clearly embracing the role of doting, murdering bastard - illustrated his point perfectly.

The slim figure beside him stiffened for a moment, then Nereus eyed him ruefully.  “Perhaps you will allow me to escort you into the gardens, Carlin.  I find the room – and the company - oppressive.”

“Present company excepted?”  Daniel asked provocatively.

“But of course,” Nereus bowed smoothly and gestured towards one of the many windows thrown open to the blessedly cool and fragrant night air.

Daniel suppressed a sigh.  Romantic assignation for two, his alien psycho of choice.  Déjà vu.  At least he hadn’t run into Demeter yet.  A threesome would definitely be new.  Without a backwards glance he sauntered over to the window with Nereus, wondering how long it would take Jack to manufacture a remotely plausible rationalisation for an outrageous breach of the plan, and haul ass out here to save his Little Lost Lamb from the Big Bad Wolf.

It was hell being an undercover sexual plaything, especially when you weren’t getting any action under the covers.

 

* * *

“Don’t even THINK about telling me your hand SLIPPED!” Jack snarled.

“Come now, are we not more convincing this way?” Brin coaxed.

“No.” Jack wriggled.  “And I’m getting a pretty FIRM feel for what YOU think ‘convincing’ is.”

“My dear Jack, I cannot tell you how good it feels to have you writhing so against me,” Brin groaned theatrically.

Jack groaned too.  Jesus.  He took his eye off the ball for a SECOND and what did it get him?  Brin getting intimately acquainted WITH his balls.  Nobody’s hand slips there.  Nobody’s.  Frigging excellent way to get someone onto your LAP without any stronger protest than a strangled – and given what happened next – pathetically abbreviated yelp, though.

“Just keep your lips and your lap and your hands to yourself.  Down but not out, here,” Jack warned menacingly.

“I gave you fair warning, Jack.  Did I not say next time I would give tongue?” Brin queried mildly.

“Knock it off with the snuggling while you’re at it," Jack grouched.  "Daniel’s out there with most obvious fucking predator I ever laid eyes on in my life and I gotta sit here on your LAP being fondled,” he snapped bitterly.  “And don’t give me any crap about this being for survival, because yours is looking shakier by the second.”

“I think I will speak to this Hammond of yours and formally beg his leave to court you,” Brin breathed huskily against Jack’s neck.

A swift elbow to the ribs accomplished a small change.  Brin stopped breathing on his neck and started licking it.

This was it.  This was officially the lowest point in Colonel Jack O’Neill’s career.  Being felt up and licked by a horny alien with a clock-stopping hard-on poking him in the behind.  It couldn’t get any worse.

“What cost for the boy?” A cold voice demanded out of the blue from behind them.

Jack and Brin turned as one and stared into the wintry face of their hostess.

“What cost for a night with the boy?”

“I beg your pardon?” Jack enunciated crisply.  "Could you elaborate?"

Demeter met the full force of his hostility and raised him contempt.

“He is spoiled and wilful, unheeding of his place.  He begs the teaching of it, and a better teacher,” Demeter snapped, blade sharp.  “We ask again, what cost for a night with the boy?”

“You think the child property?  That he may be hired by the hour for your pleasure?  You DARE to name him whore in OUR presence?” Brin’s voice was deadly calm and controlled.

“The cost is your life,” Jack said softly.  “I’ll be more than happy to extract payment right now.  Right here.”

Demeter smiled at that, baring her teeth.  “A fool and his property are soon parted.”

“Let’s be absolutely clear on this.  If anything happens to Carlin, for ANY cause, I kill YOU.  Guilty or not.  Understand?” Jack kept his bleak eyes on hers, not missing the flash.

Demeter nodded with something approaching satisfaction.  “So it begins.  No pleasure in it, if the taking is easy.” She turned on her heel and coolly strode away.

“That went well,” Jack shrugged it off.  Not exactly arguing from a position of strength there, not perched on another guy’s knee, but he did the best he could, threat-wise.

“Indeed,” Brin breathed.  “I find myself deeply aroused by you, Jack.  You are quite magnificent in your irrational defiance of odds that would give any sane man pause.  If I…”

“No shit,” Jack snapped.  “And the answer is no.”

“No?” Brin sighed.

“Whatever you were about to ask me, given the context is arousal, the answer is emphatically no.  N-O,”  Jack emphasised.  “Swear to God.”

“You swear?  You have made me the happiest man alive, my Jack,” Brin growled throatily, making with the licking again.

“What?” Jack demanded suspiciously, ‘playfully’ swiping Brin’s tongue out of his ear.

“My question was simple indeed, my love.  If I were to ask you to lie with me, would you refuse me?  My prayers at last are answered," Brin gloated, "Your answer is no.  You have sworn you will not refuse me.  Come, let us retrieve Carlin and away at once to my quarters and do this ‘wild thing’ the child speaks of so compellingly.”

Jack scowled ferociously and peeled off an enthusiastically 'slipping' hand.  "Wild thing?  You DON'T make my heart sing," he said sourly.

 

* * *

Daniel was in the unusual position of being wanted solely for his mind.  God alone knew why, but he was slightly put out about Nereus being utterly impervious to his so-called charms.  It wasn't like he ASKED for all these psychotic, sex-crazed aliens to chase him around, and it was perfectly true he more than had his hands full with a stubbornly resistant sex-crazed colonel, but still he couldn't help…well, he had been accused of 'batting' his eyes from time to time, usually by the colonel, and irritatingly, current evidence suggested this only worked on the colonel and certain unspecified 'deranged alien junkie bounty hunters'.  To quote the colonel.

Which more or less meant he was perfectly safe in doing his worst, so he rose gracefully from the stone bench they were cosied up on and sashayed off deeper into the formal garden, quite certain Nereus would follow.

"Carlin?  Will you at least consider my proposition?"  Nereus asked lightly as Daniel draped himself decoratively against the balustrade that prevented the unwary from tumbling over the side and plummeting into the stream that wound its way through the gardens.

"I'm tempted, Nereus, truly, but Jonah won't like me spending time with anyone but him," Daniel warned softly, raising melting eyes to Nereus' face.  "He can be a little overly protective at times."

"A little?" Nereus asked with gentle incredulity.  He paused for a moment, staring at Daniel.  "Perhaps his new paramour will hold his attention and you may assist me with an easy mind," he suggested smoothly.

"He doesn't make a HABIT of killing people who want to spend time with me," Daniel assured Nereus earnestly, ignoring the three's a crowd jibe.  He was rather enjoying playing hard to get without needing to worry about getting, um, got.  And it was kind of important Nereus bought the full meal deal, Jack's part included, because Daniel had no doubt whatsoever this was a very dangerous man indeed.  Dancing lightly around what he wanted, yes, coaxing, yes, but only because right now he thought that would be enough.  Daniel didn't doubt for a second there was nothing this man wouldn't do to attain his ends.  He didn't want anybody he loved getting in this man's path.  "Honestly, there's only been one fatality.  I was able to talk him out of it the second time."  He put a reassuring hand on Nereus' arm.

"Third time’s NOT a charm," a beloved voice snarled.  "Back inside!"

"I'll spend time with whoever I please, Jonah," Daniel said sweetly.  "Doing whatever I choose."

Nereus glanced from him to Jack speculatively.

Daniel would die at the stake before admitting it, but the primal Alpha Jack possessiveness was a huge turn-on.  "Nereus is a challenging conversationalist and I've enjoyed his company.  We'll be spending a LOT of time together, and there's nothing you can do to prevent it."

Nereus bowed.

Jack grinned wolfishly and strolled suggestively towards Nereus, flexing his fingers.  "Apart from the obvious," he smirked.  "Attacking the problem at source."

"I'll see you in the morning, Nereus," Daniel said firmly, never taking his eyes from Jack as Nereus strolled away, very much at his ease.  "Jonah," Daniel compelled Jack's attention with an imperatively outstretched hand, ignoring the dagger look as Jack had to take it and do the doting  'you're being naughty but I still love you' thing.  Jack's grip was painfully hard as he raised Daniel's hand to his lips, suckled the fingers into his mouth and pointedly bit them.

Daniel was just painfully hard.

 

* * *

"Just relax, Teal'c," Sam said encouragingly.

"This is most difficult, Major Carter," Teal'c caught the disappointed look.  "Samantha," he amended graciously.  "Should there not be music?"

"I could hum, if that would help?" Sam offered brightly.

"It would not," Teal'c said instantly.  He was as fond of Major…Samantha's singing as he was of O'Neill's fishing.

"This was your idea!" Sam objected, a little hurt.  "I'm just trying to help."

"It is most pleasurable," Teal'c praised kindly, tightening his grip around the slim, supple waist.  "It would however be more pleasurable if you would refrain from stepping so forcefully upon my feet."

"I'm sorry," Sam blushed.  "I should be doing this backwards, in heels, and frankly, the armour is distracting."

"I shall remove it," Teal'c offered at once.  "If it will make the experience more pleasurable for you."  He stepped away and speedily stripped off the offending armour, bowing and drawing Samantha back into his arms.  "Let us resume."

Sam looked up into Teal'c's kind and undeniably handsome face, tried very hard not to let her mind dwell on the acres of sleek muscle she was now respectfully clasped to, and was frankly annoyed with her hormones for refusing to dwell on anything else.  She swallowed hard.

"I have observed a ritual we may fruitfully pursue, Samantha," Teal'c smiled gently.  "It does not seem to require such energetic and carefully timed movements as this.  I believe the participants make their own music."  He gently urged Samantha's hands up to the correct position behind his neck, then slid his own down to the small of her back.  This ritual necessitated an embrace which could be construed as disrespectful to the Major but Samantha seemed unconcerned with their proximity.  "We shall 'slow' dance," he said calmly.  "If you will rest your head upon my shoulder, we may begin."

Slightly dazed, Sam did just that.  Teal'c's shoulder was very broad, very smooth, very warm and far too welcoming for her peace of mind.  How the heck had she gotten into…into hormones?  True, the colonel's order to stay put had resulted in them putting in an evening that had challenged even Teal'c's boredom threshold.  True, Teal'c was voraciously curious about pop culture.  True, Sam was an aficionado of gloriously bad sixties beach movies.  It wasn't particularly difficult to see how her 'date movie' 101 got them from the subject of dating in general to the 'dinner and dancing' variety in particular.  She could even forgive the friendly impulse that led to her to teach Teal'c a few steps in an attempt to make the ritual explicable.

It certainly wasn't Teal'c's fault every hormone her body possessed was now lolling around with its tongue hanging out.  Panting.  Teal'c was just being friendly.  Good old Teal'c, rolling out the welcome wagon.  Her teammate.  Comrade.  Pal.

God.  She was feeling up Teal’c’s neck.  Stroking his neck with shaking fingers.  He was just so…big.  Vast.  This vast, calming expanse of noble comfort and kindness.  And there was only her here.  No Jolinar.  No Dr Carter.  Just…Sam.  Just Teal’c.  Not the rough care of a confused colonel, saying one thing and meaning – and loving – another.  Not her darling Daniel, who was kindness itself and so dearly loved, who, with Cassie, had been all of her family for so long.  She clung a little closer, felt those powerful arms…cradle.  Cradle HER, like…like she meant something.  Just…just Teal’c, and why had she never seen?  How had she never known?

Just Sam and Teal’c.

Uh-uh.  No way.  Bad, Sam, bad.  This felt so good but it was bad.  Always bad.  Like her luck.  She never, ever got it right.  She was never the chosen of anyone.  Miss Right Now, that was her.  And this?  Just a one shot deal, right?  No question.  None.  No.  No more entanglements with teammates.

No more.

"I believe I would like to explore this ritual further when we return to Earth, Samantha," Teal'c murmured warmly into the golden hair, soothing away the tremors of a sigh that welled from the depths of his friend.  "May I ask you to accompany me?"

"I'll pick you up at eight.  Wear a tie."

 

* * *

Daniel sat demurely on the heaped pillows, blithely ignoring the storm breaking over his head.  "How was your evening, Sam?"

Sam blushed.

"Sam?" Daniel leaned in, not sure if he should be concerned or not.

Sam hung her head.

"Sam!"

"I was helping Teal'c get to grips with a little Earth custom, that's all," Sam said lightly, avoiding any reference to Teal'c getting to grips with her.  "And I've agreed to take him on an anthropological expedition when we get home.  For research purposes," she added firmly.  It's not like they could hide it, Jeez Louise, Teal'c lived right there on the base.  He was known to - well - he had - stayed out.  Before.  At night.  Precedent set.  Kinda.

"What ritual?" Daniel was curious.  "If I can help?" he suggested hopefully.

"It is most kind of you to offer, DanielJackson," Teal'c said warmly.  "It would be my honour.   I have as much desire to experience this ritual with you as I do with Major Carter.  I believe you to possess a natural aptitude and grace which will be most beneficial in preparation for the 'expedition'."

"BAD idea!" Sam choked.  "The colonel!"

"DanielJackson is NOT O'Neill's property," Teal'c said sternly.  "He can have no objection to DanielJackson's participation."

"Wanna bet?" Sam snorted.

"Participation in which ritual?" Daniel asked patiently.

"Major Carter is teaching me to dance," Teal'c bowed slightly.

Sam was annoyed to find herself blushing again.

Daniel sat up a little straighter.  "You want to dance with me too?"

"Indeed," Teal'c bowed again.

"Oh," Daniel said weakly.

"That's kinda what got me up on my dancing feet in the first place," Sam said wryly.  "Teal'c doesn't see why he can't dance with anyone he wishes to."

"You want to dance with me?"

"You're obsessing, Daniel," Sam nudged him.  "And blushing.  If it was the colonel asking…"

"I have no desire to do this with O'Neill," Teal'c said flatly.

"Why the hell not?"

They all jumped.  Well, she and Daniel jumped.  Teal'c merely elevated an eyebrow in mild surprise.  Sam scowled at the colonel.  Damn the man, even when he was being vigorously sexually harassed he could hear a criticism drop at fifty yards.

Jack thankfully abandoned his argument with Brin - which he wasn't losing, no way, simply taking time out to regroup, here - and focused on two pairs of big, bright, beguiling baby blues.  He took a moment to kick Brin in the shin to buy him some time in which to focus.

"I did not touch you!" Brin reproached.

"Pre-emptive," Jack explained fluently, keeping a prudent distance.  "Major?"

"Sir," Sam acknowledged innocently.

"Daniel?"

"Jack," Daniel blew him a kiss.

"Teal'c?"

"O'Neill," Teal'c inclined his head.

Jack waited.  "What?" he prompted after a lengthy silence.

"What?" Daniel asked blandly.

"What?  You know what!" Jack snapped.

"No, we don't know what.  If we knew what, we wouldn’t be asking what," Daniel batted his eyes for emphasis, "So?"

"So, what?" Jack asked carefully.

"Thanks, Jack, I knew you'd do the adult thing and let it go in the end," Daniel beamed.

"You're very good," Sam whispered, choking down a giggle as the colonel scowled and tried to work out exactly where he'd lost control of that little exchange.

"Years of practice," Daniel whispered back.  "Drives him nuts."  He turned to Teal'c.  "I'd be delighted, thank you."

Teal'c smiled warmly at them both for a moment.  "O'Neill, I wish to discuss your concerns for DanielJackson's safety," he said sternly.

Daniel glanced from Sam to Teal'c and back again, taking careful note of the soft blush and a warmth and ease in Sam’s eyes he hadn’t seen in forever.  "La Primavera has jazz and dancing every Wednesday," he suggested gently.  "It's a good place to start your - um - expedition.  The chef lives in my building and trust me, the pollo cacciatore is to die for."

Sam leaned in and kissed Daniel gently on the cheek.  "You're a good friend, Daniel," she sighed.

"Stop with the nuzzling!"

Sam rolled her eyes at the colonel's back.  "Want me to shoot him?"

Daniel sighed too.  "Please."

"He'll calm down, Daniel," Sam assured.  "Ease off a little.  Lighten up.  Give you some space."

"He will?"

They both watched Jack for a moment, in full flow of a diatribe to Teal'c and Brin about unspecified archaeologists - who should damn well know better by now - getting carried away on a Mata Hari kick likely to drive both the archaeologist AND the colonel into an early grave.

"Hell, no," Sam said regretfully, patting Daniel's hand tenderly.  Her eyes followed Teal’c.

 

* * *

"Come to bed, Jack."

When Jack refused to budge, Daniel got up and went over to him, slipping his arms around Jack's tense waist and nipping a kiss from a tempting expanse of shoulder.

"I do take it seriously."

"Do you? That's news," Jack said quietly.

"Talk to me, Jack, please," Daniel pleaded.  "Come to bed, and talk to me."

Jack turned, took Daniel's hand and led him back to bed.  It seemed the most natural thing in the world to wind up with Daniel snuggled into his side, head tucked beneath his chin.

"I'm fairly alarmed here," Daniel teased.  "You?  Me?  Bed?  NOT naked?"

"Talking now," Jack said sternly, indulging himself in playing with Daniel's hair.  "This isn't a game, Daniel.  Demeter KILLED Maya's son, and now she wants you.  This isn't your lover, obsessing over your safety, this is your team leader…"

"Obsessing over my safety," Daniel decided that while he was in the neighbourhood, he might as well get some quality time with Jack's skin and sent his hand skimming gently over Jack's chest.

"Your safety is my responsibility in the field, Daniel.  You know that.  This is your team leader assessing a confirmed threat to your life, having to plan a proportional response with minimal firepower, limited manpower, untested allies, and only one way outta this place, knowing for a goddamn fact the harder you fall the more that bitch will get off on taking you.  She doesn't want you easy and that scares the shit out of me.  That's quite apart from the fact I think Nereus wouldn't break a fucking sweat taking her out and I walk out to find you flirting your ass off and plastered all over the bastard," Jack ground out.

"I know," Daniel said simply.  "I'm playing a role, Jack, as best I can.  In love, yes, too cosseted, yes, bored, yes.  Sweet, clever little Carlin.  I got Nereus to chase ME with that little 'Mata Hari' routine you were objecting so vociferously to.  He's only interested in what I know, what he can get out of me and I've done everything I can to make him see nothing in you but the indulgent, jealous…"

"Joke?"  Jack said wryly.

"No!" Daniel snapped indignantly.  "No," he repeated, more quietly.  "Look, I'll do what you think is best in regards of Demeter," he offered, hoping to set Jack’s mind at rest, and more receptive to satisfying certain physical needs that were of far more immediate concern, "but I'm asking you to trust me, and to let me handle Nereus.  He's taken careful note of Brin's presence here and it's up to you both to stop him digging deeper.  You'll have to…you know," he waved an eloquent hand.

Jack groaned.  "I know.  Boy, do I know.  The smug sonovabitch is swearing six ways from Sunday I've promised to have sex with him, a promise he intends to hold me to, and now he's threatening to ask Hammond's permission to court me.  Can it get any worse?"

"This is Brin we're talking about," Daniel said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Jack sighed heavily.  "It can get worse."

"Speaking of sex," Daniel asked shyly, tracing his name gently, and hopefully seductively, over Jack's chest.

"Ye-ah?" Jack drawled.

"I want some," Daniel said firmly.  "I've been wanting some pretty much all day."

"You got some," Jack said gently.  "Unlike me, and you chose to express your appreciation by falling asleep on me."

"I'm not sleepy now."

"I am."

Daniel simply reached down and skimmed his finger interrogatively over Jack's blatantly eager erection, which jerked when he curled his hand around it.  Daniel propped his chin on his free hand, gazing at Jack with mild curiosity while he tenderly caressed every inch of swelling, twitching, velvety heat and fervent hardness with maddening deliberation.  He swirled a finger around the weeping head and raised it to his lips, Jack's eyes following him all the way.  Daniel delicately flicked his tongue over the salt-bitter taste of Jack, smiled dazzlingly at his lover.  Tumbled onto his back and pillowed his head on his hands.  Waited for Jack.

Jack rolled carefully onto his side and faced Daniel.   Crunch time?  Daniel wanted him, and Daniel wasn’t going to rest until he got him.  Not exactly something he was looking forward to, but hell, it was time to put up or shut up.   "Feel like sockin' it to me?"

Daniel gaped at him.  "You mean -  you - you DO mean – ‘Y'know’!  It's not like I expected you to go down on bended knee or anything, but Jesus, Jack, can you SPELL romantic?"

"S-A-P-P-Y," Jack smirked.  "We're GUYS, Daniel, and even if you are the sensitive, mature, well-adjusted type, happily I'm not.  Sex I can do.  Sign me up, strip me off, pull the pin and throw.  Although the kissing is kind of a biggie.  Kind of…intimate, you know?  Feelings I can do.  Kinda.  Talking?" Jack pulled a disgusted face and shuddered theatrically.

"Kissing is more intimate than sex?"  Daniel asked, fascinated by this unexpected insight into the inner Jack.

"We don't all have your oral fixation,” Jack sniped, “You'll put anything in your mouth once.”

“That is SO not true!”  Daniel propped himself up on his elbow and stared at Jack.  "Are you seriously telling me it's easier for you to stick your tongue on my - um - yes, Jack, on THAT, and did I say you could stop? -  than in my mouth?"

"You can't go around kissing other guys," Jack felt this was a self-evident truth.

"You kissed me."

"That was different."

"How?"

"It just was."

"How?"

"It just was."

"Why?"

"It Just Was!"

"Because you're in love with me."

"Because the MISSION demanded it!"

"Because you liked it."

"ME?  You were the one climbing all over my clusters!"

"WHAT?” Daniel snapped indignantly.  “At least I wasn't trying to hold your HAND!  Mission prep my ass!"

"I was NOT trying to hold your hand,” Jack snarled.  “You kept yelping and running away.  I was trying to keep you in one spot long enough to kiss you.  For the sake of the mission."

"And because you LIKED it.  AND because you fell in love with me," Daniel said smugly.

"Aah, for cryin' out loud!"  Jack growled, eyeing Daniel in disgust, then he went still as a sweet thought occurred.  “If I say yes, kissing means – you know?” he asked slowly.

“I know?”

“You know,” Jack nudged Daniel.

“I don’t know,” Daniel said firmly.

“I LOVE YOU!”

“Oh!  Okay.  Now I know.”

“So if you KNOW that, does it mean I can get out of saying it?” Jack asked hopefully.

“No,” Daniel was unequivocal in his repudiation of this outrageously self-serving suggestion.  He adored hearing Jack gruffly admit to the ceiling, the wall, the door, the furniture or his feet that he loved Daniel.

“Oh.”  Jack sighed.  Crap.

Daniel reflected that holding hands was of course entirely different.  That was pure intimacy.  Letting another man hold your hand was unmistakeably ‘I love you and that’s the only goddamn reason I’m letting you embarrass the shit out of me like this, so don’t make a habit of it’.  No words were necessary.

“Jesus,” Jack whispered, an appalling truth hammering home.

“What?” Daniel asked anxiously.

“I just realised,” Jack said, dazed.

“What!”

“I’m your – your – Jesus.”

“My what?” Daniel prodded Jack pointedly in the ribs, making him yelp.

“Your BOYFRIEND,” Jack said bitterly.

“Oh.  Oh?  Oh!  That means I’m YOUR…“ Daniel faltered.  “That’s – that’s…“

“Dating.”

“Shopping.”

“I don’t shop now.”

“You will.”

“Museums.”

“Hockey.”

“Art.”

“Showtime.”

“Beer.”

“Red wine.”

“Blockbuster movies.”

“Plays.”

“Pizza.”

“Broccoli.”

“Broccoli?” Daniel was annoyed at this unexpected accusation.

“Quiche,” Jack stretched a point.

“QUICHE?” Daniel snarled, “Just because I’m an ARCHAEOLOGIST the big, MACHO…“

“Okay, okay, let’s not get personal here,”  Jack interrupted hurriedly.

“I do NOT eat quiche!”

“Sorry,” Jack apologised, embarrassed.  That WAS going too far.  “Kinda freaked out, here.  We’re going to have to do stuff, Daniel.”  He took a deep breath.  “You know, like, together.”

“A couple,” Daniel said weakly.  Wow.  He and Jack.  A couple.

“I’m kinda tired, you know?  Think I’ll hit the hay,” Jack sighed.  SO lost the mood here.  Love ya, kid, but…Sheesh!

“Or we could just have lots and lots of really hot sex, take our minds off it,” Daniel suggested.

“A man with a plan,” Jack grinned, feeling a faint resurgence of interest.

“You really want me to?” Daniel asked cautiously.

“Nail me?  Sure,” Jack said firmly.  “Guarantee it’ll take my mind right off the broccoli.”

“What IS it with you and broccoli?” Daniel snapped.

“You eat broccoli.  I've got witnesses.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve seen YOU eat quiche!”

“Sonovabitch!” Jack gasped.  “That’s low, Daniel, really low.  I’ve never made any secret of the fact I’ve had to do some damn distasteful things in my career, and given the fact I not only had to eat the frigging finger food, I had to shake my tail feathers in the Senator’s face to shut him up over that jaunt to P7Y-438 and its ‘strategic’ murals, I think you’ve got a goddamn nerve calling me on it.”

“Try its ‘strategic’ tropical beaches,” Daniel scowled at his beloved.  “And it’s not like Sam didn’t try.  She just wasn’t the Senator’s slice of quiche.”

 

* * *

“Jack?  Are you awake?”

“You’re the one poking my ass.  You tell me.”

“That isn’t my finger.”

“Oh.  Oo-oh.  Eager beaver,” Jack smirked, “Well?  I’m waiting,” he prompted expectantly.

“I can apologise if you want me to,” Daniel said mildly, pausing a little for effect, “get a good night’s sleep,” he went on smoothly.

“Kiss my ass.”

“My pleasure,” Daniel growled, scooting straight down to smother kisses all over a lot of firm, flexing flesh, flinching from every tender nip and glide of lips and teeth.  He pushed Jack flat on his stomach and set to with a will, carefully cataloguing reactions as he patiently surveyed his virgin site; feasting eyes, lips, tongue and hands.  Every single quivering inch of Jack was exotically taut and flat and powerful, deliciously hairy, hard and happily heaving.

Exploratory licking of the backs of Jack’s knees revealed a hitherto unsuspected erogenous zone if the yelping was anything to go by.  “Mmm,” Daniel murmured appreciatively.

“Fuck!” Jack quavered under the onslaught, totally blown by the warm swipes of a terrifyingly talented tongue.  His erection was twitching so madly – the Saint Vitus’ fucking Dance of erections - he was in mortal danger of doing the show right here.  “Jesus,” he groaned, telling himself he was just easing the silk-cum-sandpaper torture on his dick as his butt came right off the bed.  “Oh, God.”  God, please, lemme die.  Now.  Right now.  He couldn’t believe it.  Uptight virgin to blatantly begging bottom boy with one quick lick of the knees.  “Get off me!” he begged.  Relief lasted all of ten seconds or so, then Daniel started trailing kisses up his thighs, first one leg, then the other.  His inner thighs.  “Daniel!  Please!”

Daniel took pity and transferred his affections to a seriously sexy spine, suckling gently at Jack’s nape, fascinated as sweat sheened the sleek skin.  Tentatively, he rested his full weight onto Jack’s back and was gratified by the aching moan that ripped through Jack.  How the hell had Jack lasted to the age of forty-five without this?  His body was BEGGING for it, and BOY, was he going to get it.

The suckling was working wonders, so Daniel gently worked his way south, lavishing soft bites and kisses on each and every vertebrae, every sense swimming in Jack.  The salt-tang of Jack’s burning skin sharp on his tongue.  The heavy musk of blatantly male arousal.  Every whimpering sigh and moan.   Each ridge of muscle tensed now to stone as Jack strove in vain for some semblance of control over his shaking limbs.  Jack unbridled in passion, sprawled wantonly beneath him, screaming silently for sex.  His Jack, his for the taking.

Jack’s breath was harsh and sobbing in his raw throat, heart hammering as pleasure throbbed and lunged through him with the ebb and flow of Daniel’s tormenting tongue, blazing a trail straight down.  Writhing convulsively into the muffling softness of the sweat soaked sheet, Jack tensed as Daniel nudged his thighs further apart.  HOWLED as moist, insistent, limber heat plunged inside him, arched right off the bed and CAME, orgasm delirious hard and purely fucking BALLISTIC… “DAANNY!”

 

* * *

“Jack?”

Pillow.  O-kay.  Pillow good.  Hang out down here long enough, he might just suffocate and spare himself the further humiliation of having to actually face Daniel. Right now, he couldn’t recall a single occasion when he’d been more embarrassed in his entire frickin’ life.

“Jack.”

Some soft sighing.  Some soothing petting.  Lots.  Nice.  Last grope for the condemned man and all that.

“Jack?”

After regrettably surviving some fairly protracted and forceful pillow-face interface, and a shit-load of concentrated concerned Daniel, Jack was forced to accept he was pretty much out, here, so the only option left was to go down.  “Just gimme a minute.  Plan B.”

Jack winced as Daniel planted a tender kiss on the nape of his shamed, shivering neck.

“I was pretty set on Plan A, myself,” Daniel whispered gently.  He cleared his throat self-consciously.  “Especially after the hottest action I’ve ever experienced in my LIFE, but it’s your body, Jack, so of course it’s your decision.  I just…“ he bit down hard on the words, horrified he could even think of pushing when Jack so clearly didn’t want him, not like this any way.

Jack had no snap in the snake whatsoever, long gone, gone along with most of his bones from the feel of things, though paralysing embarrassment seemed to be settling in for the long haul, still, needs must when the devil drives.  “You just?” he asked cautiously.

“I’ve never gotten ANYBODY – well – excited like that,” Daniel admitted shyly.  “You’ve no idea how…how incredible it was to see you like that, and to know I’d made you feel THAT good.  Me!”

Jack considered THAT.  So-o, maybe he wasn’t COMPLETELY beyond a little fooling around.  A soupçon.  Just enough to get Daniel off.  “Still interested,” he offered carefully, shivering under another attack of ecstatic osculation, in his hair this time.  A cool, slick, sensitive finger probed delicately and insinuated inside him.  Jack was breathing so hard he was one wheeze away from quality time with a paper bag when Daniel brushed lightly over a spot deep inside that hurt so goddamn GOOD he was almost – almost! – crying into his pillow.  A second slick invader brought burning tears to his eyes and some serious stroking and brushing DEEP inside had him shuddering and shamelessly waving his fuck-me ass in the air for more.

“Daniel, please!”

Daniel earnestly clasped Jack’s hand.  Yeah!  Love you too, kid.  Just get on with it!  Jack snatched the hand to his lips and kissed it, held onto the fucker, howling again as Daniel patiently eased three fingers into what felt like the back of his throat and rocked sadistically tenderly in and out of him, crooning love and respect and all those healthy mutual couple things, totally sweet and missing the point entirely when really, truly, all Jack wanted right now was to be ridden hard and put away wet.

“Ready, Jack?” Daniel asked gently as he slipped a pillow under Jack’s hips, touched to see encouraging signs of a resuscitated libido.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Jack muttered.  Fuck me, already!

Trembling with a stunning combination of love, terror, desire and raging disbelief that Jack – JACK! – was not only ready  but WILLING to share this, Daniel tentatively pressed into scalding, resistant heat, freezing at the first pained grunt.  Dear God, he thought he’d erred on the side of the pathologically cautious with the sun block-cum-lubricant, any more and he’d be dipping into Sam’s Clinique ‘Dramatically Different’.

“Don't make me hurt you!” Jack snarled beneath him.

Shaking his head wryly, Daniel braced his weight on his hands and rolled his hips into a gentle thrust, froze again to violently shaking quietude as Jack cringed away from the hurtful pressure.  Tried not to panic, just because neither of them knew what the hell they were actually doing, was about to give up, he’d DIE before he hurt Jack, then the clenching around his penis abruptly eased and he could carefully roll into another gentle thrust.

Jack pushed back hard against what felt like an iron bar splitting his ass in two, no pain no fucking GAIN, hurts like CRAP, no fucking WAY he was doing THIS to his Daniel, NO, no, NO.  Jack felt Daniel’s whispered ‘I love you’ against the nape of his neck and a plea to trust, to open and go with it and Jack went with it, oh, boy did he, oh YEAH, that was IT, come on IN, make yourself RIGHT AT HOME, oh, OH, O-OH, “Jesus, YEAH, there, Daniel, there!  Fuck me!”

“I love you,” Daniel reproached, essaying another careful thrust, weight carefully balanced, braced away from Jack’s shuddering frame, cursing as Jack fumbled impatient hands behind him and dug his clawing fingers into Daniel’s thighs deep enough to bruise.  “I love you, and I’m going to make love to you.  Just give me a goddamn minute, here, Jack,” he ground out through gritted teeth, easing tenderly, lovingly, and above all unhurriedly into scalding heat and grasping, silky, EXACTING, imperious – snarling, fighting him on every thrust for more, more, more - “Jesus, Jack, quit your whining, I’m moving as fast as I can!”  Nowhere near fast enough or hard enough for Jack, but the tenderness was pretty much non-negotiable and the sooner Jack accepted it, the better this would be for both of them.

"I gotta get out and PUSH?"  Jack growled, DESPERATE for more of this extraordinary sensation thrumming in his ass, got a death grip on Daniel’s quivering behind – still not doing this to the kid, no way – braced, and shoved back HARD onto his maddeningly considerate lover and hooted in anguished, tearful triumph when Daniel’s balls slapped against his stinging ass.  A swift tug at the braced arms brought Daniel’s weight sprawling pleasurably onto his back.  Jack stretched luxuriously, hissing as Daniel’s dick sank a little deeper.  Christ, but it felt GOOD.  “Knock yourself out,” he encouraged, and when that failed to yield anything but an indignant sputter somewhere over his left shoulder, he reached behind and smacked Daniel’s butt, hard.  "Jesus, take a HINT, Daniel!"

Daniel scowled at the back of Jack’s head and stayed exactly where he was.  “You want me to stop, Jack?  Do you?  Pull another dumb-ass stunt like that, you’ll see how fast I stop!  This is hard enough as it is,” he warned sternly.

Jack sniggered and writhed pleasurably against the incredible hot, heavy pressure pinning him flat.  “I beg to differ.  PUNCH it, will ya?”

Daniel sighed, accepted that Jack was as comfortable as he would allow Daniel to let him be, and rocked gently, deep inside Jack.  Daniel was going to be tender if it killed both of them, was going to take things slow and easy and CAREFUL, and Jack could just shut the hell up about it.

“Oh YEAH,” Jack gloated, “Just there, just like that.  You’re a natural.”  He was aware as never before of just how hard and hot Daniel was, of the strength in the slender, supple frame pinning him flat, the silkiness of the skin trembling against his, the hands gliding down to hold his hips steady, the unsuspected power in the thighs braced between his.  More than anything, more intense than any damn thing he’d ever felt in his life, there was Daniel deep inside him, Jack feeling every twitch and throb of the straining dick buried to the root in his ass.  More.  He wanted more.  Now.  “This is perfect, Daniel.  Perfect.  Just do it harder, deeper and faster.  And do it NOW.”

Daniel reached carefully around and shut Jack up by the simple expedient of shoving his tongue down Jack’s throat.  He was going to love Jack HIS way, thank you very much, and Jack could just see how much he’d like it.  As Jack arched up into the kiss, rasping his tongue aggressively over Daniel’s, Daniel withdrew a little and rolled his hips into that deep, powerful glide that breached Jack in the first place.  Jack whimpered into his mouth and bit his tongue.  Daniel sighed and fended off some sneaky shimmying as one infuriatingly pushy colonel stubbornly refused to accept he had every damn inch of Daniel he was going to get or that he really did need to be able to walk the next day.

Daniel battled with desperate suction at one end of Jack and wilful friction at the other, pretty damn sure he was having the hottest sex of his life.  Tender thrust after tender thrust was met with urgent, imperative lunges as Jack tried to force the pace and refused to resign himself to resolute gentleness, laughing triumphantly into Daniel’s mouth every time he seemed to get the upper hand, warring and loving as hard as he could.

Jack wrenched his lips free, “Love you, Daniel.  Love you.  I want it.  I need it.  GIVE it to me.  NOW!”  Then he plunged back in to that sweetness, Daniel’s tongue pulsing as deeply and gently in his mouth as Daniel was thrusting into his ass, thrusting over and over, slim, supple hips rolling him relentlessly into and out of Jack.  Not pounding, not driving, but going deep, hitting the happy button over and over, making Jack hiss and howl, a white hot flash behind his eyes, clenching hard around Daniel, holding Daniel still, captive for just a moment.  Begging for more, always; more, Daniel, more.  Harder, deeper, more.  Going deep and staying deep, lips and tongue and dick and ass.

“Oh, Jack, oh God, JACK,” Daniel groaned, tremors of pleasure tearing through him as Jack threw everything including the kitchen sink at him, totally lost in the moment, revelling in this smooth, sure, quickening coupling; voracious kissing and harsh exhortations for more, love you but MORE, dammit, MORE.  Daniel smiled and nipped at Jack’s pleasure-grimacing lips.  More than enough right now, this loving, more would be no way to repay Jack trusting himself to Daniel, trusting Daniel to be his first, to love him like this.  Love him.  Oh yes.  Daniel reached beneath Jack and cupped a slippery, straining, jerking erection in his hand, gripping, grasping, gliding, over and over.

“DANIEL,” Jack growled, torn between two pleasures, wanting it all, MORE, now.  Daniel not so smooth, not so sure, urgent, straining, stabbing into Jack, whimpering into the hollow of his shoulder, pleasured beyond speech, just wanting and taking everything Jack had to give him and coming back for more, MORE, now.  “DANIEL, oh G-OD.”  Jack ground himself onto that stabbing heat hard against his sweet spot, pleasure boiling through him and into Daniel, driving back with Daniel into him, over and over, deeper and harder.  More.  So.  Much.  More.  Behind him Daniel’s back arched and he drove deep, biting DEEP, way down deep, all the way down deeeep.  "A-AH, DANIEL!"

“JAAAACK!” Daniel screamed, head thrown back, coming inside Jack, pouring into him as Jack convulsed, silent at the last, spilling all over Daniel’s hand, clenching hard around his penis, wave after wave pulsing, gripping, greedily milking him dry.  Lungs burning, shaking pitiably, pleasure pangs still thrumming in his groin, Daniel carefully withdrew and rolled over to lie face to face with Jack, was wrenched at once into a painful embrace and a torrent of loving words and praises.  He sighed and snuggled in, gently stroking Jack’s sweat soaked brow, tenderly kissing the trembling lips.

Jack hauled Daniel close enough to feel the stuttering, sated heartbeat, every single part of him loose and limber and gloating.  Best damn sex he’d ever had; landed himself a fucking genius here, no pun.  Who knew?  He looked down at Daniel in disbelief.  Who the hell knew?  “Daniel?”  Just say the word.  Really.  If you’re up, I’m up.

“I love you, Jack” Daniel murmured, clinging closer.  "Okay?" he asked tentatively, gently smoothing away tremors from the still-heaving, sweat soaked chest.

"Sneakin' by," Jack said casually.  Wanna go again?  Open house here.

"Think you'd like to try that again, some day?" Daniel asked hopefully.

Yeah, sure, you betcha!  Take a coupla minutes, get RIGHT back to me.  The door is open.

"Hey, mi casa, su casa,” Jack offered generously.

There had to be a way, right?  Had to be a way for the guy on the bottom to get a piece of the action, pick up the pace a little?  Had to be a way to get Daniel to quit with the TLC and go postal.  Had to be.

"I can't wait for you to love me like this," Daniel sighed dreamily, skimming soft, loving kisses over Jack's throat.

NO WAY!

"No rush," Jack said tenderly.  No fucking way.  One, he wasn't ABOUT to hurt Daniel.  Two, if he tried it, Daniel might like it too and no way was Jack gonna allow THAT to happen, ‘cause he wasn't about to let Daniel cut into HIS quality time.

"Share and share alike," Daniel murmured, sprawling sleepily over every available inch of Jack.

Jack thawed slightly.  We-ell, maybe he COULD give a little.  Negotiate, here.  Quid Pro Quo.  If Daniel was willing to, say, fuck him clean into next Tuesday, maybe he COULD offer up a little Saturday Night Special in return.  As a treat for Daniel.

And because Daniel was perfectly capable of cutting him off cold turkey if he didn’t trade up.

Maybe he should draw up a schedule, so there was no whining over whose turn it wasn't.


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash: Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Category: Action/Adventure. First Time. Hurt/Comfort. Romance.  
> Season/Spoilers: Season 4. An AU version of The Light.  
> Synopsis: Diversion: 1. Deceiving your enemies. 2. Finding another way. 3. Playing for keeps.  
> Warnings: Minor character death. Violence. Language. Intense situations. Creative and persistent sexual harassment.

Jack wasn’t going to make it out of this verdant fucking grove.  He turned to face his pursuer, edging warily away, hands poised, ready to attack or run at a moment’s notice.

“Back off!” he warned menacingly, retreating rapidly as the predator he was facing feinted to the left, trying to fake him out.  “What am I?  STUPID?” he sneered at this blatant attempt to manoeuvre him into the spot where his pursuer planned to take him.  “Like I don’t know the frigging blanket is right there? I’m warning you!”

“I will not be warned.  I will have you,” Brin purred, closing in again.  “You are fleet of foot, my Jona but I…I…“

“You’re what?  Fleeter?” Jack waited until Brin was in range, waited a little longer, then slammed his fist into Brin’s face.  Brin smacked into Jack, the world tilted crazily and Jack crashed to the ground, winded, mashed flat beneath Brin’s weight.  He tried to get up but Brin shoved him flat again, pinning his hands above his head.

“You have led me a fine chase, my love,” Brin praised, making himself quite at home on the struggling, heaving, snarling form of his dear one.  “Please continue,” he encouraged when his Jack seemed inclined to weary resignation.  “You writhe so delightfully.”

Jack scowled up into the laughing eyes.  “Couldn’t you at least FLINCH when I hit you?” he complained.  “You’re killing my self-image, here.” He sighed bitterly.  “You’re going to kiss me, right?  I can tell.”  Could not in fact miss it.  Teasing or not, he did it for Brin.  His saggy old butt rang every bell Brin had.  Speaking of butts…

“Jona?  You wince.  Is all well with you?” Brin asked seriously.  “I have hurt you?”

Jack was furious with himself for flushing.  His butt hurt like crap with this weight on it.  Daniel, as usual, had been right to take it slow and easy, and even as gentle as Daniel had been, Jack’s rear was throbbing.  “I’m fine,” he snapped.  “Just get on with it, and no tongue,” he hissed.

“We are observed, else I would be happy to not give tongue,” Brin lied shamelessly, lowering his head to nibble gently along Jack’s jaw.

“You stick it in my mouth, I’m biting it off,” Jack promised.  “And I don’t care who’s watching, the clothes stay ON.”

“But we cannot love if we remain clothed,” Brin sighed.

“We’re not loving AT ALL.  You chased me all over this frigging garden on the understanding it would help strengthen Carlin’s cover…Don’t you DARE give me a love bite, you prick, just keep your teeth to yourself,” Jack ignored the soft chuckles snuffling into the hollow of his throat.  “With Nereus, which both you AND Carlin insisted was necessary.  I’ll roll around with you for Carlin’s sake but I’m NOT making the supreme sacrifice.  No tongue, no teeth, no nudity.  Not a whole lot of touching either.  Just moan and look sweaty,” he ordered.  He sighed gustily as Brin took all of his instructions to heart and started to unbutton anyway.

“We must convince those who watch and wait in the shadows, dear Jona,” Brin explained kindly, ecstatically kissing each expanse of skin as it was revealed to him.

“That’s almost plausible,” Jack admired.  “KNOCK IT OFF!”

“I will when I reach it,” Brin murmured placidly.

“Ahh, for God’s sake.”  Jack blamed Daniel for this.  Entirely.  This was all Daniel’s idea, and Jack didn’t think for a SECOND it had nothing to do with his gentle yet emphatic refusal to relieve Daniel of his virginity as the dawn broke and filled his beloved with a warm romantic glow.  Jack was ‘clarifying his position’ at Daniel’s request, and to assist with this process, Jack was cut off from further skin to skin contact with Daniel at Daniel’s insistence.  This was apparently to encourage Jack to reach the mature, rational decision and drill Daniel up the ass at their earliest mutual convenience.  Basically, Jack wasn’t gettin’ any until Daniel got his.  Although, it was looking dangerously like he was gonna be gettin' some right NOW.

Jack had no idea what walking out of their bedroom for breakfast this morning to find Daniel tangoing erotically, erratically and energetically round their quarters with Teal’c - while Carter hollered encouragement - was supposed to be contributing to the decision making process, other than either Daniel or Teal’c was a fan of Dirty Dancing and ALL his kids needed to get out more.

Daniel was out right now.  Daniel was out with Nereus so Jack had to be here, rolling around as publicly as possible with Brin, because Nereus wasn’t here alone, Nereus had people, and so did Demeter.  Jack was still reeling from Brin’s assessment that Daniel was probably safer at Nereus’ side than he was at Jack’s.  Or Brin’s.  Nereus seemed to have decided Daniel was an asset and he would take out Demeter in the blink of an eye if she interfered with his plans.  So Jack was swallowing all that Alpha Male pride Daniel was always teasing him about and…“Gimme a break here, Brin!  Your tongue is in my navel," Jack sighed.

“I will give you whatever you desire, my Jona.”

“A great honkin’ space gun.”

”Dear Jona, your kind words unman me,” Brin winked roguishly as he rocked his hips against his deliciously squirming Jack.

“Aww, JEEZ!” Jack yelped.  “I wish,” he snarled bitterly.  Honkin’ was definitely the word.  “I’m gonna scream now.”

“Save your strength,” Brin hushed him.  “And your voice.  One does not wish to appear boastful, but you will need both for later.”

“How about I FAINT then?” Jack snarled.

“That too I am used to,” Brin informed him with simple pride.

 

* * *

“You have travelled far, Carlin, for one so young,” Nereus admired.

“Jona takes me wherever I want to go,” Daniel smiled.

“To places such as this?” Nereus gestured out at the vast expanse of formal gardens and the long, low palace gleaming in the sunlight.

Daniel sighed.  “It’s culture.  Of a sort.”  He was in a grotto, a genuine paved grotto which he would have enjoyed exploring if he hadn’t been sitting here snuggled up to a pit viper like Nereus.  The man had no morals, no heart and no remorse.  Daniel wanted to just tell Nereus to get on with it, he didn’t have to be coaxed by easy stages to helping with whatever it was Nereus was going to ask him to do.

“Which cultures have you studied, Carlin?”

“The old races, including the Ancients, the Asgard and the Nox,” Daniel offered.

“And what of our hostess?  What of the Goa’uld?” Nereus asked softly.

“I’ve studied them in great depth,” Daniel admitted.  “For Jona’s sake.  He has to deal with them.  It’s his business.  The more he knows of a situation going in, the more likely we are to get out of it safely, and with our objectives achieved.  Our trade made.”

“And your own interests?  What of those?”

“Language, literature and culture are of secondary importance.  Jona indulges my curiosity when he can, when it’s safe to do so,” Daniel explained fluently.  He was sticking to the truth as closely as possible, only leaving out the context.  He didn’t want a single word to ring false.

“You submit to this because?”

Daniel turned to Nereus, smiling, eyes clear.  “Because I love Jona, of course,” he said lightly, shrugging.  “That’s not to say I don’t snatch at every opportunity I’m given to learn more,” he admitted ruefully.

“And if such an opportunity were to present itself now?”

“I’d be happy to take it, so long as I was sure it didn’t conflict with Jona’s business here,” Daniel said emphatically.  Finally!

“Your loyalty does you credit,” Nereus praised.  “Very well.  I too am here to trade.  I have secured valuable merchandise.”

“May I ask what?” Daniel asked calmly.

“Not at this time.”

“I’ve often observed that the most valuable commodity is information,” Daniel said coolly.  “Accurate information can mean the difference between success and failure, or even life and death.”  He remained calm under the intent, assessing gaze.  “So I’m assuming your interest in my study of other cultures is as simple as wanting to know who best to trade this valuable merchandise to, am I right?”

Nereus relaxed.  “You are.”

Daniel chuckled.  “It’s what I do for Jona, after all.”

“I think you do many things for your Jona.”

“I do indeed.  I also tell him what he can trade for.  Asking too little is as bad as asking too much, or asking of the wrong buyer entirely.  I’ll advise you as best I can, but without knowing more about what your merchandise is, I may not be able to offer you the specific guidance you may need,” Daniel made his point and let it go without any suspicious emphasis.  “If you’re willing to accept that my advice can only be general, then I’m happy to give it.”  Again, he met that searching gaze unflinchingly.

“Your argument is reasonable, Carlin.  I can give no specifics at this time.  I will only say that what I have to sell is of strategic importance.”

“Strategic?” Daniel frowned.  “Then I’ll need to know which race you’re hoping to trade with at the very least, if I’m to advise you at all.”

“The Goa’uld.”

“Tricky,” Daniel said at once.  “The System Lords are locked in a state of internecine war amongst themselves and with other races right across the galaxy.  Any or all of them would seek a strategic advantage over the others, but knowing which is the safest choice to trade with is more difficult.  They’ll kill you as soon as look at you, Nereus, if you aren’t worth more to them alive than dead.”

Nereus inclined his head.  “This tallies with my own assessment of the situation.”

“The death of Heru’ur has created a power vacuum that all the System Lords are rushing to fill.  They’re busy carving up his domain, claiming planets that were under his protection, Jaffa, motherships, technology.  The situation is volatile.”

“Whom would you recommend?”

“Apophis has a huge fleet already,” Daniel admitted.  “He would be my last choice.  He’s the main threat the others have to face.  He has all of Sokhar’s assets to call on, and he has the strategic advantage already, in numerical superiority.  If you tried to trade with him, I think he would agree to your terms to gain possession of your merchandise and then he’d kill you, just to keep it out of the hands of his enemies.”

Nereus glanced at him admiringly.  “Your reasoning is most persuasive, Carlin.  Most convincing.  I take your points most forcefully.  Who then do you recommend?”

“One of the other dominant System Lords, such as Cronus or Yu.”

“Cronus?” Nereus queried softly.

Daniel wasn’t about to make an elementary mistake, no matter how tempting it was to focus Nereus’ attention here, where Jack and Brin could contain him.  “Don’t even think about Demeter,” he warned seriously.  “She is nothing to Cronus but what she tithes him.  She only lives so long as she is useful to him.”

“Would not the opportunity to offer Cronus such valuable merchandise increase Demeter's value to him?”

“Perhaps so, but that doesn’t change the fact you’re here, now, on her world and at her mercy.  I honestly believe she would kill you without hesitation and take your merchandise for herself,” Daniel emphasised.  “It isn’t safe to approach her.”

Nereus nodded thoughtfully.  “Again, I must bow to your judgement.  You are a clever man, Carlin.”

“I’m interested in people,” Daniel said softly.  He didn’t want Nereus focusing on how clever he was.  Compassionate and curious was safer.  Much safer.  Daniel wanted to be a ‘help’ to Nereus, not a potential threat.  “For every Jona, there can be a Demeter.”

Nereus inclined his head, then his attention was distracted by a small device he held up to read.  It reminded Daniel of the devices the Tollan used to record their emotions.  Probably a communications device, then.  Radios were a little obvious, so SG-1 were reluctantly without field communications until they left.  Jack wanted radios in reserve in case the extraction went wrong and they had to make a break for it.

Nereus rose smoothly to his feet.  “We shall walk.”

Fine.  Whatever.  Daniel was just starting to make a little progress on leading Nereus to the inescapable conclusion he had to tell Daniel what he was trying to trade so they had to stop and go for a walk?  Nereus had to match his pace to Daniel’s languid stroll, which Daniel was planning to annoy Jack with back at the SGC.  Annoy in the ‘getting hot and bothered but can only drool and not touch’ sense of the word, that was.

Sauntering through the scenic and carefully cultivated ‘wilderness’ area of the garden it occurred to Daniel that he needed to be careful in his references to Demeter.  If Nereus thought Demeter’s interest in Daniel was a useful bargaining chip, he’d trade Daniel up in a heartbeat.  Daniel wasn’t sure what Jack and Brin would make of his tactics so far, but he was an archaeologist, not Secret Agent Man, as Sam insisted on calling him.  The only thing he could think of was this, sticking as close to the truth as possible.  His instincts told him this was the only way he would get close enough to Nereus to have a chance at getting the list.  He had to PROVE himself useful.  Everything with this man had to be earned.

Nereus made no casual gestures, there was a point to everything, so Daniel made polite, informative small talk about Goa’uld society until Nereus was ready for Daniel to see reason for this little promenade through the gardens.  The object of the lesson became obvious the moment they stepped out into a lush little grove.  The object was in fact pinned to the ground, writhing, struggling, cursing and basically fighting the good fight beneath an onslaught of ardent kisses, licks, caresses and passionate praise.

Daniel didn’t even attempt to hold back the laughter boiling up, knowing he was startling Nereus.  “He does this every time.  Honestly, every single time I want to spread my wings a little, Jona tries to make me jealous.  It looks like he’s a little out of his depth with this one,” Daniel shook his head in fond exasperation.  “If you’ll excuse me, Nereus, I’d better go and rescue him.”  Daniel suppressed a tiny pang of conscience, verisimilitude was after all the reason for Jack to be rolling vigorously around in the wildflowers with Brin.  He just hadn’t expected Brin to be enjoying the rolling quite so much.

“I will see you at the Tournament later?” Nereus prompted.

“You certainly will,” Daniel said brightly as he plunged into the wildflowers to rescue Jack.  As he closed in on the wrestling match, Daniel cleared his throat loudly.  Jack’s scorching look should have charred Daniel to ashes where he stood.  “Jeez, Jona.   You lasted what?  A couple of hours before you went out looking for it?”

Jack smiled at Brin.  “Please let me up?”

Brin’s face fell.  “Why?  Am I not pleasing you?”

“No, and neither is HE,” Jack growled, scowling at Daniel.  “Let me up, Brin, so I can kill Carlin.  And then I can get back over here and kill YOU.”

Daniel sank down beside them, sniggering meanly as Jack untangled himself from a sullenly uncooperative Brin.  He’d never seen Jack so ruffled.  “So how was your morning?” he asked perkily.

Jack snarled and hurled himself at Daniel, pinning him to the ground.  Daniel grinned unrepentantly up at him.

“This sight is most arousing,” Brin breathed. “Please continue,” he graciously invited them.

“Do you have ANY idea what I’ve been through, here?” Jack asked dangerously.

“Making out from the look of things,” Daniel suggested judiciously, flickering his fingertips over a love bite marring the skin at Jack's shoulder.  He flushed guiltily, hoping he hadn't been the one to get carried away.  He'd been so amazed Jack had ALLOWED him to make love, especially after his awkwardness…Jack had rather enjoyed his show of appreciation, afterwards…There had been some - um - nibbling.

"He's driving me crazy," Jack moaned, working the pathos for all he was worth.  "Hey!  Hands!  Off the ass!  Right NOW!" he snarled in Brin's direction, deciding to use Daniel for cover.  He rolled rapidly.

Daniel wriggled experimentally.  "That went well.  Now they're on mine," he said cheerfully as Brin gave his derriere a fond little pat.

"WHAT?" Jack surged up, outraged, only to be mashed flat again as Brin ruthlessly took advantage of everyone's adjacency and pinned them both to the ground, which Daniel seemed to find amusing.  Jack made a firm mental note to have a long talk with Daniel about his instinct for self-preservation, which made the average lemming look like a paranoid survivalist by comparison.

He became aware that both Daniel and Brin were eyeing him speculatively, then Brin insinuated himself between them and clasped Daniel fervently to his chest, sighing happily and kissing his hair.

"You're very fickle," Daniel accused as a kiss skimmed his brow.

"Your beauty steals my resolve," Brin claimed extravagantly.  "If I had not given my word," he sighed heavily.  "I would gladly lie with you here and now."

"Carlin is UTTERLY off-limits.  That's what I said.  Didn't I say that?"  Jack snarled.  "Hands OFF!"

"Off what?" Brin asked, radiating hurt, innocent puzzlement.

Daniel wriggled again.  "It's not Brin's hands I'm worried about," he complained darkly, caving to the irresistible urge to tease his obstinate lover.

Brin winked at him, his face alight with warm amusement, the next kiss lingering on Daniel's cheek.

Daniel was surprised that he wasn't tensing up, even though Brin's embrace was intimate, the large hands gently stroking over his back.  Jack was the only man he'd been this close to, but there was something strangely calming about Brin's immense physicality.  Daniel trusted him, he felt safe in the way he did with Jack, or Teal'c.  He clung a little closer and decided to up the ante.  "Mmm," Daniel sighed dreamily as Brin's warm lips trailed distractingly down his face from temple to chin.

He waited hopefully for some kind of reaction from Jack.  There was a very crowded silence behind Brin.  He decided optimistically that Jack was plotting some kind of dire revenge that would heat things up nicely when they finally got into bed.  Daniel was determined to make love.  He wanted Jack.  Jack wanted him.  It was just a matter of springing the right trap to get Jack to take him.

The infuriating lack of reaction from Jack right now prompted Daniel to make a production job of contentedly snuggling into Brin's arms.  Brin seemed enthusiastic about his role as exploitee, so Daniel let out another little hum of appreciation, prompting Brin to nuzzle his throat.  Daniel's complacent conviction that Brin wouldn't take advantage suffered a definite setback as Brin's lips hovered a breath from his.  He remembered belatedly that Brin was honour-bound to refrain from sexually harassing him, but sprawling contentedly all over Brin's chest could be construed as encouragement.  Not that Brin needed encouragement.  Active discouragement just about kept him honest.  Just.  Daniel blushed comprehensively as Brin's slowly swelling erection proved his attraction to Daniel was as real as he claimed it was.

"He's a great kisser," Jack observed placidly, enjoying the spectacle of Daniel wide-eyed, and more importantly, speechless with shock.

"My Jona!" Brin cried, overwhelmed with emotion at the unexpected tribute.

"He wants to…to…" Daniel bleated.

"Yep," Jack said bitterly, failing to fend off an ecstatic kiss as Daniel finally caught the clue bus.

"BOTH of us?"

"My Carlin," Brin told him caressingly.  "Dear heart!" he carolled outrageously, "At last you have revealed your true desires.  It will be my honour to satisfy your every physical desire as well as my beloved Jona's."

"BOTH of us!"

Brin kissed Daniel very gently, which made him snarl, and rolled onto his stomach between his loves, propping his chin in his hands, laughing outright at them both.  "You must not sleep at night," he observed wryly to Jack.

"No," Jack said slowly.  "That's not fair.  Carlin has GREAT instincts.  He's ALWAYS right.  He just has this one blind spot."

"He is bewitchingly beautiful and fails to see it," Brin grinned, twinkling provocatively as Daniel seethed.

"Something like that," Jack agreed warily, well aware he was the one who would be getting the cold shoulder in bed that night, although given he was already in the doghouse for refusing to let Daniel put out when he wanted to, at this rate he could be sleeping on the floor.  Whose floor remained in question.

"BOTH of…" An unpalatable fact abruptly sank in.  Daniel shook Brin off to sit up slowly and - he hoped - menacingly.  "What exactly do you mean, 'great kisser'?" he coldly demanded of Jack.  HIS Jack.

"Ah!" Brin exclaimed.  "Allow me to demonstrate my prowess," he offered generously, tumbling Daniel flat again.

"He's only thinking of you," Jack told Daniel gloomily.  "He keeps saying the same thing to me, usually while he's licking something he shouldn't be."

"Licking," Daniel repeated flatly.

"Your eyes spark fire when you are enraged, my love," Brin sighed admiringly.

"If you mention sapphires, cerulean or summer-skies, I am going to kill you," Daniel announced clearly.  He glared defiantly at Jack and Brin when they both turned to stare him.

Brin curled his lip at Jack.

"Hey!" Jack refuted the unspoken accusation indignantly.  "I'm not THAT sappy."  Not enough to say that stuff out LOUD.  Not yet.  So…if he hadn't, and Brin hadn't, who the hell HAD?  "Carlin?"  He sat up and matched Daniel glare for glare.  "Carlin!"

"Who has DARED?" Brin spat.

Daniel beamed at them both, deliberately stretching out to pillow his head comfortably on his hands, ready to relax in the warm sunshine and enjoy the infuriated interrogation of his frenzied, frustrated swains.  Great kisser, huh?  Jack was spoken for, and if he didn't get that, Daniel would just have to speak LOUDER until he did.  He watched with interest as Jack leapt gracefully to his feet, deciding to blow Jack a kiss as he prowled aggressively round to apparently cover Daniel's rear.  With the heat of Jack's body curved close behind his, the interrogation looked like being more fun than he'd expected.

Brin looked slightly glazed as Jack pulled Daniel into his arms.  It was only a matter of time before Brin started molesting them again or Jack remembered Daniel was ticklish, so Daniel took ruthless advantage of both soldiers and went with tactical rather than tactile.  "Nereus is a challenging conversationalist," he informed them chattily.  "I'm sticking as closely to the truth as possible, because I think he'd kill me in a heartbeat if he caught me out in a lie, whether it was obvious or not."

"You are wise to be so cautious," Brin approved, suddenly all business, despite the fact he was kissing each of Daniel's fingers in turn.

"Yeah," Jack agreed.  "Creepy is a loveless bastard.  What did he have to say for himself?"

"He's wasting time trying to persuade me to help him," Daniel complained.  "It's irritating having to wait for him to play catch up."

"They call him Jackson; Daniel Jackson," Jack mouthed grimly.  "Earth humour," he explained to Brin.  He nudged Daniel.  "Take it easy there, big guy," he warned quietly, trying hard not to overreact.

"I did."  Daniel turned to face Jack, philosophically accepting that waving his rear at Brin was practically begging for trouble.  Naturally, Brin's hand immediately curved over his ass.  Jack pointedly removed it and replaced it with his own.  Brin snuggled up to Daniel and put his hand on Jack's ass instead.

"Give me strength," Jack groaned, trying and failing to peel Brin off him.

Brin obligingly groped him harder.

"I'm trying to make myself so useful to Nereus he won't consider trading me to Demeter to buy his escape," Daniel neatly deflected the escalating battle of the butts.

"Shit," Jack hissed, reflexively tightening his grip.  "What a mess," he muttered wearily into Daniel's hair.  "What would it do to the political situation here if I killed the bitch?"

Daniel hoped that was a rhetorical question.

"There would be turmoil," Brin said tautly.

"Enough to make our escape?"  Jack thought furiously.  "We'd have to time it right.  After we find our traitor obviously, then we use the confusion to gate the hell out of here."

"We would have to be sure of the gate," Brin warned.  "Cronus will come if one of his brood is killed.  He would have no choice but to respond to the challenge to his authority.  Many of the local populace would die."

"That would work to our advantage," Jack decided.  "The rest of the snakes will either fight to take Eleusis for themselves or beat us to the gate to avoid the wrath of you know who."

"Or you could try trusting my judgement," Daniel snapped.

"I do," Jack was taken aback.

"It is Nereus we do not trust, Carlin," Brin assured him.  "The galaxy is littered with those he has betrayed to save himself."

"He won't let harm come to me as long as he thinks I'm useful to him," Daniel insisted stubbornly, scowling at each of them in turn.

"What if Nereus killed Demeter?"  Jack asked Brin.  "Could your people withstand a retaliatory assault by Cronus?"

"I see your reasoning, Jona," Brin frowned.  "Though I doubt Nereus would intentionally go that far.  There would be little left of Arvonne for him to rule if he took that path and deliberately provoked retaliation.  Our people are proud of their freedom and would fall hard to such a one as Cronus.  If Nereus would take direct action we would have all the evidence we need against him, but he will always barter to achieve his ends, and always there is doubt."

"Kill him," Jack said flatly.

Daniel glanced back and caught the glitter in Brin's eyes.

"It might come to that," Brin admitted.  "I will not permit him to endanger my people or yours, and my oath to protect Daniel frees me to act upon a direct threat to his safety." He grinned wolfishly.  "Something Tor no doubt knew full well when he asked it of me."

"Not much gets past my team," Jack smirked.

"Nor mine," Brin's grin widened.

"I still think the safest course of action is for me to stick close to Nereus and make myself indispensable," Daniel interjected firmly.  Maybe he'd never make the kind of soldier Jack was, but he couldn't change enough to accept that killing was ever anything but the last resort.  Much as he loved Jack, he could never coolly plot the killing of another being and plunge a world into turmoil for a brief tactical advantage.  He simply couldn't be that judgemental.  He accepted the necessity for Jack to value the lives of his team above all others, and Daniel himself was willing to do anything for his friends, but none of it was easy.  It never got easier.  Nothing about taking a life SHOULD be easy; he just hadn't expected it got harder because now he understood not just the loss, but the cost.  It was true, every death did diminish him.  He glanced up.  Diminished his friends too.  Every time they took a life it became that much harder to hang on to who they were.  Daniel shrugged his unaccustomed melancholy off; he didn’t have the time or the inclination to be self-indulgent.

"I've already made it clear to Nereus I can't offer detailed guidance without knowing exactly what it is he's trading.  He's thinking about it."  Daniel hesitated, trying to make his report as objective as possible.  "I think he'll tell me, sooner rather than later.  I convinced him Demeter would kill him and take his information for herself.  He's a clever man; he admitted my assessment tallied with his, so I doubt he'll attempt to trade with Apophis or Cronus because Demeter complicates matters.  The logical thing is for him to trade with the Tok'ra traitor and quietly leave before attempting to make contact with one of the lesser System Lords.  I think he's contained."  He read Brin's evil intent and vigorously pushed him away. "Stop telling me I'm as wise as I'm beautiful!" he ordered with cold dignity.

"That was not my intention," Brin eyed him reproachfully.

"It wasn't?"

"It was not," Brin tilted his chin haughtily.

"Oh."  Daniel was slightly disconcerted.  Brin really did look offended for once.  "I'm sorry," he apologised.

"Sucker," Jack sneered.  "What he means is his intention was to stick his tongue down your throat far enough to check out your appendix scar."

"Nor was that my intention, though I shall pursue it most vigorously now you have informed me of it," Brin said happily.  "Amidst the embarrassment of riches that gives Jona and I such pleasure to look upon, I find I am drawn to Carlin's ears.  My Jona has many perfections, but…" Brin frowned slightly at the ears in question.

"What's wrong with them?" Jack snapped defensively before he could stop himself.

"'Embarrassment of riches'?" Daniel repeated resentfully.

"Jona has the soul of a poet," Brin heartlessly threw Jack to the archaeologist.  "May I see this scar you speak of, Carlin?" he asked hopefully.

"No."

"No!"

"'Embarrassment of…"

"You're obsessing!" Jack glowered.

"Oh?" Daniel glowered back.  "And you're not?"

"But I wish to…" Brin tried again.

"NO!"

"If you're not obsessing, Jona, why is your finger in your ear?  And Brin?  My appendix was never THERE, so get your hand off it!"

 

* * *

Eleusis was a lovely world, green and fertile, the climate near perfect.  Daniel found the shameful excess that bastardised classical Mycenean forms in the palace didn't extend to the environs.  As goddess of agriculture and fertility, Demeter was able to exert her authority without reference to her father's edicts.  The fields were orderly and well attended, with abundant, healthy crops.  Demeter walked at the head of the procession to the tournament ground, and everywhere she passed she was greeted with joyful cries and reverent calls for her blessing.

Daniel was rethinking his earlier assumptions about the Queen of Kitsch.  His mind kept returning to the solitary statue of Cronus.  Daniel's assessment now was that maybe the appalling palace was a studied insult, a subtle and irrefutable defiance of Cronus' authority.  Demeter was far more clever and controlled than he'd been led to expect by the evidence so far.  Her excesses, her cruelty and exploitation of her fearful servants was the opposite of her gracious public persona.  Daniel saw no signs of distress among the populace; the people were as well cared for and thriving as their fields, and they seemed to love their Goddess dearly.  Demeter basked in the outright adoration and moved among them easily.

He had to agree with Jack and Brin's assessment that there would be turmoil if Demeter was killed, but it wouldn't be the political unrest of a discontented and oppressed populace suddenly freed, but a possibly irrecoverable blow to the faith and prosperity of a happy and from what he'd observed so far, well cared for people.  Daniel suspected Demeter HAD to be as efficient as possible to supply her father's wants, and her own need for validation drove her, but there was no fear or resentment directed toward her that he could detect.

Logically, that suggested Demeter recruited her servants from elsewhere, far enough away no word would get back if she tired and summarily disposed of them, or used them for her pleasure.  Daniel reluctantly had to admire her tactics.  She kept her private and public personas rigidly separate and took every precaution to minimise risks.  With the Zats, there wouldn't even be bodies to give rise to gossip.

He would also admit in the privacy of his own mind that he was a little worried for his own safety.  There was an element of deliberate, calculated cruelty in Demeter's hunt for victims he hadn't factored when he'd assumed she was a hedonist.  If she was set on taking him, she would be far more ruthless and devious than any of them were prepared for.  Maya's fears, which had seemed to him to be a consequence of her own tragic loss, were now proving to be justified.

Right now, Daniel wasn't sure what to do about all of this.  The colonel was emphatic about his need to protect a member of his team from what he considered a clear and present danger, but his lover Jack was overreacting to everything that affected Daniel.  It wasn't that he didn't trust Jack, he just didn't want to put him in a position where his feelings for Daniel could endanger him, or Sam and Teal'c.  Daniel couldn't bear to make Jack's duty conflict with his personal life more than it already was.  Everyone was on edge, hoping for the best and waiting for the first disaster to come along and break up the team.

He still had confidence in his own abilities and his instincts told him Nereus would protect him so long as he was considered an asset.  What Daniel needed was primary source evidence to make a determination he could take to Jack, something Jack could use to help the team and Brin.  He decided to speak to Demeter alone.  If he could shake off his escort, which seemed doubtful at this point.  Both Jack and Brin were watching him like hawks, although that might have something to do with the fact he'd discarded the tunic that was supposed to be worn beneath this leather vest.  The vest and pants were a soft, familiar Persian turquoise rather than pure green, but Daniel still felt uncomfortably like an extra in an Errol Flynn movie and Jack's cracks about the Merry Men weren't helping.

Daniel glanced behind him and smiled shyly at Jack and Brin, doing the stupid thing with his eyelashes.  They smiled fatuously back and then scowled at each other ferociously.  Daniel wondered if he could outrun them.  The two of them were marching along, both pissy because they were holding hands.  Brin wanted to hold Jack's ass - and Daniel's - and Jack didn't want Brin holding anything, especially anything of Daniel's.  Daniel had flatly refused to hold anybody's hand in public and 'anybody' was still mad about it.  The compromise was Daniel sauntering sexily right where Jack and Brin could keep an eye on him, or at least on his gently swaying behind.

"Any idea what we can expect at this tournament?" Jack asked as he and Brin picked up their pace and dropped into step either side of Daniel.  He was amused to see Daniel's ass clench reflexively.  Jack gallantly slid his arm around his beloved's waist, grinning indulgently as doctor DOESN'T hold hands automatically stepped closer and shyly returned his embrace.

Brin sighed heavily.  "We are a sentimental people," he confided, smiling fondly at Daniel.  "It will be hard indeed for me to part from you both."

"My heart bleeds," Jack answered cheerfully.

"Boxing and bull-jumping were popular sports in both the Minoan and Mycenean cultures." Daniel ignored the by-play, cupped his hand over Jack's at his waist and stuck to business as much as he could while their fingers were tangling.  Trust Jack to push it.

"Bull-jumping?" Jack asked cautiously, hugging Daniel a little closer.  "Is that as bad as it sounds?"

"Young men and women would chase bulls," Daniel began, not sure how to explain the mystique of ancient extreme sports.  "The trick to bull-jumping was to somersault onto the bull's head and use its own attack to give enough momentum to leap clear," he offered at last.

"I don't care how fascinating and cultural it is," Jack warned him.  "No bull!"

"The Myceneans were surprisingly committed to gender equality," Daniel went on, blithely ignoring redundant advice.  "Women were able to participate in sporting and other events on equal terms with the men, though they wore men's clothing of course."

"Will Demeter compete?" Brin asked.

"Only if she's sure of winning," Daniel responded.

Jack snorted derisively.  "Like that's news."

"No, seriously," Daniel went on.  "We've seen plenty of evidence that Demeter has serious ego issues.  I would say she would be keen to compete in events she knew she could win, whatever it took."  He glanced at Jack, made sure he had his full attention.  "Demeter is circumventing traditional worship because on Eleusis the only god formally worshipped is Cronus.  Out here…" Daniel gestured at the procession and the eager locals, calling out greetings to their goddess as she walked among them, "Among the people, her style is informal, approachable, very human if you will.  The people Demeter depends on to tend the crops she's responsible for don't see the downside to her character; I doubt they have any experience of it.  I wouldn’t be surprised to find that though lip service is paid to the great god Cronus, there are shrines and grottos all over the land, all dedicated to Demeter.  The temple is likely to be the only visible, obviously public sign of her cult.  In fact…"

"Give me a break, Carlin," Jack whined.

"And me also," Brin bleated.

Daniel did the stupid thing with his eyelashes, directing a melting look up at each of them.  "You don't want to hear about the Eleusinian Mysteries?" he asked dulcetly.

"There's a choice?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Of course," Daniel opened his eyes very wide.  "You can sleep on Tor's floor.  Or Thera's."

Jack looked steadily at him.  "Or play nice and sleep in your bed?" he asked lightly.  "You've been hanging out with me WAY too long, Carlin," he added, feeling an odd mix of rueful pride and reluctant admiration.  Daniel was a quick study.  He made mistakes, sure, didn't they all, but he never made the same mistake twice.

"Admirable tactics," Brin approved, chuckling and squeezing Daniel's shoulder.

Daniel decided he'd lose all credibility if he admitted he was teasing and Jack would have a fight on his hands if he tried to sleep anywhere BUT with Daniel, which would make things interesting to say the least when they got home.  Daniel loved his loft.  Jack hated it.  Daniel suspected that a sudden leap at Jack's place from minimalist attack-helicopter de jour décor to ancient artefacts and a small reference library of key archaeological, anthropological and linguistic texts MIGHT just telegraph the fact his and Jack's relationship now rated a float at Gay Pride.  He suspected they were going to have to cohabit on a strict rota basis.

"Do we NEED to know about the whatsit mysteries?" Jack asked cunningly.

"We-ell," Daniel hesitated.  "Technically it's the wrong season for the celebration of the Mysteries, which seem to share historical antecedents with the Thesmophoria  - a festival in Greek culture celebrating Demeter's aspect as law-bearer, Thesmophoria, from thesmoi, meaning 'laws', and phoria, 'carrying'," he informed them, ignoring the resistant silence.  "The Eleusinian Mysteries are, like the Thesmophoria,  associated with ritual sacrifice of pigs to the chthonic deities, plus fasting and purification."

"I ask again.  Do we NEED to know about the whatsit mysteries?" Brin stepped heroically into the breach as Jack strove for words.

Daniel shot them a hurt look, which they ignored.  So much for the Reader's Digest version.  There was a hell of a lot more where that came from.  He was glad it was the wrong season for the Mysteries because some of the tales of the Sacred Marriage.  The dromena  or 'things done' portion of the celebration, referenced a fertility rite he had no desire to participate in.  As little as he wanted to get jiggy with Demeter, he wanted to have to tell Jack it was a possibility even less.  "No," he admitted reluctantly.  "It's fascinating, though," he added persuasively.

"Yeah," Jack drawled sceptically.  "Like root canal is fascinating."

"Or fishing," Daniel said sourly.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked stiffly.  "You LIKE fishing."

Daniel didn't want to admit what he really liked was spending time with Jack while HE was fishing.  Jack simply couldn't fish in silence.  The instant he got a rod in his hand he soaked up the scent of pine and the spirit of his grandfather and spilled his guts.  Daniel loved to hear him talk, even when he hadn't realised it was because he was in love with Jack.  It was one of the myriad strands of their difficult, complex, challenging friendship, and a very private pleasure.  "Bad example," he quoted Jack, letting him win for once without a fight.

Jack smirked at him in a way that made Daniel want to hit him, but it made Brin kiss him, so Daniel took that as a moral victory and tried to sneak off as battle raged behind him.  He managed to make his way up through the throng of guests as Demeter led them onto the tournament field, but Jack and Brin headed him off as she and her entourage ascended the flower-decked dais overlooking the festivities.  Demeter had a throne, a simple, beautifully carved wooden chair that looked like someone's pride and joy.

Daniel watched intently as a little girl presented a garland of flowers to the smiling Goa'uld, more determined than ever to resolve Demeter's seeming contradictions.

"I don't see Nereus," Jack murmured as he discreetly scanned the crowd of guests gathered around the first event, a stylised wrestling match that strangely reminded him of those celebrity death match claymations.  Jack sighed.  His expectations of the tournament had never been high, particularly as he'd fully expected to suffer under the scourge of a helpful and informative commentary from his chatty lover, but entertainment in place of sport AND the running commentary from the fascinated audience of one was too much to swallow.

"Nor I," Brin agreed.  "Nereus did tell you he would see you at the tournament?" he prompted Daniel.

Daniel nodded, beckoning over a servant laden down with cooling drinks.  The guests were relaxing, sinking down into artfully arranged 'bowers' where they could sprawl, bet and cheer to their heart's content.  Daniel felt it would only encourage Jack and Brin for them all to end up sprawled amidst the flowers in a bower.  It felt like some kind of cosmic sarcasm to him, this endless stream of sylvan settings and romantic interludes.  Or sexual harassment, depending on whose hand was on his behind at any given time.  How he was supposed to function and steer them to a successful capture of the traitor and the list of Tok'ra operatives was anybody's guess.  Daniel had never felt so…so giddy and euphoric in his life.  He was so happy, for all the danger they were in, it kept bubbling up and embarrassing him when he least expected it.  Like now.  When Jack defiantly took his hand, Daniel's hormones caved and let him keep it.

Naturally, Brin reached for the other and had to kiss it but Jack had clued in that Brin got off on his hostility and simply smiled sweetly while nodding approvingly at the aforementioned flower bower.  Daniel was forced to let them drag him across to it.  It was that or have the blood supply to his fingers cut off.  He consoled himself with the thought it added verisimilitude to his cover for Nereus and sternly suppressed any sneaking suspicion that Jack just REALLY liked holding his hand.  And Brin REALLY liked cupping his ass.  Not as much as Jack's, but probably a microscopically close second.

He had NO idea how he was going to write this one up.  The cloak and dagger stuff was inextricably bound up in canoodling.  Not that George wasn't expecting some gentle referencing of the efficacy of their cover, but this, sprawling giddily in the flower-scented sunshine with his lover and the most persistent and resourceful wannabe in this or any other galaxy…well, there wasn't a thesaurus out there that could come up with a suitably banal adjective for how this made him FEEL or why it had become so necessary in no time at all.  "I'll miss you too," he admitted impulsively to Brin.

"My love!" Brin choked, overwhelmed with tender emotion.  He scowled at Jack's possession of Daniel's right hand, and brought the left to his lips, where he proceeded to suckle each finger in a manner Daniel could only describe as sultry.  Jack described it as quite a few other things, with a ferocious scowl that riveted Daniel's attention on him despite the nibbling, licking and suckling.

Daniel honestly couldn't remember a time in his life when he was filled with this hot, achy 'do me do me' sexiness.  There had always been something more important, like his work or making Sha'uri laugh or learning to grind flour…something.  Always.  Sex had been welcomed, enjoyed, shared…he couldn't remember it being NECESSARY before, but God, it was heating his veins now.

He wondered shakily just what it was about Jack that had such an impact on him.  The only thing that made any sense to him was that Jack knew him this well and had still fallen in love with him.  There would be no rude awakenings, no gradual distancing or unspoken disappointments; they knew one another too well and cared too much for that to happen.  Becoming lovers didn't mean they were no longer friends and for the first time Daniel had confidence in that.

Jack blinked hard at the blinding smile he got from Daniel, instinctively raising the hand he held to kiss the palm in a courtly gesture that really embarrassed them both, mostly because they enjoyed it.  He looked apologetically at Daniel.  "Don't make me hurt you," he absently ordered the still happily smooching Brin.

"Please do," Brin encouraged, shooting him one of those hot, stripping looks.

Jack had to bite down a laugh as Daniel intercepted that look for the first time and snapped bolt upright, moving protectively between Jack and Brin to glare Brin down.

"No," Daniel said smoulderingly, his fingers closing strongly over Jack's.

Jack found Daniel's sudden possessiveness endearing, not to say flattering.  If anyone had cause to be pissy with potential rivals, it was Jack.

"Yes," Brin smouldered right back, transfixed.  "Exquisite," he breathed.

"Azure," Jack suggested helpfully, yelping as Daniel tightened his grip.  "NO!" he warned as Brin leaned in purposefully.

"Do I interrupt?" a pleasant, smiling voice broke in.

"Yes!" Jack and Brin snarled as one.

"No," Daniel contradicted, extricating himself neatly to scramble up, accepting the helping hand Nereus laughingly stretched out to him.  The contact made his skin crawl, but he bore it gracefully.

"Carlin," Jack snapped.

"Has agreed to tell me a little more of our hostess," Nereus bowed gracefully to Jack, "and her kind.  I will return him to you shortly.  If I make sufficient profit, perhaps I too will trade with you."

"Perhaps," Jack said coldly.

Daniel sighed, rolled his eyes, and sauntered away.  The pants were doing most of the work for him re the swaying thing and he felt almost comfortable for the first time since he got here.  As comfortable as he could be, decked out like a hooker.  He couldn't wait to get back to his mangy old sweats and bare feet.  He allowed Nereus to catch him up and launched in without preamble.  "Our time here grows short and Jona's temper with it.  He needs a successful conclusion to our trade mission and only now does he realise he bit off more than even he can chew with Brin," he admitted ruefully.

"Your language is most colourful," Nereus bowed slightly.

"Thank you," Daniel said a tad doubtfully.  "I take it you have more to tell me?"  He allowed Nereus to steer him gently into the trees, conscious of Jack and Brin watching them every step of the way.  Maybe Demeter too.  Things were getting complicated.  At least, they'd started out complicated, and now seemed to be slipping inexorable towards impossible.  The kind of impossible that got his friends killed.  "I don't mean to push you, Nereus, but without specifics I can't help you and, well, I can help Jona," he said quietly, praying he hadn't pushed too hard, blown it.

Nereus nodded coolly.  "I surmised as much.  Very well.  I feel that I may trust you with more.  You're a good man, Carlin, and I'm rarely mistaken in my man."

Daniel flushed, and was annoyed to see genuine amusement light Nereus' eyes for the first time.

Nereus laughed out loud.  "You have no idea of your own charm," he marvelled, shaking his head in disbelief.  "Your Lord Jona is perhaps wise to watch you so closely.  No telling what harm might come to you if he were not by," he said meaningfully.

The smooth change of subject had Daniel floundering to catch up.  Shit!  Nereus KNEW about Demeter.

"You were wise to warn me against the lady," Nereus smiled, slipping his arm through Daniel's.  "I have heard much talk of her interest in the beautiful Rigan."

Daniel pulled a face, not just at the description but at yet another supposedly sensible individual - a stone cold killer by all reports - buying into the GQ cover crap.

"A statement of fact should not be cause for offence," Nereus reproved him, still smiling a little.

"Do you like me?" Daniel asked directly, wryly recalling his snit of yesterday because Nereus hadn't been in the least interested in him.  So much had happened since then, it felt like a year had passed.

Nereus looked at him for a long moment.  "Oddly, I do."

Daniel didn't know which of them was more surprised by the admission.  He knew it changed nothing materially; they were still enemies.  It was just something he would try to use against Nereus as best he could.  Espionage was a filthy business.  He didn't buy for a second that tired line about the ends justifying the means.  It was too easy an out for people who should take responsibility for their own actions.

"I would not willingly see you fall into hands such as that," Nereus admitted, frowning.  "So you'd best have a care, Carlin."

"Business comes first," Daniel took another risk.  "I'd expect nothing less."

Nereus grinned at him, forgetting his affectations for a moment.  "I begin to think you'd be a match for any man, Carlin.  I know you do not mean yourself.  Were it not for the fact you care about people so much, you would be a formidable opponent."

It was Daniel's turn to grin.  "Jona would agree with you," he admitted dryly.

"Your Jona is no fool.  Impulsive, hasty even, but no fool."

Daniel relaxed infinitesimally.  Nereus had read the surface of Jack well enough, but he'd missed the heart of the man.  Jack was an excellent tactician.  Brash got him noticed, not his kids, and that was exactly the way Jack wanted it.

"My trade is for information," Nereus went on, once more in his affectedly smooth, impenetrable all-business tone.  "It is my understanding that all Goa'uld are parasites.  A host carrying a symbiote.  I am trading for information that would put an end to one of the factions these parasites tear themselves - and the rest of us, caught in the middle of it all - apart over."

Daniel admired his gall.  Hadn't Jack told him over and over that a half-truth got you further than a lie?  This was so close to the truth, playing so cleverly on Daniel's loyalty to 'Jona' whose disdain for the snakes was painfully obvious.  Plus the appeal to his compassion.  Not bad.  Not bad at all.  Daniel looked grave, which wasn't difficult.  He was so close now, and life being what it was, the closer he got to the intelligence they needed, the more likely he was to fuck it up.  He picked up the obvious cue, looking as nervous as he felt.  "Do you mean to hand the information about one faction to another?  Provoke an attack?" he asked hesitantly.

Nereus nodded approvingly, warm and sympathetic, and just a liiiittle 'pat on the head for being such a gooood boy' patronising.

We make good pets, too, Daniel thought dryly.  Then he had an idea how he could use that.  He turned away hastily, letting his genuine anxiety at pushing Nereus show.  "That would be dangerous," he warned solemnly.  "I know the Goa'uld better than you.  These battles have a way of escalating into all-out wars between rival System Lords and it is 'the rest of us' who get caught in the middle.  Espionage is a fact of life to the Goa'uld.   There are spies and double agents everywhere.  You can't trust anyone.  The information is likely to be false, to disguise the true intentions of this faction you speak of."

"Your point is fair," Nereus acknowledged.

Daniel gritted his teeth as Nereus said no more.  "All the Goa'uld have names that are widely known because of their reliance on maintaining their power base as deities.  If I knew the name of the Goa'uld you plan to trade with…" he shrugged helplessly.  "It is too great a risk otherwise, Nereus.  How could I advise you to sell your information to any System Lord without knowing if this Goa'uld is in fact an operative for them?"

"I understand your anxiety, Carlin, but I can assure you this is not the case," Nereus bowed.

"All I need is the name," Daniel said simply.  He took a deep breath and a big risk.  "At great risk, Jona took a Goa'uld census from a Tok'ra operative.  It detailed the families and alliances of all the System Lords."

Nereus frowned.

He was too good to betray a reaction to the mention of the Tok'ra, it was something an expert on the Goa'uld WOULD know, but the census was news to him.

"With the census, I was able to find the System Lord Seth, long thought dead by the other Goa'uld.  Jona killed him," he added matter-of-factly.  He walked quietly at Nereus' side as he thought over Daniel's proposal, biting his lip as Nereus spoke at last.

"You will not find the name of my contact on any census," Nereus admitted.  "She is an enemy of the System Lords, wanted on many worlds for acts of terror against her kind."

Another half-truth.  Daniel had something, at last, and he was wise enough not to push or make Nereus regret having revealed this much.  He hurried to change the subject, distract Nereus.  "The census might still be of assistance to you, Nereus.  I have been thinking and it occurs to me that you might be best advised to approach those among the Goa'uld who stand to gain most from the death of a System Lord.  They fear no one more than their own lieutenants.  Victory over a rival faction would give them access to all the technology and resources of those they defeat and weaken the position of the System Lord they served.  If you set one against the other…" he let it trail off hopefully.

"I gain more than I had thought possible."  Nereus stopped to look at Daniel long and hard, finally nodding measured approval.  "You are a wise and thoughtful man, Carlin.  I share your antipathy to needless death." He stepped forward, clutching Daniel's shoulder.  "We will do what we can, you and I, to save a few worlds from the predations of the Goa'uld," he said softly.

Daniel sensed that if he didn't convince Nereus now, they'd never find his body.  "You understand that Riga is vulnerable too?  If you sell to the wrong Goa'uld, it might be our world that suffers."

"Or you may benefit greatly," Nereus coaxed him.

Daniel shrugged.  "It's in my interest - and Jona's - to help you.  I'll do what I can for you," he promised.

"My word on our bargain, Carlin.  Your world will be safe as any world can be from the Goa'uld."  Nereus' eyes gleamed at the irony.  "You cannot ask for more," he said regretfully.

"No," Daniel dropped his head.  "I hope our bargain keeps your world safe too," he said sincerely.

"I will speak with you tomorrow, Carlin," Nereus took his leave, smiling a little, supremely confident as he sauntered on down the path they'd taken.

Tomorrow? Daniel wondered.  If not tonight, then that meant Nereus had something more important to do than assessing the potential market.  Like securing the merchandise?  He turned on his heel to head back to Jack and Brin.  He finally had something concrete to report, something that could help.  The Tok'ra traitor was a woman, which narrowed it down a little, maybe enough to be really useful, even if Nereus wasn't meeting up with her tonight.  If he was…if they could keep him under covert surveillance…

It was difficult not to get too hopeful, when they had their first real chance to pull this mission off.  Maybe their only chance.  Despite himself, Daniel found he was hurrying and cursed his cover for the thousandth time since he got here.  Brin had told them over and over they were under constant surveillance and nothing could be more obvious than Daniel sprinting through the copse.  Or worse, tripping and falling flat on his face and in need of medical attention in the copse.  He reluctantly slowed his pace.

The crack of a branch beneath a booted foot was the only warning he had…


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash: Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Category: Action/Adventure. First Time. Hurt/Comfort. Romance.  
> Season/Spoilers: Season 4. An AU version of The Light.  
> Synopsis: Diversion: 1. Deceiving your enemies. 2. Finding another way. 3. Playing for keeps.  
> Warnings: Minor character death. Violence. Language. Intense situations. Creative and persistent sexual harassment.

Sam dropped flat to the ground as the Jaffa burst from the trees and zatted Daniel.  She thought about what would have happened if she and Teal'c hadn't agreed that Daniel be kept under guard at all times.  What might still happen.

She took a shaky breath and belly crawled forward as rapidly as she dared, cursing the fact she had no way to call for back-up.  Sam hated being at a technological disadvantage.  Demeter's surveillance left SG-1 without effective field communications.  Teal'c was with Brin's right hand man, checking out possible routes to the gateroom or for escape, the rest of Brin's men were casing the Jaffa garrison and the nearby hills for a place they could go to ground if the extraction went to shit on them, and the colonel and Brin were putting on the necessary floorshow for the Tournament.

Sam was on her own on this one.

No problem.  She could handle it.  Whatever it took, she would do it.  She'd kill the bitch if it came down to it.  No way was she letting Daniel be hurt.  Not again.  She'd failed him once.  Twice, maybe.  Sam sighed.  More than that and no maybe about it, she starkly admitted to herself.  Not again, though.  No way.  One she-bitch Goa'uld getting her hands on him was one too many - no way it was going to happen again.  Over Demeter's dead body.

As Sam came up to the ferns edging the path, she hunkered low and watched two Jaffa carefully bind Daniel's hands and lift him onto a litter.  She lay still, breathing soft and shallow, she was so close.  She counted ten Jaffa, far too many for her to be able to do anything here.  Demeter wasn't taking any chances with her prize.  She'd obviously assessed the threat the colonel posed and was surrounding Daniel with significant firepower; staff weapons and Zats.  If Sam tried anything now, the only thing she'd accomplish was getting herself killed quickly and Daniel…

Sam choked the useless thought down.  She was no good to Daniel if she thought of him hurt.  Scared.  Needing her.  He'd needed her when Hathor…when…

Whatever it took.

She wasn't having him hurt again and fuck the consequences.  Just let her get a sentry alone…just one…

Nerves thrumming with tension, Sam moved when the Jaffa did, pulling off her tunic, knowing the pale grey would draw the eye amidst the undergrowth in the woods.  It would be easier to conceal the bare skin of her arms.  Sam fumbled amidst the mosses to coat her hands with damp soil.  Rubbed roughly onto her face and arms, it was the best she could do for cammo.  Then she hunkered down again and watched.  The rear guards were alert, constantly checking and re-checking the perimeter.  She'd have to be soooo careful.

Exerting every ounce of discipline, Sam waited until they were out of sight and then followed, picking her way with desperate, effortful caution through the undergrowth that bordered the path.  She was lucky the woods were cultivated like a garden, not wild.  That perfect, clear path to follow while she skulked through lovely ferns and towering bushes bursting with flowers - she couldn't ask for more in the way of cover.  It was a small break - the only break she had, and she used it as best she could, frequently having to drop flat and be still, hardly daring to breath as a two man patrol did a random sweep.

With the exertion, the need to be silent, the anxiety tightening her gut, Sam was sweating like a pig in no time.  She'd never had to do this, not alone.  She'd always had the colonel or Teal'c…she'd thought she was ready for command but it was all she could do to keep her ass out of the air and in a slow crawl forward.  Way tougher.  How in hell did the colonel do it?  He loved all of them like family but he still led them.  He thought of EVERYTHING.

For the first time, Sam got that.  She REALLY got that.  She didn't know how the fuck the colonel dealt with this pressure every day and she didn't know if she could deal with it at all.

Incongruously, Sam had a vivid, cutting memory of the time the colonel had convinced them he was stealing Tollan technology.  Daniel hadn't understood why Sam wouldn't get command, refused to understand.  She'd tried to explain to him before Hammond had brought Makepeace in to them, but he hadn't wanted to listen.  Rank recognised responsibility.  It was that simple.  Daniel didn't see any difference between major and colonel, but Sam - and Teal'c - did.  She couldn't give orders to Daniel, and though Teal'c accorded her every respect, he followed where he chose.  Sam could lead willing followers, but she hadn't learned how to command.  Not where it counted, in the field.

She sensed it had nothing to do with experience or ambition to succeed.  Being driven to succeed, she thought with no irony at all.  It was about will and about being able to stand up under this kind of pressure day in day out.

Sam had accomplished every thing she'd set out to do except making the Stargate work.  Out on her own like this, knowing she was Daniel's only hope, she was tasting her limits again.

 

* * *

Daniel came to as he was being carried into a small clearing, to find himself tied up and surrounded by Jaffa.  This was just his goddamn luck, he thought furiously.  For the first time he had information that could actually help the team, so of course it was the perfect time for Demeter to make her move.

One of the Jaffa called out harshly that the mistress's prize was awake.

"My name is Carlin and I'm no one's prize," Daniel snapped as a tall, heavily built Jaffa with as much warmth and vitality  as a stone wall walked back to look him over with mildly contemptuous curiosity.  From the differences in the man's armour, and the deference shown him by the others, Daniel guessed he was Demeter's First Prime.  Fuck you too, Daniel thought bitterly.

"On that at least we may agree," the Jaffa said coldly.  "Mistress will tire of this one in a week," he sneered, laughing roughly with his dutifully sniggering men.

Daniel expected to have plenty of time to be afraid for himself, but right now his main concern was for Jack and the mission.  He hoped to God Jack didn't rush in where angels feared to tread.  Daniel had important information but really, at the end of the day he was expendable.  Nereus was the one they had to focus on.  The odds of Jack being so pragmatic were remote.  Daniel couldn't even blame that on Jack being his lover.  Jack was his colonel and his colonel didn't leave his people behind.  He'd left Daniel at the point of death once, and he would never, ever do that again.  Daniel would never ask it of him again.

The litter he lay on was lowered and he was pulled to his feet, not yanked.  He was a little surprised at how careful the guards were being, but right now he would take what he could get.  He could practically hear Jack telling him to go with the flow, to not get hurt if he could avoid it, to watch and learn while he waited for a chance…any chance…The only chance Daniel could see right now was the longer he had to wait for Demeter to claim him in person, the longer he'd be left alone by Happy The First Prick there.

Daniel took a moment to orient himself as two of the Jaffa held him firmly by the shoulders and marched him to a spot in the centre of the small clearing a little way from the path.  He had a glimpse of sheaves of corn laid at the foot of a mossy, flower strewn stone altar and realised this was one of the shrines he'd speculated were dedicated to Demeter, then the First Prime planted himself solidly in front of Daniel and pressed a familiar blue stone on his gauntlet.

Rings?

An underground lair?  How arch.

There was always a momentary disorientation as the matter stream reintegrated and the brain was overwhelmed with new information to process.  SG-1 were getting used to it, but as quickly as they adjusted now, there was always that point of vulnerability when anyone could be waiting.  Daniel's heart sank.  The odds were stacking up against a rescue attempt.  It was stupid and selfish, but he didn’t want his friends getting hurt for him.  He'd do it for them but…

The Jaffa marched him along dark corridors lit with…"Flaming torches.  How original," Daniel dripped sarcasm.

"Ha'tak!" One of the Jaffa snapped, cuffing him.

"Silence, fool!" The First Prime roared.  "Did not the Mistress herself tell you he was NOT to be marked?  He must be perfect."

Daniel decided that was actually worse than hearing he was about to have the crap beaten out of him.  What exactly did Demeter have in mind here, for Chrissake?  Were they talking wantonly cruel torture or erotic pagan ceremonies?  Or…both?

He really hoped it wasn't the latter.  He couldn't get it up for a snake, as Hathor could testify.  She'd almost nishta'd him into mental health and he'd still tried to fight when she…when…

How pathetic was it to hope he got out of here before something really bad happened?  Something he - JACK - might not get past.  Daniel wasn't a saint or a martyr; there was only so much he could take and he was very afraid he couldn't take this.  Not…not again.

"Mistress commanded us," the First Prime snapped.  "This one is to be restrained until she comes to grace him with her favour."  He turned and led the way down a side corridor.

As well as listening for any clue about Demeter's intentions, Daniel was trying to memorise the way back to the rings.  Unfortunately, like all Goa'uld installations, this was one was overwhelmed with identical, intricate design features that guaranteed anonymity and atrocious lighting.  Even to Daniel's trained eye, it all looked the same.  Unpleasant.  The walls were covered in heavily detailed fussy fretwork over a background that shone red where the torchlight flickered.  Blood red.  Daniel sniffed haughtily, wondering why the snakes relied so heavily on the doom décor to make an impression for them.  He agreed it made an impression.  Bad.  It was warm too, very warm.  They were either deep underground or Demeter was trying for Netu-Lite.

Daniel was startled by the presence of Doric columns framing two ludicrously ornate glided doors, each with a stylised sheaf of corn acting as a handle.  It had master bedroom stamped all over it in large print.  Demeter obviously wanted him handy.

He didn't rebel until he was led into the room and the way the single pure white light pooled on a gleaming cage standing otherwise in pitch darkness made him rear back instinctively.

Daniel thought stupidly that many hands made light work as he kicked out and struck with near impunity, not a single blow returned as he was held tight and terrifyingly safe, until he exhausted himself and hung limp and humiliated from their grasp.

"You will not last a week," the First Prime observed with cool satisfaction as Daniel's clothes were cut from his body and he was lifted from his feet and carried over to the cage.

He fought again when they freed his wrists, not even knowing why; it was primal, this fear that gripped him.  Beyond his control.  He wasn't quiet until he was shoved bodily inside and a light click imprisoned him.  The cage was low, so low his head was bowed over his knees, crossed to preserve what little dignity he had in his nudity and panic, and a place to rest his head.  His ass hit the bars that criss-crossed the cage randomly, his feet were wedged against the door.  He shoulders were broad enough they touched the bars on either side.

Restrained.

When his team came for him, they'd have to carry him out of here.  He wished he could pray they'd be first, but he didn't have that luxury.  He couldn't even hope, not when all his experiences on SG-1 told him Jack wouldn't blunder in here and risk ALL of them for him, not just Sam and Teal'c, but the Tok'ra too.  Jack wouldn't do it.

Daniel knew without asking the light would be extinguished when the Jaffa left him and refused to give them the small satisfaction of looking.

Shivering as his clammy, sweating skin cooled, hands clasped tight over his knees, Daniel listened to his racing heart.  Alone in the dark, he closed his eyes.

 

* * *

Sam had a difficult decision to make.  Tactically, she knew what she had to do but it was hard, it was so very hard to leave Daniel alone.  She loved him.  Was there really any difference from the way the colonel felt about him?  He couldn't find it any harder to walk away than she did, but like her, he would walk away.  A larger force had a chance of extracting Daniel, and alone, Sam didn’t.  She hadn't expected Demeter to have an underground installation and the presence of the rings in this clearing changed everything.  Even one guard down there could take her out.  There was no way to disguise her arrival.  They needed to go in, in force, improve the odds one of them at least made it through to Daniel.

Good soldier Sam knew that, but it broke her heart to do it.

As she ran through the wood, Sam wouldn't allow herself the comfort of thinking Daniel was safe as long as they had Demeter in sight.  He was a prisoner.  The litany ran over and over in her mind.  He was a civilian.  Her - their responsibility.  Daniel.  They didn't leave people behind.  They didn't do that.

Except they did.  They'd left Daniel.  The colonel had left him behind on Klorel's ship and though it had hurt Sam to follow, she'd been the good soldier.  She'd followed.  Earned a few more brownie points on her impeccable service record for unquestioning but far from blind obedience.  The colonel had never said Daniel was DEAD.  Sam had followed anyway, questions choking her but unspoken.  As always.

Good fucking soldier fucking Sam.

She had thought they were dead anyway, exchanging one tomb for another when they crossed to Apophis' ship.  But to leave Daniel alone…They'd left him with Nem too, something she could easily rationalise intellectually.  She remembered the rawness of her pain and shock when she had realised he was alive, alone and in need of them.  And in the mines, they'd run, none of them even noticing Daniel was still chained.  Chained and almost killed.  So they'd damned him to that sarcophagus and Shyla.  They'd left him in Mental Health.  Out of phase.  Alone, so alone after Sha'uri was killed and he couldn't bear his wounds touched and they'd let him push them away.  All of them.

Daniel came back to them.  He always did.

He wouldn't have to this time.  Sam would come back for him.

She was tired, but fear drove her on.  As much as she trusted the colonel, she knew him.  If he rampaged after Daniel, if he broke the truce…Sam shoved the thought down hard.  It wasn't fair and it wasn't helpful to let herself dwell on the worst case scenario.  The colonel knew the consequences of that as well as she.  He wouldn't give Demeter anything she could use against them.  The colonel wouldn't jeopardise the mission.

He wouldn't jeopardise DANIEL.

Sam was sure of it.

She ran until she was skirting the tournament field and dropped to a crouch to edge forward and check it out.  The sun was streaking the sky and the field was deserted.  Sam knew she was going to have to make it back to the palace undetected.  She was desperately sorry it had taken so long to get this far, but the Jaffa had just dropped out of sight with Daniel.  She'd had to lie low with her nerves at screaming point for four hours where she'd lost their trail until the rings were activated and she had confirmation of Daniel's location.  She'd had to wait - had to be SURE.  She wouldn't risk Daniel's life - any of their lives on an assumption.

Sam swiped her hand impatiently across her sweaty brow, wiping the muck onto her leggings.  She was parched and dehydrated with the heat, lungs burning, but she could make it back to the palace at this pace.  She had no choice.  The colonel would be climbing the walls by now, something Sam guessed she'd have to do literally, to get back to their quarters looking like this.

As Sam ran on, she decided the best course of action was to retrieve Daniel ASAP and simply act as if nothing had ever happened.  If they wanted Nereus, they couldn't engage with Demeter.  She and Teal'c, and some of Brin's men…the colonel and Brin would have to stay where they could be seen.  And where they could watch Demeter.  If she made a move, they'd have to trust Sam and let Demeter go.  They couldn't take direct action or they'd play right into Demeter's waiting hands.

The slow processional walk had taken maybe half an hour this morning; Sam covered the ground in about twenty minutes, repeatedly slowed or stopped by people working the fields in the early evening as she drew closer to the palace gardens.  She sagged with relief when she was finally skirting the trees that lined the broad avenue leading to the formal gardens.  Sam melted into the trees and followed the wall until she was sure she was far enough away not to be heard scrambling over it by the guards on the gate.  There was plenty of cover, she just needed to cut straight across the gardens avoiding the main paths.  Everyone was likely to be getting ready for the banquet this evening.  She hoped.

Sam got her toes wedged into a small break in the wall and heaved up to hook her fingertips into another break above her.  She hung there, her muscles screaming a protest as she tried to hold her own body weight, then her scrabbling foot found another toe hold and she levered herself up to get her fingertips over the top of the wall.  She steadied herself, slid the other hand up, then felt for another toe hold.  It was tiny, and she slipped a few times, skinning her elbow and knee, but finally she balanced herself and got enough leverage to plant her hands solidly enough to haul herself up, swing over and drop down the other side.

Her palm was planted flat in some leaves trailing along the ground.  Sam hissed and yanked her hand away as it burned.  She found angry red blisters already swelling and got to her feet as her knee began to burn through the thin fabric of the leggings.

This shit never happened to Xena.

 

* * *

"Where the FUCK is he!" Jack snarled.  He noticed that Brin didn't even ASK him to be calm this time.

Teal'c sat on the edge of the fountain in the centre of the living quarters, his hands folded on his lap.  Only the tightness of his face gave the lie to his outward composure.  "What are your orders, O'Neill?" he asked coldly.  Though it was not his way to rage against what could not be undone, he felt as deeply as O'Neill.  Was he not Daniel's protector, sworn to keep him from harm?  Teal'c remembered how many times he had failed his brother and felt shame bite deep.  Samantha also was missing.  He knew and trusted his friend, perhaps more than Samantha trusted herself.  If she could not bring Daniel back to them, she would seek help for him as quickly and safely as possible.

Jack stalked over to sit next to Teal'c, hating to send him away but knowing it was necessary.  Teal'c could take it.  He always did.  "You and whatsisname satisfied about escape routes?" he asked curtly.  One of the earliest lessons he'd learned in his career was distinguishing personal from important.  A member of his team was missing and rescuing him didn't mean squat if they were all trapped.  His lover was missing and compared to what brought Jack here, what he was sworn to do, Daniel didn't matter a good goddamn right now for all the use Jack was to him.  He'd learned the lesson, all right, but he hated it.  God, how he hated it.

Christ, Daniel.  Be alive.

He could fix anything but…FUCK IT!  Just - just be ALIVE.

Teal'c bowed.  "Gwri and I were able to identify three routes to the gate, and two from the palace if need be."  If they could not retrieve Daniel in time, it would be the latter.  They would not leave him behind.

"We don't know what the hell went down between Daniel and Nereus; we don't know if Nereus has him or Demeter has him and we need to find out."  Jack turned impulsively to Brin, leaning against the wall, watching him impassively.  "I need Teal'c to do it," he said simply.

"Of course, my Jack," Brin said quietly, the endearment slipping out naturally, without the usual affectations.  His 'real' voice.

Jack felt oddly ashamed for a moment.

"We don't have time to fuck around, Teal'c.  We've barely got twenty-four hours left on the clock and we HAVE to stop this deal going ahead."  Jack took a deep, difficult breath.  "Whether Nereus has Daniel or not is immaterial right now.  Your priority is to stick with him.  Daniel was sure Nereus was ready to spill.  It's possible he did before…before…"  Jack steadied himself, ashamed of losing it.  "Nereus is running out of time too, big guy."  He looked away abruptly, hating the plea in his voice.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed blandly.  He looked steadily back as O'Neill turned to stare at him suspiciously.  Teal'c would stop Nereus by whatever means necessary.  He felt the most prudent strategy was to allow the exchange to go ahead, whereupon he could kill both Nereus and the Tok'ra traitor and be assured the list was safe.  This would relieve Brin of the necessity of murdering Nereus so he did not have to face trial and possible acquittal on Arvonne, and free all of them to rescue Daniel and kill Demeter.  "I will do all I can," he made his solemn pledge to both his brothers, refusing to accept the possibility Daniel could be dead.

"SHIT!" a familiar voice snarled.

"Carter!" Jack jumped up, tore across to the bedroom door and pounced through it to find Carter in a filthy heap on the balcony, grimacing in pain, her eyes streaming tears she kept dashing away.  As fast as he was, Teal'c reached her first, slipping his arms beneath her to lift and carry her into the other room.

"Water," Sam snapped, holding out her burning hand.  The colonel snatched it.

"Jesus, Carter," Jack snapped.  Her palm was raw and bleeding from several angry blisters.

"Daniel is at an underground facility an hour further down the path he took with Nereus," Sam reported rapidly as Teal'c took her at her word and dumped her into the fountain.  "He was ambushed by a patrol of ten Jaffa, including one I think was First Prime, zatted and carried away on a litter.  I was at a severe tactical disadvantage.  There were too many," she rushed out anxiously, a little annoyed with herself for looking for validation from the colonel and Teal'c.   She knew she'd made the right decision and yet…Tell me I'm right, Sir, make the part of me that's Daniel's friend feel better.  Sam ruthlessly squelched her useless self-doubt and made herself get back to giving her report.  "Send for Maya.  I dropped in on the local equivalent of poison ivy and there may be a treatment.  More importantly, she may know of another way into the facility."

"I will send at once," Brin bowed and headed over to confer with his men at the door.  One he sent scurrying for Maya, the other for weapons and reinforcements.

Sam kept her hand in the cool stream of water flowing into the fountain.  It hurt like hell, like an acid burn.  She'd wanted to scream but kept it together long enough…"The only way down I could see was rings, Sir, and with no way to activate them from up here…" she hissed in utter frustration, desperately sorry for the bleak hurt in the colonel's eyes. "Daniel wasn't hurt," she reassured that depthless pain as best she could.  It was little enough.  They all knew how desperate Daniel's situation was.  Demeter played with her 'toys' until she broke them.  "He was zatted and bound, but they were careful with him.  I l-left him," she stammered, recovering in a moment, sitting bolt upright as the colonel's hand clasped her shoulder roughly.

"You did good, Carter," Jack assured her.  "Real good."

"There was no way into the facility," Sam said angrily.  "It wasn't…it…"  She looked up at the colonel, stricken.  "I had to leave him."

"You had no choice, Major Carter," Teal'c assured Samantha, sorrowful for her misery.  She had done what was best for Daniel but he understood her reluctance to do her duty when it was their friend who might suffer for it.  Did they not all feel this?  It seemed to him that Daniel suffered for their duty too often.  Though he was a scholar, Daniel had fought at Teal'c's side willingly and with great courage.   The two men could not be more different, yet Daniel had also become his friend.

He rarely spoke Daniel's given name, but it was Teal'c's honour to name him brother.   To think of him thus acknowledged Daniel's unique place in his life, the respect he had earned, for he had no rank such as O'Neill's or Major Carter's.  Teal'c's respect was wholly for the man and it had been slow to come, when compared with that he accorded his other friends for the simple fact they too were soldiers.  He had learned to know them too, and now Major Carter was reaching out to him beyond the ties of their team and friendship, it felt right to him to use her given name.  "Now we may plan what is to be done."

Sam scooped up water in her cupped hands and drank slowly, shivering now as reaction set in and the water cooled her too quickly.  To cover it, she scooped up more water and splashed her face and arms, cleaning away the worst of the dirt as the colonel focused fiercely, a familiar sight that comforted her a little.  Teal'c was at her side to steady her as she rose shakily, the water pouring down from her sodden clothes, then he lifted her down and set her on her feet, his eyes very kind and understanding as he held her longer and closer than he should.  Especially as she was dripping on him.  It brought the colour to Sam's cheeks and she leaned, just a little, just a moment, grateful that Teal'c didn't blame her for leaving Daniel.  The colonel didn't, wouldn't, but Jack, Daniel's lover…he did.  She knew it.

Teal'c stood quietly at Samantha's side, his hand heavy on her shoulder, all the reassurance he could offer her with O'Neill and Brin present.  He was concerned for her injuries, and not just the physical.  It was clear to him that O'Neill could not blame Samantha more for losing Daniel than she blamed herself.  He was conscious of his own fury towards Demeter as it struck him that Daniel would not blame Samantha at all.  He would only be glad she was safe.  Teal'c was as determined as Samantha to bring Daniel back to them unharmed.

"Three hours travel time," Jack snapped at last, seething with frustration that made him pace restlessly, unable to be still.  "No way.  No FUCKING way we can make that.  It's barely an hour until the banquet begins, and we can't arrive hours late or we'll tip our hand to She-Who-Must-Be-Fucking-Killed."  Apart from the very real danger to his team in attempting a rescue, despite their determination to bring Daniel back to them safe, he couldn't allow it because he was responsible for all their lives, not just Daniel's.  If they'd accomplished their mission, stopped Nereus, it would be different.  They could just fucking GO.  Right now…Jack's eyes went to Teal'c involuntarily.  Teal'c looked at him stonily for a long moment, then bowed.  As much as he was able to feel anything past the fear choking him, Jack felt reassured.  Teal'c would do.  He always did.

"Whoever goes to bring DanielJackson back to us must also wait for the rings to be activated unless Maya knows of another way in," Teal'c suggested, accepting without question that O'Neill would have rejected out of hand any strategy that involved a full assault on the installation.  They had insufficient manpower for such an endeavour and though it pained him to put the mission before the life of the man he had sworn to protect, Teal'c knew that they must save the Tok'ra before they could consider saving Daniel.

"So ask me," Maya announced herself briskly, trotting over to Sam to take her hand.  She tutted anxiously as she inspected the blisters, impatiently juggling a small beaten copper bowl and a bundle of clothing.  "Child, you have been in the wars," she scolded.

"Carlin was taken from me," Sam admitted miserably, not consoled by the way Teal'c and the colonel glared her down, obviously disagreeing with her assessment.  "The Jaffa took him out into the woods to a clearing.  There were rings.  He's underground," she explained urgently, returning Maya's desperate grip.

"There is naught you can do tonight," Maya whispered.  "My sorrow for that, but on the morrow you may go in and bring him out."

"Me?" Sam asked.  "We'd need…"

"No," Maya shook her head and leaned in to kiss Sam's cheek.  "The river is tidal, flowing down to a mighty estuary and the sea.  When the tide is out, there is a way into the complex, a small cavern that leads down to the highest level.  These others will not fit for the opening is narrow."

"Sir?" Sam asked at once.  "I volunteer to…"

The colonel threw up his hand and Sam subsided reluctantly.

Maya walked over and put her hand tentatively on Jack's arm.  "There is nothing you can do for him tonight.  It will not be so bad.  I think my lady means to have him for the Gifting Ceremony.  Her High Priest was summoned to begin the Rites.  If my lady fasts at the banquet tonight, taking nothing but water, you may be sure of it.  She must purify her flesh and his."

"For what purpose?" Teal'c asked to spare his friends.

"'The lady will come to her Chosen in the darkness and no man will know what is done there'," Maya quoted regretfully.  "My son was not worthy of that honour.  Your Carlin defied my lady to her face.  He has passion, that one, and more.  My lady will lie with him for a year and day and then give him to the land that yielded him up to her in the darkness.  She will not be quick to break him for she must lie with him for the first time before Gifting night is done.  He would have no time to heal."

Jack shook his head to clear it.  Demeter had a night and a day to soften Daniel up for his own rape, and a year and day to abuse him before she killed him.  Outfuckingstanding.

"Sir!" Sam snapped.  Give him to the land?  A fleeting memory from her conversation with Maya came to her.  Disposable?  NOT her Daniel!  No fucking way.

"Do you understand, Jona?  Demeter and the land are one." Maya persisted, tugging at Jack's sleeve.  "She means to wed your Carlin.  In a year and a day, when he has proven worthy of her grace and of her people."

"Make him her Pharaoh, her BELOVED," Sam spat, understanding at last.

"She-Who-Must-Be-Fucking-Killed will fight to the death to keep Daniel," Brin observed wearily.  "If she has already informed her priests to begin the rites, Demeter will do all she can to keep us from Daniel.  He will be guarded most heavily for she will lose face if she loses her Chosen.  He tried to tell us…"

"I KNOW!" Jack roared, long past breaking point.  "I get it!  The people would never understand that her 'Gift'," he spat furiously, "would refuse the honour of getting shafted by the psychotic bitch so she won't take any chances.  Do YOU get it?  How many ways can we hurt someone without it showing?  How many?  ALL OF US!" he challenged bitterly, sick with revulsion.  Daniel wasn't SAFE.  No one met his eyes but Carter, shaking her head like she couldn't stop.

"No.  NO!"

Jack could see it in her.  She wouldn't quit.  She COULDN'T.  He didn't know what the hell was going on in Carter's head but he would use it, and so would she.  He was going to let her go because right now he couldn't figure out a way to stop her.  He nodded curtly.  Carter turned on her heel and stormed over to her bedroom, Maya clucking in dismay and running after her, waving some sort of ointment she scooped from the copper bowl.  The door SLAMMED.  "She'll do," he said after a moment, meeting Teal'c's suddenly bright eyes, then Brin's.  "That's a LOT of woman," he added, hoping to Christ whatever this was Carter needed to prove to him, or to herself, it didn't cost him both his kids.

 

* * *

Teal'c moved silently through the grounds, easily able to track Nereus through the soft, hazy light of dusk.  He had left his mask behind, O'Neill first stopping him, then swallowing whatever words he'd intended to say to simply let Teal'c go when Brin's men had reported Nereus had left his quarters.  Teal'c knew his brother well.  It did not need words between them for each to know Daniel's life depended on Teal'c stopping and disposing of Nereus and the traitor.  He had left the mask as a promise to O'Neill - and to Samantha, already on her way to her long vigil on the riverbank - that he would succeed, or die in the attempt.

Daniel had once told him of a warrior tribe, the Sioux, who had a saying Teal'c had grown fond of, though not for the reason his friend had intended.  For Teal'c, there was never a good day to die.  He had too many goals left to accomplish.  It was a simple matter for him.  He would give his last breath willingly to help Daniel, O'Neill or Samantha.  He would die in the service of those he was pledged to; the SGC and the Tau'ri.  He would hesitate at nothing to help those enslaved to taste the freedom he revered.

He would not die for such a one as Nereus.

There would be no mercy for a betrayer of trust, a traitor who sought to enslave his people to the Goa'uld that he might rule in their name.  Nereus sought always to bargain.  Brin had told them this.  It had served Nereus' needs time and again.  It would not serve him this time.  Teal'c would allow him no bargain.  Nereus would be made to give, and give freely.

He would give his life.

On this Teal'c was resolved.

The Tok'ra traitor he would keep alive long enough to extract any useful information.  It was possible there was a network of traitors.  He needed to be sure.  The Tok'ra were too valuable in the war against the Goa'uld for him to allow their lives to be wasted needlessly.

He was also concerned for Samantha, who loved her father dearly.  Teal'c respected Jacob and Selmak, and would allow no harm to come to Samantha's family that he could prevent.

Teal'c lived every day of his life tasting freedom, knowing his family, his blood was free.  It was not freedom without limits or consequences.  His pledge bound him to serve the Tau'ri, who too often felt too much and thought too little, and suffered for it.  O'Neill knew enough of expediency to understand Teal'c better than Daniel or Samantha ever could, and like Teal'c, he hid the worst part of himself from them.  And for them.  Though O'Neill knew and accepted what would happen tonight, Teal'c shared O'Neill's reluctance to hurt his friends and would not wish Daniel or Samantha to ever learn of it.

Teal'c would do what had to be done.  It was at once the simplest and hardest lesson his master Bra'tac had taught him, and it had taken him his lifetime to learn it.  He would let this one live to serve his goal of freedom; he would kill that one to secure his own position.  He fought battles he knew to be wrong simply to prove he was worthy of the trust Apophis placed in him and all the while he too was a traitor.  He made bargains.  He did not fool himself for a moment that freeing his people was a better goal than that of Nereus.  Teal'c knew himself to the core.  He could as easily have been Nereus.  In many realities, it seemed he had bargained for the freedom of his people and in the end had given nothing.  His alternates had remained First Prime and killed those he sought to save.

Daniel had said to him - Teal'c smiled, thinking of how much he had said to him, and how little he was able to refuse his friend - that every man's death diminished him.  Teal'c understood that in a way he hoped Daniel never would, for Daniel had never killed without compunction or cause.  Daniel knew Teal'c too, understood him in a way that perhaps even O'Neill did not.  He knew that Teal'c judged, HAD judged and found his friends wanting and would have left them for Shan'auc.  There was a point beyond which O'Neill could not go and Daniel alone knew that Teal'c could and would, without hesitation, if he judged it to be necessary.

He judged the death of Nereus and the Tok'ra traitor to be necessary and he would kill them without hesitation.  For the sake of his friends and all that he held dear and fought for, Teal'c too would give of himself this night.  He would give of his shame, his soul, for Daniel was right.  Every man's death diminished him and guilt was a luxury he did not allow himself to indulge in.  Daniel's life was worth more.

Teal'c would seek no forgiveness for what he judged to be right.

 

* * *

Daniel's back had passed the aching stage hours ago.  An eternity ago.  As supple as Jack had ecstatically gasped he was when Daniel had wrapped his legs around…he faltered on the thought of making love with Jack.  It brought him too close to what Demeter intended to take from him.

He couldn't move.  His back was screaming, every muscle clenched and trembling with the effort it took to be still.  His calf had spasmed agonisingly, curling him into a tight knot of pain, he'd almost hyperventilated as he struggled to massage his way clear of it.  The cage was so close around him he couldn't change his position enough to get any kind of relief.  He was doing nothing but sitting still and was as exhausted and aching as if he'd been beaten.

Daniel wasn't stupid.  Demeter had had millennia in which to practice and he was sure practice made perfect, at least for ill-educated and awestruck Eleusinians.   He was neither and he knew perfectly well Demeter only had power over him if he gave it to her.  He wasn't ready to surrender a fucking thing.  He was crammed into a tiny space, bent double and unable to move, nude and alone in the dark and silence.

Torture 101, huh?

He couldn't do a goddamn thing except suffer through the physical discomfort, but he was damned if he was going to let himself be humiliated because his dick was hanging out or that sooner or later he was going to have piss himself.  Sooner than later, actually.  Seriously.  As for panic, Daniel had lived happily in his own head for most of his life.  He wasn't afraid of the dark and Demeter would have to leave him down here for a long time before sleep and sensory deprivation began to take its toll.

Daniel thought defiantly that he'd be out of here long before that.

Jack would come for him.  The others.  His friends would do everything they could for him.  They always had.  It was just a matter of waiting.

To pass the time he couldn't tell, Daniel did what he always did in need and reached out to Jack.

He closed his eyes to see Jack's, warm and tender, almost shy as Daniel had woken him this morning, hoping to make love.  Well, after what they'd shared, expecting to…Daniel fondly replayed the resultant row blow by blow - a couple of pillows would never be the same again, and it had been so easy to wheeze enough to make Jack feel like a murderer because of the feathers…

Daniel smiled gently and relaxed his bladder.

…and the stubborn sonovabitch still wouldn't fuck Daniel as ordered.  Naturally, he'd had to respond.  If he gave Jack an inch, he wouldn't rest until he'd taken Daniel's life…

 

* * *

Jack sat rigidly, his fingers clenched through Brin's hard enough to bruise, both of them refusing to do anything more than glance surreptitiously at their hostess, who was smiling warmly at everyone tonight as she sipped her water from a simple earthenware cup.  She was going to do it.  She was going to take Daniel from him.  Try.

"She's laughing at us," he said quietly, feeling helpless and bone weary.  So damned weary he was actually grateful for Brin's solid presence at his side.

"I know," Brin agreed.

He was also very quiet and sounded calm, though Jack knew he was far from it.  Brin took his oath seriously, as seriously as Jack could hope in a situation as desperate as this, with his kids outnumbered and effectively trapped behind enemy lines.

"Tor will secure the merchandise, will he not?" Brin asked softly.

Jack nodded tightly.

"I have every faith," Brin said serenely.  "He is…motivated."

"You have no idea."

"Some," Brin corrected him.  "Carlin spoke to me of his wife, a little.  You do not need me to tell you to go down on your knees in prayerful gratitude every day for the rest of your life," he observed serenely, "for what you have in Carlin."

"No."  Jack cleared his throat, feeling like he had lead weights where his lungs were supposed to be, it was so hard to breathe.

"Though I think you may need me to tell you that you still have Carlin," Brin said gently, raising Jack's cold hand to his lips to kiss it.  "He is a survivor, that much is obvious.  You need not fear the garrison," he went on in the same low, smooth tone.  "Gwri is disobeying the Fifth Precept of Arvonne as we speak.  Naquadah is such a useful mineral when one seeks to make a thing disappear."

Jack grinned tightly, relieved something, anything was going their way at last.  "Stupid of them to have those ships just sitting there, full of…"

"Useful mineral."

Brin's scouting party had reported in before Carter had booked to lay up by the river overnight, ready for the insertion at first light.  They'd found a route up to the hills, skirting the estuary that Maya had told them about, then cutting through some dense forest that was apparently used for logging.  One of Brin's men - the one Carter had taken a chunk out of - had some pretty creative ideas about carelessly playing with matches.  They'd also found where Demeter holed up the 'royal yacht' and her fighter squadrons.

As a long time subscriber to National Geographic, Jack was one hundred percent in favour of recycling, especially when it came to making power cores go boom.  It was enough to give them a plan to get Daniel out and cover for the extraction.  Teal'c and Gwri would take out the garrison big time, forcing Demeter to pull out her guards from the underground installation.  If the bitch came back to get her hands dirty, then Teal'c would take her out.  If Demeter stayed put, Carter would ring Jack right down to take her out himself, though he sensed he'd have to get in line.  Carter was on some kind of tear right now.

Demeter lifted her head and smiled straight at them, a slow sleek smile that purred satisfaction.

"I'd like to walk right over there and rip her heart out," Jack admitted after a brief, breathless struggle with himself.  It was taking everything he had NOT to.

"Maya will let us know at once if there is any chance tonight," Brin soothed him.  "I fear…" he sighed heavily.  "Demeter is well guarded here and we cannot reach her at all if she goes to Carlin."

Jack wrenched his hand free, got to his feet, ignoring Brin's call, and made his way through the usual crowd of wantonly entwined couples dreamily listening to the evening's entertainment.  He had one chance and one chance only to threat-assess this bitch up close and personal and he couldn't blow it.

Demeter's predatory smile widened as Jack stalked up to the dais on which she reclined.  A couple of guards immediately stepped forward but Demeter waved them back with an idle tilt of her host's elegant, long fingered hand.

"I need your help," Jack launched in without preamble.

Demeter's eyes widened and she rose smoothly to her feet.  "We are bound by our own law to be responsible for your welfare for the duration of our festival," she replied.  "Speak."  It was an order.

Jack was annoyed to find he had to look up when he spoke to her.  "Not here," he said curtly.  "The matter is private.  And urgent."

Demeter inclined her head slightly and turned to walk towards the nearest window, once more waving her guards back.

Jack wondered if she really thought he was that stupid?  If all Goa'uld postured like cartoon villains, they wouldn't have lasted this long.  If he hadn't learned early on there was either extremely cautious or there was dead, he wouldn't have lasted this long either.  Daniel's words about Demeter were ringing all his alarm bells.  She wouldn't try anything she wasn't sure she could do.  Demeter didn't think she needed her guards to take Jack, so Jack was sure she didn't.  He was equally sure she was hoping he would try something so she could take him out and use it against Daniel.

None of this stuff was new to him.  Jack was only a fool if he believed his own publicity.  He kept his silence and followed Demeter out into the balmy evening air.

Demeter turned to face him, crossing her arms over her chest.  "Well?" she demanded.  "Speak of this urgent matter."

"My lover," Jack made the word a caress, noting with satisfaction the flare of those cold brown eyes, "has been kidnapped."

"Our sorrow for your loss," Demeter inclined her head regally, looking suitably grave.

"There was a discussion between us about cost," Jack said coolly.  "You may recall," he prompted gently.

Demeter's eyes flashed.  "Do you imply that we were involved in the taking of your…lover?" she asked dangerously.

"I'm not implying anything," Jack corrected her smoothly.  He fucking KNEW she did it.  "I am stating that if any harm comes to Carlin at the hands of whoever took him, I'll be back here to cut your fucking head off."  He smirked as Demeter straightened abruptly, knowing she'd been insulted as well as threatened.  "I did warn you," he said mildly, "that I would hold you responsible for Carlin's safety.  You won't be the first Goa'uld I've killed," he added blandly.  "So it behoves you to help me find Carlin."

Jack was gilding the lily here but it was the only way he had to strike back, to vent a fraction of what he was feeling right now.  Demeter had no choice but to help him.  Daniel had told him over and over again that as cruel and capricious as the snakes were, they had to play by the rules they'd set or they'd lose the people.  Their greatest strength was also potentially their greatest weakness.  The only thing the Goa'uld's feared was a motivated agnostic.  Like Teal'c.

"You're the only one with the technology to do so as the rest of us are following the rules laid down in the amnesty.  Riga is not without resources and we look after our own," he warned softly.  "If Carlin and I don't return, believe me, the Rigan fleet will come for us."  He smiled a little, baring his teeth on the empty threat.  "If I were you I would weigh the life of one man against all the people of Eleusis and come to the appropriate decision."

"An extraordinary man," Demeter purred, annoyingly sleek and poised.  "Exquisite beauty in form and face; wit, fire and passion…such defiance…such WILL is rare and to be treasured."  She bared her teeth at Jack, mirroring his smile.  "We can understand your desire to have him returned to you.  It may be that whoever is responsible for this atrocity would think this world well lost for one such as he."

Jack wouldn't give her the satisfaction of reacting.  He had a horrible feeling he knew exactly why Demeter had taken Daniel.  She didn't think he was disposable.  She thought he was unbreakable, that his indomitable spirit would take any and everything she meted out to him.  The bitch instinctively knew she'd met her match in Daniel and the tragedy of it was that she was right.

Goddamn her to hell, she was RIGHT.  He could kill her where she stood.  He would, if he didn't know Daniel would be dead moments after.  It was the only thing stopping him putting an end to her here and now.

For Daniel he had to stand here and take it, hating her and his own helplessness.  Daniel needed him.  Whenever he was in trouble, when he was hurting…he called out to Jack.  He always…There wasn't a fucking thing he could do for Daniel but take this.  He thought about getting Demeter to take him too, but he couldn't be so selfish.  Teal'c, Carter and Brin still needed him.  If it was for himself, there'd be no question.  He couldn't abandon his team even for Daniel.

"Though it would not come to that.  We are not without resources," she said with gentle menace.  "Our father would come to our aid at once if we were attacked."

"That would be Cronus?" Jack asked lightly.  "You should get out more," he taunted cruelly, smirking when she flushed at the jibe.  "Cronus has his back to the wall and Apophis's fleet at his throat.  I doubt he'd break a sweat for you," he added cursorily.

Demeter shocked him by laughing, true amusement rippling in her voice as she threw up a hand.  "Peace!" she called, smiling again.  "Know that we will do all in our power to reunite you with your lover.  We give you our word you will see his face again before the end of the festival," she promised solemnly.

Jack realised she meant it.  If Carter couldn't make the insertion, or if she had to book without Daniel, there would be a chance to snatch him from this ceremony Maya had told them about.  His heart skipped a beat painfully.  It was too late to wish he hadn't shut Daniel up when he was…when he…FUCK.  He was losing it here.

"We must retire now," she purred.  "There are certain…rites…we must perform."  She beckoned imperiously and an escort of  Jaffa smoothly stepped between she and Jack.

As she walked away without a backward glance, Jack was left prey to the bitterest hatred he'd felt in his life.  Daniel would be calling for him, but he was going to get Demeter.  He turned on his heel and stormed off the balcony in Demeter's wake, making straight for the door.  He picked Brin out of the crowd, moving easily through the throng to intercept him.

"Jona?" Brin asked gently when they met up.

"Not here," Jack said curtly.  Brin fell into step at his side, and for the first time, Jack didn't shrug off the arm that settled round his shoulders.  He took what was offered.  Friendship and a promise of support.  He wasn't proud.  He had a feeling it would take everything he had and more to bring his kids off safe from this one.  They marched back to Jack's quarters, not relaxing until the door slammed behind them and Jack sagged against it.

"My love," Brin sighed, lifting Jack's hand to his lips.  "We will bring him home again."

"Don't!" Jack snapped out a harsh denial.  "I promised HIM that.  I promised him we'd bring his wife home and we did.  In a body bag," he said bitterly.  "We killed her."  He shook his head wearily.  "Don't," he said again, his tone gentler this time.  "Don't make promises.  Daniel…he's had too many promises broken already."

Brin bowed.  "I understand."

Jack turned, ready to tear a strip off him for being so patronising and froze at the stark pain in Brin's eyes, shadowed for once.

"I lost my lover Eghan this year past," Brin told him quietly.  "A broken promise between us."  He glanced up again, looking more like himself.  "The bastard promised me he wouldn’t die.  After twenty-five years I should have known he was lying his ass off but if I could tell when he was lying he wouldn't have beaten me at druce every day of those years."  He took Jack by the shoulders suddenly.  "I would not have you know that pain," he said fiercely.

In wordless sympathy, Jack patted Brin's hands clumsily.  He was philosophical when Brin clasped him to his bosom and hugged him desperately.  Via his ass.  Of course.

"My Jack," Brin sighed, kissing his hair.  "It would ease my pain if you would lie with me," he coaxed.

No one was more surprised than Jack when he laughed.  The sonovabitch NEVER…He looked up.

"No promises," Brin said gently.

Jack nodded slowly.  The sonovabitch NEVER gave up.  Which made five of them.

 

* * *

Teal'c moved fluidly through the trees, his way dimly lit by moonlight slanting down between the branches.  He could hear the soft murmur of voices, that of Nereus and an unknown female, and made his way forward with extreme caution to hunker low close enough to hear their quiet conversation.

"That is not what we agreed!" the woman snapped.

"We agreed the price would reflect the value of the merchandise, Arelle," Nereus smoothly contradicted.  "I am assured by one I trust that it will be more difficult to sell than I had anticipated.  Naturally that lowers the price I am willing to pay."

"Who is this person you trust?" Arelle spat.  "This one you trust to know more of the Goa'uld than I!"

"I did not say he knew more, but I do say he will tell me the truth.  He has already contradicted much of what you told me to bring me here for the merchandise in the first place," he said dangerously.

Teal'c thought Arelle must be twice a fool if she and her host did not heed the warning in Nereus' voice.  He hoped that Nereus did not kill her too soon.  It was possible she concealed much information of value to the Tau'ri.

"The deal is off!" Arelle said coldly.

Teal'c frowned in disapproval at the gamble she took.  Arelle was calculating that after taking the risk that brought him here, Nereus would have to trade even to recoup his losses.

"I will not give you the data key unless you…" Arelle's coolly superior tone faltered on a slight gasp.  "What are you doing?" she asked edgily.

Teal'c heard sounds of a soft scuffle and a sharp intake of breath, muffled - perhaps by a hand - and not released.  He regretted the loss of valuable intelligence, but the discovery that the data had already been traded to Nereus was very welcome.  The man was clearly assuming he could use Daniel's skills to translate and thus unlock this data key Arelle had fatally misplaced faith in.  The fact Nereus had waited until he was sure of Daniel before disposing of Arelle suggested to Teal'c that the data key was complex.  Nereus must have exhausted all other possibilities before turning to Daniel.

Arelle's strategy had been sound.  She had sold Nereus a valuable commodity but one which was useless to him without the data key.  The choice of an Arvonnian for the trade was sound for there were neither diplomatic nor trade links between the people of Arvonne and the Goa'uld, and their world was one the Goa'uld coveted.  The choice of Eleusis to make the exchange suggested Arelle had also been counting on rigid adherence to the treaty to force Nereus to make the trade in good faith and to give her a modicum of protection.  If she had considered the possibility he would be using his time amongst a gathering of Goa'uld to find the one who could help him unlock the data key, she would not have taken the risk of meeting him in private.  Arrogance had killed her and Teal'c had no sympathy to waste on a fool.

He knelt patiently in silent readiness as Nereus efficiently disposed of the body, carefully concealing it in the undergrowth.  His only concern was to be sure that Nereus had the list of operatives on his person or killing him would necessitate a long, tedious search of his quarters.  Teal'c could not spare the time.

"It would have been polite to offer assistance in disposing of the body," Nereus called suddenly.

Teal'c made no attempt at subterfuge.  He rose smoothly to his feet and strode confidently out to meet the traitor.

"You are one of Jona's men, are you not?"  Nereus asked calmly.

As Teal'c inclined his head, an idea came to him.  "My lord seeks Master Carlin.  He did not return after his meeting with you at the Tournament."  If he could provoke a reaction from Nereus, it might give him a clue as to the location of the list of operatives.  If Nereus was willing to accompany him immediately, the likelihood was strong that Nereus carried the list.  If he made an excuse to return to his quarters, then the list was there.  It would be instinctual for him to secure his merchandise if he was to act against Demeter, uncertain of the outcome.

Nereus went very still.  "I do not blame your master for caution.  It is possible that I might have been the one to take Carlin but I assure you I left him well and on his way to rejoin his lord.  Had I suspected our hostess would take direct action I would not have left him alone."

Teal'c nodded gravely.  "I believe you speak the truth."

"Do not mistake my motive for altruism," Nereus said flatly.  "Carlin can offer me an invaluable service and so the value I place on him is equally high.  I must think on this.  If Demeter has taken Carlin, he must be found and brought back safe."

"My lord also believes Demeter has taken Master Carlin.  From what we have learned of this Goa'uld, there can be no doubt that he is in grave danger," Teal'c suggested honestly enough.

"Agreed," Nereus said curtly.  "Will there be any unpleasantness over the regrettably necessary demise of a traitor?" he asked.

Teal'c bowed.  "There will not."  That too was honest.  He felt no regret at killing Nereus and his demise was indeed necessary.

"Very well.  There is one we may ask," Nereus informed him, already turning away.

Teal'c had to respect the man's assurance.  Nereus was careful, one who strove to plan for every eventuality.  It would not occur to him that Teal'c would accept no help he could offer, for Daniel was at much at risk from Nereus as he was from Demeter.  With the death of Arelle, Nereus was dependent upon Daniel, and the translation to unlock the key could take weeks or even months.  Nereus could only accomplish his goals by taking Daniel.  Teal'c was certain that this was his goal, but his execution of the kidnapping would have been more subtle than that of Demeter who had numerical and technological superiority to utilise.  Teal'c now had no choice but to kill Nereus.

"Who may we ask?" Teal'c probed.  "A man who can be bought has only one master: money.  He belongs to whomever offers the highest price.  Nor is it possible to trust a traitor.  I must know who it is you have bought to place the proper value on the information you may obtain.  I will not risk Master Carlin's life without the name," he insisted adamantly.

Nereus' long, assessing look did not discompose him.  He met the traitor's regard steadily.

"The Factor," Nereus said sharply, once more turning away.  "Come.  There is no time to be wasted if the boy is to be saved."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed calmly.  He drew the energy weapon Gwri had given him and fired, targeting Nereus' shoulder, a severe but not fatal wound even at this close range.    Nereus staggered and fell to the ground, biting down on his lip to avoid crying out.  Teal'c moved forward quickly to prevent him from drawing the weapon Teal'c he was sure was concealed within his tunic, though he made no move to disarm him.  As long as he still possessed it, Nereus would be more likely to speak the truth to Teal'c believing - however wrongly - that he still had a chance to walk away from this.  If Teal'c took the weapon, Nereus would be left with no options and his judgement of this man was that he would not give up.  He would die giving utterance to a lie.  "Give me the list," he ordered coldly.

Nereus spat a curse Teal'c did not understand.

"Fool!" Nereus raged, panting harshly.  "You…"

"I do not care," Teal'c ruthlessly interrupted.  "Your life has no value to me and the words of a traitor are less than nothing to me."  Hypocrisy was no more honourable but it was a burden he was used to bearing.  "GIVE ME THE LIST."  He did not bluster or make threats.  There would be no negotiation, no bargain struck.  Teal'c slowly and deliberately sited his energy weapon along Nereus' body as if choosing where to inflict the first injury.  At this setting the weapon was capable of inflicting severe wounds but Nereus would not die immediately.  He was satisfied that Nereus' widening eyes meant that he too was considering this possibility.  He could not risk further injury if he was to have any chance of retrieving Daniel and escaping with him through the Stargate.

Nereus would die.  Teal'c would simply tell his friends that Nereus had been armed.  To say more would be hurtful.  Teal'c  did not share the idealistic ways of the Tau'ri and he respected the love his friends had for him far more than he respected their dangerously romantic morality.  Daniel and Samantha would feel better knowing he had killed Nereus in what appeared on the surface to be a fair fight.  Neither Teal'c nor O'Neill would ever chose to hurt them with an unnecessary truth.

When Nereus did not speak, Teal'c aimed and fired smoothly, striking the ground high between Nereus' sprawled legs.  He wished to put an end to this one quickly.  Daniel was in need and Teal'c had no time to waste on this.

"Here!" Nereus cried, confirming Teal'c's assessment of his need to prevent further injury to himself.  "I have it!"  He scrabbled at the fastenings of his tunic and reached in his hand to pull out a small Goa'uld data pad.  He painfully raised himself to hurl the data pad into a clump of tangled vegetation Teal'c would have to back awkwardly to in order to retrieve it.

Teal'c made no moves to pursue the list.  Instead he swiftly adjusted the power setting of the energy weapon to maximum, firing at Nereus as he drew and raised his own weapon.  His blast struck Nereus full in the chest and he was dead before he slumped to the ground.

He conscientiously fired again to be sure, picked up the weapon for O'Neill, then moved swiftly over to retrieve the data pad.  He thought it wise to destroy the list in case of capture during the rescue attempt and did so without hesitation, conscious of relief.  With their mission accomplished, they were free at last to focus on rescuing Daniel.

As Teal'c dragged Nereus' body into the undergrowth, his thoughts were with his friends.  There was no god to whom he could pray for Daniel and Samantha's safety, but he could hope and he would fight.

 

* * *

Deep in the undergrowth, Sam lay concealed beneath a light covering of leaves to preserve body heat through the long night, loosely clasping her energy weapon with numb fingers.  She had nothing to do but watch and wait.  And think.

She couldn't stop thinking.  Her mind kept returning to one stark image: Daniel, sitting so pale and still - so lost - on that tumbled bed in the VIP quarters.  She couldn't remember what she'd said to him, only that she hadn't the time to be with him, and when she had it was too late.  She remembered him later too, saying so carefully that much of the DNA Janet planned to test in Hathor's spawn would be his.  The odd look the colonel had flashed at him, part 'you dog!' and part…well, she could admit it now, couldn't she?  Jealousy.  Whatever.  It hadn't mattered as much as the fact the colonel hadn't understood that Daniel had been raped.

Sam had.  She did her duty and she left Daniel alone and hurting so much he'd switched off, blanked out the pain.  The room had been a mess, lamps overturned, the bedding half on the floor.  Daniel had fought, that much was clear.  As drugged as he was he had fought Hathor and her plans to use him to spawn more Goa'uld.  She also wasn't forgetting how loyal he had been to his Sha'uri.

In some ways, Sam could understand why each of the men was willing to enter into a physical relationship.  She hadn't realised how close, how deep their relationship was.  She had seen the friendship, but hadn't recognised it for the love it was.   Perhaps the colonel and Daniel didn't realise, and of course Sam would never say, but Daniel couldn't replace Sha'uri any more than the colonel could have the family he'd lost.  It wasn't making do, so much as Sam believed it had freed them - opened them up to other options.  The two men loved one another so deeply, so - and it hurt a little to admit this - exclusively, the real surprise was that it had taken them this long to recognise and act on that unspoken tug of attraction between them.

Sam shook her head wryly.  She'd seen how the colonel touched Daniel, so often and so intimately, and the wonder was Daniel allowing it, despite his endearing shyness, his inhibitions.  It was obvious to her now that the colonel had fallen in love with Daniel long ago.  As far back as the wake the colonel had held for Daniel when he'd been taken from them by Nem.  The memories of Daniel's death may have been false, but the feelings were very real.  Sam's own attempt to maintain the proper professional distance from her teammates - from Daniel - had crumbled as she sobbed out her own pain on the colonel's shoulder when she realised she'd - they had left him.  They LEFT him.

Sam hadn't been able to pretend that she didn't love Daniel when they got him back, she wanted to be a good, strong example for him, someone he could turn to, who could offer him common ground.  Sam had got part of what she wanted - what she could offer her friend - but the position of confidante was filled.  Daniel turned to his Jack, and as for the colonel…as hurt as she had been, Sam would not have quit the programme over Daniel's 'death'.  The colonel's impotent fury as he lashed out at the general's car, his decision to retire…he should have known then.

Sam understood that at the time the colonel had still loved his wife, but he was also falling in love with Daniel and hiding it from himself in their friendship.  In her own fury at discovering the colonel was sleeping with Daniel, she hadn't allowed herself to factor in how hard it was for a previously straight man, career military, a strong, proud and very wilful man to admit he wanted to make love with another man.  She smiled a little…the colonel had met his match in Daniel, whose innate gentleness and compassion completed the colonel in a way Sam could never hope for.  It was Daniel's strength, his fearlessness that would keep the colonel.  They had respect for one another, trust.

She WAS jealous.  She also hoped she was honest enough to admit how uncomfortable she had been with her alternate selves and their involvement with the colonel.  It had felt…wrong to her.  Oh, she could understand perfectly what Sam saw in Jack, she saw it…felt it herself.  But she had never reached the colonel the way she'd seen Daniel reach him, over and over again, without effort, without even noticing.  It was just the way they were.  Sam got passionate about her work and the colonel simply walked away.  Daniel - the colonel yelled, got in his face, got sarcastic, pissy…passionate.

Everything was different now she knew the two men were lovers.  Sam was goddamned certain the colonel wouldn't survive without Daniel.  Oh, maybe he'd go on, but he'd be dead inside.  She wasn't fighting just for Daniel, but for both of them.

And for herself.

She loved Daniel for his sake, but for her own too.  He'd opened her up to herself and the world in ways she hadn't been prepared for, and she was a better person for it.  When she allowed herself the indulgence of a good wallow, Sam did regret - a little - that Daniel had never seen more in her than a friend.  The sister he'd never had, maybe.  So she'd overcompensated and stepped into the shoes of a long line of surrogate mothers.  Her poor darling must have been thrilled when Cass had taken the edge off her maternal instincts.  Some of it, anyway, Sam admitted ruefully.  She'd wanted to kick the colonel in the BALLS, not the shin, undeserving bastard that he was, for putting HIS hands all over HER Daniel.

Sam would cheerfully admit she was the needy, greedy stalker type when it came to Daniel.  She was looking forward to getting home and being the one Daniel turned to when the colonel was just being IMPOSSIBLE, which knowing him, would be every day in every way.  Maybe he would never turn to her first, but there were other compensations, like Daniel's love and trust and confidences.  How good he made her feel.

He WAS coming home.  It was very simple really.  They were all lost without him, even the big, bad blessed protector Teal'c, who had the resistance of a chocolate fireguard where Daniel was concerned, and, God, how could Daniel stand them all being so damned POSSESSIVE of him?

Because he loved them too.

He'd be worried sick about them.  Not himself.  Them.

Daniel was coming home because she was goddamn certain the colonel wouldn't be the only one dead inside if they lost him.

How the hell was she supposed to get through the night when she couldn't stop fucking THINKING!

Shocked at her emotionalism, Sam pulled herself up HARD on that thought.  This was NOT the time for self-pity.  Yes, Daniel was her friend and she loved him, but she had to be detached, focused - professional - for a reason.  She was all that Daniel had and she was damned well going to be there for him, no matter what it took!


	8. Part Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash: Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Category: Action/Adventure. First Time. Hurt/Comfort. Romance.  
> Season/Spoilers: Season 4. An AU version of The Light.  
> Synopsis: Diversion: 1. Deceiving your enemies. 2. Finding another way. 3. Playing for keeps.  
> Warnings: Minor character death. Violence. Language. Intense situations. Creative and persistent sexual harassment.

A light footstep woke Daniel from his uneasy, restless doze.  Deadly exhaustion had forced him to lower his guard and now he knew someone was in the room with him.  His heart was racing as adrenaline pumped uselessly.  He was afraid but he was damned if he was going to show it.  If this was a game, well, nothing said he had to play by the rules.  Tearful pleas weren't his style.  If this was Demeter - and he was damned sure it was - he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of calling for her to show herself.  He wouldn't make her a gift of his fear.

He stayed still and waited too, wanting to see how she would react to his inertia.  He needed to know both how far he could push her before she reacted, and how she would react.  Right now he didn't know which was more dangerous, Demeter in control and making a conscious choice to torture him, or out of control, lashing out in anger.

Daniel sat in silence, hearing only his heartbeat pounding in his ears, his constant companion in the cage, and his own too rapid breathing.  He literally couldn't see a hand in front of his face and unless Goa'uld could see in the dark, Demeter was similarly handicapped.

A deep, ecstatic inhalation right by his ear made him jump in shock despite his resolution not to GIVE the bitch ANYTHING.

"You smell…alive," a soft voice metallic murmured appreciatively.

Daniel hated the way he was shaking but he wasn't so out of it he couldn't rap out a comeback.  "You like the smell of piss?" he asked pleasantly, scarcely a tremor in his rusty voice.  He was parched and it was difficult to speak.  "Whatever turns you on," he added dismissively.

"You," Demeter said gently.  "If your meaning is what arouses us. For now, it is the scent of you.  'Piss' and sweat and fear, but beneath it all, you are CLEAN.  Oh, yes.  You arouse us."

He recognised a cue when he heard one.  Demeter wanted him to - to 'perform'.  Jack's warning came to him strongly.  Do what it takes to stay alive.  Nothing else matters.  Nothing.  Daniel knew that.  He understood the necessity.  He just - he couldn't do this.  Not just physically - he couldn't give his body to this ghoul to buy himself some time, he couldn't betray himself like that, or…or Jack.   She would have to take him.  "That makes one of us," he said witheringly.  If he had to…if his friends needed him to…but not for himself.  He couldn't.  He hoped Jack would understand that.  "I don't make an excellent pet," Daniel snapped despite his determination not to escalate the situation when it could all be so much worse.  And would be.  "And you won't like my spirit."

"We do!" Demeter contradicted gently.  "It is your spirit which drew us to take you, as well as your extraordinary beauty, which you must know is all the greater for the passion and sensuality at the core of your being.  We shall enjoy awakening you to your true nature."

"I know my true nature," Daniel coldly refuted her.  "I'm a scholar, a student of the past, of ancient languages and cultures.  My true nature is to learn."

"You are a clever man, a thinking man.  This pleases us," Demeter told him caressingly.  "We cannot abide fools and we have much we could teach you if learning is what you seek.  We have much experience of awakening the human body to its full potential," she sighed reminiscently.  "So many pleasures - so much truth to be revealed in exquisite pain.  And fear.  You have only to learn the lessons we will teach you, and you will learn well, will you not?  We do not need to tell you there are consequences if you do not."

The horrifically soft voice never altered its pleasant tone, and the stark contrast with what Demeter was actually saying  made Daniel shudder uncontrollably.  "May - may I ask a question?" he asked, resenting the betraying stammer but determined to exert what little control he had in this situation.

"Speak," Demeter agreed.

"Why?" he blurted.  Why him?  Why was it always him?  He would never wish harm on his friends, God, of course he…but…but they got clear of it somehow.  Always.  Nothing seemed to touch them while he was weighed down by consequences.  What was it about him that seemed to appeal to the worst in people?  Why did they always have to take what he would give if asked?  Why was he so easy to doubt and to ridicule?  Why did he have to earn trust over and over, even that of his friends?  Of Jack?

Why…why was he chosen as a victim?

"Why not?" Demeter said in wintry voice.  "What choice were we given?  Our cage is but a little larger than yours, our love, for one such as we.  We have observed that humans retreat into themselves in time of need.  Why should not we?  We retreat here, free to be our true self in this place."

"When we retreat that way we reach out to others…even if they aren't physically present, we can…" Daniel said hesitantly, knowing it was to his advantage to establish what rapport he could but struggling desperately to find any common ground with Demeter.  "The memories…"

"As can we.  We too had a time of desperation, when our confinement here came close to driving us mad.  We too retreated into ourselves.  When we reached out, we found the memories of our host waiting, memories of such NEED and such TAKING as you cannot imagine, our love.  We BURN with it now, bright and strong and true.  You will SEE how true and you will love us for it," Demeter told him with absolute conviction.

"It won't happen," Daniel denied her adamantly.  "I hate the Goa'uld.  I could never love one."

"You will suffer greatly in the lesson but you are strong, our love," Demeter assured him, "So much stronger than we dared to hope we would ever find, stronger even than you know.  We will care for you and love you and you will be free of all cages when you love us in return."

"If you confine and torture any sentient creature the only lessons you will teach are fear and obedience," Daniel angrily contradicted.  "What you call love is simply appeasement, a learned response to conditioned behaviour.  Punishment and reward.  It's how you train animals."

"Torture?" Demeter echoed him disdainfully.  "We are not cruel, our love," she assured him.  "We have given freely of ourselves to many who were not worthy of us, and they failed us.  You will not.  You will come to know yourself and then you will give yourself to us.  Our sorrow that we must take what we will from you until that time.  We gave our word to your Jona…"

Despite himself, Daniel's breath caught painfully.  Oh, God, Jack.  I'm sorry.  So sorry.

"…that he would see your face again before the end of the festival.  We spoke only the truth.  He will see you after we have taken you in the darkness and you are ours, body and soul.  We will not part with you."

The darkness?  Demeter was acting out the Mysteries?  Was that something he could use?  There had to be SOMETHING.  Had to - had to be.

"We have yet to touch you and we feel so alive at your nearness," Demeter told him caressingly.  "You are perfect for us.  We have had lovers aplenty, but none who were worthy of us, none who could give themselves to the land and to our people as you will."

"Lovers?" Daniel choked on the word.  He and Jack were lovers.  Demeter 'loved' her toys until they broke and she threw them out like trash before moving on to the next one.

"We see your gentleness, our love, as will our people.  They will love you for your kindness and worship you for it."

Daniel froze.  Worship?

"What a Pharaoh you will make when we have broken you," Demeter announced proudly, as if Daniel was her own personal creation.  "You have a year to prove to our people you are worthy of us and of them and you WILL lie with me in the darkness.  The rites have begun.  We give you a choice, our love."

"What choice?" Daniel asked bitterly.

"If you lie with us willingly, you will see your Jona's face as he leaves you.  If you do not, you will see him when we break him before your eyes.  He is ours for the taking, and have we not promised him he will see YOUR face before the end of the festival?" Demeter challenged him with quiet triumph.

Daniel didn't know what to do.  Jack and the others would never willingly leave him.  It didn't matter what decision Daniel made because his friends would still fight for him.  If Daniel surrendered, Demeter could hold Jack and kill him on the stroke of midnight regardless.  If he refused…Demeter would bring Jack here, torture him and kill him.

The only way he could think of to keep them safe was to send them through the Stargate now, while the amnesty was still on and Demeter couldn't raise her hand against them without violating her own law and risking her father's profit margin with the traders she would be endangering.

It wasn't just that he wanted his friends safe.  He wasn't a candidate for sainthood or martyrdom.  He wanted to get the hell out of here before this psychopath damaged him.  If he could get Jack out now, he'd be back with the Marines in a heartbeat and maybe, just maybe, Daniel stood a chance.  And that was something he didn't have right now.  Jack had told him there was no such thing as a retreat; just a strategic withdrawal.  Jack needed options and this was all that Daniel could do for him.

He looked up, eyes clouded but determined.  "I will lie willingly with you…on one condition," he announced in a clear, carrying voice.

"It is not your place to set conditions," Demeter sounded amused.

"This one is in your interests," Daniel said coldly.  "Send Jona, Thera and Tor through the gate now."  Brin - Brin and his men were still after Nereus and their world was in danger.  Daniel wasn't arrogant enough to take the decision to leave away from Brin.  Whatever he had sworn to Teal'c under duress about protecting Daniel, this wasn't Brin's battle.

There was a long silence.  Daniel closed his eyes and waited for Demeter to weigh up his offer, to fathom out his reasoning.

"You…love this Jona?" she asked at last.

"Yes," Daniel said wearily.  "I'd give you my word but I doubt it would mean anything to you.  Your own certainly doesn't."

"We told Jona you were in need of a better teacher than he and every word from you proves we were right," Demeter's eyes flared in the darkness, betraying her soft, even tone.  "We see merit in this bargain.  We would promise you he will not be harmed but it seems your lessons must begin with learning the value of our word," she said cuttingly.  "You will ask no more of Jona nor will you speak of him to us again.  You will NOT mistrust us.  Are we not your goddess?"

"No," Daniel said instantly.  "You're a Goa'uld, a parasite who took your host's body by force because you can't survive on your own."

Demeter surprised him again by laughing.  "Did we not say we admired your spirit?  It seems we need not teach you to be honest with us, though you have much to learn of the wisdom of holding your tongue.  Had we spoken as freely we would have died at the hand of our father a thousand times over.  We…never had your innocence," she said almost regretfully.  "Though it means the pleasure will be sweeter as we take it from you."

"Why do you call me 'love' when you have no understanding of the concept?" Daniel asked, bewildered.

"You do not know us, nor do you know what we are capable of.  We do not love you as you would understand love, Rigan, for we do not love YOU.  What we love in you is your potential," Demeter's smug satisfaction made Daniel shiver convulsively.  "There is much in you that can be moulded to meet our needs.  You have strength enough to withstand the lessons you must learn to be of use to us, but your resistance will bring us much pleasure, as much as your eventual yielding.  It will not be strength that is your undoing, our love, but compassion.  You will not think of yourself but of the people and so we will HAVE you."

"You don't want to break me," Daniel realised, quietly freaking over the whole goddamned thing.

"We have broken all.  There is no pleasure in it for us," Demeter said dismissively.  "We have never had a lover who would not break but would yield to us by his choice.  You excite us.  We have not met your like before.  Think on our words, our love."

Daniel was horrified.  He was looking for answers about why this kept happening to him but this…this wasn't anything he wanted to hear, that he wasn't just a victim, but the perfect fucking victim, an all-you-can-abuse buffet for the discerning sadistic psychopath.  Pretty enough to attract them, strong enough to excite them, and so easy to fuck in the head they'd keep right on coming back for more.

Daniel had felt oddly disconnected from the menace throughout, hearing only Demeter's voice, but the possessive swipe of her fingernails over the roof his cage was slow and deliberate, catching each bar in turn as if to emphasise his vulnerability.  He shivered as goosebumps rose on his skin.  He hated helplessness, he always had.  It was the one emotion he couldn't handle.  It was too raw, too real, taking him too far into the past; to his parents, and the fear carried those echoes every time.  He hated being without a choice, being an observer…he always pushed.  Jack had never understood that need in him, hated to see him 'embarrass' himself time and again, needing to be heard, to make a choice, to make a difference, pushing beyond reason.  If he had to.  Daniel had to think, talk, act.

He couldn't just…watch.  He would never choose to do nothing, and this fear of having his choice taken from him…it was never about him.  It wasn't personal.  He remembered weeping in pain and utter frustration as the Gamekeeper stripped away what slight defences he had against the memory of his parents' death, as if living every day with the consequences of utter helplessness wasn't enough.  It was a nightmare, trapped in a game where he had to choose, over and over and over, and watch them die before his eyes because he was wrong.  No matter what he did, he was wrong.  And he still had to try.

Sam had no idea that walking away, that saying no to his parents was the hardest thing he'd ever done.  The memory shuddered through him.  It would have been harder still to make the right choice.  He couldn't have lived with that burden.

Every time in his life he'd been most afraid was when he was helpless, when he had no voice, no choice.  His addiction to the sarcophagus, crowding his body, clouding his mind and choking him with need.  He understood need.  He needed to have a choice, and when he'd lost it, he had to take away even his memory of it, had to replace one need with another.  He'd fallen so far, so fast, he'd embraced his addiction, drowning in intense physicality.  Buried himself alive, never been so alive.  Or so unfeeling.

So lost.

He'd been lost when he was committed to mental health, struggling with his worst nightmare, not just helpless but unable to communicate.  He could barely touch his own mind through the numbing blankness, the pressure in his head.  It had been like touching through glass, seeing what he needed, deflected from coherence time and again by slick, impenetrable coldness.  He had never been so afraid, not just helpless but trapped outside of his own mind.  He couldn't speak, he couldn't act, he couldn't think.

He couldn't live like that.

He'd come so close to surrendering, to letting that smothering greyness take him, blanking everything, the fear, the pain, the visions and voices ringing in his mind in place of his own…he didn't want to be taken, he'd wanted so badly to let himself drift and feel nothing.

Beloved.

A fleeting, scattered memory of drifting, of feeling nothing had come to him.  He…remembered what it felt like to have his will smothered, his choice taken from him and a sleek, possessive voice ringing in his mind, taking him, taking everything.  Wanting.  Needing.  Burning.

Beloved.

He remembered - he FELT the fear, harsh and immediate, pounding through his body as he'd looked up in melting adoration, reaching for words to please, to coax…to save his friends.  The fear had been real, but his mild, bewildered tone had been his helplessness given voice.  He'd just…sat there, at her side, in his place, gazing up at what his world and his will had shrunk to as Sam was doomed to die.

Beloved.

Every time he remembered her he was afraid.  It left him nothing for the other Goa'uld.  He repudiated helplessness with everything he was and made his choice to fight, hard and dirty, pushing, always pushing.  Shocking Jack.  Beyond reason, at times.

It was primal.

He couldn't BE helpless.

Beloved.

One word had reconnected him to the will to FIGHT, to hold on, to not believe, to not surrender to what they'd done to him, his friends…he'd held onto himself against them, despite them.  Held on until Machello's voice had shattered that slick barrier and he'd touched his own mind, just a taste, but he'd fought free of it all.

Communicated.  Reconnected to Jack.

Demeter was prowling around his cage in the darkness, enjoying him, savouring his helplessness, knowing he felt her presence, her breathing, her light touches against the bars, such a pleasing contrast with his beautiful, vulnerable body.

He knew now what it was about him that drew Demeter to him, drew all of them.  He had to fight.  It wasn't in him not to.

This one is passionate.

Goddamn straight he was.

Maybe it was time he listened to what Jack had despaired of ever getting him to hear, and spent some of that passion on himself.  It was so easy for him to fight for other people, and so hard to fight for himself.  It wasn't selflessness or sainthood.  It was an eight-year old boy, standing frozen as a cable snapped and stones fell…he'd died with them.  He'd gone on, but he was dead inside.  Decisions were made for him, rules and legalities made his world and his will so small.  He'd used himself up making one choice, reaching out once.  Once and no more.

Nick hadn't wanted HIM.

Never again.

He couldn't choose for himself so he allowed himself to be chosen.  Sarah.  Sha'uri.  Hathor.  Shyla.  Ke'ra.

"Our love."

Beloved.

I know you.

You don't get to have me.

I CHOOSE JACK.

 

* * *

Teal'c nodded curtly to Brin's man as he strode into their living quarters to find Gwri with O'Neill and Brin.  He closed the door behind him and went forward to make his report to O'Neill, who jumped to his feet at once and ran to meet him.

"Well?" Jack demanded tersely.

"Nereus and the Tok'ra traitor Arelle are dead, and I have destroyed the list," Teal'c said succinctly.  He was pleased to see some of the tightness ease from O'Neill's eyes.  "We may now rescue DanielJackson.  What is your plan, O'Neill?  Major Carter will require our assistance."

"Thank Christ!" Jack gasped in relief, pounding Teal'c on the arm.

"Dead?" Brin asked intently.

Teal'c bowed.  "Nereus killed Arelle, then I forced him to reveal to me the location of the list and disposed of him.  It seemed Arelle traded the list to him and ensured his presence here by withholding the necessary data key.  I believe Nereus' intent was to take DanielJackson with him so that he might translate the data key and advise on the sale of the list.  I felt it prudent to dispose of Nereus in those circumstances."

"You did good," Jack said casually, already turning back to Brin.  He hesitated and glanced back.  "What the kids don't know…"

"Does not hurt them," Teal'c responded dutifully.

"It's the disposal thing," Jack said excusingly.  "It's like a red flag to a bull to Daniel."

"Indeed."  Teal'c felt no need to say that were he foolish enough to use such a description in Daniel's hearing, he would have earned both Daniel's displeasure and the resultant lecture.  As O'Neill in this case was speaking from bitter experience, Teal'c was generous enough to be tactful.  On this occasion.  He followed O'Neill to join Brin and Gwri, who good-naturedly made room for him at the fountain's edge.  O'Neill had taken the cushions heaped on the floor in violent dislike and refused to sit in them.  They presented no difficulties to Teal'c, who was able to rise from them smoothly.  Unlike O'Neill.

"We too are concerned about Samantha," Brin assured him.  "Gwri reports that he has the naquadah enhanced explosive devices in place."

"We can destroy the garrison at your command, Brin," Gwri agreed.  "If a diversion is required…"

"No," Jack snapped.  "We'll need that for the extraction.  Because it's a solo insertion, Carter isn't relying on back-up she may not get and she knows once she's secured Daniel the only way out of the installation is via the rings.  We're all agreed she'll need back-up at the clearing to get back to the palace for the extraction and that's when we blow the garrison.  Brin, Teal'c?"

"I am with you, O'Neill," Teal'c assured his friend.

"As am I, my Jack," Brin agreed.

"Thanks.  Daniel might need…we may have to carry him," Jack muttered gruffly, not meeting anyone's eyes.  Sympathy made him want to hurt people.

An urgent tap on the door brought Brin's man into them.  "Company," he said tersely.  "A squad of Jaffa headed our way.  Already picked up Cahal and Leith."

Brin jerked his head at the door of Jack's bedroom and the guard ran with Gwri to check out their escape route.  "We cannot fight our way clear.  We must run.  Bring anything you must but bring it quickly," he ordered.

"I need nothing," Teal'c said calmly, already following.

Jack said nothing, but as he followed Teal'c into the bedroom he stopped at the lovely gold inlaid bureau and grabbed Daniel's glasses.  Teal'c looked back as he swung his leg over the balcony, but didn't speak.  They had no choice but to run.  If She-Who-Must-Be-Fucking-Killed backed them into a corner and they used weapons, they, and more importantly Daniel and Carter, were royally fucked.  Jack ran on to the balcony, made a final check of the terrain and froze.  Teal'c, Brin and both Brin's men were on their knees before a semi-circle of silent Jaffa closing in on them, everyone of them with a staff locked and loaded.

"My Lord Jona," a cold voice called from behind him.

Jack turned to find himself looking at the kind of loveless prick who should have a PLUME, he was so fucking hot for his tough guy armour.  It didn't look like they bred the First Primes around here too tough, though they were right up there on the arrogance thing, but there was strength in numbers.  Too many numbers for him to take.

"My mistress has sent a small honour guard to escort you to the Stargate.  Traders from Riga are no longer welcome here."

No.  FUCK!  Daniel!  Carter!  NO.  "The amnesty protects…" he tore into the prick furiously.

"If you resist I will kill you all.  The woman is already dead," the First Prime reported with chilly satisfaction.  "She was attempting to escape a patrol sweeping the river."

Jack felt like he'd been gut-shot.  The location was right but…"Where's your proof?  Do you have her body?" he demanded harshly, not believing it, not…Jesusjesusjesus.  He couldn't lose his kids.  He couldn’t lose them both.

"The woman Thera drowned.  She was golden haired and tall, dressed all in green."

The last thing Jack had said - well, sung - as Carter went out the door was 'Robin Hood, Robin Hood, riding through the glen'.  Carter was trying to explain to Maya who this Maid Marian was, and right after the chastity belt crack, cryptically informing her C.O. he would be severely killed at his earliest inconvenience…It was the closest he could come to a pep talk for her and explaining what the stakes were…he couldn’t patronise her like that, or put any more pressure on her than…

Jesusjesusjesus.  He numbly followed the First Prime, surrounded by Jaffa just aching to zat his ass to extinction.  Right now…he wouldn't put up much of a fight.

He'd lost them.  Both his kids.   He was clinging to a faint hope Carter had gone into the river to escape, but even with a specific target to attack like the installation, it was looking hairy for any kind of insertion.  Wouldn't matter if he brought every able bodied Marine on the base…no way he could muster enough firepower and get them through a heavily guarded gate, attack the installation, extract Daniel AND search for Carter.

Brin.

General Brin.

Where there was a general, there were colonels, majors, captains, armies.  Right?

Brin would do it.  He'd probably do it for Jack, but he'd definitely do it for Daniel.  He'd sworn that oath to Teal'c and Teal'c had just saved his people's asses, big time.  They owed Teal'c big time and Jack could rely on Teal'c to call in that debt a heartbeat after that prick Davis at the Pentagon told them it couldn't, shouldn't, wouldn't be done.

It was something.

It was a fucking forlorn hope, but it was all he had.

Jack didn't even look up until the two escorts merged, numbly watching his own feet as he was marched through the palace, not a fucking thought in his head.  He was terrified, and it did no one any good to remember the LAST time he's been this afraid, shivering and drenched with sweat hailing out of him; every muscle, every nerve clenched tight and aching, choking down nausea and despair.

How could he fight the fear and think when he was swimming in mud, thick, cloying, suffocating fear.

He loved them.  They were his.

They had to be alive, had to be, because he didn't know what he'd do…what the hell could he do?

Daniel.

The best part of him.

Leaving him.

Leaving himself.

"These ones took great pleasure in imparting to us the news of Thera's death," Teal'c said glacially.

Wrenched back to the here and now, to someone he could do something for, someone who could do for him, for his kids, Jack looked sharply at Brin's grim face and trusted the quick, meaningful look he got in return.  His response was automatic, instinctual.  Threat-assessing.  It was…soothing.   He hated how easy it was to be the colonel, how he never had time to be the man.  Fear - panic didn't do his kids any good, but didn't it make him human?

The colonel made Daniel and Carter factors.

His lover and his friend, analysed, not felt.

It was too hard to feel and too easy to think and that was why it took him so goddamn long to even see Daniel.  He hid in the colonel, in duty, control, order and safe, comfortable distance.

His own goddamn fault for closing that distance, losing control, embracing chaos and love and himself.  He'd been himself with Daniel and he was wrong, he was so wrong.

The man…lost.  He hurt, and felt, and lost.

He didn't have time for it and it was easy to tell himself the kids needed him to BE the colonel, to THINK for Chrissake and get them back.

Easy to tell himself that, but not as easy as doing it.

At some point, what he was had become who he was and he hadn't even noticed when he'd taken the path of least resistance.

Knowing didn't change anything.

Brin had five men at large, which meant the garrison diversion was still a go.  He needed to grill Brin about his contingency plans when they got back to the SGC, time an insertion around it…it was a chance.  It was the only chance they had.

He needed to believe Carter was still alive and he couldn't even think of Daniel suffering.  He was already marshalling arguments.  They couldn’t write Carter off as KIA without a body, without proof, and they were obligated to protect a civilian by the oath of service they all took.  And if the Air Force fucked him over, it was adios.  He and Teal'c would blow the joint and…blow?  Brin had been ready to send through a bomb if he couldn't apprehend Nereus and he deemed it necessary for the defence of Arvonne.

Demeter liked to play games, huh?  Jack liked to play too.  She'd think the world well lost for Daniel?  He didn't think so.  Not if she had exactly that choice.  Maybe they wouldn't need an insertion at all.

Just a big honkin' tactical nuke.

The walk through the palace to the Stargate took forever.  None of the men spoke, which suited Jack.  He didn't have enough left to string a coherent sentence.  He was afraid, not the adrenaline-pumping knowing you're alive because you're scared shitless of combat, but cold, deadly fear that this really was it.  He was leaving Daniel and Carter and he - the colonel - never left people.  He'd sworn he'd never leave either of them.  He was responsible for them.

They were his.

It took forever and it was far too soon, far too fucking soon when they were there in front of the gate and he had to leave his kids alone.  He stalked over to the DHD and dialled one of those emergency back-up nothing but trees addresses they'd made him memorise, thinking vaguely at least that would stop the bitch locking out the Earth gate.  Brin's men marched through the gate first, Jack following with Teal'c and Brin on either side of him.

"If you return, you will be killed," the First Prick announced.

He couldn't take the last step until he felt Teal'c's hand on his shoulder, helping him through the burst of feeling that exploded through his entire body, scalding fear and shame that shook him to the core.

He loved them.  God help him, he loved them both.

He'd just found Daniel, for Chrissake.

They needed him.  What the hell was he going to do?

He stepped into the wormhole and out the other side, barely even noticing reintegration, ran over to the DHD and dialled Earth.

"Contingency plans?" he snapped at Brin as he slammed his hand down on each chevron.

"My men will wait until the stroke of midnight before they blow the garrison and escape with the other guests in the confusion," Brin said confidently.

Jack liked that.  There was no room for doubt, not when it came to Daniel and Carter.  "That gives us a window of twenty hours," he said flatly.  "I've got an idea how we get the kids…" he faltered.  He wouldn't let the Air Force write Carter off, wouldn't let himself.  "Both the kids back.  If Hammond doesn't give us what we need, how do you feel about helping me steal a nuclear weapon?" he asked Teal'c.

Teal'c bowed.

"Gwri is most skilled," Brin observed pleasantly as the familiar kerwoosh filled the sylvan glade.  He sauntered casually towards Jack, looking supportive.

Jack backed away.

"I do not believe that Major Carter is dead, O'Neill," Teal'c observed gravely.  "The Major is a strong swimmer.  If indeed her presence was detected by a patrol making a sweep of the area and she was pursued, the river would have been a logical means of escape."

"I want to believe it too, big guy," Jack agreed, trying to get Brin's men between him and their glorious leader.  "But I'm worried about that whole mighty estuary tidal thing.  NO!" he warned Brin sharply.  "This is NOT the time.  Get it?"

"I continue to live in hope, my Jack, but you will not give it," Brin said tragically.  "You move with such exquisite grace," he admired huskily.

"O'Neill's 'little ACL problem' with his knees only ever inconveniences others," Teal'c observed helpfully.

"I don't need cheering up.  I don't need reassurance of any kind.  I'm not about to cry on anyone's shoulder - especially yours!" he snarled at Brin.  "So both of you back off, shut up and leave me the hell alone.  Worry about stealing the nuke, saving the kids and getting your ass through that gate.  Teal'c!" he ordered briskly.  "Don't let the general start shooting.  Good guys, here."

Teal'c nodded and strode up to take point.

Jack glared at Brin as he waved Gwri and the other guys through.  "I mean it," he said emphatically as he sidled cautiously up to the event horizon, Brin keeping pace.

Brin looked hurt.  "I would not embarrass you when your heart is so heavy, my Jack.  I seek only to comfort you."

"I'm fine.  I…he keeps telling me he's fine and he never is.  I have to nag.  I'm an Air Force colonel.  It doesn't have nagging on my MOS job description.  He's fine.  Carter…they'll BE fine."  Jack glared at Brin.

"It is not my fault you must nag Daniel,"  Brin reproached him.  Carefully.  He looked at Jack.  Also carefully.  "You do not appear to believe that."

"Get.  Your.  Ass.  Through!  THAT.  GATE!" Jack roared.  Brin leaped to obey his command.  "YOUR ASS!  YOURS!  NOT MINE!"

"Colonel?" Hammond's startled voice called as Jack stumbled through the event horizon, with Brin's hands in a supporting role on his ass for all the world and Ferretti to see.

"My Jack is most distressed," Brin explained charmingly.

"I can see that!" Hammond snapped.  "Colonel?  What the HELL is going on?  Where are Major Carter and Doctor Jackson?"

The expression on Jack's face cut off the gateroom bustle like someone flicked a switch.  "General, I have to report that unsubstantiated intelligence received from the enemy suggests that Major Carter was killed in action, and Doctor Jackson is missing in action, believed to be a prisoner of Demeter, though that too is unsubstantiated," Jack reported bleakly.  "Our mission objectives were accomplished," he added bitterly.  "But don't anyone try and tell me it was fucking worth it."  With that he turned and stormed down the ramp, shoving roughly past first Hammond, then Teal'c.

Teal'c looked gravely at Hammond.  "O'Neill would not wish Dr Fraiser to hear this news from anyone but him.  He will return immediately to conduct the debriefing and to detail various options for the rescue mission."  He bowed to Brin.  "Allow me to introduce General Brin of Arvonne.  General Brin, may I present General Hammond, leader of this facility."

"General," Hammond shook hands.

"General," Brin coolly returned his greeting.  "Know that if your people cannot help Daniel, mine will.  I have sworn an oath to defend him and no man of Arvonne would be foresworn and live."

"I do not believe that Major Carter is dead," Teal'c interjected.

Hammond turned to lead the group out of the gateroom and up to the briefing room.  SG-1 might have accomplished its mission but no, he couldn't say it was worth the lives of Daniel or Major Carter.  If the intelligence was unsubstantiated…"Major Carter is officially MIA," he decided.  "Let's keep it clear and simple for the Pentagon boys.  Davis?  Get me Major Davis at the Pentagon, tell him to get his ass up to the mountain ASAP."  Then he turned to Teal'c and Brin, gesturing to them to sit.  "Gentlemen, what's your assessment of the situation?"

 

* * *

GoddamnitalltoHELL!

Sam snarled wordlessly as she crawled painfully through the mud banking the river and finally tumbled wheezing onto dry-ish land.

Thank God she'd had the sense not to park herself right on top of the concealed entrance to the cavern.  The Jaffa were likely to be all over her position by now.  The colonel had expected Demeter to beef up security once she knew he was doing some serious looking for Daniel, so Sam had used extreme caution.  Even so, she still couldn’t believe how fast it had happened.  If the noisy, arrogant bastards hadn't come stomping through the undergrowth like they owned the place…

If they hadn't, she'd be dead now.

She'd still barely made it to the river, downstream of her position of course, hoping to focus the search as far away from her objective as possible.

Sam ran the diagnostic Gwri had shown her on the energy weapon, and once she sure it was fully operational, she pulled herself wearily up and started walking.  Squelching.  Whining.  Whatever.  She was going to have to circle inland to get behind the search party she assumed was combing the river banks for her body.

Now she was out of the mud and into the bog, she had places to go.  Bitches to kill.  Teammates to rescue.

Sam had never actually cold-bloodedly decided to kill anyone, but she was quietly resolved to kill Demeter.  She was going to get Daniel clear of this - she was, that was NOT negotiable - but if she - they! - left Demeter, there'd be another mother like Maya, and another, and another…People were not disposable.

Demeter would KNOW this before she died.

Comparative morality was too tiring, so Sam was going with the comfort of the familiar.  She didn't have the luxury of taking anything on faith; her training as a scientist, the obligations of her rank and duty, her oath of service, required her to assess, analyse and judge.

Demeter was a clear and present danger to Sam's teammate, a civilian whose life she was not only responsible for but was sworn to protect, and she would do exactly that, to the best of her goddamned ability.

She didn't give a shit about the wider implications of carrying out her duty and fulfilling her obligations.  Good soldier Sam had her orders and left the interpretation and the fallout to the politicians.

It wasn't murder.  It wasn't like she would have to hunt Demeter down.  She was there, she was right there with Daniel.  Now and every moment from now until that fucking ceremony - literally fucking - hounding him, wearing him down, trying to bend him to her will.

She didn't have to lay a finger on Daniel to hurt him.  Sam knew that as well as anyone.  You couldn't live on the outside edge of your skin like Daniel did and not suffer for it.  He never seemed to grasp protection.  Distance.  Barriers.  All that empathy and trust, the innocence at the core of him…not just idealistic but romantic.  Extravagant.  Giving and giving until he was hurt, and he so often was.

She wanted to rage at any and everything that disappointed him, but that wasn't logical, it didn’t address the issue, which was Daniel.  She'd tried for so long to change Daniel and instead she'd been the one to change, to open herself.  A little.

There was nothing she wouldn't do for her team.  She would kill or die for them without hesitation.  It just…it had to be RIGHT.  It had to make SENSE.

Daniel was being tortured and killing his torturer felt…right.  It was elegant in its logical simplicity.

For Eleusis, it was…chaotic.

So Sam had to judge, in a way that Daniel had never grasped.  He would lay down his life willingly for a stranger, but she - the colonel, all of them - it wasn't the same for them.  They looked first to what advantage it brought them because their lives were worth more.  There were no noble causes in combat, no romanticism; there were only ruthless pragmatism, judgement calls and TEAM.  The lives of your team were worth more.  There was no decision to make.  You couldn't fight, couldn't kill if you didn't make that judgement, if you didn't believe that judgement with everything you were.

It was the only way you could live with yourself.

Sam couldn't think about Eleusis; she could only think about Daniel…and herself.

That was the way it was.  The only way it could be.

No one had ever said it was easy.

 

* * *

Jack sat rigidly still, his forearms laid precisely on the briefing room table before him, like an anchor.  If he moved, he'd be across this table in a heartbeat choking the life out of that sanctimonious prick Davis.

"The Pentagon is not willing to authorise the use of tactical nuclear weapons at this time," Davis said again, looking at each of them in turn.

"We don't plan to USE them," Jack interjected with iron patience before the general could get a word in.  He didn't give a good goddamn about protocol or professionalism against this blinding wrench of grief and loss, and any chance they had, they would take, because he was not going to being sitting Cass down and telling her to be brave, that Sam and Daniel weren't coming home and…He was not.  "It's a bluff, Major.  Do I need to explain what that is?  Because you don't seem able to grasp the concept."

"It's NOT a proportional response, Sir," Davis answered flatly, looking unhappy.

Jack's heart failed to bleed.  Didn't they do this same damned dance every time?  "What IS a proportional response to the Pentagon?" he fired back.

"You are authorised to open negotiations, Sir," Davis informed Hammond, looking in vain for anything but rigid, disdainful resistance.

"Pursue diplomatic avenues?" Jack asked precisely.  "Bullshit.  This bitch is a fucking sadist.  Do we need to give you the dictionary definition of what that is?  What that means to a CIVILIAN whose life WE are responsible for?  Because you don't seem to grasp this concept either."

"Dr Jackson understood and accepted the risks of a field assignment when he signed on, Sir," Davis snapped.  "He signed away his rights to special consideration.  The Pentagon…"

"Are you not able to speak for yourself, man?" Brin snapped.

"If it was up to me!  Of course we would…" Davis stammered hastily.  "The Pentagon will not authorise a rescue mission in these circumstances.  The risk outweighs any possible tactical advantage."

"Tactical advantage?" Jack spat.  This was a RESCUE mission.

"We don't LEAVE our people," Hammond interjected.  "If you'd seen combat, you'd know that, son."

Davis flushed.

"SG-1 has beaten seemingly impossible odds before.  You may recall…that business with Hathor," Hammond reminded Davis dryly.

"I understand you thought that mission was a waste of time too," Jack said pleasantly.  "The odds of success being so slim and all.  Throwing good lives after bad.  Yadda yadda.  We still managed to limp back without help from you or the goddamn Pentagon."

Teal'c looked coldly at the hapless major.  "Indeed."  He turned to the general.  "General Hammond.  If your leaders are not willing to authorise a course of action that will save lives and induce Demeter to release DanielJackson and to locate Major Carter and return them both to us without bloodshed, we must be prepared to mount an assault.  I believe a call for volunteers would prove successful."

"Sir!  May I remind you that this course of action is NOT authorised."

"And may I remind YOU, Major Davis, that I command here," Hammond snapped.

"The chain of command…"

"I report directly to the President, son.  You can take that up with him if you have a problem with it," Hammond suggested.  "The phone is right there in my office."

"The red one," Jack supplied helpfully.

"You're dismissed, Major Davis," Hammond ordered.  "I believe there's nothing further you can do here."

"I'm sorry, Sir.  If there was anything I COULD do…my hands are tied," Davis explained helplessly.

"Thank you," Jack said sincerely.  "That makes us all feel a lot better about shafting our teammates."

Davis turned to Brin.  "The Pentagon has authorised me to open negotiations with the people of Arvonne, General."

Brin considered this for some time.  "There is an Earth saying I have grown fond of.  'Don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out'."

"Do," Jack muttered, sagging in his seat as Davis gathered up his papers and left them alone.

"I learned that from dear Jack.  I have learned many Earth sayings from Jack, most of them to do with asses," Brin said happily.

Jack shot Brin a hard look.  Brin beamed at him.

"It was always a long shot, Jack," Hammond said soothingly.  "The odds were always remote the Joint Chiefs would authorise even the threat of a tactical nuclear strike that would endanger Earth's Protected Planet status."

"Arvonne is not a signatory of the Protected Planets Treaty.  We are an independent world.  I am sworn to defend Daniel," Brin informed them briskly.  "Jack?  If you have wasted all the time you must on these politicians, let us away and fetch our friends home."

"General," Hammond said warningly.

"General," Brin answered pleasantly.  "You have no right and no grounds to hold us, we are the only chance your people have, and I am not mistaken in my assessment of you.  I believe Jack's reasoning to be sound.  Demeter will take no risks with her world for she knows she cannot rely on Cronus to come to her assistance.  He is too busy with the wolves at his own door.  All we require of you are Jack, Teal'c and someone to care for Daniel and Samantha, who may be in need of us while we dally here to no good purpose.  It is first light on Eleusis," he said soberly.  "If Samantha lives, she will be searching for Daniel now."  A heavy silence fell around the table.  "If you cannot help, I ask you not to hinder, for their sake."

 

* * *

I am SO going on a diet, Sam thought grimly, hissing involuntarily as the jagged rocks scored across her breasts.  And her butt.  Again.  This was the tightest squeeze; once she was through here, and she could breathe, the rest was a walk in the park.  Breathing was good.  She was fond of it.  It wasn't supposed to be optional.

If she could have taken a deep breath, she would have, but instead she got a good grip on the outcropping of rock to her right and pulled herself another precious inch or so.  Panted a little.  Pulled again.  And again.  Panted a little more, feeling light headed.  Just a little further…She pulled, every muscle taut with effort, the rocks tearing into her back now as she strained around the curve…a little more…a little…

Shit!  She sagged with relief as she popped out of the painfully narrow fissure in the rocks like a cork, leaving blood and a few acres of skin behind her.  The scratches stung like crap but she mopped her sweating brow, wiped her hand impatiently and squeezed grimly past the last outcropping and into a dust smelling corridor.  It was dark; there was a steep climb up from the cavern floor to the rock fault that lay far above the water line, so no daylight penetrated here.  It was lucky for Sam it was so far above; if the complex had ever been flooded, the narrow fissure would have been blocked off.

She felt around cautiously, launching out into space, feeling ahead of her with her foot, found smooth wall to her right, and after she edged cautiously across to her left, there too.  That helped.  She was at a dead end.  All she had to do was follow the wall along until she found the inhabited parts of the complex.

Sam picked up the pace, using the wall as a guide.  She relaxed after she'd taken a hundred paces without running into any objects stacked against the walls to trip her.  Ten paces more and she turned a corner.  Fifty paces further on, she turned a second corner, thirty after that she made a right hand turn and saw a faint glimmer of light ahead of her.  She walked steadily on, slowing to turn her back to the wall as she drew the energy weapon, checked its status - force of habit - and eased herself towards the opening.  She froze at the edge, listening intently, heard nothing, darted out her head, scanned, ducked back.  The corridor was lit by torches and unlike this one, it was clean.

She took a deep breath and stepped quickly across to the other side of the corridor.  The nearest turn was to her left, so being on that side would give her a moment before she was seen if she ran into anything.  It would give her a second or two, all the advantage she had.

Sam gained the turn, darted her head out, scanned again, crossed the corridor and began to walk again.  A right hand turn ahead of her this time.  The floors were dark, the walls hung with some kind of fancy fretwork screen.  Nothing they hadn't seen a few dozen times before, she thought wearily.  Somewhere in the Goa'uld ancestral memory was a REALLY bad interior designer.  They obviously tried for eldritch and stalled at farcical.

She went right on doing her little pinball routine, bouncing from one side of the corridor to the other, making the most of what little cover there was in what she guessed was an access corridor because there were no room entrances concealed behind these screens.  There was deathly hush, only the sound of her light, shallow breathing and soft, muffled steps.  Sam was hoping that Demeter kept this place lightly guarded because she was going to have to look around until she found the rings herself or a Jaffa who could be made to take her.  And tell her where Daniel was being held.

She walked steadily, carefully, for about fifteen minutes until she heard the unmistakeably resounding thud of marching Jaffa ahead of her.  Two, she guessed, neither of them light on their feet.  Sam ran lightly forward, energy weapon braced and ready to fire, hoping to pop out behind the Jaffa and take them both without a shot fired in return.

Her luck was in for a change.  She caught a glimpse of them as she turned a corner and jumped back until they passed carrying one of those litters between them, then ran forward, needing to cross to the left wall to come out wide behind them.  She took a deep breath, darted across, shoulder planted solidly against the wall as she fired high into the back of the rear Jaffa.  He grunted and fell forward, dropping the litter as he flailed and toppled.  Sam blasted him again and dropped to her knee, smoothly siting and firing into the second Jaffa's shoulder as he reached for his Zat and spun to return fire.  Her shot sent him staggering and she was up, racing to close the distance before he had a chance to reach his Zat.  She stamped hard on his wrist, hearing the crunch of bone and his hiss of pain, then she scooped up his Zat and slipped it into the waistband of her leggings.

Maid Marian, huh?

"A man was brought in yesterday.  Tall, blue eyed - Demeter brought him.  Where is he?" she asked tautly.

The Jaffa glared up at her in mute, sullen hatred.

Sam nodded lightly, then wedged her toe into his shoulder wound, grinding down her foot.  "Where?" she hissed as he groaned and writhed beneath her.

He spat something at her.

"Fuck you too," Sam said pleasantly, raising the energy weapon with deliberate calculation to aim at his head.  "If you won't be of use…" she let the threat tail off suggestively, jerking her head at the corpse on the floor behind her.  "One shot deal," she went on.  "Literally.  WHERE IS HE?"

The Jaffa swallowed, sweat trickling down his pale face.

Sam shrugged and…

"Below!" he yelped.

She helped him onto his front with a good solid kick in the ribs and ordered him to get up, then marched him ahead of her, the energy weapon at his throat.  "Take me to the rings," Sam ordered.  She had decent instincts and she was going with them right now.  The greatest concentration of Jaffa would be around Demeter so this idiot would probably think he was best off leading her straight to them.  Fortunately, the talented Gwri had sent her away prepared for just such an eventuality.

She thought her assessment was right when the Jaffa made no move to escape, leading her without incident through the maze of corridors.  This upper level seemed to be some sort of storage depot.  Wherever Sam looked the chambers were filled with those distinctive golden crates.  They'd walked steadily for five minutes before the corridor opened out into a large chamber.  The rings.  She felt a rush of relief.

Soon, Daniel.

The Jaffa led her into the centre and reached for the familiar blue jewel at his wrist, the rings activated…and a moment later they were in an identical chamber.

A startled Jaffa in front of her raised his Zat and Sam rode the elbow her prisoner drove into her midriff, falling away from him to hit the floor beneath the zat blast.  It took out her prisoner, giving her time to get off a shot from the energy weapon.  The Jaffa staggered and she fired again, killing him.  Then she jumped to her feet, hesitated, and reluctantly accepted she couldn't leave them lying here out in the open like this.  She couldn't take the risk.  Sam took a deep breath, stooped to grab the ring control, which she slipped onto her own wrist, then zatted her prisoner once, twice, and the third time before heading over to repeat the process on the dead Jaffa.

This was the way it was.  The only way it could be.

And no, it wasn't easy.

Daniel was waiting for her.

Sam moved fluidly into the nearest opening, scanned, and eased along the corridor with her back to the wall.  The Jaffa in the chamber had come from there and where there was one, there would be more.

It was hard to keep her rising tension under control.  It didn't do Daniel any good if she lost concentration now, when she was so close.  She let the drilled movements soothe her agitation as she wove her way from wall to wall, listening intently, frequently stopping or ducking behind the fretwork if she heard anything.

Several Jaffa marched past her as she hunkered low.  They were laughing coarsely about the Mistress's new pet and Al'tek losing his wager, Mistress meant to HAVE this one.  There was more laughter.  The pet didn't like games and wouldn't play.  Al'tek might win his wager yet.  One of the men grumbled that he had to wash the stink from the pet before Mistress arose to teach him a much-needed lesson.

Sam stiffened.  Arose?  Demeter must be using her sarcophagus, so Daniel was alone.  She smiled involuntarily.  Giving her hell too, from the sound of it.

She let the men pass and slipped out from cover behind them, waiting to see which one left them to go to Daniel.  The rigidity of the Jaffa had saved them in the past and Sam was grateful for it now.  They lived their lives in such fear it bred near perfect discipline.  The Jaffa marched in step, covering her approach as she eased along the corridor wall, scanning constantly for hostiles.  The men were approaching a corner, so Sam dove for cover in a doorway, listening until the sound of booted feet marched off to her left.  When she emerged, she checked behind her one more time, then ran to the intersection to find her man further down the corridor to her right.

Sam took a deep, steadying breath and dropped into step behind him, glancing frequently back to check on the Jaffa marching steadily away from her.  She relaxed infinitesimally when they were out of sight, but she was too close to Daniel to be anything but scared.  She tried to keep Maya's words in mind, that Demeter couldn't mark Daniel before the ceremony, that he had to be unharmed, that it wouldn't be too bad…She tried, because her gut clenched if she thought of him hurt.

As her target slowed, Sam could see huge ornate doors ahead of her, each with what even she knew was a Doric column framing it.  The master bedroom?  The Jaffa confidently pushed the doors open, spilling light from the hallway into inky darkness.  Sam went rigid.  They left Daniel alone in the DARK?  The Jaffa turned away, out of her sight for a moment, a small pool of white light appearing suddenly in the centre of what was obviously a large room.

Despite herself, she was running, determined to stop anything else being done to Daniel.  She pressed her ass flat to the wall and sidled along, worried about casting a shadow the Jaffa would see as she came in behind him.

Sam edged up to the door and felt her way along it, darted her head around, scanned, and was through it a heartbeat later, choked with rage, firing the Zat.  The Jaffa shook as he pitched forward onto his face, Sam first closing the door behind her, then storming up behind him to fire a second time.

"Daniel!" she called agitatedly as she dropped to a crouch to search the Jaffa for a key.

"Sam?" Daniel croaked, pressing his face into his knees as the dagger-bright light stabbed at him.

"I'm here, Daniel!"  Sam found what she needed clenched tight in the dead man's hand, a slim gold rectangle that looked as though it completed a circuit when inserted into the…the…Sam swallowed painfully as she rose to her feet and had to look at Daniel crouched over in a gleaming metal cage, without room to even move his head.  "I'm here," she said again as she ran forward.  She understood the crack about cleaning up the pet now.  Daniel must have been left like this, in the cage, alone, in the dark, since he was taken.

"Sam."

The exhausted, disbelieving catch in Daniel's voice brought a lump to Sam's throat as she fumbled clumsily at the lock, desperate to get him the hell out of there.

"Not supposed…with Jack.  Supposed to be with Jack, Sam.  Safe," Daniel whispered.  What was Sam doing here?  Was Jack?  They were supposed to be home.

"Ssh," Sam crooned, "You ARE safe," she promised fiercely.  God help anyone who got in her way.

"Sent them home," he tried again to make her understand.  "Bargain.  She thinks me for…for them.  Reinforcements.  Only chance."

Sam heard the hum of power as the circuit charged and this time the cage yielded to her furious tug.  She wrenched the door open and crawled in to put her hands on Daniel, stroking his matted, sweat-soaked hair.  He flinched from her touch, trembling pitiably, but she murmured reassurance.  "Can you move?" she asked gently, voice a little choked now.  Daniel shook his head mutely.

Sam stretched out Daniel's legs and pulled him forward, helping him hitch towards her, wincing in useless sympathy.  Daniel was moving like an old man and Sam realised with a sinking heart they weren't going anywhere soon.  She needed to get him warmed up, then stretch those muscles because she sure as hell couldn't carry him.

First things first.  When Daniel finally sat free of the cage, quivering like a newborn colt, Sam yanked him into her arms and hugged him fiercely to her, burying her face in his shoulder.  He made a distressed sound, but hugged her back, his grip tentative at first, but tightening convulsively.  Sam wasn't going to 'see' his nudity any more than she was going to 'smell' the urine soaking him or…Daniel deserved his dignity, so all she saw and felt was HIM.

Daniel held on to Sam, hardly able to believe she was here, his senses overwhelmed with her presence after nothing but pain and silence.  "Alone?"  He needed to check, and then he needed to make her listen.  Sam nodded against his shoulder, then she was sitting briskly back, her slender, capable hands moving onto his thighs, rubbing, massaging the muscles, warming him.  The colour tided Daniel's face, but he put his humiliation aside.  "Jack and Teal'c - I asked her to send them home," he warned her.  It hurt to talk, he needed water so desperately, but Sam couldn't carry him.  She had to get him on his feet first.  It hurt, he was clumsy and the little light there was still stabbed his eyes, but he did his best to rub the muscles of his other thigh.

"Daniel?" Sam asked, startled.  No back-up?  "We'll have to make it back to the palace by ourselves then," she said determinedly.  "Why?" she asked gently, skimming her hands down to lift his leg and begin to massage his calf.

"Back-up.  A chance," Daniel said as if it should be obvious.  "Was going to kill you.  Amnesty.  Extraction…"

"Always the point of vulnerability," Sam got it.  "You did the right thing.  The only thing.  We didn't have enough firepower to fight our way free; even with the explosives planted at the garrison to create a diversion we would have been pushed to reach the gate and hold it long enough to dial and get clear."  She pushed down the thought two of them stood even less chance and went on trying to reassure Daniel.  "The colonel will be back with reinforcements," she said cheerfully.

"I hoped," Daniel said anxiously.

"The colonel will be pissed," Sam said wickedly.

"There was that, yes," Daniel murmured, his sweet, mischievous smile flashing for a moment.

Sam turned her attention to his other calf and fought not to ask what Demeter had…it was too soon.  Daniel never talked about these things, not with her.  He…he needed the colonel.  He always did.  Not her.  She swallowed that lump in her throat again, figuring she'd done enough blubbing for a kick-ass rescue force and told Daniel what had brought her here to him.

"Maya?" Daniel asked.  "Help?"

Sam sat back on her haunches, hands stilling.  "Maybe.  Maybe just two of us is an advantage.  Maya could get us to the gate disguised as servants, I could blow the hallway and you can dial us out."  Daniel's slow, relieved smile was like a punch to her solar plexus.  He had such faith in her.  God, let it not be misplaced.

"A man with a plan," Daniel said innocently.

"Hey!" Sam punched him gently.  "I need to get you up."  She slid her arms round Daniel's waist, hunkered, and pulled his weight onto her shoulders, half lifting him as he struggled to stand, gasping with pain.  Sam held him steady as he leaned into her, shaking and frustrated.  "Don't make me patronise you with pointless platitudes!" she warned him sternly.

Daniel had Sam's cheek warm against his own, felt every fine tremor in her slim, strong body, reaction and ghosting adrenaline, he thought; her heart was racing as she held him close, closer.  Like she couldn't bear to let him go.  Sam was hurting for him and she needed something, deserved it for all she'd done…"Sam?"

"What is it, Daniel?" Sam whispered tenderly.

Daniel sniffed delicately.  "You stink."

The choke of outraged giggles against his shoulder told him Sam got it, she knew she could back off now.  He was up, moving - kinda - and they had to go.  "I need water," he admitted, embarrassed.

Sam nodded tightly and handed Daniel the Zat.  "Wait here."  She set off to explore the room, discovering after a few minutes exactly why it was so dark.  There were…implements…mounted on the walls.  She felt carefully along with her fingers, sickened.  A lot of them.  As Sam felt the outline of something she instinctively knew was a pain stick, she glanced across at Daniel, leaning wearily against the cage, looking absurdly young and vulnerable, and she decided not to tell him.  There was nothing here he needed to know.  She picked up the pace, hating the feel of what her hands were skimming over, blunt and smooth, sharp, the chill of metal and the warmth of hide.

At last she was touching a broad expanse of metal, embossed with hieroglyphs.  Sam slowed, glancing back, orienting herself.  She was half way up the wall on the left side of the room.  She took a deep breath, drew her energy weapon and pushed gently on the sheaf of corn door handle.  The door moved at her lightest touch, so quick she had to grab it.  This room was dark too, but lit as she stepped carefully in.  The light dazzled her for a moment, but when she looked, she found she was in a dressing room.  There was a water supply and a sunken bath, along with enough closet space to put Imelda Marcos to shame.  Sam turned at once and ran back over to Daniel.  She slipped her arm around his waist, pulled his arm around her shoulders and helped him across to the dressing room.  He walked carefully, but seemed to be getting stronger.

"How do you feel?" she asked anxiously.

"This…" Daniel tugged at his hair.  "Doesn't hurt."

Oh.  She saw the longing glance Daniel cast at the bath.  "You have exactly as long as it takes for me to find you something to wear," she said briskly.  She almost convinced herself it would help keep his muscles loose.  Almost.

Daniel took Sam at her word, slipping into the warm, clear water.  He eased down each step at the side of the bath until he could duck his head under and completely immerse himself.  He wasted no time, scrubbing hard at his hair.  Sam tactfully kept her back to him as she prowled looking for something he could wear.  Oh.  "What about the Jaffa?"

Sam snorted.  "He was shorter than me, so unless you want to try out the Maid Marian look?  The colonel would be thrilled," she said suggestively.

"I'll bet!" Daniel snorted, emerging from the water feeling almost human.  Almost.

"Better?" Sam asked gently as she heard water splash on the floor behind her, spotting delicate white fabric spilling over some kind of ornately scrolled chaise-longue in the corner of the dressing room.  Demeter liked her creature comforts.  Sam couldn't help noticing her private quarters were long on filmy swags of silk and short on flaming torches.  She obviously needed somewhere to rest up after…after what she did to her victims in the other room.  Sam shuddered violently and reached out for the fabric.  She sensed Daniel's presence before he spoke.

"In some cultures, white is the colour of mourning."

What Sam was holding was unmistakeably for Daniel.  His wedding 'dress'.  The pants and tunic would cover his skin almost demurely, but the transparency of the fabric made it indecent.  Like a fallen angel, she thought involuntarily, handing it over.   Once again she gave Daniel privacy, heading out to check the corridor was clear.  When she had scanned in all directions and listened in vain for Jaffa, she slid back into the chamber of horrors and trotted back to the dressing room to find Daniel drinking water carefully, sipping slowly.  Sam was glad to drink too.   She had to fight down the urge to tell him not to gulp.  Hadn't she made a quasi-promise about patronising platitudes?

Maybe she'd get away with it if she told him she loved him and she'd been worried SICK for him and…"Time to go, Daniel."  He looked so pale and exhausted, and afraid, but he smiled his sweet smile that struck her to the heart and nodded, his hand touching hers fleetingly.  Comfortingly, she realised. "I will KILL you if you make me cry again!" she snapped as they crossed the chamber to the door.  "The colonel keeps telling me there's no crying in the Air Force."

"Ditto!" Daniel snapped back.  "And he's a liar.  He cries every time he watches 'The Piano'."

Sam gaped at him.

"It's the music," Daniel said solemnly.  "One swelling piano crescendo and he's elbow deep in Kleenex.  And when the Blue Dawgs lose, of course."

Sam considered Colorado Springs' very own Ice Hockey team for a moment.  "I'll buy him shares for Christmas."

"Blue Dawgs?"

"Kleenex."

Daniel readied the Zat and nodded sharply to Sam.  She smiled at him and slowly eased the door open, hunkering low to dart out her head, check, and ease back in.

"We're good to go."  Sam felt a hell of a lot better with Daniel to watch her back.  She knew he was going to stiffen up cruelly once he started using his muscles, but if will power would do it, Daniel would make it back to the palace with her.  As soon as they were at a safe distance from the installation, they'd rest up and they could talk options.  They were assuming the colonel and Teal'c had been sent back through the gate, but they knew nothing.  Sam had to plan without relying on back-up of any kind, and she would have to verify their teammates were safe before they escaped through the gate.  Maya could help with that too, she hoped.  She eased out the door and moved rapidly along the corridor, Daniel's warm, solid presence on her six.  Where it should be.

Daniel followed Sam through the maze of corridors, weaving from one wall to the other to give her as much cover as possible, remembering to scan constantly behind him, to listen.  He was bombarded by sensory input to the point of pain.  He had known nothing but the caged limitations and rhythms of his own body, and Demeter's unseen and too often unsuspected presence until she loomed out of the darkness to shock him into betraying reaction.

He couldn't explain even to himself why he was so oppressed, so afraid in that dark, hushed room.  He hadn't seen anything, hadn't heard anything but his own erratic and occasionally stuttering heartbeat, his panicked breathing…and her voice.  Always her caressing voice, calmly, wholly obscene.  He shuddered uncontrollably, the soft, metallic timbre still too close to have lost its power.  Sam looked back at him, her face changing instantly, paling.  Daniel summoned up a smile that did nothing to soften the Sam's stricken eyes or her intense, wordless sympathy.  She longed to help him, he could see that, but they hadn't the time and this wasn't the place.

A heavy booted step behind him brought Daniel swinging round raising his Zat to fire smoothly, an extension of himself as Sam had so patiently drilled him.  He took the first Jaffa high in the chest, sending him staggering back into the other.  Daniel regretted it, but he fired again instantly, killing the first guard and stunning the second.

"Run," Sam ordered and they pelted down the corridor, trying to clear the corner and lose themselves before the running steps they heard behind them caught them up.  She could hear Daniel panting harshly; Daniel, who could outrun them all.  They were close to the ring chamber.  She had to hope Daniel could make it not just to the rings, but out of the clearing above them to evade pursuit.  Sam ran on, glancing behind her frequently, desperately worried in case Daniel fell behind and they got separated.  She slowed her pace, she was moving too fast to give herself enough reaction time if she - Holy HANNAH!

Sam dove headlong to the ground as a staff blast scorched the wall where she had stood a moment before.  Daniel darted across to the crouch at the opposite wall leading into the turn they had to take to reach the chamber and laid down cover fire with the Zat until Sam crawled clear.  Daniel lifted two fingers, then three, confirming he'd taken out two of the hostiles and they had three left between them and the rings.

She hefted the energy weapon.  Time to turn up the power on this thing.  Gwri had shown her a specific combination that would launch something like a percussive blast of energy, like the shock grenade the Goa'uld used.  It would exhaust the weapon but she had no choice.  They could hear Jaffa approaching their position from the rear.

Sam signalled Daniel to get down low, slid her butt up the wall until she was standing, weapon braced and ready to fire, then she just went for it, swinging out from cover firing once, twice, three times, spinning to dive for cover again.  The resultant blast of sound slammed them both against the rear wall and made her ears ring.

"Sam!" Daniel called.

"Peachy!" Sam hollered.  "You?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha!"

O-kaay.  Both of their brains were bleeding then.  They scrambled to their knees and Sam went through the routine again, out hard, fast and low like a pneumatic Jack-In-The-Box and back when she was sure they were all…well…pulverised.  "Eww."

Daniel cringed.

Sam ran the diagnostic but the weapon was kaput and there was nothing out there in enough pieces to be of use to her.  She wondered what the colonel would do, hesitated, looked at Daniel's desperately tired, greying face, and did the opposite.  She let him keep the Zat and take point, thinking if he knew she needed him, he'd go the distance for her.  Maybe Daniel would follow the colonel into hell and back, but she wasn't so sure she wanted to put Daniel's trust in her to the test.  For both their sakes.  She told herself she was better at the hand to hand stuff so this was the correct command decision.

It was, if only she'd thought of it first.  She shrugged it off.  They were getting the job done.  It didn't have to be pretty.

Then they hauled ass again.

Daniel was staggering when they finally made it to the ring chamber.  He dropped into a crouch, his knees shaking as he carefully scanned each of the entrances to the chamber.  He heard nothing.  He glanced back at Sam and she gave him a quick affirmative nod.  He inched forward.  Suck it and see time.  He emerged from the corridor and had to throw himself to the ground as a Zat blast missed him by about a heartbeat.  Of course.  "Demeter wants me taken alive," he hollered to Sam.  She nodded her understanding and ran out to slide in behind him like a runner coming into third base.  They rose smoothly together, Sam using Daniel for cover, as he laid down fire with near impunity.  The Jaffa didn't dare risk hitting him twice.  They sidestepped over to the control panel, Daniel covering as Sam activated the rings, then they sprinted across the chamber to slide into position as the rings dropped down, they took a deep breath and rolled clear in the grass of the clearing.

Sam jumped up and reached into the small pouch she carried around her neck, where she was used to the familiar weight of her dog tags.  It was hard to believe these tiny 'beads' of explosive could do any damage, even enhanced with naquadah, but she trusted Gwri.  A simple twist until the grooves aligned and she'd have a minute before they went off.  "Twist until the grooves align," she warned Daniel urgently, handing him several beads.  They stepped back, Sam activated the rings, grabbed her beads, they both twisted like a maniacs, tossed them into the centre as the rings activated, carrying the explosives down to the chamber below.

Then they ran like hell for the path.  A muffled whump told them the explosives had gone off but they kept going.  Sam remembered the path well and darted off into a patch of thick ferns and thick grasses they could lay low in until Daniel caught his breath.

They lay close, touching the length of their bodies.  Needing to be close.  Daniel took Sam's hand after a moment and returned her quick, uncertain smile.  "Thank you," he said softly.  Sam blushed and glared at him.  Then she kissed him and sniffled.  "I like your command style," Daniel whispered.  "Wonder if I can get Jack to…" he faltered.  It had killed him not to think of Jack, or Teal'c, to focus on Sam and himself until they were clear but now…"She forbade me to ask.  I have no idea if they made it.  He could be dead, Sam," he said betrayingly.

"Maya will find out for us," Sam said with more confidence than she felt.  "If they shoved the colonel out the Stargate the whole palace will know."  The humour was leaden and Daniel's smile was more of a wince.

Daniel lay in the grass at Sam's side, keeping watch on the path.  They were both exhausted, parched and hungry, but they were alive and for the moment, free.  His mind was turning circles, coming back to Jack over and over, trapped rat circles.

Jack had to be alive.  He had to be.  Daniel couldn't be without him.


	9. Part Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash: Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Category: Action/Adventure. First Time. Hurt/Comfort. Romance.  
> Season/Spoilers: Season 4. An AU version of The Light.  
> Synopsis: Diversion: 1. Deceiving your enemies. 2. Finding another way. 3. Playing for keeps.  
> Warnings: Minor character death. Violence. Language. Intense situations. Creative and persistent sexual harassment.

Hammond sat quietly at the head of the briefing table, aware of the painful anxiety of his people as they awaited his decision.  If he gave Jack his head, there would be consequences, and not just for Hammond.  He wasn't about to lose the man who kept his flagship team smoothly functioning, but he also wasn't prepared to sit idly by and let Daniel and Carter die without lifting a finger to help them.

"Get Major Ferretti in here," he ordered Sgt. Davis briskly.

The startled technician got on the phone immediately, his hushed voice murmuring in the background.

Hammond eyed Brin, seated so - solicitously - at Jack's side.  "I heard you invite Colonel O'Neill to Arvonne for a goodwill mission?" he asked slowly.

Brin looked back at him steadily.  His smile was evil.  "It is the desire of the people of Arvonne that Colonel O'Neill is the one to open negotiations for the mutual advantage of our world and yours," he promptly announced.

"Would it be fair to say you INSIST on it?" Hammond asked gently.

"You will tell your 'Pentagon' this is so," Brin sternly ordered.  "We also insist that Master Teal'c of Chulak accompanies the colonel…"

"To advise on the technology and strategies used by the Goa'uld in warfare," Teal'c interjected smoothly.

"An exchange of medical personnel would proved beneficial," Janet coolly observed.

"An EXCELLENT suggestion," Brin praised her warmly.  "At our request, the medical envoy will be Dr Fraiser."

Jack straightened up, staring hard at Hammond's 'diplomatic' face.  Clever, clever bastard.  "That's why we pay you the big bucks," he said softly.

The intensity of his relief that something was shaking loose at last was pathetic.  No one had any idea how HARD it was for him to just SIT here.  He was doing nothing but marking time while he was needed.  Everyone here were Carter's and Daniel's friends, but it meant more to Jack.  His whole damn LIFE was out there and he was here.  Marking time.  If he lost Daniel, he'd have nothing but time.

Marking time had him on his son's bed with a pistol in his hand.  On an alien world with a tactical nuke and nothing but time where his son used to be.

And this time, there'd be no Daniel to pull him out of it by the balls.

He couldn't be without Daniel.  There wasn't a word for what they had; they'd defied all the accepted boundaries and definitions of friendship even before they'd found pleasure in one another's bodies.  Jack missed Daniel so intensely he ached.  He needed Daniel around just to get through his day, was dependent on his presence in a way he hadn't suspected when he was right there, at Jack's shoulder.  Like he was supposed to be.

Daniel got Jack through his crap.  He pulled Jack out of himself and always had.  Without Daniel…Jack couldn't be that man again, the man who had killed his son and driven his wife away.

He couldn't be alone.

Without Daniel, there wouldn't be that moment of connection and perfect understanding.  There would always be the need for words and they weren't enough to keep Jack.  Not that words didn't work; Daniel could talk him into and out of more than either of them should have been comfortable with.

It should have been so obvious he was in love with Daniel;  worse - better? - he was the one.  Jack hadn't been looking for a guy, he hadn't been looking for everything he'd ever need and want in shared, knowing - and more, much more - accepting silence.

They'd wasted so much time he couldn't stand it.

He couldn't - he could not lose Daniel.  So…he wouldn't.  The best - the only thing he could do was not take anyone with him.

Ferretti double-timed it into the briefing room, looking at the grim faces of his friends.  Noting the absences.  Rumours were rife on the base that Daniel and Carter were really in it.  If they were alive.  "Sir?" he snapped.

"Take a seat, Major," Hammond answered.  "Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Dr Fraiser are to accompany General Brin and his men on a goodwill mission to Arvonne."

"Sir?" Ferretti realised something was expected of him here; the general was dripping subtext all over the table.

"The Pentagon has some concerns about Colonel O'Neill's stability at this time.  The Arvonnians are insisting on his presence so I am insisting on yours.  I want SG-2 to keep SG-1 under close guard at all times and to ensure that Colonel O'Neill complies with the wishes of his hosts on Arvonne.  Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Ferretti rapped out.  Crystal, in fact.  "The colonel takes a lot of guarding, Sir.  Better go break out some heavy ordnance."  He paused and decided to push his luck a tad.  'The Corps' had beat his 'Bastards' 14-9 in the last grudge match.  "We got a few bums from SG-3 lazing around getting fat in the commissary," he observed innocently.  "They could use the exercise."  And Daniel and Carter could use all the help he would get them.  What?  Like the general would be doing a headcount in the gateroom?  SG-4 were just hanging around in the rec room…and SG-7 were always whining they never got to go anywhere…

"That's a lot of manpower," Hammond commented.

"I prefer to think of it as a lot of goodwill, Sir," Ferretti said lightly, grinning.  Having them around would certainly cheer 'The Bastards' up.  'The Corps' didn't breed sparkling conversationalists, but they managed to shoot the shit out of stuff just fine.  'The Bastards' would look out for Daniel and Carter.  If his guys talked slow and stuck to short words and simple phrases…the Marines would probably be able to follow.  If not, well, his guys could talk LOUDER.  "I'll go tell them to puck-er up."

Ferretti jumped up, saluted and bolted.  Was a rocket launcher pushing it?

Hammond turned to Jack.  "Colonel?  I am ORDERING you to take no action that would endanger the establishment of cordial relations between Arvonne and Earth.  You are to co-operate FULLY with the wishes of your hosts at all times.  Is that CLEAR?" he snapped.

"Yes, Sir!"  Jack snapped back.

Teal'c looked at O'Neill for a very long time.  His brother must have taken leave of his senses, he thought pityingly.

Brin turned slowly to look at his Jack.  Then he smiled.  Slowly.  "It will be our PLEASURE," he sealed the bargain with all sincerity.  "The colonel has been most adverse to relations of any kind, cordial or not."

"Aww, crap," Jack whispered.

 

* * *

Well, this is fun, Daniel thought wearily as they hit the deck - or was that the dirt? - for about the tenth time in not many more minutes.  Demeter's Jaffa were out in force, beating the bushes for Daniel.  Almost literally.  He and Sam were absolutely still, not daring to breathe as the patrol stopped on the path immediately above the long grass where they lay concealed.

It was past noon now and the sun beat down on them.  They'd passed warm hours ago, and were now at the hot, sweaty and parched stage.  Sam had assured him it would be easier going once they made it to the fields and could cut straight through the crops without being spotted.  They hoped.

In the meantime, they had to stay put until the patrol passed.  Sam was refusing to let them take any chances.  At the first hint of movement on the path, or worse, behind them in the trees, they dropped flat and waited the Jaffa out.  The need for constant alertness was exhausting them both, but they were making progress.  The tournament field lay behind them, the palace ahead.

Daniel lay with sweat running down his face, his back, everywhere, almost feverish, and dangerously light-headed.  He was punchy with exhaustion and it wasn't over yet.  Not even close.  They'd talked, and were both pretty confident that what guard there was in the palace would be focused on the Stargate, not the servants quarters.  Sam had said dryly she knew the perfect spot to scale the wall and had shown him her blistered hand for the first time, giving him an odd, tender look as he'd fussed.  The locals had the sense to get in out of the rain, but they were going to jump in with both blistered feet.

He refused to think what would happen if Maya didn't help them.  Noooo.  Not exactly true.  He couldn't think.  Neither of them could think of a single thing they could do if they were trapped here.  This kind of agrarian society didn't encourage or welcome travellers.  They wouldn't be able to hide anywhere, and if their way to the Stargate was blocked, they were dependent on a ship.    A ship they had no way to signal without getting close to Goa'uld technology, which meant getting up close and personal with the Jaffa.   It took a lot to daunt either of them, but when it came to resourcefulness, both of them gave at the office on this one.

Maybe…when they were rested a little.  A lot.  Maybe.

Daniel felt guilty too, for wasting so much of what little strength he had thinking about Jack.  It was so unfair to Sam to WANT Jack so much.  Sam was doing everything she could for them, and somehow, he knew Sam realised it wasn't enough.  She just wasn't Jack.  Until now, Daniel had never even realised this was an issue for her.  He'd thought - well, it had seemed to him that Sam had something that could be construed - by anyone who didn't KNOW her…okay.  She'd had a crush on Jack, a constant desire to have his approval and respect.  Admiration, even.

Maybe he was slow on the uptake here, but it had never occurred to Daniel to ask Sam just how much combat experience she had.  She was an astrophysicist, for cryin' out loud.  Maybe she'd had training Daniel hadn't, but it was 'Doctor' Carter who was recruited to the Stargate programme, not 'Captain' Carter.  Sam's scientific background, her intelligence, education and training made her special.  Daniel had perhaps naively assumed that was enough for her.  It had never occurred to him that in a way, Jack was every bit as unique and skilled as Sam.  She couldn't compete with him as a leader, a tactician.  Jack effortlessly commanded the flagship team of the most elite command in the Air Force.  Compared to Jack's charismatic conviction, Sam seemed…ordinary.  She wasn't, no way, but Jack was - Jack.  'Captain' Carter maybe never would have made it through the cut for the SGC.  Daniel felt guilty for assuming Sam's need to measure up as a soldier was personal.  Part of it was, would always be, but she also needed some measure of Jack's respect for her as a soldier.

Sam's perpetual driving need to be not just the best she could be, but THE best sometimes bewildered Daniel.  He'd always been driven to do the best work he could, but the expertise of others was something he admired and actively sought.  He loved to watch people use their skills, their energy and enthusiasm.  He loved to learn, and he found learning from the commitment and experience of others deeply satisfying emotionally.  Daniel never looked at another scholar or scientist and saw a threat.  There were times when Sam seemed in competition with everyone, even him.  Herself, most of all.  He didn't understand why she put such pressure on herself.  Not in this case, certainly.  Sam would never be Jack.  He was in danger of patronising platitudes here, but he wished, he truly wished Sam could just be happy with Sam.

"Let's go," Sam mouthed and got to her feet with less grace than she'd managed an hour ago.

Same old same old.  Daniel's world focused to a point between Sam's shoulder blades as they stoically, stubbornly plodded on.  He - they were in fugue.  Every step Sam took, Daniel answered with a step of his own.  When she dropped, he followed, numb from listening, looking, straining to feel every minute change in the space they moved through on his SKIN.  He was so focused it was strangely unreal, trying to think his way to what moved Jack instinctually.

Jack made this look so easy, so casual.  He did this and there was room for him to be Jack in there.  It was taking everything Sam had and more than Daniel could find just to get through it.  And Jack thought he was ORDINARY?  Replaceable?  Jack had no idea, because he was so good at this.  He moved through life at a pitch of concentration and intensity of focus that exhausted Daniel and Sam, the alleged geniuses.  Maybe it was time Daniel sat Jack down and explained this to him, that the geek and the Major-Doctor needed him probably way more than he needed them and he should get over it.  If Daniel got naked, he could maybe bring up the whole 'me Jack me dumb' thing too…

Daniel did know enough about psychology to know he needed water wings, he was so deep in De Nile.  It hadn't worked when he was eight; thinking and thinking about the mundane rhythm of their lives, of what exotically inedible American food Mom would make him eat for supper or what errand Dad would forget to run this time - believing - it hadn't brought his parents back.  He was still alone and it was easier to be alone in his own head than in the Family Care Centre and the succession of surrogate mundane lives that had made burgers banal.

Planning what he would say to Jack about this and that kept him moving, because he had to know, he had to find Jack, he had to HAVE Jack, because he'd lost the ability to be alone.

Somewhere, somehow, maybe so gradually he hadn't noticed the slow incremental slide, he had become we.

 

* * *

Sam glanced frowningly at Daniel's now not-so-pure white ensemble.  He turned enough heads as it was without being so strikingly dressed.

Getting into the palace had taken them most of the day; it was late afternoon now and their progress through the warren of doors and hallways in the servants quarters was agonisingly slow.  Most of the servants were out, er, serving, but there was still plenty of traffic.

She was determined to make it to Maya's quarters without being seen, Maya's words about needing to be there to look after her girls weighing heavily on her.  She wasn't about to put Maya to unnecessary risk.  If Sam didn't kill Demeter, Maya would be left with the fallout of their escape.  Now she had Daniel safe with her and was feeling a tad more rational, Sam wasn't going to risk Daniel or her own ass by going looking.  If they could sidle out the Stargate without a shot fired, she would be very happy indeed.

"We're close now," she promised, watching Daniel anxiously.  He nodded tightly, but she wasn't reassured.  He was grey with exhaustion and looked ready to drop.  Maya would get them food, water…they'd be able to rest for a while, get their heads straight.  Just a hundred yards and they'd have as much safety as there was for them anywhere on Eleusis.

Sam eased up to the last turn before the hallway opened out into the main palace.  Unfortunately, with all the guards on the gates and keeping watch around the Stargate end of the palace, they'd had to penetrate from the opposite side to where Maya's quarters were situated.  Now, they were going to have to take a deep breath and haul ass across, hoping not to be seen from the main thoroughfare.  At this point, they were dangerously close to the very route Demeter would be expecting them to take to the gateroom, and they would be in plain sight for every one of those hundred yards until they could turn into the little cul-de-sac that housed Maya.

And the Factor, unfortunately.  He and Maya were the two senior servants, and as Sam had learned during her forays into the kitchens, their world was rigidly hierarchical.  She was praying the Factor was at someone's beck and call, far, far away from them.  If she had to kill him, his absence would be missed almost immediately and they'd lose the only haven and the only realistic chance of escape they had.

Sam ducked across first, beckoning Daniel to walk in front of her.  Her green tunic and leggings were less obvious than his white.  She hoped she looked anonymous enough not to be noticed from this distance, grubby as she was.

"Just follow the hallway," Sam instructed.  "It's the first turn we come to, the door at the end."  Her skin was prickling as they walked desperately casually past each door, trying to look like they belonged here.  An explosion of voices behind her made her jump, but she didn't look around, just kept right on trucking.

Daniel stumbled ahead of her and despite herself, Sam reached out to steady him.  She settled her hand on the small of his back and left it there, just…just letting him know she was with him.  He wasn't alone.  She choked up again when Daniel reached awkwardly behind him and took her hand.

The stubborn sonovabitch was STILL trying to make HER feel better!

Sam's fingers tightened convulsively in Daniel's, she had to half skip to stop from kicking him, but she held on tight, not even trying to fight the surge of fierce protectiveness.

Daniel gratefully turned off the main hallway and obediently waited while Sam slipped past him to do the macho thing with Maya's door.  It was like pass the parcel with their single precious Zat.  He stood at the end of the cul-de-sac, darting quick, unobtrusive looks up and down the hallway as Sam tapped softly on the door.

"Maya?" Sam asked after a minute or so of silence.  She shot a worried look at Daniel.  The last thing she wanted to do was draw attention and kicking in Maya's door would definitely get them all the attention they didn't need.  "It's Thera."

Sam just had time to shade into anxious when the door was wrenched open and Maya's tear-swollen face first paled and then flushed.  She stepped forward and pulled Sam to her, hugging her desperately.

"They said…" Maya choked into Sam's shoulder.  She looked up, saw Daniel and held out her hand to him.

He took one final look around and followed Sam into Maya's bleak little room.  If this was what the most favoured of Demeter's servants got, he'd hate to see the worst.  There was nothing here, not a single spark of life or colour, even to the nondescript, serviceable grey dress that Maya wore.  He gently returned Maya's fervent clasp on his hand.

"Said you were dead," Maya sobbed, hugging Sam tight.  "Said you were…" She could say no more to Daniel.  "My Adras…"

Daniel came closer and put his hand on Maya's shoulder, adding his reassurances to Sam's crooning comfort.

Maya sniffed heroically and lifted her head.  "You need my help," she said shakily.  "You'll have it."

"Your girls?" Sam reminded her.  It wasn't that they didn't need Maya, but it had to be right.  Maya was good people.  Sam couldn't just fuck her over and leave her.

Maya's face wrenched and she looked quickly away from Daniel, down to her feet.  "My lady is raging.  Three of my girls were whipped for…for daring to BREATHE in her presence and now she will see only the Factor and Al'tek.  Our First Prime goes in fear of his life and I hope my lady takes it," she spat vengefully.  "The guards who lost her precious prize were executed."

Daniel and Sam exchanged mute, regretful looks.

"My lady never gone this far.  So many…word will get out," Maya fretted.

"We need to reach the Stargate - the Chaapa'ai," Sam asked carefully, respecting Maya's obvious agitation and still determinedly ignoring the wider implications of their escape.  Sam thought she and Daniel had more than enough to worry over as it was, without carrying the weight of this world on their shoulders too.

"The way is guarded," Maya said at once, ushering them over to sit at her table.  She went into the other room and they heard her speaking, ordering a meal.

Sam noted that Maya had a communication device of some kind, one she hadn't seen on her other visits here.  It might come in useful - if there was any way to monitor the communications the Jaffa were sending…

"Jona?  Tor?" Daniel asked Maya when Sam didn't.  He understood Sam's priorities had to be a little different than his, he just…he had to know.

Maya came to him at once, a little life and warmth coming back into her face.  "Sent through the Chaapa'ai last evening," she reassured him.  "Food is coming, as much as I dared.  I have not eaten so it will not be noticed so much in the kitchens."

Daniel barely heard her.  He sagged in his seat, relief crashing through him.  Jack was SAFE!

"Also Tor, and Brin, and some other men I did not know of."

"How many?" Sam asked instantly, putting aside her gratitude Teal'c and the colonel were okay, and, she had no doubt whatsoever, working right now to bring them home.

"There were four."

Sam turned to Daniel.  "That leaves five of Brin's men here, Daniel!" she said excitedly.  "Maybe we caught a break at last.  The contingency plan was to blow the garrison and escape in the confusion.  Those men are good.  They'll lay up until midnight and do exactly that."

Daniel nodded thoughtfully.  "The festival concludes with the Gifting Ceremony, which all the guests are expected to attend and make their tithe to Demeter.  She can't get out of it."  He was trying to think what information Sam could use to plan their escape.  "At the end of the ceremony, Demeter will lead the assembled guests to the gate chamber and send them through."

"We can take her out," Sam said at once.

Daniel pulled a face.  God knew he wanted the bitch dead as much as Sam did - or Maya - but he was thinking of all the people of Eleusis, who loved Demeter, worshipped her.  He didn't know if the coldly sensuous cruelty of her nature outweighed the welfare of the people she cared for.  Perhaps Maya hadn't meant it that way, but her report had confirmed his own suspicion that Demeter wasn't the stereotypical posturing bully the Goa'uld they'd dealt with so far had seemed.

Demeter wasn't out of control, she made a deliberate choice to hurt others because it gave her pleasure.  She wasn't driven to it by psychoses beyond her control; she was a contradiction, calculating hedonist.  A functioning addict, still able to operate within the boundaries she'd set herself, because at the bottom of it all, control was so very, very important to her.  Demeter wouldn't stop.  She wouldn't ever stop.  She would hurt people until they broke and discard them and take another, and another, and another…

A martyr would nobly accept his fate was to sacrifice himself to Demeter's depravity, save one life and the world entire.  Altruism had its limits and so too did Daniel.  He wasn't signing on for the sadism-sarcophagus spin cycle.  He wanted to go home, as in now.  He wanted Jack.

He also wanted Demeter to be right where they needed her to be so they could kill her and fool themselves they had no choice.

A respectful tap on the door heralded the arrival of food, so Daniel and Sam jumped to their feet to hide in Maya's bedroom.  As Sam stood guard over the barely-there gap, watching Maya and the servants set the food on the table, Daniel looked around.  The description fit exactly.  Room.  With bed.  He'd seen monastic cells with more individuality, and he wondered if it was deliberate, if Maya had cut all the colour out of her life because that was where her son was, where her joy was, her reason for living.  Daniel shuddered and looked at Sam, tall, slim and vital, snapping with energy and life.  This…he didn't think Maya was living.  She was functioning.  That was all there was for her without her son.  She got through her day.  Maybe her nights.  Maybe.

"Thera?"  Maya quietly called them back a minute or so after the servants had left her.

Daniel was grateful for Maya's caution and for the food, sinking down to watch as Maya made like the mother she still was and shared her meal.  She briskly bullied both he and Sam to eat a little of this, a little of that, take a drink now, not too quick, do not be so greedy! - to Sam, who liked the fruit, and did he think she had not seen he ate none of the fresh baked bread?  Daniel meekly ate his bread, and the meat, cheese, fruit and milk.  Then he yawned cavernously and regretted it instantaneously.  Both Maya and General Patten glared at him.  He was still arguing fruitlessly with two women who KNEW he couldn't raise a vocal protest when he was shoved into Maya's bed practically at Zat point and ordered to rest on pain of General Patten telling the colonel just who it was…

Sam grinned fiendishly as Daniel went out like a someone flicked his switch mid-whine and they had to wrestle the covers over him.  Her heart had ached a little at seeing him just light up when he heard the news about the colonel.  Not that she wasn't thrilled skinny as well, in fact she was overwhelmed, but…Aah, she couldn't make sense of this herself.  It would just be nice if someone, anyone, needed her like that.

That wasn't to say that she didn't have…After all, there was Teal'c.  Who she was dating.  Apparently.  Dating Teal'c.  Dating. Wow…

Italian.  Chicken.  Wine.  Heels.  Blisters.  Strange hats.  Teal'c was…he was wonderful.  Solid.  Dependable.  Strong.  Mature.  Three million other wonderful things she couldn't bring to mind just now, and one thing she could.  He wasn't the lighting up kind.  He was, however, the putting up with the arrogant, needy me me ME bitch kind, though, which was probably for the best.  She was made for him!

And if she wanted to be around to make him, she needed to focus a little, here!

Sam settled back at the table with Maya.  "I need information, Maya.  Can you help?"

"I said there might be doing," Maya observed with grim satisfaction.  "I gave my word," she added reassuringly.

Sam flushed a little, but met the steady gaze openly.  "We need to know how many guards there are, and where, Maya.  Is there any way to do it unobtrusively?  I don't want to get you into trouble."  Not enough to not ASK, obviously.

Maya nodded thoughtfully.  "My lady will allow the guards no rest until Carlin is found," she explained.  "I must take my girls to see to the guards' wants.  It will be easy enough to count them, and take note of where they stand for you."  Maya got up, still pale, but determined.  "I will be gone for some time, Thera.  Rest until I return to you.  You will be safe enough here, I promise."

"I'll try," Sam offered.  She couldn't sleep with Daniel out like a light, but if she got too punchy, she'd wake him and take a nap of her own.  When Maya had left her, Sam got up and went into the bedroom to check on Daniel.  He was deeply asleep, face down in the pillow now.  He'd kill her if he knew how cute she thought he looked sprawled like that, so she'd tell him as soon woke up.  Cute, all right.  And young.  Ridiculously young.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed stroking Daniel's hair, soothing herself more than him, keeping her eyes on the door, and her hand on the Zat.

 

* * *

"Major?" Hammond asked coolly as Ferretti led his troops into the gateroom.  There seemed to be a few more troops than he remembered having assigned to SG-2.  All of them were staring fixedly past him at the Stargate.

"Sir?" Ferretti responded innocently.

"Fielding a hockey team, here, Major?" Hammond glared Ferretti down.

Ferretti looked hurt.

A few more troops arrived.  Then another couple.  They glanced at Hammond and picked up speed to drop neatly into line with the rest of the cohort, very definitely bringing up the rear.

"Or forming your own league?" Hammond said sternly, fighting the urge to grin.  He had good people.

"We're only thinking of the colonel," Ferretti attempted to establish the utter selflessness of the act.  It never hurt to have your alibi out there at the start of a mission, just in case you needed to worry about evidence to be used against you at a later date.

"In what sense?" Hammond asked despite himself.

"He can referee," Ferretti informed him insouciantly.  "Or we could leave two Special Ops trained teams here, whining about how bored they are.  I don't know about you, Sir, but it gives me a warm glow just thinking about twenty or so highly trained merciless killers…" The cohort straightened up, looking quite pleased.  "Plotting ways to bench press Major Davis," he said blandly.  "Who's back here for budget talks Tuesday, if I'm not mistaken."

"You walk a fine line, Major," Hammond rebuked him.  And you walk it well.  Hammond could tear a strip off them right here in the gateroom and send them packing.  He could.

"There is also a security consideration, Sir," Ferretti piped up as O'Neill came into the gateroom, Brin still practically in his BDUs with him.  "It hasn't escaped the attention of the entire SGC that our guest has the big time hots for the colonel," he observed sweetly.  "If we're looking at shotgun weddings or anything, well…we need plenty of guys to there to…"

"Defend the colonel's honour?" Hammond asked witheringly.  The fact the colonel's honour needed defending hadn't escaped his attention either.  It occurred to him that Jack would be very upset by this development.  Ah, well.  Into every life a little rain must fall.

"Throw confetti," Ferretti winked.  He straightened up.  "With your permission, Sir?" he asked formally.  "Don't want Carter welching on a bet," he mouthed.  "And no way Louis Jr is passing history without Daniel holding his hand."  He and Emily were fairly philosophical about Louis Jr's adolescent crush on Daniel, especially after Em had confessed she had a crush too and there was nothing adolescent about it.  He didn't want either of them crying at Daniel's - or Carter's - memorial service, while everyone in the know was choking over the fact the two of them - two! - were alive, out there, needing them.  No fucking way.

"You have a go," Hammond clapped him on the shoulder, rewarding brass balls for once.  "Good luck, son."

"Thank you, Sir."  Ferretti glanced back as O'Neill surreptitiously yet viciously kicked Brin in the shin.  "The colonel's going to need it."

Damning protocol, Jack seethed with impatience at Janet's side as Ferretti took point with Brin's men.  Hammond would say nothing in the gateroom.  He'd already said all he had to say to Jack and Teal'c in the gear-up room.  He wanted the kids home.

Jack, Teal'c and Janet weren't coming home without them.

Jack glanced at Brin as the four of them walked up the ramp together, his hand restless on the reassuring weight of his P-90.  Brin wouldn't let them down.  Whatever it took…Jack was sure Brin would do it.  Maybe for Jack's sake, maybe for Daniel's.  Mostly because he'd given his word, and it meant something to him - to his people - to keep it.

He never thought he'd even think this, but Brin was…comforting.   Utterly dependable.  "HANDS!" he warned automatically as they stepped into the event horizon.

"My apologies, O'Neill," Teal'c said smoothly as he stepped out onto a stone dais in the centre of an open courtyard, courteously allowing Dr Fraiser to precede him.  The cobbles beneath his feet spiralled around the Stargate and out to the edge of the dais.  The dais then opened out into a path leading to the only exit.  Teal'c approved.  Everything was orderly and well-tended, the lush ferns and low bushes edging the dais pleasing to his eye.  The guards seemed alert and were both well-armed and well-trained.  Major Ferretti was looking around, quite at his ease.  The lack of tension between the Arvonnians and his prickly Tau'ri friends spoke well of the professionalism of both.  Teal'c had no qualms about going into battle with these.

He sniffed delicately.  The air was cool and crisp, and he detected no hint of pollution as there was on Earth.  The skies above were intensely blue and clear.  He looked at the buildings which surrounded the courtyard.  They were constructed of a rich wood, gleaming red-hued in the sun.  The design was simple; a narrow doorway below and open verandas above.  The buildings were defensible.  It struck him that what looked like homes were in fact a small garrison.

Teal'c approved, though O'Neill was in no mood to appreciate the caution of the Arvonnians, acting as he was in a manner Daniel had once described to him as 'a cat on hot bricks'.  It had occurred to Teal'c at the time that O'Neill behaved in this manner each and every time Daniel attempted to focus his attention on anyone other than O'Neill.  He could not imagine how O'Neill had failed to understand the truth.  It was after all a simple matter.  O'Neill belonged to Daniel.  Teal'c sensed his Tau'ri friends - especially Daniel - would say 'with', but Teal'c had few illusions.  O'Neill could refuse Daniel nothing.

Jack headed over to Ferretti, Janet trailing him, as Brin issued terse orders to the officer who'd come running out to meet him.

"Your guys know the score?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," Ferretti said calmly.  "This is a rescue mission, straight up, with the potential for heavy casualties.  We're prepared," he added firmly.

Jack looked at the gathered men, waiting quietly for orders.  Everyone met his gaze, everyone was calm, joking a little with their fellows.  They'd do.  And Ferretti - he'd been with Jack and Daniel since the first mission.  There was no doubt what Ferretti was capable of under fire.  That core ice suffocating Jack wasn't going to quit until he had Daniel and Carter safe, but this was as good as it could get for him right now.  He nodded gratefully and turned to Janet.

"I'm ready," Janet told him at once.  "If it goes bad, you'll NEED me," she said flatly.

Jack put his hand on Janet's shoulder for a moment, touched when her own came up to cover his.  They stood like that, giving and sharing what comfort they could.  Janet knew what she was facing; she would be there for the men, and he had no doubt she hadn't made this decision lightly.  There was Cass…If the worst…Hammond would look out for her.

"We must go now, my Jack," Brin said quietly.  "The Tennusei awaits us."

Jack followed Brin out of the courtyard, Janet and Teal'c behind him, Ferretti's men spreading out defensively, an instinctual response their hosts seemed to approve of.  When they emerged blinking in the sunlight, they found themselves in what looked like an airfield.

"You guys are Air Force!" Ferretti gloated as he took up his position.

"How sweet it is," Jack breathed, staring at rank after rank of sleek, gleaming fighter planes.  He watched a pilot and crew walk up to one, their approach triggering the canopy to glide smoothly open.  They climbed up, settled into their seats and the canopy closed again.  Then, with a whine of power, the plane rose straight into the air and was gone.

"Goa'uld fighters use similar technology," Teal'c observed mildly.

"They're not nearly so pretty, though, and I've never seen a Goa'uld fighter take off vertically before," Jack contradicted.  Now this was something the Air Force kill to get their shaking hands on!  Maybe - when he had Daniel safe, when he knew about Carter…maybe…he'd love to fly one of those things.  He couldn't help the pleading look he shot at Brin, who smiled wickedly and bowed.

"But of course, my Jack!" Brin promised extravagantly.

"I've never seen an airbase this pretty either," Janet said approvingly as she took in more of those attractive low wooden buildings and landscaped gardens surrounding the runway.  The fighters were noiseless so the whole place was quiet except for the muted, unmistakeable buzz of a lot of people with common purpose working and living together.  The atmosphere soaked into her, oddly familiar and soothing.  Janet was glad to see even the colonel acting a little more like himself.  It hurt to see him so quiet, like he didn't even have the strength to get mad.

She waited as the colonel ordered Ferretti and his men to hold their positions, then followed as Brin led the rest of them over to the larger aircraft she presumed were passenger planes.

Janet understood how the colonel felt, how afraid he was.  Her own objectivity had flown out of the window years ago.  She'd never had a posting where she'd got so close to her patients.  Janet had never allowed herself to be a friend of anyone she was responsible for, but her defences had melted away with these people.  Especially with Sam and Daniel.  Janet loved Sam, the closest friend she'd had, and she adored Daniel.

Every time she thought about this Demeter the colonel had spoken of in a dead voice that sounded like nothing she'd ever heard from him before, she was slammed straight back to Hathor.  To Daniel, huddled on a bed in the Infirmary…Janet had ordered him straight down there right after he'd admitted a lot of the DNA she'd found would be his.  Daniel had never SAID rape, but he'd never looked her in the eye either.  Not once.  Janet had treated him for shock and hadn't pushed it then.

She hadn't pushed it ever.  The last thing she and Sam had done at the end of a long, weary day was go into the VIP quarters and tidy the room Hathor had taken Daniel to.  Sam was right about that.  With all the rumours flying around about Daniel, his seeming vulnerability, his sexuality, how close the colonel was to him even then, how so many people looked at him and wanted him…the last thing he needed was the entire base knowing he'd been raped by a Goa'uld.

The next day, Janet had suggested counselling and Daniel had rebuffed her.  She understood that too.

Janet was sorry Daniel had to keep on earning his place.  As a civilian he had no rank to reinforce his right to respect or even lip service to it, and his being so damned sweet, so gentle and kind…it counted against him with as many people as it won over.  More.  It made Janet and her nursing staff spit blood to hear the way the macho posturing fools talked about Daniel, only when they were sure he and his team were well out of earshot of course, as if he wasn't a 'real' man.  Her nurses fought the good fight, with scathing, 'overheard' conversations about jealousy and other masculine inadequacies.  And they were right about the jealousy.  The general adored Daniel, he had his place on the flagship team, unique and irreplaceable skills and he was - Daniel.

It was also true the SGC personnel who knew Daniel didn't always defend him, and for the same reasons.  Daniel - and the colonel - had no idea just how much Daniel was talked about, but no one, not the loudest mouth on the payroll would dare to cross the colonel, or SG-1 or the general by directly attacking Daniel in any way.

She sighed.  It didn't help that Daniel was so beautiful and he and the colonel were just so close.   Even the best intentioned saw those two together and wondered.  The whole team was close, too close for comfort, but the colonel and Daniel…they loved one another.  Their fearless archaeologist was - personally - shy and inhibited, but he let the colonel touch.  He always had.  Only the colonel.

Janet had thought the colonel was in love with Daniel for a very long time.  She'd sensed…something…when he was Touched.  His determination to have the drug tested on him…When they thought they'd lost Daniel to the volcanic fires on Oannes and the colonel went CRAZY, Janet knew.  His grief had been raw and real, and he hadn't been willing to carry on in the service without Daniel.

In all honesty, she didn't know what to think now.  The colonel and Daniel had just gone on, exactly as they had always been, close, but never with that unknowing intimacy lovers shared.  It had been safer for everyone for the colonel to go right on sublimating the hell out of his sexuality, even if it had dumped all over Sam from a great height.  It wasn't the colonel's fault.  It was an impossible situation for him, and in the end, it really was safer for everyone for the two men to go right on being friends.

What it would do to the colonel if he'd lost Daniel…lost Daniel AND Sam…Janet shuddered away from it.  It was just too painful.

The hatch of the large craft they were walking towards opened as they got within twenty feet of it.  Jack missed hearing Carter's voice, asking questions in that demanding answers way of hers, then brainstorming with Daniel as they tried to understand, to put it into terms they could work with.

"This - what was is it?  Tennusei?  He's going to help, right?" he demanded of Brin as the pilot and his navigator ran up to the craft.

"He will do what is best, Jack," was all Brin said.  "He understands the value of my word and he will know that my promise to protect Daniel was not given lightly.  He is still responsible for all Arvonne and this must temper any hasty response.  At the very least, I promise you will have me, and my men will follow me.  As to the weapon you seek…I do not know.  I cannot give you my word on that, except that I agree it is worth the risk and I will try."

It was an honest answer, and fair, if Jack was in any mood for fair.  It was far more than his own people had offered, Ferretti and Hammond excepted.  Hammond would take heat on this blatant manipulation even if he couldn't be touched for it officially.

"How far do we have to go?" Jack didn't want to waste a precious minute, in fact it was impossible not to drive himself crazy with 'what if'.  He wasn't going to rest until he had his team safe, but he also had to keep it together until then.  He had to be able to THINK, to plan.  If they had to go back to Eleusis...

"It will not take long to reach Ennion," Brin assured him as he climbed up into the aircraft.  "The capital city of Arvonne."

Jack followed him up and looked around inquisitively.  There were seats, which seemed solidly set into the floor of the craft, not bolted in.  They were also covered with the same smooth, reflective material as the inner hull.  Jack had taken it to be metal, but when he skimmed his hand over it, it felt more like skin to him, warm and giving slightly to his touch.  He was disappointed they couldn't see into the cockpit.  He'd tried out enough advanced spacecraft to be pretty sure he could figure this one out too.

Janet took the seat Brin escorted her to, startled as it moulded itself to her body, grips flowing down over her shoulders and across her lap.  "Thermally activated?" she guessed at once.

Brin beamed at her.  "So I am told.  The technology is very advanced, and very new.  I am just a soldier.  I can tell you no more about how it works."

Janet couldn't help the slightly accusing look she tossed at the colonel, whose absolute refusal to embrace all matters scientific had been the stuff of legend at the SGC since the day he got there.  She'd always had a dark suspicion he just used that as an excuse to weasel out of as much extra work as possible.  There weren't many pilots who'd majored in English Lit, for example, and the colonel seemed to function just FINE in the field.

Sneaky bastard.

Jack was the last to settle in his seat.  "No drinks tray," he sneered.  "Or in-flight entertainment.  When do we take off?"

"We are in fact airborne, O'Neill," Teal'c observed placidly.

Jack considered this.  He couldn't feel a goddamn thing, no drag at all.  Some kind of dampening field?  This baby had to be working on the same principle as Goa'uld technology, taking inertia out of the gravity equation.  Maybe a little more advanced than that, given the manoeuvrability of the craft.  "Sweet ride," he admitted reluctantly.

"There are sweeter," Brin suggested modestly.

Jack glanced self-consciously at Janet, and fired a scorching, surreptitious glare at Brin, which had all its usual effect.  "So?" he demanded, determinedly changing the subject before Brin got flirty.   Or worse.  "When do we get there?"

"We are in fact…"

"Not a WORD!" Jack snapped at Teal'c, who was sitting there with that patented 'are you OLDER than my son Ryac?' eyebrow of his.  Janet rolled her eyes.  "What?" Jack snapped at her too.

"You are behaving like a spoiled child, my Jack," Brin kindly explained.  "It is most appealing," he added roguishly.

Janet looked at Brin.  Then she looked at the colonel, who went seven shades of red and looked everywhere but at her.  Then she realised she was going to eat out for free.  Forever.  People really would pay good money to hear this, because they sure as hell wouldn't believe it.  She was right here WATCHING it and she didn't believe it.  She was, however, hugely enjoying it.  It would take her mind right off things like screaming her head off because they couldn't move any goddamn FASTER.

Jack considered his options, and decided to throw himself on Janet's pity.  If she had any.  Janet watching Brin fondly watching Jack suggested not.  After all the crap he'd given Daniel and Carter at the start of this mission, it had never occurred to him he was the one who'd never live it down.  God HELP him if Ferretti even SUSPECTED.  He might as well just retire on the spot and take that job they had going in his local library, something he was certain Daniel would find sexy as hell when he wasn't off saving the world.

Jack's seat retracted so he guessed they'd landed.  He was up and out moments later, jumping down to stare at the city.  "Ennion?" he asked Brin as he dropped down beside Jack.  They each turned instinctively to help Janet down.  Brin got a lovely smile while Jack got a scowl.  He took that philosophically.  Everything was his fault.  He should know that by now.

"Queen of cities," Brin said proudly.

Jack didn't blame him.  They were at a vantage point high above the city, presumably parked in the equivalent of the palace helipad.  The streets below them were wide and lined with flower beds, trees, fountains and places for people to sit and talk.  There was no traffic at all.  The houses were the same style as at the airbase, only they had more stories.  Wood and flowers and happy, smiling people.

It was beautiful and made him feel vaguely sick at the same time.  Sometimes it felt like the Earth was the only planet in the universe to have been fucked up.

It didn't make him feel any better to think they must pay out the equivalent of the national debt of Bolivia to keep themselves in Thompson Wood Sealer.

The palace was more of a long, rambling, low-slung villa than an imposing royal residence.  The architecture was odd; the closest he could come to it was a fusion of the Tyrol and Japan, and the landscape reminded him vaguely of Hawaii.  Everywhere he looked there was open space, water features beginning in rooms and ending in the gardens, no windows, just shutters that folded back.  The Arvonnians seemed to need to bring the outdoors in.

Brin strode off confidently, so they followed, skirting a long, straight pool that held fish of some kind, a rainbow of vivid colours as they darted through the water.  Wide strips of the same wood as the building were set into the grass to make a rustic path that wove through the lush trees, flowers and ferns.  The air was cool and as heady as wine.

A commotion up ahead revealed a young man leaping athletically down from the lowest veranda to run along the path towards them, his face lighting up.

"Eghan!" Brin exclaimed, eagerly accepting the proffered embrace.  He turned to face Jack, his arm around the man.  "This is Eghan, Tennusei of Arvonne."

Eghan took in Jack's confusion and grinned.  "All the Tennusei are called Eghan.  It is a reminder to you and to all that when you accept the throne, you accept a lifetime of service to the people, not mastery of them.  I took the name after my father's death," he said sadly, glancing up affectionately at Brin's shadowed face.

"The KING - the Tennusei was your…" Jack faltered.  The same Eghan who lied his ass off?  "He played druce?"

"Every day!" Eghan said cheerfully.  "Our glorious Commander of the Armies, the greatest military mind on Arvonne, never beat him in a game of strategy children play."

"He was a lying bastard," Brin said with great dignity.

"That he was," Eghan agreed, sighing.

"If you are the commander of your armies, how is it that the traitor Nereus did not know you?" Teal'c asked Brin as Eghan turned to lead them into the palace.

Eghan glanced back over his shoulder, obviously surprised by the question.  "Despite my father's best efforts, Brin would make no public appearances.  He always claimed he was no politician."

Teal'c nodded approvingly to Brin.

"And of course he is quite shy."

"SHY?" Jack gasped.

"Not with his men of course," Eghan said innocently.

"They worship me," Brin told his Jack happily.

"That they do," Eghan agreed proudly.  "The armies are a great comfort to the prudent servant of his people," he said smugly.

"Shy?"

"Armies?" Janet asked hopefully.

Eghan smiled at her.  "Brin will tell me of Nereus and of his obligation to this Daniel he speaks of, and we will see what may be done to help him."

Janet looked around interestedly as Eghan led them into a long light-filled room, sunlight dancing over the walls as the water in the pool that ran up the middle of it rippled gently in the breeze.  A large table sat at the end of the pool, looking out on the gardens and the city, hazy in the distance below them.  A fireplace was set to the left of it, filled for the moment with clay pots spilling bright flowers.

In front of the fireplace was a recessed area, with several rows of wooden benches leading down to another table filling the smaller square below.  The benches were tumbled with large shimmering cushions, in every shade of green and cream, and the occasional flash of a vivid coral here and there.  It was lovely; natural, calming and simple.  There was no attempt to impress or intimidate, and suddenly Janet felt a whole lot better about this quiet young man stepping down so easily to take his seat.  He gestured courteously and the colonel sat opposite him, Brin at his side.

Janet couldn't resist a quick knowing look up to Teal'c, whose eyes laughed back at her, then he sat next to her, attention wholly focused on Eghan.  Janet did the same.  Reading the king right might make the difference between…she bit off the painful thought.  Hard.

"Nereus is dead, along with the Tok'ra traitor, and the list of Tok'ra operatives he went to barter for has been destroyed," Jack butted in before Brin could even open his mouth.

"Dead?" Eghan responded, straightening a little to stare steadily at Jack.

"At my hands," Teal'c interjected smoothly.

"Without trial?" Eghan reproached Brin.

"We knew it was necessary if all else failed," Brin told him gently.

"I did not wish it so, for your sake," Eghan said sadly.  "Your honour is as dear to me as my own."

"It was necessary," Teal'c gave them the absolute truth.  "Nereus killed the Tok'ra traitor Arelle and discovered my own presence.  I was forced to confront him.  He was armed," he added calmly.

"Trial of arms?" Eghan asked hopefully.

Teal'c realised that the boy was young, that he loved Brin as he had loved his father.  It was not a case of naïveté, but affection and concern for one he truly respected.  It would only add to Eghan's burdens to reveal the whole truth, and this Teal'c would not do.  It was not necessary.  Securing Eghan's assistance was.  He bowed his head in answer.

"I do not ask if it was a fair fight," Eghan said suddenly.  "But I do ask you, Master Teal'c of Chulak, would the outcome have been any different if Nereus had not been armed?"

Teal'c looked at him, mildly surprised, and approving.  The boy was indeed prudent.  "It would not.  My honour could not outweigh the lives of the Tok'ra or that of my friend."

"You are an honest man, Master Teal'c, a mark of character we value highly on Arvonne.  You are also a prudent man, like Brin."

"And yourself," Teal'c amended.

"Needs must," Eghan answered quietly.  "The reason the Tennusei is servant here, not master.  The Tennusei pays the honour price for his people."

"I'd love to get Kinsey in here," Jack muttered bitterly at no one in particular.

"You are not so prudent," Eghan snorted, "But your honesty cannot be doubted.  Does Arvonne have anything to fear from what Nereus did on Eleusis?"

"There are no absolutes, you should know that," Jack rebuked him.  "I believe not, but if you're asking me to GUARANTEE it…I can't and you can't ask me to."

"I risk all Arvonne on the answer," Eghan answered.  "MUST you?" he snapped at Brin suddenly.

"I said nothing," Brin objected.

"You do not need to speak," Eghan complained darkly.  "You say too much sitting as you are."

"You're doting," Jack pointed out loudly.  "Blatantly."  Janet snorted.  Jack turned to glare at her, noting that Teal'c's eyebrow had almost elevated off the top of his head.  "Shut up!" he ordered them both.  If he was amazed and MILDLY appreciative of Daniel's never-ending array of talents, he never let it show.  Not like Brin did.  Jack had NEVER wanted to pat Daniel on the head.  Ruffling his hair was…that was ENTIRELY different.  Entirely.

"It could be worse," Janet said traitorously, avoiding the colonel's outraged eyes.  The colonel hugged, patted, clasped and ruffled Daniel.  He HELD Daniel's HAND in trying circumstances.  If he'd had the brass balls to say 'he cared more for Daniel than he was supposed to' to Anise, the bloody machine would have EXPLODED.  The formerly merciless, humourless Special Ops trained stone killer shamelessly took advantage of 'his' Daniel, who hadn't the heart or the sense to say no to him.  He knew he did.  He knew they knew he did.  He only got away with it because Daniel loved him too.

She winked cheekily at Eghan, who was looking appalled.  "Much worse," she told him pleasurably.  The colonel sniffed haughtily.

"I give you my word the risk to Arvonne could be no less than it is," Brin said formally.  "All that could be done was done, for which we owe our friends of the Tau'ri a debt of gratitude."

"For which there will be reparation, no doubt," Eghan observed mildly.  "Very well.  What is it you ask of me?"

"A weapon," Jack said at once, leaning forward intently.  "I think if we can threaten Demeter's world with destruction, she'll cave and hand Daniel over…"

"And Sam!" Janet snapped.  She flushed at the reproving look the colonel cast her way, realising she'd hurt him.  He KNEW…he didn't need reminders.

"What is your reasoning for this?" Eghan asked thoughtfully.

Jack noted that he leaned forward to.  Good.  At least the boy was willing to listen.

"Daniel told us of Demeter's need for the love of her people," Brin answered thoughtfully.  "She craves it like a drug, for she HAS made them truly her people.  They are well cared for, and they worship her for her bounty."

"She's also a sadistic psychopathic bitch who gets off on torturing human beings to death.  She takes as much pleasure in suffering as she does in worship.  She's planning to marry Daniel and torture him as long as she can keep him alive because he…" Jack swallowed a lump in his throat.  "The stubborn sonovabitch just WON'T quit.  It isn't in him."

"Demeter killed the son of the housekeeper, Maya," Teal'c informed the king.  "I saw her suffering with my own eyes.  If Major Carter lives, I believe she will turn to Maya for assistance.  I also believe she will attempt to rescue DanielJackson, or die in the attempt.  Her honour - her loyalty would not allow her to do less."

"If this woman is dead?" Eghan asked.

"We don't leave our people behind," Jack said flatly.

"Is this Daniel a soldier?  A strategist?"

"He is a student of the past, my son," Brin said at once.  "A passionate and honest man, and one who sees to the heart of a thing.  I trust his judgement."

"So do I," Janet said promptly.

"As do I," Teal'c agreed.

"What they said."  Jack was slightly annoyed the other two got in first.

Eghan looked at each of them in turn, brow furrowed.  "It is not Demeter I fear, but Cronus.  This world could not withstand direct attack for long."

"Cronus has his hands full," Jack plunged in.  "Apophis has the biggest fleet by far and all the System Lords are at war with him.  He won't have time to deal with a threat to Eleusis, and he has no interest in Demeter at all beyond what she tithes him from the business she transacts in his name."  Another assessment he had Daniel to thank for.

"Do you love this Daniel?" Eghan asked Jack directly.

Jack couldn't believe the heat that flooded his cheeks.  He nodded grudgingly, looking awkwardly down at his own feet.

"I do not believe your plan would work," Eghan told him simply.  "If Demeter saw what you shared, she would be a fool indeed to believe you would risk him this way.  You would never convince her of the seriousness of your intentions or the reality of the threat to your world in time to save him.  She would damage him beyond measure and enjoy your suffering as you wait for news.  There is no honour in allowing that."

"I do not disagree," Teal'c answered Eghan, but spoke to O'Neill.  His brother looked at him with haunted, pain-filled eyes.

"Do you have another strategy to suggest?  I would not waste time…" Eghan prompted Jack.

"We came prepared for an assault on the palace," Jack said coldly.  He was angry with himself for refusing to see the inherent flaw in his plan.  Time was needed to make the threat real, and time was the one thing they didn’t have.

"Brin?"

"Five of my men remain.  Their orders are to blow the garrison and to escape through the Stargate amidst the fear and confusion of the throng of guests who will accompany Demeter to the gate chamber."

"Is this plan known to your friends?"

"Carter knows," Jack acknowledged, subdued.

"How long until your men execute their plan?" Eghan asked Brin.

"Four hours," Jack got in first.

"Very well," Eghan said crisply.  "Brin, you will prepare for an assault on Eleusis at midnight.  We will wait for your men to come through.  If they return alone, you will take the palace and Demeter.  When your position is secure, do all in your power to rescue Daniel, and Carter if she lives.  If Demeter has killed the son of this housekeeper, or if she has harmed Daniel, let her be brought here with these as witnesses for trial."

"We're going to kill her," Jack contradicted.

"You may not unless, on your honour, you have no choice," Eghan warned him sternly.  "My people go to fight a war for their commander's honour, but their deaths must not be in vain.  The war must be just and Demeter's life is forfeit only if it is judged to be by trial or passage of arms.  I will not risk my people for anything less, nor can you ask it of me."

Jack realised he was going to have to cave on this one.  Eghan had already given him far more than he'd dared to hope, enough, God let it be ENOUGH to get Daniel out.  Demeter was guilty.  She would die on Eleusis or she would die here.  Getting Daniel back - and finding Carter - was the most important thing, the ONLY thing.  Eghan was giving him the means to do that, Jesus, Eghan was giving him an ARMY.  Jack couldn't fuck the man over for putting his trust in him.  He wouldn't.  "No.  I won't ask it."

He was chafing at the delay, but he knew it was necessary.  Eghan was right.  The confusion offered by the explosion and the panicked guests fleeing would cause chaos.  The guards would be focused on getting people out, not preventing an assault.  It was the only chance they had to find Demeter vulnerable.  They'd never have another.

Soon, Daniel, he promised.

He…hoped.


	10. Part Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash: Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Category: Action/Adventure. First Time. Hurt/Comfort. Romance.  
> Season/Spoilers: Season 4. An AU version of The Light.  
> Synopsis: Diversion: 1. Deceiving your enemies. 2. Finding another way. 3. Playing for keeps.  
> Warnings: Minor character death. Violence. Language. Intense situations. Creative and persistent sexual harassment.

Daniel stirred sleepily, lifting his head blearily to find Sam at his side.  He was mortified, propping himself up on his elbows.  It was dark and Sam had had no rest.  "What time is it?" he asked guiltily.

Sam smiled tiredly at him.  "After eleven."

Daniel flushed, but Sam ruffled his hair affectionately.  "You needed it," she said simply.  "And I need you rested.  This…is not going to be easy, Daniel."

He rolled onto his back and dragged himself upright, wincing as his stiff, sore muscles protested.  "I trust you."  He wasn't sure what else to say without patronising Sam.  Asking her to have some faith in herself…ouch.

"Maya snatched a few minutes to let me know about the guards we'll have to face.  I think we can make it pretty close to the gateroom, and hide out in one of the chambers near it.  Everyone will be at this gifting ceremony.  We won't be disturbed."

"How are we going to get past the guards?" Daniel asked carefully, not able to read Sam's quiet neutrality.

"Not we.  You.  The guards are looking for you, not for me," Sam corrected him.  "I'm the distraction so you can get past.  The guards we'll run into first had a check-in while Maya was with them.  They're in near constant communication so there's no way we can take them out and not have them missed."

"How are you…"

Sam gestured at something filmy draped over the foot of the bed.  "Sluts-R-Us," she said dryly.

Daniel looked at the sheer wine and gold fabric.  "Didn't Princess Leia wear this?"

"No-o," Sam drawled thoughtfully.  "I think she wore more."

"Most of that was the chain," Daniel said weakly.  "How far are you…I mean…the Jaffa are disciplined.  They're afraid of Demeter."  They weren't alone in that.  His dreams had been full of her voice in the darkness.

"As far as I have to," Sam said determinedly.  "The guards are pretty pissy right now, because apparently Demeter isn't the only one who gets to partake in the Gifting Ceremony and they've had their - er - rations cut.  Don't worry, the way the other girls are dressed, I'll blend right in."

"Can't we use the explosives?" Daniel asked.

"I considered that," Sam admitted.  "Sneaking out into the grounds and blowing a big hole in the wall.  We can get in that way, but with only one Zat between us, we won't have enough firepower to take out the guards still alive.  We could also risk damaging the DHD.  As much as I want to escape, I also don't want to do it through Brin's men, Daniel.  I don't know where they'll have taken up position.  What I'm hoping is that we'll meet up with them before they blow the garrison.  The explosives can be set with a timer, so they'll be here."

"We're going to be in the gate chamber at the same time as everyone else," Daniel realised.  Sam would be relatively safe if she kept away from him.  The guards weren't looking for her, she wouldn't be stopped in the confusion.  "If you need a diversion," he offered slowly.  "I'm the only one you've got.  If Demeter and her guards are focused on me, you and Brin's men can get to the gate and dial."

Sam stiffened.  "Daniel," she began warningly.

"You can lay down cover fire," Daniel said hurriedly, trying to make Sam see sense.  "I don't think you have any choice, Sam," he added gently.  He looked at Sam's tight eyes and realised this wasn't anything she hadn't worked out for herself.  Sam couldn't…she hadn't been able to ask that of him.  He reached out and took her hand in his.  "WE have no choice.  I want to do this…I'm sure."

Sam gripped his hand fiercely, then nodded.  "I'll have to change.  We need to go soon."

"Maya?" Daniel asked as he limped over to the door, the same calf which had cramped still troubling him.

"Do some stretches," Sam ordered sharply.  "Warm your muscles."

"Sir, Yes, Sir," Daniel drawled.

"Bite me!" Sam grinned reluctantly.

"Maya?" Daniel asked again through the closed door as he went through the ritual stretches he'd been taught before his first dig.

"We won't see her again, Daniel," Sam called regretfully.  "It isn't safe.  She's in Demeter's quarters and she'll stay there until this is over.  It's the only alibi we can give her, and we have to hope it's enough.  She isn't suspected, so let's keep it that way."

Daniel understood.  He was sorry he didn't get to thank her for all the risks she'd taken for them, but if they did get caught, or they made it and Demeter was still alive, Maya and everyone who witnessed her loss of face would be in danger.  It was no thanks to Maya for all the risks she was taking for them to make her a target.  He bent over from the waist to rest his hands flat on the floor, feeling his thigh and calf muscles burn.

"Nice ass," Sam hooted cheerfully when she emerged from the bedroom.

"Um…nice everything," Daniel said inadequately back at her.  Sam looked amazing.  She was wearing a tad more than Princess Leia in her slave costume, and the form fitting bodice was less revealing than the gold bra Leia had been saddled with.  Maybe.  "Fair's fair," he added, a little more strongly.  "My navel has been on display for days."  Daniel straightened up, hesitated and took the plunge.  "The hooker feeling?  It doesn't go away," he said sadly.

"I thought it was just me," Sam said involuntarily.

Daniel shook his head regretfully.  "Meat," he said bitterly.

"Feminist," Sam accused him, finding a grin from somewhere, hoping it didn't come off as a grimace.  She was incredibly tense.  "Your turn.  Maya left you some nondescript clothing."  She jerked her head at the bedroom door.  "Give me a holler if you're too stiff."  Sam paced anxiously, trying to keep her mind clear.  There were so many variables, so much that could go wrong.  As hard as she was fighting to be positive, to trust Brin's men being there, she couldn't shake the feeling she was leading Daniel right back into Demeter's hands.

Daniel emerged from the bedroom slightly more decently dressed than Sam.  The grey was the same as the other servants wore, but the leggings and high-collared tunic were a little too small for him and clung.  Everywhere.  Sam sighed.  They'd both be mauled at this rate.  She handed the Zat to Daniel, who slid it into his pants, having to hook his arm awkwardly at his waist to hide the bulge.

Then they set out, Sam going ahead to quickly check the hallway before they emerged into the open.  She was horrified at the thought of just strolling down the main thoroughfare, but before they had to face that, they had to get away from Maya's quarters clean.  There were a couple of women talking quietly as they turned the corner to her right, but they didn't look back.  Sam jerked her head and Daniel slipped into place behind her.

They walked quickly forward, glancing around edgily until they drew level with the turn that led into the heart of the servants quarters.  Once they were past, and it looked as if that was the direction they'd come from, not from the senior servant's quarters, Sam relaxed a little and slid her arm through Daniel's, drawing him to her side.  It was the only way she could think of to hide the Zat which marred the smooth line of the form-fitting tunic.

They walked steadily along the hallway, trying hard to move easily, to hide the tension each could feel in the other.  Sam smiled at Daniel as they stepped boldly out onto the main thoroughfare and turned left towards the gateroom.  Daniel was closest to the wall, which Sam hoped meant she would get most of the attention.  It was hard to keep their pace slow.  She felt as if the whole palace was watching her.  They were lucky that the guests were with Demeter so the hallway was relatively quiet.  Not that the Goa'uld noticed humans as such.  They were just a crop, an economic asset.  The few serving girls Sam could see bustling in and out of the guest chambers were dressed like her and doing their damnedest not to draw attention.  Sam took her cue and dropped her own head, avoiding eye contact.

She felt like she used to in school and the drama teacher told them to be a tree or something.  Sam could NOT think herself into a tree-like state.  She managed a 'this is STUPID' state just fine, which tended to show.  Now she was walking along trying to project subservience.  Daniel nudged her gently and Sam glanced across to see his head dipped slightly, his whole stance quiet, almost apologetic.  Like he was taking up space or something.

Sam just bet Daniel had managed a mighty oak for HIS drama teacher.  The kind that came with deep roots and leafy branches.  She glanced again, somewhat indignantly.  AND a swing.

Daniel wanted to run.  His whole body was straining with the effort to walk.  He was embarrassed by how afraid he was.  It was running through his mind, over and over and over.  Demeter would be leading her guests through the palace to the Stargate soon.  Maybe too soon.  Sam had been afraid to leave too early in case they couldn't find anywhere to hide, because they sure as hell couldn't loiter out in the open.  Her reasoning was sound, and they hoped Brin's men agreed with them.  They were converging on the Stargate, all of them, and it was anyone's guess whose hands he and Sam fell into.

"The first guards are around the next turn," Sam whispered.  "Let's take it nice and easy, see if we can't just walk straight past them."

Sam remembered the strutting walk she'd shown Daniel in her lab and moved with an obvious sway to her hips.  She had a little upfront, so she did her best to flaunt it.  She wanted the Jaffa looking at her breasts, not Daniel's face, so she was going to Diet-Coke-break-it right past them.  As they took the turn, Sam saw the guards ahead of them, pulling her arm free of Daniel's as she all but swaggered along at his side, her skirt of floating panels parting with every step, baring her legs almost to where the sun don't shine.  Sam threw in a bit of a pout.  Her entire body felt weird, since even she knew she tended to march, which always looked odd when she wore a skirt.

She boldly made eye contact with an appreciative guard, who shot a surreptitious look at the other Jaffa before smiling at Sam.  Sam smiled right back and stepped a little way from Daniel, drawing the guard's eyes with her, thank God.  The other guard noticed her at last, looking her over a little contemptuously.  Sam wasn't sure if he didn't go for blondes, or for chicks.  She returned his look with a haughty one of her own, pissing him off in the best traditions of the colonel, who would have sauntered down here naked if it got the rest of them past unnoticed.

Sam had lost count of the number of people who told her she was beautiful, so she acted here like she knew it, like this guard not getting how beautiful she was pissed her off royally.  It was working.  The guard snapped something harsh at the younger Jaffa who turned away, flushing, and then they drew level and Sam turned to face him, backing gracefully, her body planted between him and Daniel.

He spat a guttural name after her and Sam laughed, turning to skip triumphantly back to Daniel's side.

She was shaking.

Daniel's arm slipped through hers and she leaned against him, shamelessly accepting his quiet support.

"I'm NOT good at this," she confessed in a rush.

"They didn't even know I was there," Daniel contradicted Sam firmly.  "The way you were shaking your pompoms."

"Excuse me?" Sam snorted, hysteria bubbling for a moment as dizzying relief swept through her.  One checkpoint down, and two to go.

They were on schedule, still ahead of Demeter's ceremonial procession, but it was getting tight.  Sam picked up the pace, needing to cover some ground while the hallways were still relatively empty and the servants they saw were too busy packing up for their lords and masters to pay much attention to anything but their precious cargo.  Everyone else was hustling, so she hoped their own haste wouldn't draw attention.

Daniel was doing his best to avoid eye contact, to be as inconspicuous as possible as they made their way along.  Sam's warning nudge made him look up to see the second checkpoint ahead of them.  Sam stepped away and began her act again, strutting challengingly ahead of him, drawing more admiring glances than the those of the two guards.  He kept his head dipped, willing himself to make it look natural, busy busy, nothing more, nothing to see here, and wasn't prepared to walk right into a man stepping out of a suddenly opened door.  Strong arms wrapped around him and Daniel looked up to find himself face to face with the Factor.  He stood frozen, held by the sheer impotent misery in the man's eyes.  Daniel hadn't SEEN…he'd just dismissed the man…

Sam's lightning glance back had her turning, ready to come back, but he had the Zat so he frowned and she went on, doing her best to be flirtatious, charming the guards as she flaunted herself right at them.

"You're late, boy," the Factor snarled, turning swiftly to grab Daniel by the scruff of the neck and yank him along.

Daniel realised the Factor was between him and the guards, berating him every step of the way, his tirade bouncing off the walls.  The guards laughed, losing interest in Sam in favour of yelling crudities after Daniel and the Factor.  They assumed Daniel was the Factor's bed warmer for the evening.

When they turned the corner, Sam was waiting.  She was on the Factor before Daniel could get a word out, twisting his arm up behind him to crowd him against the wall, beckoning for the Zat.

"We've got our ticket out of here," she snapped when Daniel tried to make her back off.

"He didn't say a word, Sam," Daniel rebuked her.  "He could have handed me over and didn't."

"Why?" Sam snapped, leaning in harder, making the man grunt.

"Maya," the Factor gasped, "And we must go.  My lady will pass this way soon.  She is raging and desperate to find Carlin.  Maya bade me help you."

"Why would you help Maya?" Daniel asked, disbelieving.  Except for the pain he'd seen in the man's eyes.  The first time he'd looked.  Really looked.

"The first time I laid eyes on you, I saw…I saw him…in you.  Just a little.  Our boy."

"Adras?" Sam gasped.  "You're his FATHER?  I don't believe it…your reputation…all those boys…"

"My lady won't touch any boy a slave has taken to his bed," the Factor said simply.  "Maya tells me…when she can…it is all we can do.  I do my work well and my lady tolerates…sometimes.  Did not Maya tell you we do not all do the work of this beast?"

Sam rocked back, shocked.  Maya had used exactly those words.

"Trust me or no, we MUST go!  My lady comes, and soon."

"Sam?" Daniel pushed it, believing now.  Even if he was wrong…"We need him.  He CAN get us past the checkpoints."

Sam nodded reluctantly and stepped back to free the Factor.  She walked behind him, close, the Zat between them, ready for anything.  At her nod, Daniel dropped into step with the Factor and they headed on down the hallway.  If she remembered correctly, they had two more turns and they'd be in the gate room itself.  Maya had said the final checkpoint was at the last turn in the hallway.

Daniel realised he'd been guilty of judging by appearances.  He'd noted that the hapless Factor seemed unhappy with his instructions but had assumed the man was a fool.  He hadn't given any thought to why Demeter would tolerate a fool.  The Factor was no doubt very good indeed at his job or Demeter would have killed him a dozen times over for thwarting her pleasure.  He thought about that quiet 'sometimes' and shuddered convulsively.  He hated to think of anyone suffering for Demeter's pleasure and he truly pitied Maya and the Factor, trapped as they were in servitude to the woman who had killed their son.  They had no choice.  It had to be soul destroying.  It…it was.  He only had to remember Maya's bleak room and bleaker eyes, and this man's.  Neither of them was living.

He and Sam had endangered the only defiance the two could muster, the only help that was offered to those Demeter wanted and would have taken otherwise.  It was impossible not to think what it would mean not just for Maya and the Factor, but for those others who depended on them, if they were caught.  This - what they were doing for Sam and him - was a risk Daniel hoped he would be strong enough to take in their place.

"Thank you," he murmured softly as the Factor's hand closed on his neck again.  The fingers clenched for a moment, all the acknowledgement he was going to get.

Sam was watching the Factor like a hawk as they closed in on the checkpoint.  Four guards were stationed here, two on either side of the hallway.  There was no way she was going to get Daniel through without one of them getting a good look at him, even with the Factor's help, dragging Daniel along.

She was right.  One of the Jaffa straightened up and stepped into the Factor's path.

"Make way," the Factor snapped.

"Our Mistress gave orders," the Jaffa countermanded.  "No exceptions.  All men are who pass this way are to be stopped."

He glanced casually at Sam, who stood with her head bowed, arms clasped over her stomach in classic submissive posture.  And to hide the Zat as best she could.

"She goes to pack for my lady Ligia.  You will recall?  The lady had two of your men flogged for failing her at the Tournament," the Factor said witheringly.

The Jaffa's face tightened.  He jerked his head sharply at Sam and she had to walk away, heart pounding.  The hallway led straight to the gateroom.  She couldn't do a goddamn thing here.  Four.  She could get two, taking them from behind, but the third would take her out with the staff weapon.  Sam…she couldn't leave Daniel.  There wasn't a choice to make.  The moment Daniel lifted his head, he was Demeter's.

She couldn't…she would not leave him.  NOT again!

Sam was already turning, powering up the Zat, firing smoothly at the two guards across the hallway, taking the first high in the back, the signature sound of the Zat discharging bringing the second guard round to face her.  Sam fired again, diving forward into a long roll which brought her up balanced on one knee, firing a third time.

As Sam dove forward, Daniel reared up and slammed into the Jaffa in front of him.  They went down hard, the Jaffa struggling as Daniel scrambling desperately for the Zat holstered at his waist.  The guard was hampered by his orders not to harm Daniel, pushing hard on Daniel's jaw, trying to shift him without hurting him.  The Jaffa heaved up and rolled to pin Daniel beneath him, calling for help as Daniel struggled.

Held by the man's weight and desperation, Daniel could only watch as the Factor's seemingly frightened cower against the wall segued into a smooth attack as the second Jaffa stooped to help the guard pinning Daniel.  The Factor pulled a knife from beneath his tunic, cupped the Jaffa's jaw, pulled him back and drove a knife deep into his back, grunting with effort as he twisted the blade and blood poured out of the dying man's mouth.

There was no time for sophistication.  A shout and echoing footsteps told Daniel reinforcements were on the way.  He kneed the Jaffa in the balls, making him rear up into the Factor's grip.  The blade slashed across the Jaffa's throat with great efficiency, blood splashing across Daniel's chest and face, then the Factor pulled the guard up and shoved him onto the floor with Daniel's help.

Daniel scrambled to his knees, snatching up a staff weapon which he fired at the first of the guards pounding along the corridor towards him.  The blast struck the guard high in the chest, but the guard behind him slowed and returned fire.

A Zat blast arced down the hallway.

Daniel turned to catch sight of Sam, thankfully okay, backing towards one of the fallen staff weapons.  She made it, then the Factor picked up a third and fired at the guard.  His blast struck at the same time as Sam's, while Daniel fired at the man behind him.  He counted seven or eight Jaffa rushing towards them, then an officer was screaming at the men to use their Zats, mistress would kill them anyway if they harmed her prize.

Footsteps pounding along the hallway BEHIND them had Sam spinning to meet the new danger as the men fired at the guards ahead.  She almost took the head off the first man to come around the corner.  He dove aside, skidding painfully into the wall and lay there for a moment glaring up at her.  She recognised his battered, bruised face.  "What TOOK you so long!" she demanded.

"Always a joy, Thera," Brin's man snarled, getting awkwardly to his feet.  The other four backed around the corner firing their energy weapons.

"Go!" Sam jerked her head along the hallway towards the gateroom and ran to confront the Jaffa closing in on their position from the rear, fishing in her bodice for the precious pouch of explosives.  She grabbed a couple, twisted, and tossed them round the corner before dropping flat.  "Fire in the hole!" she hollered.  The fighting was hard behind her, but she ignored it, scrambling to her feet, reaching at once for another two explosives, twisting rapidly, tossing hard and this time running like hell.  Instinctively she headed right for Daniel's side, huddling flat with him as another explosion boomed and a cloud of dust and debris rolled over them.

They caught their breath and got up, then they divided into threes and began an orderly advance, three holding position at the rear firing as three ran forward and took their place.   The Factor and one of Brin's men were behind them, covering their rear.  Sam had no idea what the Factor would do unless they killed everyone who'd seen him but she didn't have time to worry about it.  The Jaffa were desperate to hold them here, to delay them long enough for reinforcements to arrive.  They were a tad more cautious, they couldn't risk Daniel or they were dead anyway, and the explosions had shocked them.  Sam thought grimly that for once the weapons amnesty had worked in their favour.  The Jaffa hadn't expected anyone to be carrying heavy ordnance.

Daniel figured right behind him was just about the safest place to be right now, because the Jaffa were firing at everyone but him.  He was making it as difficult as possible for them, moving quickly, changing direction, doing his best to give Sam cover while they returned fire.  They'd killed maybe ten or so guards, but Demeter had been careful.  They were still pouring out of the gateroom.  Two of Brin's men were down, not moving.  Daniel was afraid they weren't making enough headway and everyone would be trapped.  For him.  Demeter…Sam…he couldn't allow…

"MY LADY!" the Factor roared from behind him.

Daniel froze, exchanging a quick, helpless look with Sam.  A shattering wall of sound abruptly slammed into them, making him stagger.

"The garrison," one of Brin's men tossed out with grim satisfaction when he regained his feet.

The Jaffa were shocked into silence for a moment, the realisation sinking in there would be no reinforcements, then they returned fire ferociously, three simultaneous blasts smashing another of Brin's men against the wall.  He crumpled and lay still.

There were only five of them now, including the Factor, and still ten guards ahead of them.  Daniel was aware of Sam huddling behind him, then she stepped out into the open, grimly twisting the tiny explosives.

"Fire in the hole!" she yelled out and hurled the explosives down the hallway as everyone threw themselves flat.  The explosion roared past them seconds later, debris raining down over them as the ceiling caved in, the aftershocks rumbling on and on.

In the ringing silence Sam got shakily to her feet, nodded sharply to Daniel as he got up to stand beside her, then they began to pick their way through the rubble.  Sam counted three bodies - four - crushed beneath the left wall of the hallway, which had fallen in with the ceiling.  She was aware of Daniel trying to lead, but urged him back.  A hurt or dying man wouldn't hold their fire for him now, not when they had nothing to lose.

A Jaffa appeared cautiously at the other end of the heap of rubble, firing as Sam raised her staff weapon.  A searing fire jolted high into her chest, the sudden, crushing weight knocking her back, grunting and half-fainting against the wall, her arm hanging useless.  Crying and breathless, Sam doubled over and threw up, retching helplessly as sick, dizzying pain flamed through her.  She was only dimly aware of hands snatching at her, uncaring of her cry of pain, dragging her along.  Not…not Daniel's hands…

"Daniel!  DANIEL!" she screamed desperately, fighting the supporting hand pulling her away from him.  "DANIEL!"

"Here, Sam, HERE!" Daniel yelled back, turning to fire at the man he recognised as Demeter's First Prime.  Al'tek's face was triumphant as Daniel backed gracelessly over the rubble.  They…Sam was HURT and they   weren't going to make it.

He turned to the Factor, who was pulling Sam along. "The pouch - her bodice."  The Factor fumbled roughly at Sam's breasts, yanking the pouch out to throw it to Daniel.  "Help her!"  Daniel called as Sam swayed, clumsily turning to come back to him.   The Factor looked at him, then he stooped and pulled Sam across his shoulder.  She screamed as her wound was jarred, still struggling to get back to Daniel.

Daniel couldn't think what else to do.  If they were caught here…Demeter would KILL Sam.  He couldn't…not SAM.  He wouldn't allow that to happen.  All that rage - she wouldn't vent on Daniel, not directly, she'd make him watch…she knew his weakness.

He couldn't.

Love you, Sam.

"Sorry," he whispered, turning back to face Al'tek.  Brin's man was shooting at the Jaffa coming from the gateroom and he heard the distinctive discharge of the Zat - the Factor - he presumed.  Then he shut Sam out and focused on Al'tek's taut, hungry face.  The man's life depended on taking Daniel, alive.  Daniel calculated Al'tek would have to use a Zat, and use it alone, because two hits would kill him.  Daniel could kill them though.

It was all he could give.

"WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!  DANIEL!"

Sam's scream made him flinch, sick with guilt for the pain he was causing her, but he shut her out and focused on the slowly advancing Jaffa.  He fired and Al'tek dodged neatly.  The blast took out the Jaffa immediately behind him, throwing him back against the wall.

Daniel backed up a step and fired, dodged the arcing blue fire of the Zat, then another, firing again and again, almost convulsively. Then he dropped to his knees and ripped open the pouch, pulled two of the explosives free, twisted and threw them bouncing down the hallway.

Al'tek was coolly siting as Daniel desperately raised the staff again.  They fired simultaneously.  Daniel's body shrieked as he was flung onto his back…

 

* * *

Jack kept on the move, prowling in front of the Stargate, willing it to activate, for Daniel and Carter to fucking BE there.  Janet and the others had the sense to keep far, far away from him.  There was nothing he could do for them, or for himself.

The wait was killing him.

Brin's elite troops were lined up behind Ferretti's three squads.

Waiting.

Waiting.

"O'Neill."

Jack angrily shrugged off Teal'c's quiet reproof.

He'd get it together on the other side, where he was needed.

He was all out, otherwise.

Four hours.

WAITING.

Jesus.  He hadn't lifted a FINGER and he was exhausted.

The activation of the gate spun him around, hands shaking on his instinctively raised P-90, Janet and Teal'c rushing forward with Ferretti to take up defensive positions.  The hushed courtyard hummed into life as Brin roared out orders and his men took their own positions.

Jack willed each chevron to engage as the time stretched out interminably, muffling his senses to greyed silence, aware of no one and nothing but the gate in front of him and Daniel beyond.

Please…

He was jerked back to himself as Teal'c's fierce grip yanked him back, the event horizon surging out from the gate almost taking his head off.  Hadn't even realised he was edging forward.

"Lock and load!" Jack hollered, hefting his P-90, smoothly turning to present the smallest possible target. Teal'c's staff hissed at his side, another anchor to himself, to the here and now.  To DOING.

There was a flash of red and a body was falling back hard onto the stones, limbs sprawling awkwardly.  Still.

"SAM!" Janet's frightened gasp broke Jack's paralysis and he ran forward with her.  He stood frozen as Janet checked Carter's A-B-C's.  "She's alive," Janet said curtly, already moving on from her rapid visual assessment to touch careful fingers to Carter's head.

What was the drill again?  He'd done the field medical training, just like Cart - he'd done the training.  Head first.  Then, arms, torso, abdomen, legs.  Bleeding.  You checked that soon as.  He could see THAT from here.  Lot of blood, but that was always deceptive.  Chest wound, though.  Fractures.  Yeah.  Mushiness.  Great medical term, that.  Heads shouldn't be mushy.

Carter just - she just dropped.  Smacked into the stone of the dais.  Full force.

Janet - Janet was moving on though.

Okay.

Janet was probing carefully at Carter's belly now and Jack had to step back to make room for the medics.  One of them took Carter's head as Janet guided the position, then she slipped on a collar.  The three of them took a breath and held Carter carefully ready to ease her onto the back board.

"On three.  One.  Two.  Three," Janet guided the lift and Carter was safely settled on the back board.   The medics hauled ass, Janet hard on their heels.

Jack had to turn his back on Carter while Janet examined her.

Alive.

DANIEL.

The staff blast erupting from the wormhole scorched past his face.  Jack dove headlong to the ground as the air was filled with blast after blast, men dropping where they stood.

WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

After a furious volley of blasts lasting several minutes silence fell.

No one else came through.

As Jack got to his feet, the gate abruptly disengaged.

"DANIEL!"

Janet glanced up at the medic setting up the IV.  "5mg morphine sulfate IV slow push," she ordered.  "Easy, Sam, easy!" Janet soothed as Sam came to, easing Sam back as she struggled to raise her head.

"I d-didn't l-leave h-him," Sam stuttered.

"Of course not," Janet soothed her as she carefully extracted the burnt fabric from around the wound, carefully watching for signs of increased blood loss.  Debridement would have to wait until she got Sam back to the SGC, but she cleaned the wound as best she could with a normal saline solution.  Sam took it stoically, a few tears spilling.

"He MADE me…"

"Report, Major!" Jack snapped, dropping to his haunches at Carter's side, hating himself as she turned pain-clouded eyes on him.  He knew Carter wouldn't thank him for letting her be anything less than professional, and she was kicking herself enough as it was for being here, being safe when Daniel wasn't.  This was something she could do; right now, the only thing.  It was all he could do for her too.

"Two explosions in the hallway leading from the gateroom, two in the hallway leading from the first turn," Sam responded to the terse order automatically, wincing as Janet calmly applied a bulky pressure dressing.  She dragged her mind from what Janet was doing - tried hard to focus…the intelligence might - WOULD help Daniel.  "Fifteen, maybe twenty dead guards.  I don't know how many are left in the gateroom.  I was out.  Demeter caught up to us.  Daniel…" her voice broke.  God, she HURT!  "He made the Factor carry me…I passed out.  He was in the hallway…I don't know what happened, I don't know!"

Jack rested his hand on Carter's uninjured shoulder.  "Easy, Carter.  You did good.  I'm proud."

Sam brushed that off.  "You HAVE to find Daniel."

"Plan to," Jack said flatly.

"Can't leave him with…can't," Sam whispered brokenly, clutching at the colonel's hand.  He squeezed hers.

"Gotta go."

Sam nodded jerkily, straining to watch him as Janet urged her down to complete her examination.  "The Factor - Brin's man…they were with me," she called after him.

Teal'c, Brin and Ferretti were waiting when Jack turned away from Carter.  "It sounds as if Demeter has Daniel prisoner again," Jack curtly informed them.  He wondered briefly about the Factor's presence, but didn't have the time to waste on it.

"None of my men would have left Daniel.  If they are alive, they too are prisoners," Brin said coldly, glaring up at the Stargate.  "Though I think they are dead if Carter did not speak of them."

"I'm sorry," Jack said perfunctorily.

"We cannot count on their assistance," Brin said mildly.   He turned to call for the Eleusis address to be dialled.

"We must go now if we are to take Demeter by surprise," Teal'c interjected.  "She will not expect an assault so soon and her attention will be focused entirely on DanielJackson."

"If he lives," Brin sighed.

"He'll live, all right," Jack said bitterly.  "The bitch has a sarcophagus."  He looked at Ferretti.  "You heard?"

"They'll have work details, Sir," Ferretti said at once.  "That should be all the distraction we need."

"A lot of panic stricken snakes trying to stampede, their attention will be focused on that too," Jack agreed.  "Demeter will get Daniel as far away from the action as possible.  She's got that damn ceremony to get through."

"Demeter's personal quarters, then?" Brin asked sharply.

Jack nodded.

"Agreed," Teal'c bowed.

"Ferretti?  Take down the work details and secure the gateroom. Brin?  I need your men to spread out and hold the approaches."

"It will be done."  Brin beckoned his officers, who came running.

"Teal'c?  You're with me," Jack ordered.

"We go to rescue DanielJackson," Teal'c said calmly.  And to kill Demeter.  This was no longer in question.  Samantha had been wounded and Daniel's life was in grave danger.  Teal'c took this…personally.  Such attacks on his friends must not go unpunished.

""Brin?" Jack called over to the small group Brin was briefing.

"I too am with you, my Jack.  I would be a poor general if my men needed me to hold their hands in battle and it does them no harm to be reminded I do not spend my entire life on my ass and a silken cushion."

One of Brin's officers snorted.

"Then let's go!  MOUNT UP!" Jack hollered, striding up the ramp the instant the event horizon stabilised.  It felt like his heart was thumping in the back of his mouth.  He shot a final anxious look down at Carter, Fraiser and the medics working on her now then turned his mind resolutely to what he could fix.  To Daniel

He was counting on the fact Demeter WANTED Daniel.  It didn't matter if he was hurt, if he was dead.  She couldn't part with him, so she would do whatever it took to keep him.  Daniel WAS alive.

Safe was a whole other thing.

Jack didn't give a shit about Eleusinian casualties, not now.  They'd fucked his kids over.  He stood at the top of the ramp, the eerily gentle ripples of the wormhole dancing blue light over the grenade he primed and hurled through with all his strength.  A second grenade followed the first, and Jack was right behind it.

He emerged in the palace gateroom, running forward at low crouch.  The gateroom was lit only by the several small fires which had broken out.  A soft, muffled sound to his left brought him up firing, then Teal'c's staff weapon blazed in the gloom, taking out two dimly lit shadows in the doorway.

Ferretti's men were pouring past him, efficiently searching their sectors.  Jack advanced steadily, flashlight sweeping the area in front of him constantly.  Teal'c was a solid presence at his side, familiar.  Brin didn't fill the gap where Carter should have been but Jack went on.  The shouts of 'Clear!' didn't reassure.  The grenades had brought a fair bit of the roof down, crushing the Jaffa below.  Jack wasn't going to relax until he was sure the DHD was safe.

"Ferretti?"

"Gateroom is secured, Sir.  Got my Tech on the DHD now.  You're good to go," Ferretti yelled back.

"Brin?"

"Demeter's quarters are in the west wing of the palace.  I believe our quickest way to Daniel's side is to cut across the gardens and go in from the outside.  We cannot afford to delay.  Leave securing the palace to my men," Brin ordered.

"I concur, O'Neill."

"Let's go."  Jack turned on his heel and ran to the rubble where the west wall had been, scrambling up on all fours.  He dropped flat, not wanting to present a silhouette to any snipers who might be waiting, then inched the rest of the way to the crest on his belly.  There was some shift in the rubble beneath him, but not enough to worry him.  He rolled over the top and inched down the other side, letting the gentle slide of debris carry him down until he could regain his feet.  A quick glance to his rear showed Teal'c and Brin behind him, so Jack ran on, making for the cover of the nearby copse of trees.

Now he was on the move, Daniel within his reach, his instincts asserted themselves.  Impatience was masked by cool deliberation.  If Jack wasn't cautious, Daniel was dead.  He moved fast, but every step was precisely placed, every sense straining for the slightest sound.  The pall of smoke that lay over the Stargate wing of the palace dimmed the moonlight.  He glimpsed fires here and there as he slunk silently through the trees.  His kids had done good.  He was going to have Daniel's hide for going off on this nobility kick, that was a given, but his bright, particular star had busted the bitch up good.

Helluva guy he'd fallen in love with.

Out the corner of his eye, Jack caught a shadow detaching itself silently from a tree, gliding forward.  He turned fluidly, already firing, the burst of rapid fire making the Jaffa jerk and dance before he dropped.  The crack of a tree branch brought him around fast, emptying half a clip into the bushes.   A heavy thud, some heavy duty rustling, then silence.

Jack nodded to himself and moved on, angling deeper into the gardens now he'd given away his position.  He checked to his rear to see Brin immediately behind him, eyes everywhere, Teal'c covering their six.  Jack was turning back when Teal'c fired his staff weapon and a beat behind him Brin was firing the heavy calibre rifle-type weapon he'd brought.

"O'Neill!  GO!" Teal'c roared.

"We will hold these!" Brin yelled as he fired again.  "And follow when we can."

Jack emptied his clip into two Jaffa closing in from Brin's right while he was firing into the trees to his left, reloaded, and booked as fast as he could, volley after volley from the fight behind him crashing through the clear night air.  Answering fire resounding now as Brin's men penetrated deep into the palace.  The same fear that prompted Teal'c and Brin drove Jack on.  If it got too hairy, Demeter would bolt with Daniel.  The snakes weren't good at the last ditch thing.

Jack picked up speed and ran, his steps muffled by the continuous fusillade from the palace.  Brin's men were doing some hard fighting.

The west wing loomed up ahead of him as he emerged from the shelter of the small copse of trees.  Jack stopped in his tracks, literally staggered by the last sight he expected to see on ANY Goa'uld world.

 

* * *

"Do you see, our love?"

Daniel saw very little at this kind of distance.  If he squinted, he could bring the tiny pricks of golden light dancing before his eyes into focus.  Almost.  He knew there were people carrying the torches, but he couldn't see them.

He…felt…a lot.

His feet were bare, warm against the shock of cold marble.  The sheer white fabric of his tunic and pants slid softly over his clammy skin.  He felt his heart racing, skipping a beat when he least expected it.  The chain that bound his wrists was light and very fine, but immovable for all that.  Her breath sighed against the nape of his neck; her long, strong fingers burning where they splayed possessively over his abdomen.  The fingertips at his throat were cool, encased in sleek, gold-veined metal, like the thumb caressing his cold cheek.  The jewel that powered the ribbon device rested in the hollow of his throat.  He was held hard against her, the white silk of her dress billowing around his legs in the gentle breeze that played over the balcony they stood on.

And always there was the sound of her voice.

God help him, she was proud of him, excited by his defiance, aroused by his resolute refusal of her.

When had he ever had it easy?

"Do you see now how our people love us?"

Daniel didn't need to see the people to know that.  The palace was burning and Demeter's people were coming to her aid, pouring in through the gates to stand silent beneath the balcony.  Though Daniel wasn't a pacifist, he had nothing but respect and the most profound admiration for the sacrifice and heroism of passive resistance.  The sight of all these people, quietly ready to die for their heartless, pitiless 'goddess' cut him to the bone.  The people had no weapons, no defence at all except their belief their beloved goddess would save them.

A belief that seemed absolute.

The golden light was spreading, slowly encircling the palace as battle raged within.  Though the people stood silent, the night air was shattered by explosions and the sharp retorts of gunfire.

Daniel's dizzying relief that Jack had come had lasted until the people came.  He was afraid.  And ashamed.  Demeter had told him his weakness wasn't himself, but others.  She hadn't had to lift a finger to prove it.

He knew he would be punished extravagantly when the dawn broke, the soft, dead voice murmuring obscenities in his ear had promised him that, but Demeter needed him alive and whole for this ceremony of hers tonight, and now Daniel was beginning to understand the price that would be paid.

A lot of people were going to die here, and he was deathly afraid he wouldn't be among them.  Demeter was prepared to put the lives of all these innocents between himself and Jack, and far more than he was afraid for himself, Daniel was afraid for Jack.  Jack would come for him.  Neither he nor Demeter doubted that.  Jack WOULD come, and he would fight for him, and Jack would die inside because he needed to do the right thing.  Jack needed to believe because he couldn't live with what he was capable of if the 'damned distasteful' things he did didn't mean something.

Jack couldn't walk away and leave Daniel with Demeter.

He WOULD come.

And he would kill anyone who stood in his way.  He was responsible for the men he'd brought with him.  Daniel had no doubt Demeter wouldn't be satisfied with a silent vigil in the grounds.  She would send her worshippers into the palace to fight for her.  To die for her.  She was too ruthless, and too clever not to know the emotional impact on men called upon to fight that way.  She may have planned her response to defeat the Rigan merchant Jack appeared to be, but she had taken Jack's measure and got this too right.  No true soldier, believing as Jack did that his job was to defend those who couldn't defend themselves, could do that and live with themselves after.

She would ENJOY the pain and suffering she caused.

Jack would love him and it wouldn't matter, because he would hate himself.  He wouldn't be able to see him for the faces of the people he killed here tonight.

There wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it, because he couldn't believe Jack would lose to Demeter.  Jack couldn't, not when he was fighting for him and for the safety of his men.

The only defence - the only weapon he had against this suffocating fear was trust.  He loved Jack, he KNEW him.

He hoped…

Jack WOULD find another way.

He had to.

 

* * *

Jack was cursing viciously as the locals went Gandhi on him.  There wasn't a page in the SGC manual FOR this scenario.  Not even close.  Fear-driven worship, ignorance, hysteria, paranoia…outright rebellion?  Check check.

Noble FUCKING martyrdom?

Wasn't this just his fucking LUCK?

He could SEE Daniel from here, doing his Evita act on the balcony with Demeter literally breathing down his neck as her loyal subjects put their necks on the block.

Jack figured that was an extra nice touch, making Daniel watch while Jack rampaged around massacring defenceless widders n' orphans.

The bitch was SO dead.

He knew Daniel had to be shit-scared up there, because there was no way Daniel would allow Jack to put his life ahead of the Eleusinians, not when the poor dumb bastards were dying in droves right in front of him.

So?  The bitch would die disappointed.

Demeter seemed to have taken Jack's measure pretty good.  Pretty damn good.  He could and would do everything she thought he was capable of.  She was counting on the fact Jack's life pretty much started and ended with the man she was pawing right now.  She was right about that too.

The thing was, Jack could only live with himself as long as Daniel could.  He'd done enough in his life that what there was left of him should be irredeemable.  Should be.  He'd earned it.  What he hadn't earned was Daniel Jackson, loving him and needing him like no one had ever needed Jack before, and in that one simple, impossible thing, the whole friendship thing he worked his ass off for, redemption smacked Jack upside the head most every goddamn day of his life.

Jack could shit on himself and everyone he knew from a great height.  He frequently did.  The one thing - the only thing that stopped him cold was Daniel afraid for him.  He had absolutely no defence against that blind, defenceless hurt in Daniel's eyes.  None.

He loved Daniel.  He would do this the hard way, because if he didn't, he would lose Daniel.  He would lose himself.

Nothing left to do then but mark time.

 

* * *

"My lady?" a hesitant voice called.

"Speak!" Demeter snapped, turning with Daniel still clasped to her.

"The hour is passing, my lady," the High Priest bowed as he spoke, his gentle face pale and regretful.  "By your own law, if you do not lie with your Chosen now, he may not be consecrated to the land and to your people.  The time will not come again until we celebrate the great Mysteries at harvest moon.  The Chosen will be kept safe in the temple until that time but the people…our sorrow that the invaders steal this joy from you, my lady."

A tide of heat surged through Daniel, leaving him flushed and gasping.  Of course.  Of course!  The greatest strength and the greatest vulnerability of the Goa'uld.  Capricious and cruel as they were, they HAD to abide by the laws THEY set!  If Demeter didn't rape him now, she couldn't touch him for months.  If she did, she'd break her own law and betray the faith of her people.

She NEEDED that validation, she exulted in their worship.  God, what a turn on it must be for her, exquisite torture to have all the memories and instincts of a thousand Hitlers and deny them.  Trapped as she was, Demeter was freely given what every other Goa'uld had to compel through fear and brutality.  Demeter had set herself free here on Eleusis in a way her father Cronus couldn't dream of.

Daniel could feel Demeter's struggle as her hand tightened bruisingly over his hip.  He knew he was being used as a Judas goat here, a lure for Jack, but this…He…he needed to buy some time for Jack.  That was…Jack was more important.

It never went away, he never forgot…

He could function though.

He always had.

Daniel parted his lips and slowly suckled Demeter's thumb.  He was sick with shame and revulsion when her breath caught and she turned him eagerly to face her, her mouth closing over his with hurtful gentleness.

"Our love," Demeter said tenderly, her thumb brushing over his lower lip.  "We knew we would have you."

Daniel just looked back at her.  He had nothing left but his own passive resistance.  Demeter couldn't resist - literally could not resist taking him while Jack was here, so close…

Her pleasure would be all the sweeter for his pain and humiliation.

"We will lie with our Chosen here, our Priest.  Scatter our bed with the soil of Eleusis and leave us alone with our Chosen in the darkness.  For the love we bear our people, we will not break faith with them and deprive them of their Pharaoh," Demeter sighed.

The priest bowed deeply, his face lighting up.  "It will be as you command, my lady.  You will triumph over these who defile your soil, your people are sure of it."  He backed away and ran to do her bidding.

"A pity you must be unmarked this night," Demeter breathed, her eyes flaring as she pushed Daniel hard against the wall and pinned him effortlessly with her strength.  He choked when she kissed him, every muscle straining to push her away despite the tightening hand at his throat.  Her laughter was rich with humiliating amusement.  "We will never grow bored with you, our love."

"Isn't that what this is all about?" Daniel blurted desperately as she leaned in to lick his cheekbone.  "You have no power here that isn't exercised in Cronus' name.  Every Goa'uld who comes to trade has freedom you will never have.  They KNOW you.  They don't pity you, but if they were capable of it, they would.  Instead, they feel contempt.  The symbiote TAKES, that's its nature.  It covets power like a drug.  Its life is measured by the power it wields to destroy.  You choose to exercise control of your instincts and you tell yourself that's power, but it's a pale imitation of what you really want.  You have to nurture those you need to command and you don't have any choice in that, or you'd lose even the illusion of power you've constructed so painstakingly.  Even this…torturing for pleasure…it's pathetic.  If you were free you could ravage this world at will, taking any and everything you want on a whim and no one would dare to refuse you.  You have to hide your passions along with your victims because you have no choice.  You NEED the people."

"Pleasure is achieving what the will commands," Demeter said chidingly.  "You are very young, and we treasure the innocence we will take from you, but you fail to understand us because of it.  We carry the memories and the madness of all who have gone before us but we are not DRIVEN to conquest as our fellows are.  We have conquered our compulsions, we have learned to KNOW who and what we are.  Our father may pillage the galaxy on a whim, but he has not tasted true evil for he is a creature of such need as you have never known.  He is the one without choice, without true power.  We are sane.  We choose to be what we are.  We hunt and hurt and kill not because we are driven to it, but because it gives us pleasure.  We have such power as our fellows have never dreamed."  She patted Daniel's cheek as if he was a child.  "Tell us.  Are you afraid of us, or of yourself?"

Daniel's eyes widened.

"Have you tasted hate?  Rage?  The pleasure of the kill?  Do you fear what others have taken from you, or what you take from yourself?"  Demeter cupped his face.  "We are drawn to the darkness in you, the passion.  We are not the first, or you would not be so afraid.  Did we not say you could trust in us?  You will forget them all.  You will know only us.  And in time, you will come to know yourself."

"I'm not afraid," Daniel whispered.

"We have watched over you since you came to us, and we see you clear.  You will give of yourself extravagantly but you are afraid of taking what you want.  We wonder if it is because you fear you cannot stop taking that you deny yourself so."

He hated that voice.  Demeter was so SURE; she didn't waste herself in idle threats and bluster.  She made observations that cut into him and promises that terrified him and never lost control.  He was slowly realising that Demeter wasn't afraid of anything and because of that, maybe she had lost the capacity for surprise.  She was bored.  Daniel wasn't predictable.  He didn't worship her, he wasn't ignorant…he could and would engage her on every level.  He was afraid, something Demeter enjoyed, but it didn't stop him fighting, and she enjoyed that even more.  He had surprised her when he escaped, and she was revelling in him.

"It is time.  We will lie with you in the darkness, consecrate you to our world and our people."  Demeter smiled slowly, her eyes flaring.  "Do you still deny you are afraid?"

Dignity was such a fragile thing, as much an illusion in its way as power.  Dignity was the illusion of choice, an illusion you clung to when choice was stripped away.  It was comforting to believe you could hold on to some part of yourself when everything was taken from you.  When you were taken from yourself.

Daniel had clung to dignity when his parents died and he became the property of New York's Social Services, to do with as they willed.  He'd clung to himself and NOT cried when Nick refused him in a bluster of excuses and impatient half-truths.  He'd never been afraid to push; to look or even BE ridiculous.

He'd only been truly afraid when he'd been stripped of this last, necessary defence, when he was robbed of his dignity.

Hathor.

The sarcophagus.

Mental health.

Daniel was truly afraid now.

 

* * *

Teal'c looked calmly down the barrel of O'Neill's P-90, aimed steadily at his chin.  O'Neill mouthed a creative, heartfelt profanity.  Teal'c allowed a hint of his amusement to show as Brin's shoulders shook.  It did O'Neill good to be reminded that Teal'c had been a soldier longer than O'Neill had been alive, and unlike Hammond, Teal'c had led his troops into battle until the day he left the service of Apophis forever.  To lead his Jaffa, he had to be the best of them all.  He was pleased to discover Brin too led by his example.  His troops would not be so fanatically loyal to him otherwise.

"We have seen," Brin assured Jack at once.  "We must hurry or Demeter WILL send these poor souls against our troops.  She is pitiless, that one, to waste the lives of those who love her."

Jack choked his heart back down to roughly where it should be, shot his erstwhile co-rescuers a glare that bounced right off them and tried to preserve what little dignity he had left.  He was embarrassed about how close they got to him before he knew they were there. And annoyed.  How could men so big move so quietly?  It wasn't like he wasn't alert either; he'd made it into the palace and Demeter was down two more Jaffa.  He was ready for anything.

Except these two apparently.

It WAS annoying.

Teal'c did this on purpose.

He knew smug amusement when it stared blandly back at him.

"My men report that reinforcements are on their way.  We have no more than an hour, if that," Brin said seriously. "We must take Daniel and go, now."

"That's in hand," Jack admitted.  "We have someone on the inside.  Maybe.  The housekeeper, Maya.  Ferretti just radioed in a message from Carter before Fraiser hauled her back to the SGC for treatment.  Maya is inside Demeter's quarters right now.  If she can help…she will."

"She is not a warrior, O'Neill," Teal'c warned his friend.  "Maya is afraid of Demeter.  It may be that she is not strong enough to intervene."

"She doesn't have to," Jack said impatiently.  "But she can get us in there.  Carter said something about a communication device.  I've got two and can't make the fuckers work."  He fished in his jacket pocket and handed them to Teal'c.  "I didn't want to risk that whole 'Good MOOOOOOORNING Jaffa!' thing," he said sarcastically.

Teal'c noted Brin's bemusement.  "O'Neill did not wish to inform the First Prime Al'tek of his plans to execute Al'tek and his mistress with extreme prejudice," he explained kindly.

"My love is prudent indeed," Brin said approvingly.

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes.  He sidled round to the other side of Teal'c, covering with a sweep of the side-corridor they were skulking in as Teal'c futzed with the communication thingy.

"The device Maya carries would not be set to the frequency customarily used by Demeter's Jaffa.   This device is.  It would take much time to locate the specific frequency Demeter has selected to communicate with her senior servants."  Teal'c paused musingly.  "I do not believe there is time to return to the gateroom to search for the Factor's body, nor is there any guarantee the Factor had his communication device when he was killed."

"So you're saying we just wing it and hope for the best?" Jack retorted.

"Do we not always?" Teal'c asked, mildly surprised.

Jack snarled wordlessly.    It was lucky he had a healthy self-image, otherwise he might start thinking the team would be better off if he stayed in bed eating bonbons and watching daytime dramas.  "Take point!" he snapped.

Teal'c inclined his head ironically and moved ahead to lead the way.

"If you had remained in the gardens…" Brin stated mildly.

"Demeter would have ordered those poor dumb bastards to throw themselves on my sword," Jack interrupted briskly.  "NOT gonna happen.  Noise discipline," he hissed as they drew level with the main corridor.  Jack dropped to his knees, turned his cap on his head, and took out his scope.   He checked the corridor carefully, angling the scope to scan both ways.  Then he held up four fingers and jerked his hand to his left.

Brin nodded his understanding and reached into the pack he carried on his back.  He produced a small silver ball that reminded Jack of a Goa'uld shock grenade.  He looked closer.  It WAS a Goa'uld…Brin winked at him.  It looked as if the Arvonnian techies had more luck backwards engineering than Carter did.  Not that she wasn't capable - she just never seemed to get her hands on the toys for long to do anything with them.

Jack eased back to make way for Brin, who activated the grenade and sent it rolling smoothly down the hallway.  Brin then turned and gallantly shielded Jack with as much of his body as he could rub offensively against him as the grenade detonated.

They waited thirty seconds, then Teal'c eased out.  He glanced back and nodded affirmative.  The guards had been neutralised.

Brin took up the rear as they made their way along to the elevator, each of them constantly checking and re-checking their perimeter.

Too easy, Jack thought.  He'd set - and been suckered into too many ambushes not to know now he was being led like a lamb to the slaughter. This lower level of the building should be crawling with Jaffa, and only FOUR were covering the elevator?  No fucking way.

He stilled Teal'c's hand as he reached for the glyphs which activated the elevator, shaking his head warningly.  It occurred to him that if they were being led into the elevator, a hell of a lot of guards would be waiting for them when they came out.  Being quiet wouldn't do them much good if they ran into the Eighth Army up there.

Time to break out the C4.

Jack inserted fuses into two blocks and placed them on the inside the elevator doors, the timer set to seven minutes.  Then he drew Teal'c and Brin in close and instructed each of them to set blocks on the ceilings of the rooms either side of the elevator with the timers set to five minutes.  The Goa'uld didn't do much well, but they built solid stone buildings.  Jack figured if he blew the elevator as well as the floors of a few rooms as a diversion, he could also blow one close to Demeter's quarters and use it to get up there.  It would get them past a few guards at least in the confusion.

"Rendezvous at the next intersection in four," he ordered, then booked.  He ran down the hallway and checked out a number of richly furnished rooms, each with pillars supporting the ceiling.  He chose one about half way down.  It took him a minute to shove the bureau where he needed it, into the centre of the room, and to clamber up on top to set the block of plastique onto some plump chick's nipple on the in-ceiling entertainment.  Jack inserted the fuse, double-checked his watch and set the timer.  Then he hauled ass to take cover while the roof fell in.

He checked out another empty room a little further down the hallway, and waited at the door until he spotted Teal'c and Brin running in his direction.  They ducked inside and piled into the corner opposite the door, hunkering as low as they could.

"HANDS!" Jack snarled as he counted down.

"Once again, my apologies, O'Neill."

"That wasn't funny the first time," Jack complained wearily.

"It was most humorous," Brin protested, tightening his grip.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed haughtily.

Jack was kind of glad when the palace went boom.  Big time.  The detonation was deafening, the crash of falling masonry roaring on and on.  Cracks split the mural above them as the ceiling shook, but it held.  Jack scrambled to his feet and ran over to the door.  He inched it open, darted out his head to check the corridor, then nodded to Laurel and Hardy.  Dust was lazily rolling down the hallway when he stepped cautiously out.  Jack nodded with satisfaction when he saw the walls and ceilings on the far side of the elevator had collapsed, then he headed back to the room he'd set up to blow for the insertion to the floor above.

He paused at the door, sweeping his flashlight carefully over the ceiling directly above.  It was cracked and sagging a fraction, but there was no debris pouring down.  The pillars were holding, just as he hoped they would.  It would still be best to take this slow and easy, and one at a time.  Jack decided it would do and picked his way carefully across to the bureau.  When he straightened up to his full height, the floor was level with his chest.  He lifted himself slowly up, listening carefully for cracking.  The floor took his sprawled weight so he came up to his knees and began to edge towards the door, testing the floor with his foot before he stepped forward.

He was almost there when the door was thrown open.  Jack reacted instantly, raising his P-90 in a controlled burst of rapid fire, arcing across the torsos of the three Jaffa guards at the doorway.  He ejected the empty clip and loaded a fresh magazine, moving out the doorway to clear his weight from the floor so Teal'c and Brin could follow him up.

Jack didn't want to expose his position, so he waited in the doorway for one of them to cover his ass.  One of them patted it fondly so he guessed it was time to move out.  Brin eased out past him, turning to back along the hallway behind him, scanning constantly as Teal'c moved ahead.

Without warning, two guards barrelled out of a room ahead of them.

"Jack!"

The urgency in Brin's voice brought Jack around instantly to face the Jaffa pouring into the hallway behind them.  He opened fire as Brin made an adjustment to his rifle and fired an explosive round.  The front row of guards staggered and fell, Jack's rounds tearing into the men immediately behind.

The two of them retreated steadily, finding a rhythm, Brin firing a grenade while Jack reloaded, then mopped up the men behind.

Teal'c was unsurprised to find the man who acted as Demeter's First Prime standing at her doorway.  "You shame all Jaffa," he announced contemptuously.  "Your men are ill-prepared for war and your strategy is as weak as your leadership."

"Who are you to say this to me?" Al'tek snarled.

"Teal'c of Chulak, once First Prime to Apophis, now allied with the Tau'ri against all false gods.  Surrender or die," he informed the man calmly.  He was not dismayed by this 'Mexican standoff'.  His own skills had been honed in battle this fool had never seen, and his friend was in need beyond him.  He would give the man this one chance, then remove him.

"Teal'c!" O'Neill called urgently.

Teal'c let the angry chatter of O'Neill's weapon flow away from him, his whole being focused on the man before him, poised to fire the staff weapon he was not fit to bear.  Teal'c would have taken his own life for serving any master so poorly.  Arrogance was no substitute for judgement.  Arrogance allied to inexperience was shameful.

"Shol'va!" Al'tek spat, his face twisting with revulsion.

Teal'c was already gliding aside, firing as the words left the man's mouth.  Al'tek's  blast scored across his side but he did not fall.  He fired a second time, his blast taking Al'tek in the throat.

A fool and his life were soon parted.

Was that not the saying?

He turned on his heel to exchange places with O'Neill, who was desperate to reach Daniel now they were so close.  They exchanged a look as O'Neill passed him.  Nothing needed to be said.  Teal'c well understood a man's need for revenge.  He honoured that need in his brother and chose to put aside his own right to defend Daniel.

Jack had to hurdle over the bodies of the Jaffa Teal'c had killed to reach the doors.  He tried the handles and found the room locked of course.  He wasn't going to shift these huge metal mothers with a few rounds from his P-90, so he set a claymore in front of the door and backed up as far as he could.  The plate of C4 would direct the force of the blast inwards.  If the doors withstood that, he was fucked.

"Fire in the hole!" he hollered, detonating the mine.  The doors blew inwards and Jack broke into a dead run, shouldering one aside as it hung drunkenly in the doorframe.

He found himself in a marble floored ante-chamber, a fountain set in the centre of it, carved double doors in front of him, a single door to his left.  The smaller door opened a crack, then Maya tumbled through it, blessing his name.

"Daniel?" he demanded sharply, shaking Maya off as she clung to him.  "Carlin?" he asked curtly.

"This way," Maya hissed, turning to slip over to the carved doors.

Jack took her shoulder and pushed her behind him, frowning warningly.   "Guards?"

"Only the high priest.  The ceremony," Maya spat, "has begun."

Jack's hand tightened convulsively on the door handle.

Oh, Daniel.

Then he dropped to his knees and eased the door open.  The Zat blast would have struck him head on but as it was…Jack came up firing, the rounds slamming the Jaffa back against the ornamental grille that enclosed the room.  Jack advanced rapidly, edging along to the nearest opening into the centre.  He crossed the narrow walkway and took a good hard look into the room.  There were long couches and low tables, tall vases and shit everywhere.  Demeter liked living the high life, huh?  Big shock there.

Maya was behind him, stunned by the presence of the guard she'd known nothing about.

The sound of raised voices brought him around to his right.  He noticed another doorway behind the grille there.  "Maya?"

"My lady's bedchamber."

"Wait here," Jack ordered.  Demeter was bound to have at least a ribbon device, probably one of those hunky-dory personal defence shields…Taking a Goa'uld down was never easy.  The snaky little fuckers tended to jump ship when it looked hairy for the host.

He ran over to the grille, edged around it, checking the walkway either side of him.

"Jona!"

Jack turned back at Maya's frightened gasp to see another Jaffa looming up out of the darkness.  Maya jumped into the guard's path, the Zat blast hitting her hard, knocking her sprawling onto a low table.  Jack killed the Jaffa efficiently and left Maya where she was after quickly checking her pulse.

He ran up to the doors and listened intently, trying to get a fix on the voices, the number and relative positions of the people inside.  Effectively, he was dealing with a hostage situation.

It was so very hard to do this when he had to listen to Daniel's voice.

"I'm NOT willing!" Daniel cried.  "How can a RAPE consecrate anything?"

"My lady!" An unknown man begged.  "By your own law, the defiling of another is punishable by death."

"Do not DARE to speak to us of OUR law, priest!  Our WORD is law enough for such as you.  LEAVE US!"

"Cry me a fucking river," Daniel said bitterly.  "Anything but take a STAND."

Jack moved to one side, reaching for his knife.  He caught the man as he ran out the room, clamping his hand over his mouth, his blade at the man's throat.  "Give me a reason," Jack breathed into his ear.  "Who are you?"  He relaxed his grip fractionally.

"Priest."

His gut clenched.  "Is he hurt?"

"No."

"Guards?"

"No."

Jack shifted his grip, locking the priest into a textbook chokehold.  He held on until he was sure the man was out, although he didn’t care enough to be concerned with inflicting permanent damage.  This fucker HAD just left Daniel to be raped.

He slid silently into the room, watching from the shadows.

Daniel was wrenching futilely at his bonds, glaring hatefully at Demeter as she knelt astride him, her fingers gliding over his chest to the buttons at the chastely high collar.  She smiled at him as she ripped the tunic open.  "Your lover comes.  We will take you both.  You will spill your seed and he will spill his blood for our pleasure."

"Oh, I dunno about that," Jack said laconically, stepping into the room, unable to resist such an obvious cue.  "I'm going with Plan B myself.  That's the one where all the blood spilled is yours," he supplied helpfully.  One lightning glance was all he allowed himself of Daniel, just enough to assure himself that he was physically unharmed, virgo more or less intacto.

"Jack!" Daniel gasped.

"Fool," Demeter purred, stretching pleasurably, cat-sleek as the ribbon device flared on her hand.  "We knew you would come."

Yep.  Definitely got one of those hunky-dory shields or she wouldn’t be sitting there sprawled all over Daniel like a bitch in heat.  Plan C, then.  Jack was waiting for a chance to throw his knife and be sure of his target.  It would penetrate the shield.  He'd taken out Heru'ur's ribbon device this way.  It would also penetrate Daniel's throat, which was what Jack would hit if he…if…Shit.

He'd been afraid the whole damn time and now when Daniel needed him to keep it together most was NOT the time to choke.

It was just…Daniel wasn't looking at him.  Hadn't looked at him.  Not once.

Trying to make it easier on Jack to do what he needed to, stubborn little bastard that he was.

"I will kill him," Demeter said softly.

"You won’t," Daniel retorted.  "You need me…"

"Go ahead," Jack invited, thinking about the room with the tomb.  Daniel had been deader than this and bounced right back.  Daniel was also smart.  His eyes widened.  Hey, if Daniel could work this one out on his own, wounded, dying and abandoned, Jack could sure as hell remember it.  Daniel's face and Daniel's voice telling Jack to leave him - he was dead anyway…old friends when his conscience pulled the graveyard shift.  It was also a nifty bluff because Daniel was right.  The bitch DID need him.

Daniel decided God hated a coward and rolled with it.  This probably wasn't the time to let Jack in on the fact there was only one reason he believed Demeter was sane.

She no longer used the sarcophagus.

Cronus was a creature of such need as Daniel had never known?

She couldn't be more wrong.

He'd known enough need to choke his conscience and point a gun at Jack.  He knew what compulsion was.  It was knowing, and STILL doing.  It was a failure so intimate, so profound he'd given himself to it rather than face it.

He'd had no choice, no control, no dignity…

He couldn't allow himself to know that, so when he'd fought and failed, he had failed again and embraced his compulsion.  He had exulted in the power of his addiction, the erosion of his sense of self, the destruction of his body…it had been so EASY.

It terrified him.

It was what he deserved.

He had left Jack and the others to die, what they were to him less important than what he was to himself.

Daniel had been so lost, so alone in his need to remake himself, to fill the emptiness inside him and stifle the wrongness of it all.

He'd needed oblivion.

Nothing had touched him until Jack looked and finally SAW.

I know this.

It was the hardest thing Daniel had ever done, facing himself and his failure.  He couldn't have got through it without Jack, the only one to KNOW.

He understood need.  So did Jack.  And Demeter.  Daniel remembered her talk of despairing, of facing herself…he didn't think the host could survive without the sarcophagus, but the symbiote didn't have to suffer…Demeter had taken a new host.  She hadn't faced anything.

Daniel didn't think Jack had any choice here.  He had to throw that knife, take out the personal shield Demeter would activate against his P-90.  He nodded his understanding, gave Jack tacit permission to do what he had to.  He still believed - trusted Jack would find another way.

If he hadn't been so desperate, Daniel would have admired Demeter's effortless control of the ribbon device.  The threat was there, hammering at Jack, but to Daniel, it was another expression of the power Demeter flaunted.  He had never met a Goa'uld like her, with the will and the mind to use every weakness to her own advantage.  The others thought she was a weak, contemptible fool.  They couldn't be more wrong.  She was far more calculating and more dangerous than anyone could have imagined.

Jack had to put a stop to her.  When this world wasn't enough, when she had once again exhausted its possibilities, Demeter would spread her wings and people would DIE.  Daniel wasn't enough for her.  Nothing was enough for her.

Nothing…

"I'm disappointed," he said quietly.  "You told me I don't know you, and you're right.  There's nothing unique about you.  When it comes down to it, you're just like the rest of the Goa'uld, hiding behind your technology.  For all your talk of choice and power, you have no choice here.  Your instincts drive you.  Faced with a human supposedly inferior to you in every way, you don't trust yourself to fight.  You hide, and kill from a distance.  You don't hunt.  You don't taste the pleasure of the kill.  You torture the weak and the choiceless.  What a thrill," he said flatly.  "You're afraid to reach out and TAKE."

Demeter wasn't gullible, but Daniel also wasn't wrong.  She WAS compelled by her own belief she was different, that she was superior to the rest of her species.  She had to be the best, whatever it took.

"What you aren't is a fool," he summoned up a faint, mocking smile.  "He'll kill you.  You know that."

Demeter trailed a fingertip down his cheek.  Then she slapped him hard enough to snap his head round, the blood pounding in his ears as his face exploded heat and pressure.

Demeter MOVED.

Jack was raising his P-90 as she dove off the bed, rolling forward smoothly, surging up, the shield flaring as she stood coolly before him, ribbon device poised.  If he fired, the ricochets would kill him, and probably Daniel, dazed and so close…

"What do you choose, human?" Demeter asked mildly.  "You hide behind your weapons, do you not?  Do you think you can TAKE us?"  She glanced mockingly at Daniel.  "We would take his belief in you before you die.  We give our word and we keep it.  Our love must trust in us and only us."

"Never happen," Jack said pityingly.  As for his weapons?  You betcha he was gonna keep right on hiding behind them.  He'd never been in a fight yet where the Queensbury Rules applied and going hand to hand with a damn snake was never going to be fair.  Jack couldn't exactly leap tall buildings in a single bound.

He could move slow though.  With his little ACL problem, he could move slow as molasses.  Slow enough to slip right by that whole force inversely proportional to the kinetic energy exerted thing.  She'd probably fry his brain right out his ears but still…

"We will always keep our word.  Do you say the same?  We will fight for what is ours but you will not?  You do not choose for him, but for yourself.  We stand willing…" Demeter taunted softly.

Sometimes playing dumb was the smartest thing Jack could do.  He knew it was totally fucking irrational to get pissed when people just accepted he WAS that dumb, but still…

He slowly lowered his P-90, shooting Daniel the exact same look he shot the gorgon who controlled the cheesecake supply in the commissary.  He wasn't proud.  Not with cheesecake on the line.  Helpless and conflicted WORKED.  Could he help it if she had a thing for brown eyes?  Maybe it would work here too.  It wasn't Daniel he was trying to convince.  Daniel KNEW he wasn't dumb.  Unfortunately.

Was he really not supposed to work out for himself that the moment he was unarmed she would ribbon him to a charred heap?

Totally irrational to get this mad when he invited it…

But still…

When she thought he was unarmed,  he would slide his knife right through this kinetic shield and cut her heart out.

It was easy to un-harness his P-90, hang on to it with both hands so it looked heavy, looked like it needed both hands. He stood with it awkwardly braced against his hip, his knife within reach of his right hand.  He let the gun slip, 'fumbling' at it, then his knife was in his hand.

He and Demeter stood looking at one another, bitterly antagonistic and coldly, deliberately assessing.  The prize was Daniel, and Jack knew both of them would fight to the death for him.

"No," Demeter said slowly.  "Not entirely a fool."  Then she raised her hand, the light in her eyes and in the palm of her hand flaring, spitting through the shield as Jack ducked low and came up from his knees, standing poised before her as he flipped the knife and threw it.  The shield yielded like water, velocity shearing the blade through the resistant elasticity of skin, sliding into her body with disquieting ease.

How fragile they were.

Demeter was strong.  She clasped one hand to the hilt protruding from her heart and raised the other to discharge a concussive burst of energy that smashed Jack across the room causing him to land on his back.  Hard.

Then she came forward, steps wavering, but determined.  "We choose to have you both."

"Jack!" Daniel yelled, wrenching wildly at his slender, immovable chains, cutting into the skin at his wrists.  "JACK!  She's coming!" he warned desperately.  Jack was flat on his back, totally out of it, and Demeter was closing in on him.

The panicked call of his name finally got through.  Jack got his eyes open, fought for focus.  Fuuuuck!  The bitch was almost on top of him.  Gasping for breath, Jack struggled to raise himself as Demeter collapsed onto him, a dead weight on his chest - like it wasn't at crush depth already - pinning him flat, his arms trapped at his side.

She was almost a dead weight.  Dammit!  If he'd been able to get in close, twist the goddamn knife, death would have been near instantaneous - the shock, blood loss.  Demeter - the HOST'S body would die, but not soon enough to do Jack any good.  He couldn't MOVE, here, couldn't catch his breath if his life depended on it.

Ha.  Ha.  Ha.

"We promised our love it was through the lives of others we would HAVE him.  We keep our word…he WILL trust us.  How could he not…" Demeter pulled the knife from her chest, falling forward to plant her bloody hand hard on the floor, dying as she fell…lowering her mouth to his…

"JACK!" Daniel screamed, arching up in terror as he realised Demeter was intent on taking Jack as her HOST, stealing his life literally with her own dying breath.

"O'NEILL!"

The staff blast lifted Demeter, flung her sprawling onto her back.  Jack giddily watched several legs stride past, many of them looking like Teal'c's.  The staff spat fire again.

"Teal'c!"

"You are safe now, DanielJackson," the hero of the hour informed Jack's love soothingly.  "Be still.  I must free you from these chains and there is no time for Ferretti to reach us with the proper equipment."

Jack urgently wheezed Daniel's name and Teal'c requested him to be quiet, he was about to discharge his staff weapon at DanielJackson.

The staff spat again, and again, Jack bleating in distress, too dizzy to lift his head.

"Jack!"

"Crap," Jack sighed as Daniel tumbled down next to him like he was sliding home in the bottom of the ninth in the final game of the World Series.  "Hey!  Long time no see.  Nice of you to drop in," he whispered in a weak thread of a voice.  Felt like someone was standing on his chest.

Might have been the fear clenching his gut.  Too soon for relief, too goddamn close.

"I thought I'd lost you!" Daniel sniffed, snatching Jack into his arms, cradling him close.

"I will return to keep guard with Brin," Teal'c said gently, his hand resting caressingly on Daniel's shoulder.

Jack managed to open his eyes, seeing Daniel reach up blindly to take Teal'c's hand and squeeze it.  He couldn't tear his eyes from Jack's face.

Teal'c bowed to them both and smiled, a true smile that said more for the depth of his own feelings than his usual measured words could have expressed.

"You're looking…good," Jack breathed, patting Daniel clumsily as he bowed over him, trying to pull Jack in through his skin.  He wasn't sure who was shaking more.

"She planned - she KNEW you'd come back for me.  She TOLD me - told me it was through other people she would have me.  What would I have done, Jack?  What would I have done?"

Daniel's broken whisper wrenched at Jack.

"I love you.  You would have - EVERYTHING of the host survives!  You would have seen and known everything she did to me wearing your face.  God.  My God!"  Daniel shuddered.

Jack couldn't have sat if his life depended on it, but Daniel pulled him up and he clung.  What the - what was freaking Daniel out here?  "You're safe, Danny, I'm safe…" He patted Daniel clumsily.

"Sam!" Daniel reared back, eyes wide.  "She was hurt…"

"Carter is fine," Jack reassured him.  "Janet was right there waiting.  She's fine, Daniel, I PROMISE."

Daniel nodded.

"We've got to go.  Jaffa reinforcements on the way.  Can you help me up?"  He hid a grin as Daniel's concern for Carter was replaced by the more immediate concern of helping his fat ass to defy gravity and his knees, which weren't having anything to do with the endeavour.  He was shocked at how out of it he was.

Getting old.

Daniel seemed to love that about him, so maybe it was survivable.

He had to lean heavily, and was concerned, noting how pale Daniel was.  "Are YOU okay?" he asked sharply.

"Yes.  Just a little…" Daniel clammed up, looking embarrassed.

"What?" Jack snapped.  "WHAT?"

"Well, I know you had to do it, but - that was - scary.  I can't help thinking what you'd be feeling now if you'd - you'd k- killed me."

"Killed you?" Jack asked blankly.

"I worked out Demeter was sane only because she DIDN'T use the sarcophagus…she told me she had despaired long ago, gone mad.  Or rather cold turkey.  I just put it all together, Jack," Daniel admitted in a rush.

Jack went absolutely still, struck dumb by a vivid, cutting memory of Demeter promising him he would see Daniel's face again.  PROMISING.  Jesus, Mary and Joseph.  She planned this.  The knife - she fucking KNEW Jack wouldn't give up, he'd be back, CLOSE, close enough to take and use to torture…What kind of mind could do that?  Take the person Daniel loved and needed most, the one person he couldn't be without, trusted absolutely and use it to hurt him and hurt him…And Jack would have been watching, KNOWING as Demeter crucified Daniel, hiding behind Jack's face.  Everything Jack had believed about why Demeter took Daniel, about Daniel not giving up…he would never have quit, never have stopped fighting to free Jack.  He'd never have been able to lift his hand against Demeter because he would hurt Jack.  Christ, no wonder Daniel was freaked, and he didn't know the half of it.  Jack shuddered, absolutely nauseated.  It was - it was inconceivable.

Evil.

Daniel hadn't put it all together yet, but he would.  He was too quick and…Crap.  This was not the time!  Jack needed a diversion.  Hell, he needed a break.  He took the cue Daniel had thrown him.  "You what?" he asked Daniel silkily.  "You're telling me this NOW?"  It sounded like someone had stolen his voice.

Daniel patted him consolingly and gave him some song and dance about expedience…Jack felt the need to express his feelings, but grabbing Daniel by the shoulders, shaking him till his teeth rattled and kissing the ever-loving SHIT out of him had to do until he could get Daniel somewhere private and tell him what he really thought of him.


	11. Part Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash: Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Category: Action/Adventure. First Time. Hurt/Comfort. Romance.  
> Season/Spoilers: Season 4. An AU version of The Light.  
> Synopsis: Diversion: 1. Deceiving your enemies. 2. Finding another way. 3. Playing for keeps.  
> Warnings: Minor character death. Violence. Language. Intense situations. Creative and persistent sexual harassment.

"I'm NOT pissy!" Jack snarled as Daniel tenderly assisted him into what little was left of the palace gateroom.  Brin was assisting Teal'c.  Brin was also pissy.  Teal'c clearly didn't do it for him.

Okay.

Maybe a LITTLE…

Carter had heroically rescued Daniel.  Daniel had nobly sacrificed himself to allow Carter to escape.  Teal'c had killed Nereus, Al'tek AND Demeter, AND found the list, AND saved Jack, AND saved Daniel, AND saved the whole goddamn day, AND had an interesting wound that would have nursing personnel of every persuasion swooning over his bravery.

Jack had…well, first he got his ass felt up and then he was knocked on it.  Quite hard.

He WAS wheezing a little.

Daniel WAS slightly concerned.

Rah rah sis boom bah.

"What could I possibly have to be pissy ABOUT?" Jack asked with Oscar-winning reasonableness. "I'm just swell.  Mission accomplished.  Saved the day.  Again.  Same old same old."  He shrugged.  Carefully.  "Toss down a coupla beers, catch a few z's, roll on through the gate and do it all again tomorrow."

Daniel looked at him kindly.

"Shut up."

Daniel took advantage of Jack's lacerated Special Ops sensibilities to sneak his colonel a little closer and encourage him to lean.  Jack resuscitated slightly, bellowing for Ferretti.

"Pulling out now, Sir," Ferretti reported.

"Casualties?" Jack snapped.

"Pretty light, Sir.  Francis and Tomelty both medevac'd through the gate, Meadows, Hall and Leeson walking wounded."  Ferretti sobered.  "Eight Arvonnians KIA," he told Brin sadly.

"They died with honour," Brin answered quietly.  "You will go now to your SGC," he ordered briskly.  "My men are rounding up the remaining guests.  When the last of them has been sent through and we have carried the Goa'uld to Arvonne to stand their trial, I will withdraw and leave a device to destroy the Stargate.  It is all the defence we can offer the people of Eleusis against harvesting by another Goa'uld.  We cannot carry the burden of caring for the Eleusinians when our own world is threatened by the Goa'uld," he admitted soberly.  "It is not what we would wish, but we have no choice."

"Do they know?  The Eleusinians?" Daniel asked soberly.  "About Demeter?"

"They do not, Daniel," Brin answered readily.  "I have instructed the priest to lie to them for as long as he is able, and we can rely on Maya and her girls to keep up the illusion within the palace.  The man's guilt over the part he played in Demeter's taking of you will ensure he puts forth his best efforts, my love," he reassured Daniel gently.

"The Jaffa will obey he who bears the Vo'cume and speaks in Demeter's name," Teal'c added.  "Though they too will grow suspicious in time."

"We're trapping them here," Daniel sighed.  "Maya and the priest."

"Their participation is necessary to maintain the deception, DanielJackson," Teal'c reminded his brother gently.  "Nor do I feel pity for a people who are FREE.  Jaffa die every day in the service of false gods, vainly seeking what these have been given."

"The Eleusinians have faith in Demeter, Teal'c," Daniel contradicted him.  "We have no idea what her death will do to them as individuals, as a society.  Everything they thought they knew about the universe and their place in it will be overturned.  Hysteria - immolation…"

"They will survive.  Did not I?" Teal'c asked of Daniel.  "They are enslaved to a lie, DanielJackson.  There is no honour in that, and a Jaffa is nothing without honour."

"I don't believe the Eleusinians will easily free themselves with the truth, Teal'c," Daniel said gently.  "They will go on worshipping Demeter, and they will go on living their lie.  It's easier than facing everything they've done to themselves and others in her name."

"As fascinating as the comparative theology is, we can't stand around here yakking while Rome burns," Jack drawled.  "Let's go!"

Ferretti nodded sharply and ran to round up his last remaining squad.  At his signal, his Tech Sergeant dialled home and his 'Bastards' drew up, waiting for the familiar kerwoosh.  They were all shamelessly watching the touching farewell scene.

"You'll be okay?" Jack asked Brin gruffly.  Not that he had any reinforcements to offer if the priest and his Vo'cume didn't get the Jaffa to about-face and double time it right back outta here.  Arguing with Brin about staying had been about as effective as arguing with Hammond.  There was a quiet, effortlessly authoritative dignity about the man Jack had only seen hinted at before.  He had to admit, it was impressive as all hell.  He had an odd feeling that you would never know all of Brin, there was just too much to him…

Jack was going to - and he could hardly believe he was even THINKING this - miss him.

Like a hole in the head.

Or something.

"Of course, my Jack," Brin assured him sweetly, his smile lighting his eyes.  "I must be calling on your General Hammond soon to ask his permission to court you and Daniel.  I learned much at your SGC.  The puta Davis will give me all I ask of you in the hopes I will give him all this Pentagon will ask of me," he beamed at them.  "He will trade your saggy ass in a heartbeat!" he announced proudly.

"SAGGY?" Jack gaped at Daniel, who strangely enough, hadn't mentioned sagging when he was BITING said ass!

Daniel.  Who hadn't been at the SGC!

Jack glared accusingly at Teal'c, who looked blandly back at him.

"I found Major Ferretti's language almost as colourful as dear Daniel's," Brin announced with relish, giving a little wave to Ferretti.

Jack took one appalled look at Ferretti's Bastards, who were all waving cheerily back and suffered a defensive relapse on the spot.  He sagged dramatically - except his ass - feeling quite pleased when Daniel looked alarmed and made a nice, ego boosting fuss of him.  Daniel's approach to first aid was pleasantly hands on.

He avoided Teal'c's ironic eye, feeling virtuously that he had a reputation as a complete bastard to live down to.

Daniel held out his free hand to Brin as Jack leaned on him heavily.  He was glad when Brin took it and raised it to his lips.  His knees were buckling.  In fact he felt a bit…

"Daniel?" Jack asked anxiously as Daniel swayed against him.  "Ferretti!"

"I'm fine," Daniel protested feebly as arms went around him and he was lifted.  The room faded to grey, the gate looming closer in staccato, surreal snapshots swallowed by black.

Jack felt like a total shit for being glad Daniel had passed out.  Not that he wasn't worried - Daniel was exhausted here - but he had bigger things on his mind.  Like Brin French kissing him for the hell of it in front of Ferretti.

"He's a bit heavy to carry over the threshold," Ferretti grunted as he and the colonel climbed up the steps to the Stargate, carrying Daniel between them.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, surprised.

Ferretti smiled wolfishly.  "Brin."

 

* * *

"How's our boy?" Hammond asked quietly.

"Pissy," Jack said wearily.

Daniel glared sullenly at his IV and his colonel, both of them hanging over his bedside.  He looked pathetically at the general.  "I want to see Sam."

He NEEDED to see Sam.  Everyone was telling him she was fine.  Jack had told him Sam was fine on Eleusis in that brief moment they snatched to cling to one another and shake.  He told Daniel the same damn thing the other three times he'd asked on the way to the gateroom.

If Sam was FINE, why was she in intensive care, with nurses checking and checking and checking?  Why the mask to help her breathe?  The IV?  The catheter?  Meds and fluids…

Fine.

He knew Sam, knew she wouldn't rest until she saw him safe with her own eyes.

How many ways and how many times did he have to ASK?

"Pissy and stubborn," Jack amended.

"DanielJackson is concerned for Major Carter," Teal'c rebuked him.  "As am I."  His symbiote was healing him, and though he was glad for the comfort his presence gave Daniel, he too needed to see Samantha and be assured of her recovery.  He found that he missed her presence.

"Daniel Jackson is dehydrated," Janet announced briskly as she loomed up beside the general.  "He didn't believe how much he was dehydrated, so I let him sit up.  What happened when I let him sit up?" she asked Jack brightly.

Jack ignored Daniel's scorching glare.  "He fainted," he said helpfully.  "Because of the low blood pressure."  He had been present for Janet's interesting and informative lecture on the many and varied symptoms of dehydration.  "Not that it would do any good if he could sit up without fainting, because we also have those pesky muscular contractions which kinda make MY eyes water."

"I want to see Sam," Daniel insisted, ignoring the irrelevant.

"Major Carter wants to see you too," Janet, wise in the ways of linguists, casually played her trump card as she flipped briskly through his chart.  Sam was a hell of a carrot to dangle, but it never hurt to wave the stick.

"Sam's awake?" Daniel said eagerly.  "Is she okay?  What did she say?"

Janet tactfully refrained from mentioning that Sam wasn't what the wildest optimist on her nursing staff would call a catheter-friendly patient, or that her vocabulary had shocked Jacob rigid, let alone Selmak.  Her first coherent sentence had been…"I want to see Daniel."  Janet was pleased to see Daniel's pale, exhausted face light up.  She was absolutely furious with him, STILL.  He'd had enough field medical training from her to KNOW how dangerous dehydration was, and the story she'd extracted from the colonel about Daniel helping HIM back to the Stargate…she glared at the colonel, who slumped guiltily.

She wasn't actually mad at him; at the time he'd been dazed and breathless and they'd had to evacuate ASAP…There hadn't been time to extract a full medical history from THE single most stubborn patient Janet had ever encountered in her entire life, and never more stubborn than when HE was worried about someone.  Which he had been.  She just wanted the colonel thoroughly cowed, because unfortunately no one at the SGC was more susceptible to Daniel's wiles than Colonel O'Neill and he was the one she was sending home with Daniel to force him to drink up all his electrolytes like a good linguist.

From what Janet had pieced together, energetically dodging the last remnants of Demeter's Jaffa as they made their way through the palace to the safety of the Arvonnian-held wing had exacerbated Daniel's pre-existing state of dehydration.  He'd fainted in the palace gateroom and been carried into the SGC hypotensive, tachycardic and when he regained consciousness, sluggish and confused.  He WAS making excellent progress, though…and it always did him good to be coddled a little by those who loved him and were properly grateful for the privilege…hmm…maybe tomorrow…

"Do you feel up to telling us what happened, son?" Hammond asked gently.  He regretted asking as soon as the words were out of his mouth.  Daniel's face wrenched and he looked down, biting his lip, closing in on himself before Hammond's eyes.

Jack glared at the general.  Did he think Jack hadn't been TRYING?  The minute Daniel had enough spit to speak, he'd clammed up.  He'd asked after Carter repeatedly, not letting up at ALL until Jacob arrived and had taken it on himself to keep Daniel personally informed.  He'd worried about Teal'c, one bed over.  He'd fretted over Jack's supposedly sensitive feelings, which was sweet in a totally embarrassing 'how WELL did this guy KNOW him!' kind of way.  He only quit brooding over Brin when a personal missive arrived in the shape of an illuminated scroll that coaxed out the only smile they'd seen in twenty-four hours.  Daniel had slept because Janet had sedated him while she rehydrated him.

What he hadn't done was talk.

They didn't have a CLUE what he'd been through, except he was in a lot of pain from muscular spasms and shook for five minutes when one of the nurses had come to rouse him to try taking some fluids orally, and the minute she'd opened her mouth, Jack practically had to scrape Daniel off the Infirmary ceiling.

Jack was worried to the point of numbness over both Carter and Daniel.  Not that Carter wasn't stable, she was, and had been since Janet had done the bride-thingy on the wound, but she had been out all that time, he hadn't been allowed to take more than a peek at her grey, still face amidst what looked like an 'after' set for 'ER'.  He didn't know how she was…he didn't think she knew how proud of her he was for what she'd done for Daniel, or how scared he'd been for BOTH of them.  She didn't know she was declared KIA for a while there and he never, ever wanted to suffer through that again.

He had a lot to say and no time to say it.  He'd make time for her, later, when she was up to it.  When it would make a difference…help her…Right now, Carter was up and at 'em, and Jack figured the best thing he could do for both his kids was find out what the hell had gone on out there, because they were scared shitless for one another and it hurt him to see it, to know he hadn't been there for them.

"Maybe a wheelchair?" he asked Janet.

Janet opened her mouth to refuse and found herself agreeing instead.  The moment Jacob had PROMISED Sam that Daniel was safe she'd wept, harsh, gulping tears that showed how hurt she was, how afraid she had been for him.  It was cruel to keep them apart when they needed each other so much.  She got her unwanted audience of superior males out of there, called in her orderly and made Daniel as comfortable as possible in the wheelchair.

No one suggested coming with…they looked at Daniel's white knuckles and waited.

Janet wheeled Daniel into Sam's room herself, knowing she'd made the right decision when Sam's face blazed and her painful anxiety lost its edge, blurred now in a few hot, hard tears of relief.

"Sam!" Daniel called, agitatedly reaching to take the hand Sam flung out to him.  Janet parked him right at Sam's side.  He was dimly aware of Jacob promising to be back in a little while, but was too busy gently thwarting Sam's attempts to pull off her oxygen mask…"I'm fine."

"You made me leave you, you shit!" Sam sniffled.

Daniel kissed her brow.  "I know.  She would have killed you…I couldn't, Sam…I…I love you."

"Me too, you shit," Sam whispered, her fingers clenching in his hair.

They sat for a while, close, reassuring one another they were both HERE, even if they weren't really okay.

"Your nose is running," Daniel said at last.

"I know."

"It's running on me."

"Do I look like I've got a Kleenex on me?" Sam sniggered.  "Crying in a woman is supposed to be all fetchingly tear-spiked lashes," she complained bitterly.  "Why is it on me it's raccoon eyes and snot?"

"I'm not answering that question," Daniel said promptly.

"Wuss," Sam sneered.

"How do you feel?"

"How do I look?"

"I'm not answering that one either," Daniel shook his head.  "Not so much loaded as double-barrelled."

"You are no fun whatsodamnever," Sam complained.  "I'm MAD at you, you shit."

"I know."

"Don't think you can get round me by telling me you LOVE me, either," Sam poked him indignantly, then cradled his head close.

"I was afraid for you, Sam," Daniel admitted after a deep, difficult breath.  "You don't…she…" he looked up at her, angrily dashing away the few tears that spilled.  Sam's hand moved his aside and brushed his cheek.

"I was afraid too," Sam sighed.  And she did know.  She knew exactly.  All her efforts to keep Daniel from the truth…he'd been alone with Demeter in the darkness.  He hadn't needed to SEE…she hadn't protected him from ANYTHING.

"You saved me," Daniel corrected her shyly.

Sam's heart melted at the hesitant smile he found for her.

"I knew you'd come."

"You knew the colonel would come," Sam blurted involuntarily.  She cringed as Daniel sat up in surprise.

"I knew you - my FRIENDS would come," Daniel corrected her.  "I know you'd never leave me, Sam.  I was counting on you.  On all of you.  You came…" he said inadequately.  "Alone…I can't believe you did that," he praised softly, wanting to erase the blind look in Sam's eyes.  "Being like that…I wouldn't have wanted anyone else."  Daniel realised it was the literal truth.  He didn't want anyone to find him that way, to see him, but somehow, with Sam…"You understand."

"You could tell me anything, Daniel.  You know that," Sam promised, hoping.  He nodded, shy again, the warmth in his eyes bringing tears to hers.  "I was scared to death."

"I'm still…" Daniel whispered, not meaning to.

"Give it time, Daniel," Sam pleaded.  "Trust me, okay?  Just please…please trust me.  And talk.  When you're ready.  Talk to me.  Me…too," she added generously.  It didn't matter who Daniel turned to, so long as he didn't try to get through this alone.  She couldn’t bear it if he shut them out again.  It hurt her too much to see him functioning through mute agony.  She LOVED him.  What hurt Daniel hurt her, more than he knew.

"I promise," Daniel answered the strain in Sam's eyes instinctively, wanting only for her to know he needed her, and he'd let her in when it seemed she needed it from him so very much.  He couldn’t hurt her with a refusal when she had done so much, given so much…loved him so much.

"I have to make my report," Sam reminded Daniel reluctantly.  He flinched and then nodded jerkily.  Sam thought about dictating a report that would be typed up by the admin pool, salivating over the juicy details.  That Dr Jackson was discovered naked in a tiny, cramped cage.  That he'd been left in there so long he was sitting in his own…he…No.

No.

Sam could NOT tell the USAF and the world that Daniel had been fucked over yet again, robbed of his dignity and too much of his certainty and he was a long way from okay here.  He was hurting.  He wasn't alone.  Sam was hurting with him.

The typing pool would just have to wait like everyone else.  Amnesia was a well-known side effect of having a catheter shoved where the sun don't shine.  Janet would back her up on this.

Especially if she wanted Sam to STOP talking about the catheter.

"It was the sound of her voice, Sam," Daniel admitted hesitantly, his fingers clenched tight in hers.  "That was all it took," he said bitterly.  She was dead and gone and he was still afraid because - what if she was RIGHT about him?  "Just the sound of her voice."  Taking what he wouldn't give.  Taking everything with smooth, soft-spoken words and suddenly pierced silences that left him shaking.

Sam sighed as Daniel delicately touched his head to her uninjured shoulder.  He was so WEARY.  She'd never seen him so worn down…defeated.  Here, with her, he was open, unguarded…and he had so little left.

Even with the good drugs, Sam was in pain, but she lay quietly, hugging Daniel to her with her good hand, petting his hair.  She choked up again when he took her hand and kissed it, realising HE was trying to comfort HER.

 

* * *

"That went well," Jack commented to Teal'c, shifting his numb ass in the chair at Teal'c's bedside.

"It did not," Teal'c contradicted, straightening to direct a glare at the fool Mackenzie as he left Daniel's room.  Daniel was wise to mistrust this man.  He leapt to judgements that wounded those he was sworn to do no harm to.  Teal'c had been of a mind to refuse him entry to his friend's room, but Dr Fraiser had given an order O'Neill dared not disobey so he had given way.

Teal'c regretfully acknowledged that Dr Fraiser had O'Neill's measure.  He was excited about being allowed to take Daniel home and care for him, as if Daniel were a gift.  Or more likely, as if O'Neill were Daniel's keeper.  Dr Fraiser had but to threaten to keep Daniel for a further twenty-four hours for O'Neill to surrender without shame or hesitation.

Though she would not admit it, Teal'c was certain even Dr Fraiser had known Mackenzie would fail to ascertain the time of day from Daniel.

He allowed his amusement to show as the man hurried past, failing to meet the inquisitive gaze of all those gathered for no good purpose in the Infirmary.

"Sir!"

"You bellowed, Carter?" Jack asked lightly as he trotted into her room.  "He's fine.  Just sent Mackenzie away with a flea in his ear," he reassured her, grinning as Carter cheered up.  He didn't know why Janet couldn't just wheel Daniel in here to cohabit with her.  It would cut down on his commute time relaying the chess moves.

"Snorky's a dork," Sam announced brightly.

And the cryptic messages.  "Snorky?" Jack asked carefully.

"Is a dork," Sam solemnly affirmed.

"Are you SURE Mackenzie's consult wasn't for that catheter-rage you're honing?" Jack asked pleasantly.  "Some of the nurses are showing signs of PTSD, you know."  Carter dimpled up at him sweetly, which was Sam-speak for bite me, sir.  And haul ASS!  Jack winked at her and obediently trotted off to relay the intelligence to the other conspirator.

He edged cautiously into Daniel's room.  Daniel was under his pillow again.  Not good.  Rehydration-rage in this neck of the Infirmary.  "Hel-lo."

"Queen takes F2.  Mate."

"Snorky's a dork."

"What does that make Fleegle?"

"That's a rhetorical question, right?" Jack asked after a long, careful pause during which inspiration completely failed to strike.  "Speaking of mating," he asked hopefully.  There was a long resistant silence from beneath the pillow.  It was odd how something fluffy could bristle like that.  "Or…not," Jack sighed.

Daniel emerged from under his pillow.  He smoothed it.  He kindly allowed Jack to 'assist' him to lie on it.  "Do you…" he looked up at Jack and mouthed 'love me?' carefully.

"No."

Daniel prodded him in the leg.

"Aim higher," Jack said firmly.  "Another day in here, I'll be humping the Jaffa's leg."

"So take a break," Daniel coaxed, caressing the nearest accessible part of Jack, which was his thigh.  Jack eyed him with deep misgiving.

"No."

"What?"

"What EVER.  No."

Daniel looked hurt.  "All I want you to do is hunt that prick Mackenzie down like a dog and kill him slowly for me," he asked reasonably.

"I think Teal'c is already on that."

Jack had to admit Daniel could turn in one hell of a performance.  What a trouper.  Oscar winner, here.  If he ignored the fact Daniel had just brushed off the base psychiatrist and still hadn't said word one to anyone, except maybe Carter - he HOPED - and she wouldn't say word one either…well, any C.O. or S.O. embarrassing himself hanging about the place might just think every goddamn thing was rosy in the garden.

"Well in that case, tell Sam she was wrong.  It's definitely Zazu," Daniel announced definitively.

Jack sensed he'd been dismissed.  "I don't," he glared at Daniel and mouthed 'love you'.

Daniel flipped him the bird.  "Don't forget Fleegle!"

"As if," Jack intoned solemnly.  He wandered out and took a brief, necessary sanity break with Teal'c, who was out of bed but not yet out from under Janet's anxious eye.  "Does the name Fleegle mean anything to you?"

Teal'c looked at him gravely.  "Tra-La-La, Tra-La-La-La."

O'Neill looked back at him for some time.

"Drooper hides a noble heart," Teal'c elaborated.  He agreed with Daniel's implicit assessment of Fleegle.

Jack straightened up and waved to Janet as she bustled out of her office.  "I'll have whatever he's having!"

Teal'c decided to pursue another unsuspected shared interest with Samantha.  Dr Fraiser seemed likely to release Daniel to O'Neill's custody if his electrolyte level was within acceptable parameters and Teal'c wished to assure Daniel that Samantha would be cared for as much as he wished to be the one who gave her the care she deserved.  He would sit with her and they would talk.  He had learned this game of chess from Daniel…perhaps Samantha might be willing…it would pass her time if she grew bored with conversation.  He smiled kindly as she looked up at him, blushing a little.  "I will stay with you, if I may," he asked, bowing to her as he walked into her room.

Sam decided if Teal'c found wheezing and raccoon eyes appealing, she was not about to argue with him.  She'd heard his exchange with the colonel and decided to admit they had something in common.  "I always liked Drooper best too," she admitted shyly.  "Those little stitches round his snout - so cute."

"I do not care for Bingo."

"Me either!" Sam agreed eagerly, happily accepting the comparative culture bone Teal'c had just gracefully thrown her.

"DanielJackson is correct.  The donkey is called Zazu."

Sam shot him a hard look, reluctantly accepting Teal'c would never lie to her, unlike the Memory Man across the hall there.  "Damn!" she said regretfully.  "I owe Daniel fifty."

"Bucks?" Jack asked as he wandered in and leaned against the wall, which objected to his presence.  He jumped away as something beeped loudly.

"Major Carter is not dead," Teal'c firmly assured the nursing staff stampeding into Carter's room.

Sam cheerily waved at them by way of verification.

"No, but Colonel O'Neill is in the building!" Janet snarled.  She heartlessly ignored his reproachful look.  She was about to trust one of her favourite patients to this man.  Janet decided to issue him one of her emergency round the clock 'call me dammit!' cell phones for poor Daniel's sake.  Talk about the incompetent leading the irresistible.  "And he's got exactly five to grab the archaeologist and get out from underfoot," Janet ordered.  Any longer than that and she'd have time to come to her senses.  She wished she'd been a tad more tactful as Sam's face fell.  "Daniel's not exactly enthused about leaving you either," she said reassuringly.  "But I think he needs to be away from here."

Sam understood.  She did.  Nothing was more likely to make Daniel face this head-on than trying to bottle it up over his cornflakes.  It hit that way.  Here, you did your duty, kept going with adrenaline and obligation, responsibility to and for others.  You could take it for them, do it…

It was too easy to choke down your emotions.  Habit forming.  Sam was never less than grateful to have Daniel with her every day, to prove to her she was right to try another way, to FEEL as well as think.  It was safe for Sam to be herself with Daniel, and she loved him for that simple gift of acceptance.  Daniel trusted her too, with his own intelligence, his innate sensitivity.

Daniel was worried for Sam, being stoic with her, because he believed she'd been through enough.  They were going to talk, she had his promise and could rest easy on that.  They would get through it together, and it was right, because it was what Daniel needed.  He needed her.

He also needed to let go.

It didn't matter where.  In the fruit aisle of the local Safeway.  In his shower.  Over coffee.  Or 'Banana Splits'.  Someplace.  And soon.

She smiled up at the colonel, surprised when he took her hand and held it between both of his.

"Thank you," Jack said softly.  "You did a helluva job.  You've got the stuff, Sam.  You saved Daniel."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed proudly, smiling gently as Samantha blushed and scowled at them as she blinked away the threatened tears.

Jack still hadn't told Carter she'd been KIA for a while there, and wouldn't, not any time soon.  Hammond had given orders  Jack and everyone else was to go easy on his two favourite scientists for as long as they needed him to.  Carter was doing better by the minute physically, but she was exhausted and edgy like Daniel.  This little game the two of them had been playing, running him around - he hadn't missed the fact they needed to keep touching base, to know the other was okay.

Functioning, at least.

Carter needed to rest and to heal, and to let herself be proud of what she'd done.  She'd been pushed to the max here and come through.  It would make Jack a very happy man if she let up on herself a tad and trusted what she could do.  What they all knew Carter could do.  His kids were too hard on themselves.

"Get some rest," he ordered gruffly.  Carter looked up, squeezing his hand gratefully.

"Take care of Daniel," Sam ordered in turn, a little overwhelmed by the colonel's unwonted gentleness.  Not that he was unkind, ever, just…this wasn't his thing.  And maybe someone should tell him this wasn't his thing, because he didn't seem disposed to stop and this was with Daniel across the hall, possibly in need of assistance to change…If he wasn't careful, she might start thinking he liked her.  Or something.

"We'll check on you tonight," Jack promised as Janet shooed him.  "Did I mention the Fleegle thing?"  Janet stared up at him for a moment.  "What?" he said defensively.  So it was stupid.  So?  She didn't have two pairs of big blue eyes plugged right into HER guilt complex.

"Bingo was the star of that show," Janet said flatly.

 

* * *

"I can't imagine you watching something like that," Jack said for the fourth or fifth time.  "Either of you."

Daniel couldn't get off the elevator quick enough.  He didn't know which was making him more nervous, Jack's enthusiastic co-drive down his memory lane - there was only so much 'Dastardly and Muttley' a man could take - or Jack's not noticeably concealed watchfulness.  Or the fact they'd be sleeping together.  In the…sleeping…sense of sleeping, unfortunately, until Jack's libido got the better of them both and he stopped fearing the Wrath Of Fraiser quite so much.  Sweat was right at the top of Janet's 'Just say NO!!!' list.

Anyway, there was a lot making him nervous.

A lot.

Jack resolved Daniel's specific nervousness about what you were supposed to say to your lover the first time you brought him home after he'd been home with you about three thousand times as your friend by kicking the door shut and yanking him into a hug that almost lifted him off his feet.  He felt it was only polite to return the gesture, which encouraged Jack to kiss him tenderly.

Daniel was relieved to discover he didn't freeze up - he'd half expected…not that she'd TOUCHED him…

Just…just the voice.

He was glad he wouldn't be sleeping alone even if…Jack was used to his nightmares, and they shouldn't have secrets.  So long as he didn't go completely to pieces or anything…

It would be fine.  He would be fine.

Just fine.

Jack was nothing but relieved when Daniel's stiff lips melted to softness against his and he leaned into the kiss and into Jack.  He was good at this comforting thing, he thought complacently.  He had a very calming effect on stressed out people.  He was…soothing.

Sexy was better.

And anything was better than saggy.

Seriously.

Daniel was still vibrating with tension, but that might have something to do with Jack wanting to play doctor.  "I've got massage oil," he whispered huskily, nibbling Daniel's ear gently.  "And I've been forcefully instructed how to use it."  Janet had been somewhat 'direct', re her belief spasms were not a man's best friend, and they both agreed stoicism was for idiots.  Jack had full medical backing to cosset and pamper Daniel within an inch of his life, and Janet's number on speed dial if Daniel wasn't properly appreciative of his efforts.  "Bed!" he ordered authoritatively.

"No!" Daniel snapped.  "Don't talk to me like I'm ten years old, Jack.  It's two in the afternoon and…"

"I'm tired," Jack observed mildly.  "The past few days have been somewhat stressful.  I haven't slept since you were taken and I want you with me now."  Not surprisingly, Daniel was left without a word to say.  He didn't need to say anything.  He just snuggled in protectively and kissed Jack's ear.

It wasn't easy to steer with an armful of loving and supportive archaeologist who was dead on his feet no matter what he yawned, but Jack managed to aim their erratic course for the bedroom, which he'd only once taken a peek at.  Guys didn't hang out in other guy's bedrooms, and Daniel's had made quite an impression on him.  He'd never been in one where you had to climb up stairs to get into bed.  No wonder Daniel didn't drink.

He did wonder why he'd HAD to take a peek in Daniel's bedroom.  Maybe because he wondered a hell of a lot about Daniel every time he set foot in the place.

The loft was tasteful.  Arty.  Quirky.  Unique.  Refined.  Exquisite.

He'd always wondered about the exquisite.

Guys tended not to be.  On the stereotypical whole.

Jack had decided a guy who slept with three books and an apple liked to read in the 'would shrivel up and die if stopped' sense of liked to read.  Jack also figured if Daniel didn't care or more likely didn't even notice the exquisite thing, he was a man who had no worries whatsoever about his masculinity.

This had led Jack to wondering quite a lot about himself, given his masculinity - or rather the libido he'd apparently nailed in the closet - had dragged him into the bedroom of a man he never stopped thinking about.

He was just shit-hot on this 'know thyself' crap, huh?

Daniel rallied slightly, scooted free and made for the phone.

Jack grabbed him by the hand and hauled him back.  "You called her twice in Safeway.  She called you once in the Deli France.  I think we can all rest easy knowing it was Virgil who flew Thunderbird Two."

Daniel stiffened slightly.

"Virgil?" Jack sneered, ruthlessly extracting Daniel from his sweater.  "Troy Tempest could kick his Supermarionated ass."

"Oh, please!" Daniel sneered right back as he wriggled free to kick off his shoes.  "Troy was a two-timing know-it-all macho  jerk with an attitude problem so don't even try it."

"Try what?" Jack asked.  He considered all the things he could try in Daniel's bedroom.  With Daniel.  "Can you narrow it down? A tad?"

Daniel peeled off his pants and underwear, letting them pool on the floor as he stepped clear.  He was aware of Jack's concentrated attention playing over his backside like a laser as he prudently made for his bureau and the elderly navy sweatpants he liked to sleep in.

Jack growled, which convinced Daniel to reach for his ratty old grey tee.  After a moment's consideration, he fished in the bottom drawer for a pair of socks.  Jack was very taken with his feet for some potentially scary reason Daniel didn't want to fathom.  Jack loomed up, snatched the socks from him and tossed them.

"I'm not supposed to sweat," Daniel explained mildly as Jack grabbed his ass and hauled him close.

"You should have said you still felt crappy," Jack corrected patiently.  He softened a little as Daniel stroked his knuckles over Jack's shirt and began to slowly unbutton.  The little rueful grimace was as much of an admission as he was likely to get.  He tilted Daniel's stubborn chin up and kissed him gently, oddly touched when he returned even that brief caress.  It caused him actual physical pain to let his clothes drop on the floor like this, but he was totally disarmed by the wave of exhaustion that paled Daniel's face and the way he lay his head on Jack's shoulder, a weary sigh welling up.  Jack kissed his cheek and gave him a little shove towards the bed, then quickly shucked the rest of his clothes and climbed in beside him.  Daniel moved into his arms at once, sure of his welcome.

"Love you," Daniel whispered against his mouth, eyes already closing.

"Me too," Jack said gruffly.  "Get some sleep, baby.  I'm right here."  He threw a leg over Daniel's, hugging him in close.

"Don't call meeee babyyyyy…"

Pissy and stubborn, alright.  And sweet.  Totally the sweetest of all possible sweet guys in the world.  What the hell was he doing with Jack?

Apart from snoring…

Woo.  Sweet sin and sinuses.  Had Jack lucked out here or what?

 

* * *

Daniel was alone when he woke up, sprawled face down in the middle of the bed.  He felt cheated.  His first time in his own bed with his colonel and he fell asleep the instant his head hit Jack's shoulder.  He looked up to see dim light filtering through his blinds and rolled over, groaning as his sore muscles protested.  He stumbled out of bed, feeling a little groggy.

He wandered out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning sleepily, heading into the bathroom on automatic pilot to pee.   He splashed some water on his face and felt marginally more human.  "Jack?"

A barefoot, bare-chested vision in faded jeans trotted out of the kitchen, his sexiness only slightly off-set by the Marigold gloves he was wearing and the Brillo pad he waved in greeting.

"Hi!" Jack said cheerfully, leaning in to kiss Daniel soundly.

"Hey.  What are you doing?" Daniel asked, confused.

"Cleaning the oven."

"Why?  I mean, what time is it?"

"A little after ten."

"It's light," Daniel said stupidly.

Jack grinned at him.  "Ten in the morning.  You slept eighteen hours straight.  Janet said to let you sleep, but you've got to get plenty of fluids into you so get your ass over to the table and drink up.  You've got to get through at least two litres of water and ORS a day."

Daniel slunk over to the table with the aid of a sharp smack to his butt to send him on his way.  He slumped into his chair and sipped distastefully at his glass of water.

"Get that look off your face!" Jack called from the depths of the kitchen.  "It's natural flavour as in there IS no flavour."

"Could've fooled me," Daniel grumbled.

"Breakfast."

"No, thank you, I…oh."

"That was a statement, not a suggestion," Jack said firmly, sliding Daniel's plate over to him before sitting opposite with his own.  Technically this was his second breakfast, but cereal, toast, juice and coffee didn't count.  THIS was breakfast.

Daniel had taken to starting his day with a cup of Earl Grey tea and an apple.  He wasn't prepared mentally, physically or emotionally for scrambled eggs, tomatoes, sautéed mushrooms, potatoes and sausages served on one of his steak platters.

"Eat!" Jack ordered, pointing with his fork.

"You eat oatmeal," Daniel protested after a mouthful of eggs to show willing.

"You ate half an apple," Jack retorted.  "And Carter told me I had to feed you up.  She's F.A.B by the way.  I called and checked on her last night and this morning.  Apparently Teal'c likes Captain Scarlet more than Thunderbirds.  The argument is raging on and she wants cookies, soon as."  He bit into his sausage with relish and chewed beatifically.  "You slept well," he said casually, noting the way Daniel's fingers clenched involuntarily.  "I didn't have the heart to wake you," he added kindly, smiling a little as Daniel relaxed.  Jack was pleased when he tentatively smiled back, and even more pleased when he ate his eggs.  He had to be firm to get the whole glass of Gastrolyte into Daniel instead of down the sink, but eventually he put down the mutiny.

They didn't talk much.  Even Jack had to admit this was weird.  He'd lost count of the number of times he'd been over to Daniel's, but he'd never stayed the night, he'd never slept in Daniel's bed, he'd never had breakfast here in the morning after  what tragically wasn't really the night before.  They seemed to have got the awkwardness without the activity.  The only nocturnal activity had been restricted to snoring on Daniel's part and a lot of restless, anxious movement, despite how heavily he was sleeping.

Jack figured he was in for a doozy of a night tonight.  He was ready.  If Daniel got into it, Jack would be there, and he would get the story out of him.

In the meantime, Jack had Daniel to put to bed and then he had a floor to mop.  After that, he had an insurance policy to check and artefacts to dust.

Bed was probably the kindest thing.

Daniel was feeling fragile as it was.  The sight of Jack bearing down on some irreplaceable ten thousand year-old 'objet' armed with the fluorescent magic duster and the Pledge would probably finish him off.

And something really had to be done about the shower.  Like re-grouting maybe.  The paint looked a bit…well, white was such an obvious choice for a bathroom…a deeper grey would be better above those paler tiles…

"Jack!"

"No need to yell!  I'm right here," Jack grumbled.

"What are you thinking?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Jack said blankly.  What was Daniel going to do?  Wipe the paint back off the walls?  Better get him tucked up now so Jack could check out the paint catalogues on his laptop.  "Bed."

Daniel blushed rosily.  "Me too."  He slid his foot over to rest on top of Jack's, whose toes curled up reflexively to stroke against his.

"Oh?" Jack asked with desperate casualness.  Yes!  Paintschmaint.  "Sure?"  Pleasepleaseplease.

Daniel smiled shyly and got up.  He'd only taken a few steps when Jack's arms snaked around his waist and turned him into a warm, promising kiss.  He backed towards the bedroom, his hands tugging at Jack's hips.  He wanted to make love with Jack, but didn't feel up to much.  Not that Jack was anything but gentle…

He stumbled as Jack pulled his T-shirt off and decided to get a head-start on those jeans.  Jack reciprocated, and Daniel stumbled again as the sweats pooled around his ankles.  As Jack pulled him back into the kiss and an eager erection rubbed against his own, Daniel decided he didn't want to get used to the strangeness of being with a man too quickly.  All those unsuspected contrasts heated his blood and slammed it down.  Jack's penis was hot and hard against him, his callused hands rough and shaking with the force of his passion for Daniel, his skin sliding smoothly over Daniel's, soft over hard muscle; his kiss tender and his hips arching aggressively.

No.  He didn't want to lose this edge…

Himself, maybe.

Daniel pushed at Jack when they reached the bed, and he obligingly rolled onto his back, pulling Daniel with him, still kissing.  He didn't like to rush, Daniel had noticed.  They butted mouths like they were eating one another, biting and sucking, pulling away to kiss and nip at throat or cheek or jaw.  When Jack's legs wrapped around his, Daniel parted his lips to Jack and fell into him wholeheartedly.  Jack held nothing back, his arms shifting restlessly around Daniel's back as he angled the kiss, slower, deeper, more, his tongue pulsing sensuously in Daniel's mouth.  He groaned as Daniel pulled away at last, panting for breath as he knelt, straddling Jack's thighs.  He kissed the possessive hand tight around his wrist and Jack backed off, allowed Daniel to tuck his arms behind his head.  He snatched a quick, fierce kiss but let Daniel go.

Daniel skimmed his hands down over Jack's chest to his groin, resting some of his weight there.  It felt good to test his strength and need against Jack's.  Good for both of them; Jack hissed and arched lazily beneath him like a cat.

"Nice.  More," Jack demanded, his eyes glittering hungrily, a feral smile tugging at his mouth.

Daniel wanted to be with Jack…

Needed…had to be in control…

Choosing…

He rubbed his hand gradually lower, easing down over Jack's penis, which drove Jack wild.  He couldn't move because Daniel's weight pinned his hips, and Daniel realised Jack REALLY liked this.  He wasn't restrained in any way, but he lay as if he was.  Daniel wondered if being tied up was something Jack would like to try some time, when they did know one another better, when they wouldn't break boundaries without knowing, meaning…

No taking here; only sharing.

Daniel felt more confident about what he wanted, slowly sliding his other hand down to take his penis.  Jack's breath hitched, his eyes widening as he watched Daniel trail his fingertips over his heated skin, relaxing into his own touch.  It was so damned HOT, stroking himself like this, at once familiar and exotic, and wholly erotic with Jack watching him, moving now to rub his hands over Daniel's thighs in perfect time with Daniel's hands moving on them both.

Jack was bewitched, totally blown away by Daniel's eyes, still shy, still sweet behind the sultry confidence of his slow, sensuous stroking.  He understood in a way why Daniel needed this; it was at least partly a defensive move, allowing him to stop, to break away if he felt threatened…The trust it took for Daniel to be able to share even this…Jack hoped like hell he could live up to this faith Daniel put in him without asking anything in return.

He was dazed with the force of his desire, never imagined Daniel so wanton, pleasuring them both to his own rhythm.  Jack was learning it with him, watching the way Daniel's finger rubbed against a spot on the underside of his dick, feeling that firm touch mirrored on him.  Everything Daniel did for him felt good.  Just SEEING him giving himself over to the sensuality of shared touch was ringing bells Jack didn't know he had.  Pleasure was coiling lazily, heating his belly to a sweet, expectant ache, deep and low.  Just how he liked it.  He was long past the need for heated rush, he loved to savour being with someone he loved.

Daniel lifted his head, biting at his lip as imperceptibly, his hands quickened by degrees.

It was gooood.

Jack groaned as Daniel's back arched, feeling the fine tremors in the strong, sleek thighs clasping his, in the clever, careful figures gripping and gliding over and over their erections, slick now and weeping, they were soooo close.

Soooo gooood.

Daniel was flushed and quivering with tension, sweat beading his skin, while Jack was just losing it here.  He was going out of his ever-loving MIND.

Beautiful.

Daniel.

Just…like this…so goddamned fucking beautiful.

How had he survived without this?  He was STARVING for this, soaking Daniel in through his skin as he threw back his head and came, crying out Jack's name, pumping slick heat to mingle with Jack's as his body clenched and he too came with a hoarse, triumphant shout.

Daniel punched him, anything but gently.

"DON'T call me Spacemonkey in BED!" he snarled.

 

* * *

"I'm not nervous," Daniel said hollowly.

"You've got a cushion over your face," Jack accused him.

This was true.  It had a lot to do with emerging from a long hot shower to find Jack industriously polishing an Osirid ushebti dedicated to 'Amenemnuneb The Doorkeeper' with the Pledge Daniel kept for his dining tables.  It was a good thing Jack had such good reflexes, the way Daniel had yelled at him.  Jack was also very good at being 'hurt'.

Daniel maintained a dignified silence and tried not to listen as Jack picked his things up and DID things to them.

"SHIT!"

Appalled, Daniel sat bolt upright to find Jack laughing openly at him.  He was polishing an apple.

"Sucker."

Jack was saved by annihilation by the phone.  Daniel rolled off the couch and dashed up to answer it, blithely ignoring a sharp order to take it easy, how many times did Jack have to tell him, for god's sake.

"Hello?"

"How are you, son?"

"General!" Daniel pulled the phone off the counter so he could sit at the table.  "Help!" he pleaded.

"The colonel making himself useful, is he?" Hammond chuckled.

"You have no idea," Daniel said bitterly.  "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Hammond drawled sceptically.

"Better," Daniel amended guiltily.  "How long until I can get away from Jack?"

"Dr Fraiser said I can spring you tomorrow for light duties."

Yes!  "Thank you, Sir!" Daniel said gratefully.

"Was that vase expensive?" Jack hollered.

"Very funny!" Daniel snarled.  "Tomorrow?" he whimpered to the general.

"Dr Fraiser expressed herself with great clarity on the subject."

"Oh," Daniel sagged.  "How is Sam this morning?" he asked eagerly.

"A lot less annoyed by extraneously and arbitrarily inserted medical equipment," Hammond snorted.  "Although Teal'c seems to be ahead on points in the current debate that the Mysterons are a far more worthy adversary than The Hood.  The whole base is reeling from the revelation that Major Carter and Dr Jackson don't spend their entire lives talking science."

"Teal'c won't win," Daniel said at once.  "He'll only think he has.  Sam likes to lull you into a false sense of security.  I've been arguing with her for years over the whole Scooby versus Scrappy Doo thing.  She won't give an inch.  And don't even get her started on Daphne."

Hammond chuckled.  "The colonel's praise of Stingray was not well received.  Major Carter asked for a laptop and has Jacob typing a detailed point-by-point response.  It's taking some time.  He's sharing shifts with Teal'c."

"I'm glad Sam is doing better," Daniel admitted shyly.

"We all are, son.  It's doing the major a lot of good to hear that you're doing well also," Hammond said kindly.

Daniel flushed and hung his head at the unexpected compliment.  "Do you want to speak to Jack?"

"Not particularly," Hammond snorted.  "You can tell him his PERSONAL services have been requested by the Tennusei of Arvonne.  Eghan is a charming and intelligent man, very keen to begin diplomatic and trade talks.  I believe he's heavily influenced by the opinion of the revered Commander of his Armies, a man who thinks very highly of Colonel O'Neill and of you."

"Brin!" Daniel exulted.  "He SAID he was inviting me - us to Arvonne.  I'm looking forward to it."

"So is the Pentagon," Hammond said dryly.  "Jack's report soothed the savage bureaucratic breast and the overtures made by the Tennusei have them giddy with expectation.  It looks like we'll get away with this one clean."

It didn't come as a shock to Daniel that Jack had bucked the system yet again.  Tactics usually outweighed morals when it came to risk assessment.

"Major Ferretti begged me with tears in his eyes to be allowed to accompany SG-1.  I signed him up as the SGC Christmas Party organiser," Hammond observed complacently.

There WAS a vacancy, Daniel admitted fair-mindedly.  Sam had resigned last year after Ferretti - um - beat her to the punch.  Literally.

"He's looking forward to meeting Brin again too," Hammond added blandly.

Daniel had an inkling of the truth…He turned and shot an evil smile at Jack, flicking his duster desultorily over the bureau in a vain attempt to cover the fact he was eavesdropping for all he was worth.  "I'm looking forward to discussing that with Jack."

"I thought you might be.  Take care, son.  If you need anything…" Hammond let the offer trail off, making soothing noises as Daniel stammered out something incoherent but recognisably grateful.  "Brin had a personal message for Colonel O'Neill.  I can't relay it myself.  I'm not supposed to 'tell'."

Jack waited expectantly for the general to cut the social chit chat with the cute civilian and get to the important part of the call, i.e., him.  He scowled when Daniel hung up, although Daniel heading this way was a positive step after his limp heap on the couch act.  He tossed the duster and returned Daniel's bone cracking hug with interest, although he was going to have to do something about that.  The hard-on thing.

"Message from the general…"

He went eagerly as Daniel grabbed his face and pulled him into a searing kiss, all clashing lips, thrusting tongues, suction, biting and panting that made him POUND.

Daniel nuzzled at him tenderly.

"…Brin says hi."

Daniel patted his cheek gently.

"And the Air Force Chief of Staff says you'd better tell him 'hi' right back."


	12. Part Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slash: Jack and Daniel involved in a loving and committed relationship, which usually involves sex.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Category: Action/Adventure. First Time. Hurt/Comfort. Romance.  
> Season/Spoilers: Season 4. An AU version of The Light.  
> Synopsis: Diversion: 1. Deceiving your enemies. 2. Finding another way. 3. Playing for keeps.  
> Warnings: Minor character death. Violence. Language. Intense situations. Creative and persistent sexual harassment.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOU BEING IN MY PERSONAL SPACE!"

"Could have fooled me," Jack complained sullenly.

"We had SEX!  I want your dick drilling my ass, ASAP!  That's about as PERSONAL as my space GETS!"

"So why are you getting on my case?" Jack demanded.

"Because you keep getting on my nerves!" Daniel yelled.  "AND in my stuff."

"I was just putting the laundry away."  Jack stalked out of the bedroom and flung himself on the smaller of the two couches.

Daniel marched out after him, seething with righteous indignation.  "You were fondling my underwear."

"Jammies aren't underwear!" Jack pounced.

"No!  They're 'CUTE'," Daniel dripped disdain.  What a man wore under the privacy of his own quilt was his business and he'd NEVER called them jammies.  Flannel was practical.  Warm.  Fuzzy…

"As a matter of fact, and in the interests of accuracy,"  Jack snarled, "I said YOU were cute and the jammies were ADORABLE."  He decided he was in the perfect mood to mash the potatoes.  Daniel dogged his footsteps into the kitchen, leaning menacingly against the butcher's block.  He broke off to obediently prod the vegetables in the steamer, helpfully fetched the butter and milk for Jack, then resumed hostilities as Jack pounded at the potatoes.

Jack let the tirade roll over him, hiding a grin as Daniel vented a lot of stress and nervous tension he'd been stoically trying to hide since he came to in the Infirmary.  Jack wasn't a big fan of the brave little soldier act generally in his archaeologist, and specifically after Daniel had awoken from his latest nap wild eyed and shouting incoherent, emphatic refusal.  Aching with pity, and knowing Daniel was too shaken and raw to talk yet, Jack had obligingly picked a fight with his sensitive lover.  Not in words of course.  Getting caught red-handed fondling the aforementioned sexy little navy number currently clinging distractingly to the lush curve of Daniel's ass and the long, lean line of his thighs.  Re-shelving the books he'd dusted in order of size.  Dusting Daniel's ass.  Leaving the paint samples he'd found on the laptop…

Daniel looked better already.  In fact, he forgot his cohabitation woes in favour of checking on the chicken, roasted to perfection if Jack said so himself.  He flared up again when Jack got another glass of Gastrolyte down him, but a long lazy kiss over a colander of dripping vegetables calmed him right down again, enough for him to hit the light and go set candles on the table.

Jack dished up the food and carried it to the table while Daniel poured one expensive imported beer and one organic OJ.

"I'm glad we'll get to see Brin again so soon," Daniel observed dulcetly as he took his place.  "I miss him."

So did Jack.  Not that he would admit it, even if Daniel was doing that looking up through his lashes thing.

"Did I tell you Brin was shacked up with the previous ruler guy on Arvonne?" Jack said chattily.  "I wouldn't bet a dime guy-guy marriage isn't legal there and in case it slipped your mind, I'm the hottie.  YOU'RE the sweetie.  Just the kind of boy Eghan is looking to see his beloved Brin bring home.  He doesn't get out much."

"Eghan?" Daniel asked.

"Brin.  He's shy," Jack announced straight-faced.  He laughed as Daniel sputtered over his OJ.

"SHY?"

"That's what I said!"

"Brin's lover was Eghan's father?" Daniel softly prompted.

"Yeah.  He died this year," Jack admitted gruffly, remembering the pain in Brin's eyes.  "I think they were together a long time."  He looked up at Daniel.  "They still are," he suggested.  Daniel nodded sadly.

"He likes us."

"No," Jack refused emphatically as he vigorously sliced into his moist, tender chicken breast.

"Jack!" Daniel protested at his hard-heartedness.

"No!  I'm not having sex with him just to make him - and YOU, you pushy little prick -  feel better.  No way."

It didn't seem that Daniel was taking his refusal to heart.

"If you don't knock it off, you're not getting any either," Jack warned.

Daniel sat quiet, making a show of eating for Jack's sake.  He appreciated the effort - actually, he was enjoying having Jack with him, even if he did think he owned the place, and Daniel, ALREADY, but he had too much on his mind to be very good company.  He missed Sam and Teal'c; the phone calls weren't enough, he felt cut off from them, knowing they were worried about him.  He couldn't stop thinking about the Eleusinians, couldn't think about Demeter at all, his mind skittering away from why.  If he didn't know by now there was no why…

He'd never been able to accept the randomness of fate, the fact that bad things happened every day to people who needed and deserved better, and happened for no reason.  Daniel hated the inexplicable.  Even if an answer was FELT it was enough for him to KNOW.  He trusted his feelings as much as he trusted his intellect.  Thinking about why he was victimised was hard enough, but trying NOT to think why it was he was always faced by people who needed to take him.

Daniel was tired of being afraid.  He was with the man he loved, a man willing to share, wanting everything he had to give, pushing, yes, but never taking.  Daniel was trusting Jack with his feelings, with his body.  Jack was enduring his silence with patience and an understanding kindness that said a lot more than Jack ever expressed in words about those damned distasteful things he'd done.  Jack understood so much because he'd been through it.  Maybe he was bossy, pushy and overprotective but he was unable to accept people he loved suffering when he could HELP, and would.  He'd MAKE you listen.

He'd never been able to make Daniel talk, though he couldn't not talk to Daniel.

That was…suddenly it struck Daniel as wrong.  It was inequality where they were both trying so hard to share, to accept the differences in one another.

Jack shouldn't have to just accept his silence because he couldn't get past it.

Daniel's choice took Jack's away from him.

His reaction was instinctive, the words tumbling out before he could stop them.  He sat with his heart racing as Jack put down his knife and fork and rested his chin on his steepled fingers, staring gravely back at him.

"I know you're afraid, Daniel," Jack said gently.  "I'D be afraid if you weren't."

"She said I - I brought it on myself…I drew her," Daniel explained haltingly.  "I'm a - a natural victim."

"Strong enough to hold out, you mean?" Jack asked calmly, taking a sip of his beer to buy some time.  He was desperate not to fuck this up, not to give Daniel one single validation of anything that bitch had done to him for him to tear himself apart over.  Daniel nodded, not meeting Jack's eyes.  "The same thing draws me to you," he offered.  "Right from the start.  You were always focused, Daniel, but you were gentle…quiet…"  Shy was tactless.  "You cared about other people."  Made them care about you just by being you.  "I thought you were a bleeding-heart liberal do-gooder pacifist when Kawalsky knocked you on your ass."  Er, tact, remember the tact thing!  "Until you fired that staff weapon right at Ra," he added hurriedly.  "I realised then you just picked your fights.  It takes a lot of strength to do that."  Ask someone who knows. "Integrity."  Yadda.  "You earned my respect, Daniel," Jack admitted, squirming inwardly as he embarrassed himself completely.  Daniel would be thinking he was in touch with his feminine side or something.  "And you still have it."  What was his point here?  Oh yes.  "I can see where what attracts me to you, and Carter, Teal'c, Hammond and Frasier…"  Don’t mention adoring him.  Don't go THERE!  "But what we - er - like - okay - er - love," he mumbled, "Psycho bitch queens from hell like Hathor, Demeter and Shyla have to break."  He sat back, heaving a gusty sigh of relief.  It was over.  He made it.  Did a swell job, too.  Daniel was speechless there.  "They get off on the challenge," he gilded the lily a tad.  "You're such a stubborn bastard - don't know how to quit.  You drive me CRAZY.  I can't get enough, Daniel.  I never could.  I just didn't know what it meant until we kissed.  I suck at this stuff," Jack bravely admitted what was possibly not news.  "The bad guys can't get enough either.  You just DON'T quit.  You can't."

"Have you been watching Jerry Springer again?" Daniel asked carefully.

Jack straightened up defensively.  He lost it when he saw the single tear sliding slowly down Daniel's face.

"Jack?"

The bleak bewildered hurt in Daniel's whisper had him around the table in a heartbeat, pulling Daniel into his arms.  Daniel didn't cry, but he shook pitifully.  After a while, he laid his head on Jack's shoulder, and they clung to one another in silence.

 

* * *

"Better?" Jack asked as Daniel slipped back into bed.

"Two and a HALF litres," Daniel announced.  "Let's have sex.  Sweat off the excess."

"That's deeply appealing on a number of levels, but I thought we were talking," Jack said mildly as Daniel pushed him onto his back and sprawled on him.  He idly stroked Daniel's spine.

Daniel propped his chin on his hands, then kissed Jack's.  Chin, not hands.  "Any conversation where I reveal I pissed myself and you top it with eating your own…"

Jack clapped his hand over Daniel's mouth, laughing unrepentantly.  Daniel kissed his palm.

"Has reached a natural break, don't you think?" Daniel asked smoothly when Jack freed him.

"We're not upset about being victimised right now?" Jack asked interestedly.

"One is more upset about the way one's supposedly besotted lover is refusing to victimise one's ass," Daniel retorted crisply.  "Despite repeated instructions to the contrary.  'Drill me' is not open to misinterpretation even to someone as power-tool fixated as you."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Jack said flatly.  "If you admit I'm god's gift to sensitive, supportive counsel, I'll take your ass under advisement," he offered generously.

"I'm doing better," Daniel offered quietly.  "Despite your pointed, protracted lecture about fault and responsibility."

"I'm trained in many interesting and socially unacceptable interrogation techniques," Jack said proudly.  "But I find simply being myself works just as well.  One out of one archaeologists in this bed should agree, after admitting he hadn't done one single thing to bring this or any other shit down on himself."

"This was AFTER the interrogation!"

"The sensitive and supportive counsel," Jack corrected him loftily.

Daniel hooted derisively, which Jack took as a compliment.  He tightened his arms around Daniel's back, wriggling to make himself more comfortable, and Daniel got hard.  Quickly.  Jack took THAT as a compliment too.

"Jack!"

His answer was to roll Daniel beneath him.  Daniel stretched luxuriously and made Jack right at home, eagerly wrapping arms and legs around him.

Jack discovered it was hard to think with Daniel undulating coaxingly beneath him.  It was even harder to say no, so hard he…caved.

He had no spine at all.

He was all dick and bad desires.

Daniel pulled him into a kiss, hands and mouth urgent.  Jack took his hands, twined their fingers and pushed them into the pillows either side of Daniel's sexy, needy face.  He gentled the kiss, pulling away from Daniel's aggression until he calmed and opened himself to tenderness, touching gently tongue to tongue as their bodies moved easily together, a slow, sinuous glide that heated them both.

He didn't want to be out of control if this was too much, if Daniel lost it.

Jack slipped down and away from Daniel's mouth to taste and kiss the sensitive skin of his throat.  He was touched by Daniel's excitement, his uninhibited enjoyment as Jack suckled at his nipples, teasing each nub in turn to aching hardness, Daniel's dick jerking against his belly as he writhed mindlessly, clutching Jack's head to his chest.

He dove into another long, passionate kiss, thrusting deeply against Daniel's playful resistance, the sound he'd been waiting for bringing a smile to his face; a soft, needy moan.  Daniel's leg hooked urgently over his butt as they kissed, his other foot planted now against the mattress as his hips moved against Jack's, muscles rippling as he rocked and rubbed with increasing desperation.  Jack hadn't realised Daniel was so close, wasn't going to last much longer in fact.  His erection was slick against Jack's, throbbing as he strained up desperately, his breath catching on a deep sobbing sigh as his face stilled.  Jack kissed Daniel tenderly as he came slowly, in long, powerful spasms that exhausted him.

Jack held Daniel until the tremors stopped and he smiled sleepily, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips.

"Thanks," Daniel said simply.  "I needed that."

"I know."  Jack smoothed the damp tendrils of hair from his sweaty brow.  "Too tired?"

Daniel shook his head, flashing a quick, nervous smile.

Jack took him at his word, leaving him in the tangled bedclothes to retrieve the lube he'd placed pointedly on the top of the bureau.

Daniel felt achy and sated, but somehow, he needed more.  Making love with Jack didn't drive the memories of Demeter away, or the nightmarish weight and heat of Hathor he couldn't separate from the sound of her voice, the strength and scent of both.

Those feelings weren't going to change.  The memories wouldn't magically disappear over night.  Time didn't heal.  You had to do that yourself.  Understanding in this case wouldn't bring empathy or acceptance, Daniel had no pity or compassion to give either of the Goa'uld, each choosing to take and pleasure themselves in the pain of others.

All he could accept was himself.  He couldn't un-live his life, or change who he was.  The same part of him that drew Jack drew the predators and only a fool wouldn't be afraid.  He would have to work at perspective, long and hard, but he had Jack with him, and Sam waiting.  He wasn't alone, he didn't have to hide his feelings.  Even from himself.

He needed this.  That was the simple truth.  Once again he had been made to feel his own vulnerability.  He needed to reclaim his sense of self, his certainty.  Choosing what happened to his body was a start.  Jack had been with him in the darkness, and now he would have Jack with him completely.  Inside him.

Neither Demeter nor Hathor understood the simple power of trust, of surrender to another person.  Daniel did, and he needed badly to know he still had within him to open himself up, to embrace vulnerability with someone who could hurt him deeply, and to have faith that Jack wouldn't.

He smoothed the tumbled quilt as Jack walked back to him, smiling, still anxious though, still needing Daniel to be sure.

"What took you?" Daniel complained as Jack stretched out beside him.

"Traffic was a bitch," Jack said promptly, relaxing visibly.

Things got weird after that, a slick, firm touch pushing inside him, not painful in any way, but he felt the hard, alien pressure thrum through his body.  Daniel wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel, let alone how to feel.  Jack was kissing him, all heat and passionate urgency, chewing and sucking on his tongue which shocked tingles of warm, sleepy pleasure clear through to his groin.  The other - it was curiously neutral.

He did feel it when two fingers pushed into him, wincing as his muscles stretched and protested.  The lubricant let Jack rub relatively easily inside him, as reassuring as the constant murmurs from Jack.  Daniel tuned out the words and lost himself in the simple sound of Jack's voice, his authoritative masculinity softened to warmth and gentle affection.  Daniel dreamily wondered who was surrendering here.

Jack wasn't sure he had Daniel's full attention.  In fact, Daniel looked worlds away.  Jack let him be.  He wasn't about to risk this soft, almost contented place Daniel had found himself, just kept right on doing whatever it was he was doing that was so right.

"I never imagined what being with you could be like," he said quietly.  "I mean, I thought about you all the time.  All the time!  Was that nuts or what?  How could I NOT know I was in love with you?  I didn't though.  At least, not until I had my hand clamped to your ass."  He looked up self-consciously.  "Not that I'm a complete HOUND or anything," he added quickly.  "I love your mind too."  That wasn't exactly true.  "Although love isn't the right word, exactly.  Maybe…maybe tolerate."

Daniel seemed to take that philosophically.

Alright!  One relationship hurdle cleared and Daniel adjusting to three gentle fingers opening him up encouraged Jack to elaborate on his theme.  "You drive me nuts.  Not that you don't know that.  I've thought for years you do it on purpose just to wind me up 'til I scream.  I guess having the rest of you compensates.  I can forgive an ass like yours a LOT.  Not to mention the face.  And the legs.  And the skin.  Pretty much everything, really.  You're not falling asleep, are you?  'Cause it looks like you're falling asleep and I've gotta tell you, that is not encouraging to a guy who's never done this before.  I sense I'm missing something here."  It felt good when Daniel did it.  Great.  So great Jack was typing up that fuck me first rota as soon as he worked out how to hook Daniel's printer up to his laptop and hotwire his libido to anything that happened to be going on in his ass.

All Daniel heard was the sound of Jack's voice, full of complain and ME ME ME demands now.  He smiled.  "I love you."

"Yeah, well, I love you too, you ungrateful shit.  Working my fingers to the bone here."

"So upgrade.  Work the boner instead," Daniel invited.  Oddly neutral was warm and pleasantly close.  He felt a lack when Jack carefully withdrew his fingers.  They looked at one another.  "What do we do now?"

"You've done this exactly as many times as I have!" Jack snapped.

"You don't know what we do now."

"I didn't say that."

"It was implicit."

"I just want to see you."

"I didn't NOT want to see you!" Daniel fired back, a little stung.

"Why are you arguing?"

"I'm NOT!"

"I know what I'm doing!" Jack insisted.  He didn't.

"You don't."

I know!

He sat up and knelt between Daniel's legs.  A glimmer of an idea came to him.  For Daniel's ass, his knees would take it.  He knelt with his legs apart so his ass was on the bed, lifting Daniel's legs to rest over his thighs.   He could see the light bulb go off over Daniel's libido too.  Daniel threw him a pillow.  "Thanks!" Jack said gratefully, hitching up and getting comfy.  The next pillow hit him in the face.  "Hey!"

"It's supposed to be for ME.  Cant my pelvis up so the - um - angle is right for - um - you know," Daniel muttered.

"I don't," Jack contradicted.

"Penetration."

"Angles?  What is this?  Trigonometry?" Jack slid the pillow under Daniel's much younger and prettier ass.  "Aliens is on TV, you know.  You give me any more attitude, you're on your own."  He palliated this by lubing everything again for the hell of it, holding Daniel's hips steady as he guided himself into place.

"Please," Daniel invited him, all shyness and quirky dignity rather than sultry promise but Jack did happen to love that about him so…

He thrust and they both gasped.  O-kaay.  Slow.  DEAD slow.  Or stop.  He thrust again then rested.

Daniel pushed into the slow, steady rocking that left him with more of Jack with each careful thrust.  He was astonished by the sensation of skin moving inside him and far more aware of Jack's heat than his own.  The greedy strength and hardness he accepted cupped in the palm of his hand was more intense buried in his body than he'd been prepared for.  Jack was so ALIVE, every pulse and throb of blood shivering through Daniel.

"Ohmygod," he whispered.

Jack rocked his hips back and thrust deep, finding a gentle, satisfying rhythm he relaxed into.  Daniel's body sung as need, strength and slow stroking pressure moved him unbearably.  He hooked his legs more comfortably around the strong, supple waist, letting Jack hold as much of his weight as possible as he reached for the hands clenched on his thighs.  Jack's fingers clenched through his at once.

They smiled tentatively at one another for a moment and lost themselves again in pure sensation and joyous physicality.  Daniel hadn't known about the closeness of connection - the intimacy.

Skin.  Sleek and sure, stroking gently deep inside him.  The knowledge of it as much as the feel of it shocked pleasure clear through him, the muscles cleaving Jack to him quivering.

Jack threw back his head, moaning helplessly as the silken heat gripping him perfectly close rippled around him.  God, he'd had no idea it was so different…so HOT…in every way.  He'd never imagined making love to a man, his vague impression of a quick, functional fuck had seemed ridiculous in light of his own reaction to Daniel fucking him, and this, the way they moved together, how close and tender they could be blew all his preconceptions away.

There was something so powerful about this, about being inside another man.  He didn't imagine the intimacy was any less for a woman, but it was different.  At the simplest level, biological impulse and physiology driving that intimacy.  A man's body wasn't prepared for this, and to open to it, to give, was a choice, an act of will, not a biological imperative.

Jack revelled in Daniel's body, taking all the pleasure Daniel yielded to him, the hands clasping his assuring him it was shared.  Daniel was pushing subtly against the thrusts that moved his body, Jack striking a spot that made his shoulders arch convulsively from the bed, the muscles in his ass clenching hard around Jack.  Jack struck the spot again, his careful thrusts lost in a sharp, almost clumsy stab as Daniel convulsed, letting out a keening cry.

Jack howled as his dick was squeezed, his climax milked from him by the incredible muscular contractions powering Daniel's orgasm, on and on until he finally softened and could ease free.  He fell boneless to the bed at Daniel's side, gathering him in as he turned and crowded close, hugging Jack hard.

He patted Daniel's shaking shoulders absently, fighting for breath and coherent thought until a soft insistent whisper penetrated.

"You bastard," Daniel seethed.  "No wonder you didn't want me trying that!"

Jack sensed a compliment in there and beamed at Daniel.

Daniel hit him.

Then he rolled over and fell asleep.

Wore him out, Jack thought smugly, spooning up to the pointedly turned back.

This was going to cause problems.  If they both liked it both ways, they'd be arguing every single night they were together about who got what and how long it was since that particular 'what' had been got.

 

* * *

The moment Jack's hand closed reassuringly on Daniel's shoulder, Daniel hauled off and punched him, coming up fighting.  Instinct asserted itself.  Jack swallowed his pained grunt and rolled rapidly to sit on Daniel's stomach, grabbing his flailing wrists - after Daniel hit him again - pinning them hard against the pillow.

"Daniel!"

Daniel gaped up at him, deathly pale and shaking, totally bewildered as he gulped deep breaths.

"Easy!  A nightmare, just a nightmare."

"Wh-what?" Daniel stammered.  He flexed his wrists against Jack's grip, surprised when Jack didn't free him.

"Okay now?" Jack asked more gently.  "You belted me a good 'un," he said dryly.

"I'm sorry!" Daniel gasped, turning with Jack as he let go and rolled wearily onto his back.

"Quit your worryin'," Jack told Daniel unconvincingly as agitated fingers danced over his face.  "Where were you, anyway?"

"In the cage," Daniel blurted.

"Cage?" Jack snapped.  "You said RESTRAINED, Daniel!  Jesus."

"I was restrained," Daniel snapped back.  "That's what they - that was the order.  They opened the door and there it was.  Gleaming silver in the light, everything else in that room swallowed by darkness.  I was scared.  I couldn't see anything, hear anything…I just panicked, Jack.  Completely.  I lost it.  I've never lost it like that before."

"Why?" Jack asked simply.  "Take a step back from it and tell me why, Daniel."  He reached out a tentative hand, glad it wasn't rebuffed, stretching out carefully at Daniel's side again.

"The cage was small," Daniel said slowly.  "My body touched the bars on all sides.  I was hunched over, my head on my knees, my ass at one end, my feet wedged against the door.  The bars above pressed against my shoulders.  They left me alone in the dark.  At first, all I could hear was myself.  My heart beat - my breathing…"

"I know," Jack encouraged him.

"Even when I calmed down I couldn't hear anything.  The thickness of the walls - I rationalised that.  The darkness too.  It was an obvious attempt at sensory deprivation."

"Disorienting you would make you more vulnerable to interrogation and torture," Jack agreed.  "It's exhausting, the constant pump of adrenaline sapping your strength.  After a while, it's numbing."

Daniel looked at him hard, but Jack smiled blandly back.  It wasn't his time on the clock.

"All I was supposed to hear was - was the sound of her voice, Demeter's soft, low tones sounding out of the darkness without warning.  Or her fingernails scraping over the bars.  Her breath against my skin…" Daniel shivered.

"Daniel," Jack warned.  "Step back from it."

"It's the smell."

"The smell?"

"I couldn't smell anything but me.  It was CLEAN."  Daniel shook his head, frustrated that he couldn't explain it.  "Too clean.  Deliberately so.  It just - it could never be clean enough to mask what she did there, Jack.  Right there.  I was alone in the darkness with nothing but the sound of her voice and sterility where - where people used to be.  Flesh and bone.  The darkness was thick with the threat of them."  He sighed shakily.  "One night I had to be unmarked.  Just one.  And then it would have been me.  Flesh and bone."  And bended will.  Not broken.  What was the point of that?  Demeter needed him to hold and hold hard against her.  She'd needed him like breathing, his strength, his resistance her addiction.

"I've never - not even Hathor," Daniel whispered.  "That - rape was clean compared to this.  There was no REASON to it, Jack.  Not a sickness, not the perversion of the sarcophagus or the pursuit of power or the insanity of genetic memory.  Nothing but the fact it pleased her to do it."  He looked up blindly.  "I never imagined there could be people who killed for the pure joy it gives them.  Who choose to do it, and to do it over and over and won't stop, won't ever stop…"

Jack interrupted the tumbled flow of words.  "Demeter WAS stopped, Daniel.  We stopped her DEAD."  Jack decided to reveal a difficult truth.  "She was right about you.  That's why she took you.  I knew why - for the same reason I love you.  You never stop either.  You'd have fought her with your dying breath and she knew it.  I know it, and I think you know it too.  It's one of the best and one of the hardest things about you, Daniel, because as much as we love you for it, you scare us to death.  That doesn't mean we'd change you.  Ask Carter, ask Teal'c - I think they'll tell you the same.  You being - you - let's us be - er - us.  You know what I mean," he snapped, flushing, hoping like hell Daniel did.  "I'm not frigging Oprah here!"

Daniel's eyebrows quirked.  "No-oo," he admitted fair-mindedly.  "You're not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means only you would get pissy and yell at me while you're holding my hand - again - trying to convince me it's okay for me to be scared shitless because you are too," Daniel said forthrightly.

"I never actually SAID I was scared," Jack explained.

Daniel's face fell.

"I was though," Jack said quickly.  "Er - very," he added glumly.

"Still are," Daniel insisted ruthlessly.

Jack gave the tiniest of one shouldered shrugs he could manage.

"Will it keep happening?" Daniel asked abruptly.

Me fucking up?  Count on it.

"Demeter?  Hathor?"

Oh.  "Yes."

Daniel blinked.  "That's comforting," he said sarcastically.

"I can't explain shit like this, Daniel," Jack explained patiently.  "I gave up trying a long, long time ago, when I realised I was sometime the shit that happened to other people.  I can't explain it, I can't stop it, and I can't go with the flow.  The only way I can live is to think this.  Realistically, who else would I want it to happen to?"

Daniel opened his mouth and couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"If it's me or you, no choice, no question.  Has to be me.  HAS to be," Jack said simply.

"But I feel the same!  I had to get Sam out of - I mean…" Daniel floundered.

"Exactly.  And I bet it's eating Carter up right now she wasn't in that cage instead of you.  And Teal'c…Carter won't feel proud of what she did for you until she forgives herself for not being there in your place.  She may never, because she loves you and it's too close, Daniel.  We all got too close.  Cut me, and I used to bleed cammo," Jack said dryly.  "Now, I bleed SG-1.  My kids."  He kissed Daniel gently.  "I told Carter once that fear isn't important.  Everyone is afraid, all the time.  The important thing is how you live with that and what you do with it.  I'm afraid all the time, Daniel.  I'm afraid for my team, I'm afraid for you most of all because I'm in love with you and I shouldn't be.  It is what is though, and I can't be without you, so I have to live with it.  I get to live with YOU, so whatever it takes, it's worth it.  You get it?"

"I get it," Daniel returned the kiss.  "I stupidly fell in love with you so have to put up with you too.  And the rest of them.  I'm not alone."  He hadn't been for a long time, and he was lucky to have a family that understood fear, lived with it and worked through it every day.  Daniel coped.  He always had, but now he had to surrender to trust, and let Jack  - and Sam - his FAMILY - help him.  "I can't live without you either," Daniel gruffly informed his chair.

A vast, evil smile spread over Jack's face.  "Yeah, well, just remember who said it FIRST."

 

* * *

Sam snorted with hastily choked laughter as the colonel tenderly escorted his archaeologist into her room.  The colonel looked spectacular in skin-tight jeans, a loose blue-grey shirt skimming what she could see from here was taut, flat, muscled everything, and Daniel was…

Oh, boy.

If Sam had any doubt about just how much the colonel loved Daniel it was stomped flat right in front of her.  Although even the colonel seemed aware of what could only be described as his doting fondness, and was embarrassed as hell over it, he couldn't help it.  He was shuddering every time he looked at Daniel's ensemble, but he couldn't keep his eyes or his hands off.

Daniel looked ADORABLE.  The sky blue shirt made his eyes glow and set off the golden tones in his perfect skin.  The grey chinos were respectably form fitting if a tad on the - er - elderly side.  And the jacket - Sam had HELPED Daniel pick his gorgeous black suit, the one that made every self-respecting hormone on the base sit up and beg, but Daniel liked - loved - this jacket.  He was happily oblivious to his colonel's mute suffering, obviously feeling loved, wanted, confident and - er - sexy.

In tweed.

Oh, dear.

Ohdearohdear.

Sam smiled warmly at the colonel, who rolled his eyes and grinned wickedly back, looking about twelve years old, then they formed a disorderly line to say hi.  Sam hugged Daniel close when he kissed her and told him he looked lovely, and doted  a bit embarrassingly herself when he blushed and shot a shy, loving look up through his lashes to the colonel.

Then the colonel astonished her by leaning in to kiss her brow, and whispering his brief but heartfelt thanks.

She looked up at him gravely, realising he knew some at least of what had passed between Demeter and Daniel, and she nodded tightly.  He never treated her like a woman, the highest compliment he could offer her, but she was happy he was allowing himself to be her friend.  She - she loved him too.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Daniel asked gently.

"Not exactly footloose but definitely catheter free," Sam assured Daniel cheerfully, thinking he looked a LOT better than when she saw a couple of days ago.  TLC Air Force style clearly agreed with him.  Sam watched the colonel watching Daniel for a moment.  "And no sign of secondary infection, so you should be back cluttering the place up and getting under my feet  in no time."

"We miss you too, Carter," Jack assured her solemnly.  "Don't go completely girlie and sentimental on us, will you?"

TLC suited both of them, Sam thought indulgently, mentally flipping the colonel his bird.  She thought he wasn't just watching Daniel .  No way.  Not when he was also hovering behind Daniel close enough to TOUCH.  And another adorable blush and a cute little scoot from Daniel told her he was touching right now, and probably something he shouldn't be.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking the week off?" she asked her guys in her best 'So what are you doing HERE, don't you have LIVES???' voice, hoping god didn't hear and strike her dead for pot and kettle-ism.

"Daniel needs a book," Jack said blandly.  He was pleased his acushla was up and about and taking an interest in things, but his plan to emerge from bed just often enough to scarf down some protein and change the sheets was derailed by Daniel's determination to embrace some kind of normality.  Some of that was about getting over Demeter, and more of it was the weirdness of all the exciting things they were finding to do in bed together.  Daniel had never had sex in his bed or in his shower - except with his right hand - and he'd certainly never been surprised in the kitchen.  Or on the couch.  Both of them.  Or the dining table.  Both of them too.

Jack wanted to get jiggy. Daniel wanted his reference book so he was fully prepared for the interesting exhibition Jack was escorting him to this afternoon.

They had argued.  Then they had some nice sex.

It went without saying that Jack was completely embarrassed by his inability to just say no.  Daniel just looked at him and sometimes stroked one fingertip sweetly down over Jack's chest and what came out was 'yes, please'.  And thank you.

He was doomed.

The klaxon sounded, shocking everyone out of their complacency.  The familiar announcement of an unscheduled off-world activation summoned Hammond to the gateroom.  Jack glanced edgily at the door, then apologetically at Carter.  She grinned and rolled her eyes.  Jack winked and headed out.

Then he headed back to retrieve Daniel, who had yet to fully grasp that when Jack said he wasn't letting him out of his sight, he meant it.  He dragged Daniel out bodily, agitatedly squirming in Jack's grasp to call out a variety of extraneous comments to Carter, and reminded him forcefully that an unscheduled off-world activation required the entire SGC to put forth its best efforts to communicate and otherwise threat-assess.

Or words to that effect.

"You just want to play with your P-90!" Daniel accused Jack indignantly.  "How long has it been since you were with your baby?  A week?  Getting twitchy?  'I can quit any time'," he said sarcastically.  "Just keep telling yourself it's a personal choice, Jack."

Daniel had no chance to say any more, the elevator doors opened and the space was filled with wall to wall SFs, which left him plastered against Jack, something Jack welcomed and tended to get pissy about if it didn't happen on a regular basis.  Regular was currently defined as twenty-four/seven.  Jack gallantly assisted his ass to maintain balance in the crush and was frankly reluctant to follow the herd - or was that the grunt? - stampeding along to the gateroom.

Wow.  Hard as it was to believe, it was conceivably possible that Jack loved Daniel's ass more than he loved his P-90.

As keen as he was to pursue this promising avenue of erotic enquiry, Daniel admitted he was mildly curious to see what was causing all the excitement, and of course, Teal'c would be mildly curious too, so they'd get to say hi and - "Could they move any slower?  Pull rank or something, will you?" he prodded his colonel sharply.

"Ow!"

"Wuss."

General Hammond and Teal'c emerged from the control room just as Jack and Daniel turned into it, both of them smiling.  Figuratively in Teal'c's case, but it was the thought that counted.

"Company?" Jack asked interestedly.

"Indeed."  Teal'c bowed to Daniel.  "You are well again, DanielJackson," he observed, pleased by the change in his friend.

"Good to see you, son," Hammond said happily.  "Your timing couldn't be better.  The Tennusei has been wanting to meet you."

"The Tennusei?" Daniel straightened up.  Jack had mentioned - the ruler of Arvonne?  "Eghan?" he asked hopefully.  He was dying to visit Arvonne and find out more about this fascinating culture.

"A wise and enlightened ruler," Teal'c said approvingly.  "He is eager to pursue closer ties with the people of Earth."  He quirked an eyebrow at O'Neill, who was surreptitiously measuring the distance to the elevator.  O'Neill's instinct for danger was unsurpassed in Teal'c's experience.  He was wise to look to escape in this instance.  There was nothing the Tennusei would not do for his beloved foster-father, if his honour allowed.  There was nothing the ha'tak at the Pentagon would not ask of O'Neill to secure the good will of the Arvonnians.  O'Neill was doomed.  "The Tennusei's interest in medical matters is insatiable," he added gently.

"Medical matters?" Jack drawled, relaxing slightly.  As an expert and experienced people watcher, he'd thought Eghan had been 'attentive' to Janet, and if the anally retentive scary power-mongering control-freak thing didn't bother him, well, the Pentagon could lean on the SGC's CMO for a while and let Jack wriggle right off Brin's hook.  If Janet could see the general and raise Jack the ruler…

"The Tennusei is devoted to General Brin," Hammond beamed.  "He's pursuing a number of avenues of enquiry on Brin's behalf, including the exact location of the appendix."

"It appears DanielJackson was most remiss in providing an answer to what was a politely expressed request for information about human physiology and anatomy," Teal'c informed his brothers smoothly.

Daniel choked, blushed and looked confused when everyone looked at him.

Teal'c reflected that Daniel too had good instincts.  He hid behind Teal'c.  A most wise decision.  When it hit the fan, as Major Ferretti was wont to say, it would be O'Neill's fan it hit.  He allowed General Hammond to draw ahead of them.   "It seems Brin wants to play doctor."  He noted with satisfaction that Daniel was not the only one to blush, O'Neill also apparently losing the power of speech.

A confident, jovial voice called a cheerful greeting to Hammond.

"Shit!" O'Neill yelped, visibly alarmed.

"Do I hear my Jack's voice?"

"No!" Jack hissed indignantly, making a break for it.  Four SFs loomed up between him and the elevator and smiled at him in a way calculated to guarantee them the post of their choice in Greenland.

"General's orders, Sir," the sergeant informed him cheerily.

As Teal'c politely escorted Daniel into the gateroom, Jack was pointedly herded along by the SFs.  Brin and Eghan stood at the foot of the ramp, happily shaking hands with Hammond.

"Daniel!" Brin called eagerly, rushing forward to enfold Daniel in a vast bear hug.  Then he stepped back, took Daniel's hand, bowed formally over it and kissed it in the perfect courtly gesture.

A faint chorus of 'awwws' could be heard from various defensive positions around the gateroom.

Daniel blushed to the roots of his hair.

He wasn't the only one.

Jack glared as he realised Eghan was transfixed.  His rulership walked down the ramp and greeted Daniel as Brin had.  Brin's scowl suggested the bear hug wasn't normally part of the everyday Arvonnian-about-town ritual.  He and Brin both cleared their throats loudly as Eghan held on to Daniel's hand.  And on.

"You are very beautiful, dear Daniel," Eghan told Daniel shyly.  "Our people will love you as Brin does," he announced with gentle certainty.

"Um - thanks," Daniel said hesitantly.  "I think."  He shot Jack a pleading 'help!' look.  Then a reproving one when he saw the murderous look Jack directed at Eghan.  There were some days when Jack seemed to spell diplomacy as K-I-L-L.   And nothing about Brin's response struck Daniel as being particularly paternal, let alone the doting Jack had been contrasting unfavourably with his own respect for and tolerance of Daniel's odd little ways.  Jack's exposition on a random sample of 'little ways' had resulted in spectacular make-up sex on the chair in Daniel's room.  Jack was still limping.

"We have learned many interesting facts about the Arvonnian people and their ways," Teal'c informed his brothers gently.  "Their views on marriage are most enlightened."

"Of course!" Brin picked up on the blatant cue.

"Traitor!" Jack hissed.

"Laws cannot legislate for where our hearts take us," Brin announced sententiously, his eyes sparkling.

Everyone cringed, including Eghan, who still hadn't let go of Daniel's hand.  Daniel tried a gentle tug, which Eghan pretended not to notice.

"We Arvonnians are - what was your word?" Brin asked Hammond.

"Polygamous," Hammond said slyly, fighting to maintain the proper dignity and decorum as his favourite officer blushed for the security camera footage Hammond would be reviewing later.  In great depth.

A number of back-up copies would be required.

For security.

They were always whining they missed all the action off-world.

It was clearly Hammond's duty to share the action half his flagship team was getting right here in the gateroom.

He believed in carrots.

He glanced at Jack's furiously flushed face.

And sticks, of course.

One man's uproarious laughter was another man's instant, unquestioning obedience.  Forever.

"Major Ferretti used another term," Brin said, frowning a little.

Blackmail was a little harsh, Hammond thought smugly.

Jack bleated a wordless sound of distress.

"Major Ferretti has been example to us all in his determination to make General Brin feel thoroughly at home and has fully participated in a number of exciting and extremely informative cultural exchanges," Hammond informed Jack with heartless enjoyment.  Scenes also preserved for posterity and barbecues at his place.

"Ferretti?" Jack squeaked, beyond terror.

"He was most helpful," Eghan told Daniel softly.  "And keen to embrace our ways.  We are pleased to accept his offer to lead your honour guard each time you visit us. You will visit us?" he asked anxiously.  "There is much we would show you of our world and much for you to experience among our people."

Daniel appreciated the kind thought, he really did, but - um - he was only used to Jack looking at him like this and even Brin had been - um - circumspect.  In his way.  Um… "I'd love to visit you," he admitted honestly, and hoping to focus Eghan on anything but HIM.

"You will live with us in the palace and experience all the joys of our home," Eghan offered shyly, smiling sweetly at Daniel.  "Chief of Staff Ryan has assured General Hammond that I - "

"WE," Brin snapped broodingly, arms folded disapprovingly over his chest as he eyed his foster son with strong if suppressed feeling.

"We can keep you with us as long as wish to," Eghan told Daniel happily.

"Peachy," Jack groaned.

"Your Major Ferretti and his colourful 'Bastards'…"

Hammond winced.

"Will be with you always on Arvonne to guard your honour," Eghan said approvingly.

"Honour my ass!" Jack snarled.  "Try filming us for the entertainment value!"

"That too," Hammond said cheerfully.  Which took care of the ice breaker at the SGC Christmas parties for years to come.

"And there is much we must learn of YOU before we may court you," Eghan informed Daniel respectfully.

Daniel thought Eghan WAS sweet - and nice - in a lustful limpet sort of way.

"We?" Jack asked weakly.  The guy was so damn NICE, it was impossible to - shiiiiiiiit.  It would be like kicking Daniel.

"Brin and I are as one," Eghan replied with gentle dignity.  "It was my father's dearest wish, to see us happy.  I begin to think…" He smiled at Daniel and then glanced speculatively at Jack.  His smile widened.  "I know."

"I have it, my Jack!" Brin crowed triumphantly, pulling a feebly protesting Jack into an exuberant hug.  "When Ferretti spoke of Earth's courtship rituals, he told us our people and yours have many traditions in common, this among them."

"Polygamy has been embraced by several…um…it was a pragmatic survival…um…" Daniel began, making a heroic effort to gather his scattered wits, though retrieving any body parts Eghan was clinging to was clearly beyond him.  "Though the gender issue is…um…" he trailed off uncertainly, which encouraged Eghan to clasp BOTH hands over his and pat him in a sustaining manner.

"I prefer Major Ferretti's word for this tradition we share," Brin said dismissively.

"Which is?" Daniel asked despite himself.  O-kaay.  Not…not patting per se…more…more of a caress.  A lingering caress.

Jack gaped at his bright particular pain in the ass in utter disbelief.

"Puppy pile," Hammond supplied blandly.

"Do not be alarmed, O'Neill," Teal'c assured his brother gravely.  "We will not ask."

"We don't need to," Hammond added mischievously.  "Ferretti's SURE to tell."

FINIS


End file.
